


Love lost in a single heartbeat

by WorldsofFantasticFantasy



Category: Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, Part 2, Romance, a change of heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 114,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldsofFantasticFantasy/pseuds/WorldsofFantasticFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, hello everyone. This is chapter 1 of my Loki/Leera sequel. If your just reading this, without having read 'A change of heart' first, I recommend you read that first, otherwise you may not understand this if you have read it, I hope you enjoy this next lot of instalments for this story. Please, read and review, you lovely lot. All comments really give me inspiration!</p><p>Marvel owns Loki and remnants of Asgard, I however own Leera and Barthais.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

9 months later.

Asgard, the golden city in the sky sparkled with such beauty. Over the past few months the realm had rejoiced with such passion and cheer over the return of the lost Prince and the new engagement between him and his love that was announced just two months into their arrival. Leera felt at home here, to have new parents, a loving partner, great friends and a great brother, Thor Odinson. Asgard has welcomed the dark haired woman with gladness, and she found favour almost instantly in the eyes of the All-Father and lady Frigga. Loki, having returned to his realm, sought peace again in his heart, though time to time he found himself in a quarrel with his brother, though this was not uncommon between them, he found his thoughts silently drifting back to the past events that had consumed him. Many nights he had led awake, thinking of the pain that he went through, en he found out his true parentage, when he battled in Midgard. He found himself drifting from pure happiness one day to an all low the next. The only thing keeping him from pastor out in his sadness was his newly discovered love for this once mortal woman.

It was one of those days unfortunately. Leera had left early in the morning with lady Sif and the warriors three, on horseback for a spot of hunting, while Thor spent his time in the sparring ring, successfully knocking out each challenger that stood in his way. Loki sat silently in the darkness of the back room of the royal asgardian library, an open book in hand, yet his gaze far from it. Breathing in heavily, Loki snapped back from his daydreaming, closed the book and rose to his feet. Placing the book back on the self, Loki walked into the view on the sunlight, pausing by the open window and taking a deep breath. Loki was usually the only occupant of the royal library after reading almost every book there was. But today, there was another person, in the room. Standing quietly, the figure approached placing a comforting hand on Loki's shoulder. He did not flinch for her knew whose hand it was.

"Loki, what ails you my son, you have been weary and distant these past few weeks" Loki sighed and turned to look at his mothers, soft, loving face. "I knew you would be here, you have always had a passion for books" Frigga said smiling, placing a stray piece of Loki's hair behind his ear.

"Nothing ails me mother, I am fine" Loki said, smiling weakly to his mother.

"Is everything alright between you and Leera?" Frigga questioned.

"Yes, yes of course. I am looking forward to the day we are bound by marriage" Loki smiled a little better this time around, and turned, taking his mother's arm for her to walk with him.

"I am so glad to hear it. She is a pleasure dear son. I'm so glad you found each other. I shall look forward to the day I shall be called grandmother" Frigga smiled cheekily to her son.

"Ahh, not for some time mother" Loki responded, opening the door to exit the library, stepping aside for his mother to lead out first.

"I do not see why not. Speaking of Leera, I have not seen her this morn, where is she?" Frigga asked, walking down the hall, Loki at her side, heading for his chambers.

"She is with Lady Sif and company; they seek to teach her the means to hunt" Loki rolled his eyes, reaching his chambers. He kissed his mother on the cheek and entered his room, walking to the balcony and breathing in the fresh air. Looking down at the courtyard below, the emerald prince watched the guards escort the newest guest around the castle. Loki let out a silent growl at the sight of him. Not a fortnight ago, as they royal family sat down with this man for a welcome meal, did this man eye up and flirt with Leera. He wanted to ring his neck. His name was Barthais, chief of an army form another realm, of what Loki did not know, for he closed his ears as the man spoke, as his voice made Loki crawl. How dare he make a move on his woman, whom now was his fiancé? Returning to his room, and sitting on his silk bed, Loki crossed his arms, waiting for Leera to return as now, the sun began to set. Loki completely unaware at the amount of time that went by as he stood on the balcony in deep thought.

Closing his eyes, and pinching his nose, Loki breathed hard, coming up with scenarios as to why she was late. Was Barthais the cause for her late arrival? That thought was pushed aside when the chamber doors opened and Leera stepping in, red in the face, holding her dress so she would not trip. "Your late" Loki stated, crossing his arms, looking at Leera. Leera closed the door and walked to her dresser, removing her jewellery and picking up her brush, turning to the annoyed god.

"I was unaware I had a curfew" She replied, brushing her locks.

"Where were you?" Loki asked, standing to his feet, hands now behind his back.

"I was with Sif and the gang, you know that" Leera replied, frowning at all the curious questions Loki was giving her. "Is there something wrong?"

"You don't normally take all day to hunt" Loki stated again, walking to stand in front of her. Leera placed her brush down and put her hands on her hips.

"What are you trying to say Loki? Are you accusing me of something?" Leera asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not at all, I was simply stating a fact that you do not normally take this long to hunt." Loki said, turning his back and walking to the wash room to change to his night clothes. Leera sighed and turned to her dresser, picking out her nightdress and began to change, knowing Loki was in the other room. Loki closed his eyes in the washroom, and pictures of Barthais fled across his mind, then images of a flushed Leera entering the room. Shaking his head, knowing that he was overacting, Loki looked at himself in the mirror, sighing at the black lines forming under his eyes. Changing to his night clothes, Loki opened the door and made his way to the bed, Leera already lying down under the silk duvet.

"Goodnight Loki" Leera said in the now darkened room as Loki blew out the candles and covered himself with the bed sheets.

"Goodnight Leera" He replied, rolling on his side, back facing her.

"I love you" Came her reply. Loki found himself questioning that, thinking about the fact that for the past week Leera seemed to be around less and less and hardly spent any time with Loki, let alone showing an affectionate kiss. Sighing he said, almost a whisper

"And I, you"


	2. Chapter 2

Leera awoke to a dark and silent room. The moonlight was hidden behind the black drapes that covered the window. Looking across to Loki, she saw him fast asleep, his breathing so silent you could swear he was not breathing at all. Lifting the duvet ever so slightly, Leera slipped from the silk sheets and strode over to her dressing table, picking up her dressing gown from the chair, and put it on. Taking one more glance over to Loki, Leera disappeared from the room, clicking the door behind her. Walking down the quiet halls of the castle, past the silent guards, Leera came to a halt. Looking around to check if anyone was coming, Leera opened the door silently and slipped in checking the coast once more before closing the door. The emerald prince groaned in his sleep. Memories seeping into his once peaceful dreams, pulling him harshly back to reality. With a gasp, Loki shot open his eyes, his heartbeat set at a rapid pace. Falling onto his back, Loki turned to check his love; confused slightly as since they met, her company/ presence always calmed his thoughts and kept away nightmares. Recently however his nightmares returned, and when he glanced over, Loki found out why. Leera was not there. Frowning, Loki sat up, looking around his chambers to see if he could see her. She was not there. Looking to her dresser table, Loki saw that Leera's robe was not in its usual place.

Jumping from bed, Loki clicked his fingers, his gown now covering his body, and strode to the door. Opening it, Loki called to a nearby guard.

"My Lord is something wrong?" the guard spoke, tiredness evident in his voice.

"Did Lady Leera leave my chambers this evening?" Loki spoke, glaring at the guard, whilst clutching his robe tightly.

"Indeed My Lord, if not ten minutes ago. She did not inform me of her heading, and I found it to be out of place if I were to enquire of her headings. I did not inform you My Lord as I thought either you knew about her leaving or that the Lady would return" the guard said quickly, trembling under Loki's glare.

"Which way did she take?" Loki growled.

"Towards the great hall, My Lord. Shall I look for the Lady or at least send for her?" the guard replied, knees shaking under Loki's soul crushing gaze. Loki breathed in sharply and stood back into his chambers slightly.

"No, I would have you stay where you are. If you come across Lady Leera if she walks back, do not inform her of my inquiry, is that understood?" Loki spat.

"Yes of course My Lord" the guard replied, standing tall, hand over heart. Loki nodded and closed his door, storming over to the bed, and sat down. Where on earth was Leera? Where indeed, he knew. Loki thought, imagining Leera in the company of barthais, but then again, he might be over acting. He loved Leera and she him. He split his soul for her. Maybe then he was overprotective? Perhaps Leera could not sleep and took a stroll under the moonlight? Questions questions. Questions which angered him as he knew not the answers! Loki clenched his fists and heard approaching footsteps. Swinging into bed, pulling the duvet over him and leaning on his side, Loki pretended to sleep. In a matter of moments, his chamber door opened and Leera walked in. Removing her robe, Leera climbed back into bed and sighed contently, shuffling down slightly in the bed, arranging her body to a comfortable position. Loki bit his tongue, refraining himself from asking Leera of her whereabouts at this time of night and just listened to the breathing of the woman beside him. Ignoring his urge to shoot out questions with all guns blazing, Loki breathed slowly, calming himself, and drifted off to sleep.

...

"Good-morning" Leera said, her elbow on the bed, head leaning on her hand as she placed her free hand on Loki's chest. Loki's eyes fluttered open and turned his head to see the face of his love smiling down at him. Stroking his chest, Leera leant down and kissed his forehead (not his lips, it seemed that recently she never kissed his lips, Loki thought) then pulled back to watch him again. Loki faked a smile and pulled himself up to sit, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Good morn to you" Loki replied, looking across to Leera who now also sat up, her face glowing, her green eyes sparkling. "What has made you so happy?" Loki inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Can't I be happy just looking at you?" Leera replied

"I suppose so, thought you aren't normally this happy in the morning. Did something happen during the night?" Loki said in a joking tone though the answer to the question was not a joke to him.

"Of course not, I enjoyed a good night's sleep that is all" Leera replied. Loki felt a sickening twist in his stomach as the lie poured from her mouth. Getting out of bed, Loki walked to the wash room, closing the door behind himself. Leaning Over the wash basin, Loki looked up into the mirror nailed to the wall. Rubbing his face he stared intently at his reflection, eyeing at his weary features. Leaning down, Loki cupped some water in his hands and threw it over his face to wake himself up. Reaching for a towel, Loki dried his face and put on a fake smile, before dressing himself in black leggings and boots and an emerald green tunic laced with fine golden thread. Stepping out of the wash room, Leera to left hers, now clad in a fine mint coloured dress, her waist thinned by her overly tight corset and her bust pushed up slightly, but modest enough. Her long black hair rippled down her slender back and her ears and neck were adorned with clear crystals (an engagement present, handmade from the Lady Sif). Loki stared at her a moment, looking at her beauty, but the same time, missing the way she looked in her human clothing. Although they were plain, Loki loved the way she looked, carefree and comfortable in jeans and a t-shirt, now, he felt all of a sudden, that she was overly dressed and plastered in make-up and jewels, and fine clothing- an asgardian custom, that the women appear visually pleasing. Loki felt that her real beauty, her natural beauty was pushed aside, as Frigga introduced her to the asgardian way of living as a woman. She was still beautiful to him, but this, the way she looked now, was not real. "Something wrong?" Leera asked, looking down at herself to check if something was amiss.

"Not at all. You look lovely" Loki smiled, taking her hand and kissing it. "Shall we? I do believe father and mother are awaiting our presence for breakfast" Loki said, opening the door and ushering her out of the room. Closing the door Loki turned and saw the guard from the previous night and thought a moment. "Go ahead Leera; I must deal with some business a moment. I shall meet you there" Loki said to his woman. Leera nodded and floated down the corridor to the great hall. Loki approached said guard and stopped in front of him. "I have a task for you" Loki said, crossing his arms, his expression a little less menacing from last night. The guard straightened and replied

"What might this be My Lord?" Loki looked down the corridor then back to the armed man before him.

"Tonight, if Lady Leera leaves my chambers I wish for you to follow her and report back to me, no matter what time it is. She is not to find out, do you understand?" Loki raised an eyebrow, waiting for a response.

"Yes My Lord, of course" the guard answered. Loki smiled and walked away, heading for the great hall.

...

Entering the hall, Loki saw his parents and fiancé in deep conversation around the table decorated with succulent meats and a wide variety of fruits. Next to them sat Thor, Sif, the warriors three and much to the disgust of Loki, there sat barthais. Walking over slowly, Loki took his seat in-between Leera and barthais and reached for an apple. Odin looked a across to his son and smiled at his presence. "Brother, good to see you this morn, I thought you were not going to join us!" Thor looked to Loki and chuckled, mouth full of bread and cheese. Loki rolled his eyes and returned his gaze to his apple until an oh so familiar voice interrupted his train of thought.

"Prince Loki, I do believe that we have not truly been acquainted" barthais said, looking to the prince, a Piece of bread in hand, and in mouth.

"Well, I do believe it is rude for one to speak whilst their mouth is full. Where you not brought up with table manner Barthais, or is it not a custom where you come from?" Loki retired, gaining the attention of everyone sat at the table, and a glare from Odin.

"I am familiar prince Loki, and forgive me if I have offended you with my eating habits." barthais replied, placing his bread down and Loki sat silent, the table now awkward. "Is there something more you wish to say my prince, for it seems like there is something left unsaid" barthais challenged. Loki looked across to the man who infuriated him and snarled back

"If there was something that need be said, you would certainly know about it barthais" Frigga gasped at her sons tone and blushed, embarrassed at the way her guest was being treated.

"If my presence her upsets you my prince, I can leave" barthais replied, a slight smirk forming at the corner if his mouth. That was it. Loki snapped. Pushing his chair back, Loki rose to his feet, and glared at the man.

"Excuse me, mother, father, I am not longer hungry. Our guest has put me off my food" Loki turned in a harsh spin and glided from the room in a rush leaving all gobsmacked. Odin rose from his chair and bellowed after his son, but not reply came. Leera looked back, her face melancholy, and sighed. He had not been the same recently, she thought to herself


	3. Chapter 3

"Loki, what was that about?" Leera asked, strolling over to her fiancé sitting on a golden couch in the library. After searching their chambers for him with no success, Leera asked the guards of his whereabouts and they led her to his sanctuary. Leera strode over to the sulking god, removed his book from his lap and sat down on his legs, curling her arms around his neck. Loki looked up into her face, his frown softening. Leera stroked his slick black hair and smiled.

"The man infuriated me" Loki responded, wrapping his arms around his loves waist. Leera leant down and kissed Loki's forehead and sighed. "Why don't you kiss me Leera?" Loki said, Leera taken aback by his random question.

"I just did" she answered, looking into his eyes.

"I mean like we used to, when you first came here. I cannot remember the last time we shared a kiss. Do I repulse you?" Loki quizzed the shocked woman.

"Of course you don't! See..." Leera said before leaning down, and capturing Loki's kiss, lingering for moments, only moments. Leera began to pull away when Loki's hands moved from Leera's waist to the back of her head, pulling her forward, enveloping her lips with heated passion that was sorely missed. Leera lent in closer, and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. Loki sighed happily into the kiss, and they sat like that for what seemed like a life time.

"I've missed you" Loki said breathlessly, pulling away. Leera grinned and cupped his face, stroking his cheek.

"I haven't been away"

"Yes, yes you have. That Leera, the one I kissed moments ago, was the Leera I fell for in Midgard. You have been distant in recent weeks, and I know not why. Tell me, am I no longer appealing to you?" Loki's voice quiet, his hands stroking Leera's ribs.

"What? What are you talking about? Of course your appealing to me, I wouldn't have kissed you like I did otherwise"

Leera snorted.

"Correction..." Loki began "... It was I who kissed you."

"Look, I don't know what's wrong but I do still love you Loki. I'm sorry if I haven't shown much affection towards you recently. I shall make sure I put the effort in, I can see it means a lot to you" Leera smiled warmly, leaning down to place a kiss on his reddened lips. The emerald prince smiled and scooped Leera into his arms as he stood from the couch.

"What shall we do this day?" Loki asked lovingly, but Leera bit her lip, so in turn, Loki let Leera to the ground. "What is it?"

"Actually I was going to get changed. Sif is taking me out again this afternoon, to practice some archery skills. I'm sorry if you planned to do something, although you're welcome of course to join us" Loki sighed and walked past Leera, leaving his book, and headed for the door. The dark haired woman turned and ran after her love, taking him by the arm and pulling to turn him around. "I'm sorry Loki. Maybe we can do something tomorrow?"

"What's wrong about tonight?" Loki's fists clenching, but Leera could not see

"I may not be back till late, and I may be exhausted as I was last night. I have no plans for tomorrow, so that's ideal" Leera offered, gaining an agreeable nod from Loki. "I must go and get changed; Sif must be waiting for me. Have a lovely afternoon, I shall see you tonight" Leera said, leaning forward and kissed Loki on the lips. Turning stepping forward, and letting go of his arm, Leera left the young god alone, yet again, standing in silence.

...

Frigga sat at her dressing table, sighing at the scene this morning over breakfast. Frigga slowly brushed her golden locks, looking at her husband's reflection in the mirror; he stood on the balcony, arms behind his back, breathing in the fresh evening air. "Something is wrong" Frigga said, placing her brush down and turned in her chair. Odin faced his wife, stepping down from the balcony.

"With whom, my love"

"Did you not see Loki this morn, as his behaviour these past few weeks? It's as if he is slipping back into his old self. I am worried Odin" Frigga looked into her husband's face, sadness evident in her expression.

"I do not think there is anything to worry about; perhaps with the wedding dawning closer, he is feeling stressed. I do not think you should ponder so much on Loki, my love, he is fine" Odin finished, kissing Frigga's brow and smiled. Frigga forced a smile, but deep down she knew her husband was wrong and something was up with her youngest son.

. . . .

Leera waved Sif and the Warriors away as they returned to the golden realm from a spot of hunting and, headed for her chambers to clean herself up. Tonight had been a success; with the help of Fandral, Leera had caught her first wild boar, and was ecstatic to tell Loki. She never did anything so wild and dangerous on earth, and the thrill excited her. Brushing her hair from her face, cheeks rosy red, Leera walked down the halls of the castle, passing the library to see if Loki was there. On seeing his absence, she walked on, smiling at every guard she passed, until she turned a corner and was pulled harshly by her arm and flung against the wall. Her breath knocked from her stomach, Leera looked up, chest rattling with lack of air and stood wide eyed at the man before her. Taking a bone crunching hold on her wrist the man pulled her to him, keeping her close as he led her to his room once more. Leera tried pulling free, but his hold on her was relentless. "Not tonight, please, I did what you asked last night, I must get back to Loki. He will be wondering where I am" Leera pleaded.

Opening the door, Leera was flung to the floor; the man stepping in and closing the door behind him. Leera scurried on her hands, moving backwards. "Did I not say that you will be done when I say you are done?" lighting a candle, the soft light highlighted Barthais face.

"Please, Loki will think less of me. He will think I am having an affair! This is not one at all. I despise you Barthais. Now let me go. I promised that I would tell no one, and you took me as your prize last night, by claiming me before my husband as your sick idea of blackmail. I would not have told anyone, not even Loki! You disgusti-" Leera was cut off by a slap to the face. Barthais leant down and gripped her cheeks hard in his hands.

"You may not have told anyone, but you are engaged to the god of lies; he would have easily read you like an open book" The dark man snarled, gripping Leera's dark main and pulled her up, thrusting her to the door. "I have not finished with you Leera, I have tasks for you to complete, but I grant you this night from my presence" Leera's eyes filled with tears and she opened the door and ran from the room. Barthais turned and looked into his wall mirror, grinning at himself, pleased with what he was trying to do.

…

Seeing the Lady Leera walk by happily, the guard followed her, ever so quietly, not to grasp her attention. Stopping suddenly, the guard watched at Lord Barthais, walked arm in arm with Lady Leera to his chambers, closing the door behind them. Walking to the door, and pressing an ear to it, the guard, heard muffled voices, then a few distinct words "me as your prize last night, by claiming me before my husband". With open eyes, not willing to hear anymore, the guard turned and rushed to his Lord's chambers to report back…


	4. Chapter 4

That night, all seemed calm, and quiet in the realm of Asgard. All were asleep, and dreamt marvellous dreams, except one. The youngest son of Odin paced in his room, unable to sleep, and livid at the fact that the one woman he loved was not back yet. The moon was now high in the starry sky and Loki gripped the balcony for dear life, suppressing his anger from within. The silence was soothing until a set of heavy footsteps echoed in the halls. Loki raised an eyebrow and turned to face his door. A rapid knocking came upon the door and Loki said for the person to enter. The guard under Loki's command stepped forward and placed a hand over his heart. Scowling, Loki stood forward and crossed his arms. "My Lord, you asked me to report to you the where shouts of Lady Leera"

"I did" Loki agreed, raising his eyebrows for him to continue.

"I followed Lady Leera. She walked arm in arm with the Lord Barthais and entered his room..." the guard cut himself off, afraid of the anger blazing in Loki's emerald eyes.

"What else!" Loki snapped, breathing heavily.

"I overheard their conversation my Lord..." the guard did not wish to say anymore, but instead, run and hide from the prince's glare.

"And what did you hear? Are they partaking in a relationship?" Loki walked forward, grabbing the soldier's neck, pulling him face to face.

"I-I do believe, My Lord, that they have been, Urm, sharing a bed" the soldier replied, shaking with fear. Loki gasped and let go of the quivering man. Turning his back to him, Loki's eyes filled with emotion; anger, hate, betrayal. Commanding the soldier to leave without another word, Loki walked back to his position on the balcony. Ten minutes passed and the bedroom door opened quietly. Leera slipped in and shut the door. Looking across to the balcony, she noticed Loki, stood rigid, the moonlight outlining his body. Walking over to him, she placed a hand on his shoulder, but Loki harshly shook her off, turning to face her.

"Loki, what's wrong?" Leera frowned, stroking his face, but he turned to look sway.

"Don't touch me" his words seeped like venom into Leera's being. Not understanding what was happening; Leera backed away to her side of the room, and crossed her arms.

"What's wrong?" Leera asked, concerned.

"You've been lying to me" Loki stated, glaring at her.

"I, what? I have not. What have I been lying about?" Leera replied, angry at the accusation.

"Don't play innocent! I know!" Loki spat, shaking his clenched fist at her.

"You know what Loki!" Leera screamed back, eyes brimming with tears.

"I know you have gone to bed with that scum, Barthais! Do not even pretend that you have no clue as to what I am talking about!" Loki growled, eyes darkening. Leera looked wide eyed at her love and shook her head.

"You don't understand..." Leera began, but was cut off.

"Don't you dare try to justify your actions?" Loki spat back. Turning around, looking at the moon in the sky. He thought about his time spent with Leera on Midgard. How she helped him; healed him. How she befriended him and understood him and how he protected her from that monster of a man, Greg. Breathing in sharply, gaining composure he opened his mouth. "Did you ever love me?" Loki hissed in the dark room. Leera stood, arms crossed, by the widow, her silhouette highlighted by the shining moon, dancing across the floor.

"Of course I did! How can you even ask that?" Leera spat back, tears trickling down her face. Leera began to walk towards Loki, the bed now blocking her way, but she suddenly stopped when Loki looked her in the eye, pointed at her and growled.

"You stay where you are wench; do not take another step towards me!"

"I'm so sorry Loki, can you not see that! I never meant for you to find out like this, it's not fair on you" Leera wept.

"No, it isn't fair! How could you? I split my life in two to ensure your life with me, and you repay me with such actions. I'm disgusted! I'm repulsed! Of all the men Leera, though your heart should have been all for me, you lay with barthais! I can't, I can't even..." Loki shook his head, holding his heart.

"It was an accident Loki!" Leera pleaded.

"An accident? How can one accidentally lay with someone other than their loved one? It was no accident!" Loki yelled, walking forward. Leera cried harder and stared into the eyes of her lost love. Standing in front of her, Loki grabbed her throat and slammed her into the wall by the window, towering over her. "I should publicly shame you! You have disgraced my name..." Loki's grasp tightened his grip and Leera fought back, flinging her fists out.

"Please... Loki... Stop..." Leera breathed out with difficulty. "I'm... P-pr... Loki you're hurting me and my... Loki let go, I'm pregnant!" Loki's eyes widened in horror and dropped the dark haired woman to the floor. Loki walked to the bed, leaning against it and began to gag, feeling suddenly sick. Leera sobbed harder and collapse to the floor, clutching her stomach. Leaning her head against the wall, Leera closed

Her eyes, trying to control herself. Loki stood, the feeling of sickness not subsiding. Looking down at the woman crying on the floor, Loki felt a pull in his stomach. He felt disgusted with her but also guilty about hurting her. There was silence, for a long while. Leera eventually opened her eyes and looked up at the man standing before her, looking at her with such a glare. "It's yours" she said, voice crackling. Loki breathed in sharply, his gaze looking to her stomach then back to her.

"It could be Barthais!" Loki pointed out, calming down.

"It's not his!" Leera cried.

"How do you know?" Loki snarled, bending down and dropping to his knees, Loki level into her eyes.

"I feel pregnant a few days after our engagement, weeks before barthais came here" Leera still cried, her face dripping with salty tears. Loki's gaze hardened.

"And why, pray tell, am I only privy to that information now?" Leera snapped her head to face him and replied.

"Because I thought it was a false alarm!" Leera started, gaining a confused expression from the young prince "... On earth, since I was a teen, with Greg, I had several false alarms. Each time I thought I was pregnant. I had the symptoms, even the pregnancy tests confirmed my symptoms, but when it came to the scans, there was nothing there. I'm only telling you now because I visited the healers before I went hunting. They confirmed it. It was going to be a surprise for tonight!" Leera tremble whilst trying to grasp the wall to pull herself up. Failing to do so, Loki rose to his feel, gripping her arm and pulled her to stand. Leera held on to the emerald princes arms to steady herself and looked into his eyes, pain clearly displayed in both of their expressions. "I did not lay with him; he me." Leera looked to the floor ashamed. A loud growl cracked in the back of his throat and he moved Leera to sit on the bed.

"I- don't u-under…" Loki began, and then it clicked. Loki cupped Leera's face and turned her gaze to his. "He forced you to his bed against your will?" Leera did not reply, but instead she cried. She cried so hard it was as if she was screaming. Loki's eyes filled with painful tears as he realized what his love had told him, and he believed her, for he so no lie in her soul. Loki leant over and pulled Leera to his chest, using one had to push them both up the bed, resting against the head board. Leera fell into Loki's embrace, her head on his chest. The trickster stoked the dark haired woman's side, and his hand found its way across her minute bump on her stomach. "Leera, why did you not tell me this? Why did you not tell me that you were being rap-" Loki cut off, the thought churning his stomach.

"I couldn't, I, he, I was blackmailed" Leera replied, shifting closer into his embrace.

"What, why?" Loki gasped.

"I saw something I shouldn't have. He caught me looking. He said that if I told you, what he did he would do to Thor, and then you, then he took me to his room and . . . . he said that if I told you, I would never see you again, because he would burn my eyes from their sockets and cut out my tongue the next time you turned your back of way away from my presence, and then he would come for you in your sleep" Leera said, hysterically, shaking with fear.

"Oh my love…I'm sorry that I…what did you see?" Loki pulled Leera's head back to look at her and her eyes were wide with terror. She closed her mouth and shook her head but Loki leaned next to her ear and said "Tell me everything, for I will make sure that he will pay for his crimes, Leera Fletcher. He will pay…."


	5. Chapter 5

The night was peaceful, and the two dark haired beauties slept, clutching on to one another. The golden Asgardian sun blasted in the room, casting an elegant array of golden light amongst the objects royal room. Leera snuggled in closer to Loki's chest, smiling in her dreams. Loki however awoke because of the sudden light in the room and looked down to the woman leaning on his chest. Kissing her head, Loki breathed in her scent and sighed contently. Shifting slightly, Loki moved his hand from Leera's arm and cupped her stomach, resting his hand softly there, smiling quietly and the thought of his child growing inside this woman, his love's stomach. Closing his eyes, Loki tried to focus his magic to perhaps see the child, or sense it. Pressing his hand slightly harder, Loki searched, but found nothing, realising that the child need perhaps grow a bit more before he could do such a thing. Opening his eyes he looked down to see Leera looking up at him, smiling like an angel. "What do you hope for?" Loki asked, kissing her head again.

"I would love a boy" Leera grinned, moving slightly away to look at Loki without having a crook in her neck. The prince's face glowed with happiness and showed his teeth in a marvellous smile.

"I would love that too. Though, you know, I told you about my true parentage? The child may be, he might look like, he…" Loki's smile fading at turned away his face, but Leera reached a hand out and pulled his face to hers.

"I care not about what the baby looks like, what gender it is, if it had four arms or three heads; it will be my child, our child, and I will love it no matter what" Loki's eyes watered and he leant down and kissed his fiancé hard, showing a lot of emotion in one kiss. Leera responded and sighed happily until a knock on the door broke the romantic moment.

"My Lord?" The guard's voice came.

"What is it?" Loki replied, slightly irritated that the guard had interrupted them.

"Lady Frigga has asked me to remind you that this morn you, the royal family, shall be celebrating the first meal of the day with the people of Asgard, as is tradition on the fourth month, and has asked me to tell you that you are required to be there before the people turn up" The guard responded. Loki rolled his eyes, annoyed that even now, his mother seemed to think that he would forget certain events. Perhaps Thor would forget, yes, but not him. Loki prided himself on his memory.

"Thank you, we shall be ready momentarily" Loki replied, kissing Leera's forehead and slid from the bed towards the wash room. Opening the door and closing it, Loki returned to his oh so familiar mirror. Looking deep into his reflection, Loki saw anger, and hurt. He remembered everything Leera had told him last night, and the reason why she was blackmailed; what exactly she saw. He promised to punish Barthais for his actions, and a promise was something Loki certainly did not break. He would punish him today, he thought, and what a better time to do it, in the celebration, Loki thought. He grinned at his reflection for a few minutes, thinking of all the possible things he could do to him in front of his parents and the people of Asgard. Laughing quietly, Loki shook his head and dressed in his royal, emerald green, gold and black garments, only worn for special occasions and entered the bedroom once again. He stopped however at the sight of Leera sitting at her dressing table in a beautiful green dress, crying. "My Love, what's wrong?" Loki asked, frowning. Leera looked to him and stood her eyes red.

"Look at me, I'm on show, I can wear this!" Leera said, pulling at her dress that was just slightly tight over her stomach. The dress she wore the night before was of a different design, with more material, so it was much more comfortable than this one. You could see she was pregnant.

"What does it matter if you are?" The handsome man replied, crossing his arms, not understanding her problem.

"We are not married yet Loki. It will look bad to see me pregnant before marriage" Leera explained, still pulling at her dress"

"My Love, it does not matter, we are to be married, we are not about to end our relationship, therefore, there is nothing wrong with it." Loki explained honestly.

"What will the people say, because on earth it would be shunned upon" Leera's expression turned solemn.

"This is not Midgard, Leera. They will rejoice because there will be a child born to royalty, something that has not been seen since the birth of Thor. Come, we shall announce this great news at the celebration this morn." Loki grinned, reaching out his hand. Leera took it and they both left the room, and walked to the great hall together. Before entering, Loki whispered to Leera and asked her to act natural towards Barthais, as if she had not told him anything.

….

The golden hall was full. It was the most packed it had been, and Leera was surprised that this many people even lived here. Taking her hand, Loki guided his beloved towards the royal table at the top of the hall. The All-Father, Lady Frigga and Thor already sat there smiling at their entry. Taking their place at the end of the table, Leera looked down to the tables below, on the floor and spotted Barthais on the table with Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. The All-father stood, made a great speech about the loyalty of the people of Asgard and what this celebration meant, and then took his seat about to feast when Loki grinned and stood, the whole of the hall falling silent, including Odin and Frigga, looking curiously on at their son. It took many by surprise, because, apart from the speech given at Loki's return, never did he make public speeches. Turning to his father, with a loud voice for everyone to hear, he said "If I may, I wish to say a few words before we take part in this spectacular festivity" Gaining a nod of approval from his father, Loki turned to face the people. "I would like to begin by saying that my fiancé and I have some news…" Turning to face Leera with a smile and taking her hand, Loki spoke "…We are expecting a child" The whole company gasped, then burst in a sudden up roar of cheer. Looking over to his parents, Odin for the first time Loki could remember, had such a pleased face, and looked almost proud when he gazed at his youngest son. Frigga was crying happiness and Thor grinned, his smile stretching from cheek to cheek. After the cheers had died down, and after many disappointed faces from the envious maidens disappeared, Loki's face slightly changed. Grabbing his goblet, walking behind Leera, Loki walked down from the royal table, down the steps and onto the court, amongst the people. "Secondly…" He began, turning to his confused parents. "I would like to raise a toast to Lord Barthais…" Mutters filled the room and Loki turned and walked to his table, placing a hand on his back and ushering him to stand with him in the centre of the room. Barthais looked suspicious, but also terrified as he shot a glance to Leera at the royal table. "I would like to congratulate him on his outstanding stupidity…" Odin glared and rose to his feet to silence Loki, but Loki raised his hand to his father and said. "No, no, father please allow me to finish. You see, Lord Barthais here, thought it a good idea to assault a member of the palace guard, to the extent of killing him, whilst my fiancé looked on. Then had the audacity to blackmail her with hollow threats, by means of torturing her and my dear brother Thor, then killing me in my sleep, and then…" Loki emphasized with a slight laugh, then eyes growing darker, while the crowed sat muttering "…thought it acceptable to take my fiancé and defile her as punishment for what she saw!..."

The crowed then erupted in a disgusted gasp. Odin looked to the man in question, eyes blaring with fierce anger. Frigga, stood in a flash and walked to Leera, placing an arm around her shoulder in comfort. "… But the one thing that amuses me is that he thought he could hide his, treacherous and treasonous acts from the God of Mischief and get away without reprimand." Loki turned to face Barthais who was now red from embarrassment. Loki tossed aside his goblet on the floor and wrapped his long, slender fingers around his neck and flung him across the room, straight through the crowd and into the far wall. The crowd screeched and dashed to the sides. Loki turned around and used his magic to push aside the tables so that the space on the floor was big enough to move about in. Looking up to his father, expecting a disappointing look, Loki instead, saw nothing. Odin glared, but not at him, to the man whom plotted against his family and assaulted the family.

The looking to the crowd, at least expecting them to shoot disappointed look to him, Loki noticed yet again that they too glared at Barthais. In a flash, Loki appeared by Barthais side and grabbed him harshly, tightening his grip on the man's throat and walked to the centre of the room and flipped him onto his back. As Barthais hit the floor, Loki hovered his foot over his throat and looked to fandral, then raising his hand, Loki commanded Fandral's sword to fly to his hand. Once in his hand, Loki pointed the tip against Barthais heart and stared deep into his soul. "You wish to strike my family and see them fall? I would not give you the satisfaction, yet, if you wish to battle me, then so be it. But be warned, you will not succeed, for you will pay dearly for what you have done to Leera…" Loki snarled and removed his foot, allowing the man to stand. Scrambling to his feet, Barthais looked to the All-Father for pardon, but saw that he just sat in his throne, with an unphased expression.

Loki chuckled darkly, and ran towards the man, thrusting the handle of the sword into his side, winding him. Barthais coughed and grasped his side, shocked that the prince was challenging him. Looking around for a weapon, he found none and panicked. Loki was right, he wasn't going to survive this. Barthais was about to moved when he felt another blow to his side. Looking up he saw Loki smiling down at him, sword in hand. Barthais walked backward from the god towards the tables and spotted a knife, picking it up from the table. Loki's laughed echoed throughout the court, as he lunged forward, sword ready. Barthais dodged and the sword cut into the oak table. Pulling it away, Loki swung the sword, slicing the skin of Barthais arm. Yelping from pain, Barthais looked to the crowed for sympathy, but he received none. How dare this man do such a thing to the house of Odin they thought.

Loki smiled in victory and added another gash to Barthais opposite arm. Now heavily breathing and winded, Barthais, growled in frustration and jumped towards Loki, taking him by surprise, knocking him to the ground. Falling to his back, Loki lifted his feet and kicked Barthais in the chest sending him to the floor. Lifting himself up, Loki grasped the sword in hand, and hovered over the man on the floor, the crowd began to cheer. Loki lifted the sword high, ready to plunge it into his chest. Looking up, Loki looked to Leera, wanting to know that this was for her, then to his father, whom giving the circumstance of the situation, nodded. Loki grinned at his oncoming victory, looked down and plunged the sword into his chest, not realising, or feeling that the hand which held the knife rose up to Loki's stomach. Twisting the sword with great pressure into Barthais chest, Barthais withdrew his hand and blood flooded his throat; his organs being harshly attacked from the inside by the sword. Coughing and blood spluttering, Barthais spoke, whilst chuckling evilly "S-she e-enjoyed it you-kn-ow" Loki growled and twisted the sword deeper and further up his body. Barthais eyes widened and the blood flowed from his mouth. The sound of gurgling echoed around the court as Blood flooded his oesophagus. With once last gurgle, Barthais breathed his last breath.

Loki pulled away smiling at his victory, leaving the sword imbedded in the monstrosity on the floor. The people cheered and chanted Loki, Loki over and over and a slight smile entertained Odin's mouth as his son has shown his strength before the people of Asgard and that also he fought for the one he loved in revenge for treasonous acts. Thor stood and clapped his brother's victory. Loki, weary from the fighting it seemed, looked to his fiancé and smiled. Leera smiled in return to, but that soon faded when Loki's hand slowly made its way to his stomach, cradling it; his smile no longer present. Pulling his hand away, Loki looked and saw red. Looking up to his parents, Loki panicked. Odin gasped and rose from his throne, and rushed down the stairs, followed by Thor. Loki looked back down to his hand, shaking; the images around his becoming fuzzy. Before Odin reached Loki, the young prince felt his chest tighten and his tunic dampen with blood and fell to the floor unconscious…


	6. Chapter 6

The hall was filled with worried silence as Odin and Thor approached the mangled body upon the floor. Thor, with all his strength, knelt down and picked his young brother up in his arms. Placing his head safely against his chest, Thor shied grievously and walked with his father towards the healing chambers. The people of Asgard were dismissed and left the grand hall disappointed. Leera broke away from Frigga's warming grasp and ran slightly, holding her stomach, to catch up with the two men in front. Frigga followed shortly after, being escorted by lady Sif and the warriors three.

Loki's arms dangled down towards the floor; Thor's grasp never loosening. Walking beside his oldest son, Odin affectionately stroked loki's brow, with a concerned expression on his face, all the while Leera was trying to see him with no success, not being able to catch up with their fast pace.

Entering the healing chambers, a room which Leera was yet to see, Thor rushed quickly to an empty bed. The room was pale, and White, a great deal different from the rest of the castle. The deals were White; everything appeared clean and sterile, similar to the appearance of a hospital room, yet without any colour at all. Odin retreated behind large wooden doors and returned frantically with an elder woman, of similar age to Odin in appearance, and walked to the bed. Frigga and the others finally made it and everyone surrounded the bed of the injured prince. "What happened to him?" the elder woman asked, placing a hand on Loki's forehead to check his temperature.

"He fought this morn, weapon in hand, though I do not recall seeing the opponent with any form of weaponry" Odin replied sighing. The elder woman leant down and opened Loki's soaked waist coat, asking Thor to lift him slightly so she could remove it. Placing the garment on a chair beside the bed, the elder lifted Loki's tunic and gasped at the sight, along with the others. The emerald princes' stomach was red, soaked from blood. The wound stretched about four inches across his stomach; the gash had jagged edges emphasising the fact that the person injuring him dragged the blade down his torso, not just stabbing him. Leera bit her lip, eager to help and walked past Thor to stand by Loki's side.

"I would like to patch him up" Leera looked up, gaining the attention of every member of the company. Thor pressed a soft hand on Leera's shoulder and explained

"Loki needed your medical attention on Midgard because he had no magic and your realm does not possess our abilities to heal. We have remedies here that will quicken the process, along with his magic. Apart from serving him remedies, there is nothing your skills can do to help towards aiding him." Leera frowned at the lack of faith Thor had in her and she looked at her love, picking up his hand in his.

"Then I will stay with him instead" Leera replied. The elder woman ushered the company from the room, putting Frigga's mind at ease when informing her that Loki would be in good hands. Odin left with his wife, both upset at the events, followed by Thor and his friends. Soon after the elder removed Loki's tunic completely and washed down his torso, removing every speck of blood. Covering his open wound with some sort of fabric Leera had never seen before, the elder tipped a small vile containing a golden liquid, and allowed a few drops to soak the fabric; sudden sparks of glitters shooting from it momentarily.

"You are with child" the elder woman said, wrapping a bandage around Loki's thin torso, sealing it with magic. Leera looked up from Loki's face and smiled.

"Yes, yes I am. It's my first. I'm very excited" Leera chimed.

"Yes, I'm sure you are. It is prince Loki's is it not?" the elder woman inquired, placing her vile in a cupboard beside the chair holding Loki's bloodied garments.

"Yes" Leera frowned, wondering why this woman was asking these questions. "Is something wrong?"

"You know of my lord's heritage?" the woman now stood, facing him.

"I do, how do you know?" Leera asked

"When the All-Father returned from the war, I was just learning the art of healing here, when he brought me the frost giant child to check him over. I have been sworn to secrecy. Not even the prince knows I am privy to this information, though I expect you shall tell him. I ask these things to make sure that you understand that your child may not be human, and you should be ready for whatever it is..." the woman cast a glance to the resting prince

"I won't care what it is, like I told Loki, it will be my child, no matter its appearance" Leera snapped.

"Forgive me my lady, I just wanted to make sure that you knew the possibilities of your child being different, not normal, a frost giant" the woman said looking again to Loki. Leera let go of her beloveds hand and rose to her feet.

"Loki is normal isn't he, so do not presume that my child will be a monster. It will not be different, for we won't treat it so, and it will be normal; it will be its fathers child. Now, if you have quite finished insulting my unborn child, please leave, I wish to be alone with my fiancé!" the elder woman bowed her head apologetically and scurried from the room. Peers returned to a sitting position and resumed holding Loki's hand. "You are not a freak..." Leera spoke to the unconscious man upon the bed "and I shan't care if it is blue, a frost giant. It will me mine. If they don't like it, then fine, we will leave; go somewhere where we won't be the talk of the century. Not because I'm ashamed, because I'm not, but because I don't want to subject my child to a lifetime of bullying. I've been there once in my life, I don't want to see my child go through the same" Leera finished looking to Loki and still, he led there, silent and unmoving. "...I hope it has your eyes..." Leera started talking again, not liking the silence, and figuring that he could hear every word she was saying as he was only unconscious and not in a coma. "... I love your eyes. I love every bit about you. You know, what you did for me today, bringing justice forward, no one has ever done anything like that for me. When I first met you I would have thought that impossible for you. You were so stubborn, angry, and now you saved me, you fought for me. I love you so much for that. You are my hero, no matter how cheesy that sounds..." Leera sighed and leaned over the bed, kissing Loki's lips and stroked his head. "... Wake up Loki, you're a god, you can heal yourself. I don't want to be alone tonight. I want you to wake up now, please..." Leera whispered into his ear, hugging his still body. Leera stayed like this for hours, and her absence was noted by the royal family

...

Frigga left her family and wandered to the healing chambers. Stopping by the door, she smiled as she saw Leera, the woman who had captured her son's heart, lying on Loki's chest, her breathing slightly heavy. Frigga noted that she was sleeping and walked in quietly. Placing a hand on her arm, Frigga Spoke no louder than a whisper.

"Leera, my dear, wake up" Leera shifted and opened her eyes, yawning slightly and sat back in her chair.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I fell asleep." Leera replied rubbing her eyes.

"I came to fetch you; we are about to begin our evening meal. Loki has not awakened yet and you need to feed. Especially in your condition now. You are feeding for two mouths now my dear, not one" Frigga grinned and walked to her son, placing a kiss on his cheek, stared at him sadly for a moment and walked to the door. "Come my dear, Loki will still be here when you get back. You cannot stop eating and drinking, he would not want that. He will heal, in his own time. We must let him rest and recover." Leera nodded, kissed Loki's hand and followed her soon to be mother in law. Walking in silence, Leera and Frigga entered the hall that had now been cleaned, and the body of the traitor removed. Only Odin, Thor and friends, Frigga and Leera joined together in a meal. Taking their places, Odin said a few words and all began to eat in silence, until Frigga could no longer muster the silence. "I do not believe, due to the circumstances of today's events, that we have not had the chance to congratulate you properly on being with child my dear" Odin stopped eating as did the rest and all looked to Leera with smiles on their faces.

"Yes indeed, my love. Congratulations Lady Leera, I am truly happy for you and my youngest son. It is good to see him smile. You make him so very happy, and this child will be the change in him" Odin said, his face smiling lovingly.

"Thank you, I too am happy, Loki has filled a space in my life and heart that has gone to long empty. And now, with this child on its way, I feel complete" Leera said, her face glowing.

"What do you hope for?" Lady Sif spoke up, taking a sip of her wine.

"I would love a boy, though I will be happy with whatever I have" Leera grinned, taking a bite of her freshly cut apple. Sif nodded and returned to her meal. Thor placed his hand on Leera's back.

"I am so glad for you…" Thor began "…I shall look forward to the day I will become an Uncle, though I always imagined Loki to become an Uncle before me" Thor laughed heartily. Leera laughed along then the silence continued and Leera frequently looked to the door. Odin looked on at Leera with love then sighed. Leaning across the table he spoke.

"Go to him. I am now satisfied that you have eaten. You may leave if you so wish" Leera thanked Odin and left the hall after bidding her farewells and goodnights. Practically running through the halls, Leera breathed heavily wanting desperately to see him. On arriving at the healing chambers and saying hello to one of the healers whom had told her the news about her pregnancy, Leera rushed to Loki's side. Much to her disappointment, he was still unconscious. Sitting at his side, Leera looked at him, silent tears falling from her eyes. This was the first time in ten months where Loki had not been awake, not spoken to Leera, and it broke her heart. Stroking his head, Leera laid her head on his chest and whispered sweet nothings to him until she fell asleep.

Slowly a cold, thin hand looped around Leera's waist and held her tight….


	7. Chapter 7

"Leera?" a whisper of a voice echoed in the abandoned healing room. The staff had long gone to their own chambers as the night grew darker. A few candles had been lit around the young prince's bedside while Leera slept on his chest. Asgard was silent this night. The fact that the youngest prince of Odin lay injured and unconscious both worried and silenced the people of Asgard. "Leera?" came the weary voice yet again. Slowly opening her eyes, Leera was shocked to see it so dark in the room. Turning her head Leera looked to the pale god. "Leera?" Loki spoken through a hardly open mouth, eyes still closed. Leera gasped and moved towards his head, resting a hand on his brow.

"Loki, I'm here, can you hear me?" Leera frantically stroked Loki's clammy head and cupped his cheek with her spare hand, leaving over his face, staring wantonly at his closed eyes. "Loki, wake up, I'm here, I'm awake" painfully slow, Loki's eyes opened, taking a while to focus. When they focused, he smiled as he saw Leera looking down at him.

"Your here" Loki stated, his voice raspy, a smile entertaining his weary face.

"I haven't left your side. How are you feeling" Leera Grinned, kissing his head and pulling back. She noted that his eyes were dark and tired, and his usual vibrant pools of emerald beauty were now slightly dull. Loki lifted a hand and held on to Leera's shoulder.

"I feel tired. Though I don't feel in pain." Leera placed her hand over Loki's that rested on her shoulder and closed her eyes, sighing. Feeling him shift on the bed, the dark haired woman looked on and saw the trickster sitting up, using one hand to hold his stomach.

"You should lie back down Loki" Leera said, her voice filled with concern as she sat on the chair.

"I don't want to, besides, I have been lying down enough I think" Leera rolled her eyes, Loki's 'I do what I want' face cheekily grinning at her. "Have you left me at all?"

"your mother made sure that I had something to eat, so I left for no more than half an hour until your father let me return to you, as I have been reminded that I no longer have one mouth to feed, but two" Leera looked down to her stomach.

"I look forward to the day you bring our child into the world" Loki said, looking at Leera staring at her stomach. She looked up into the eyes of the man she loved.

"So do I Loki. I should leave you now, you need rest" Leera spoke, standing to her feet, taking hold of Loki's hand.

"Take me back to our room. I no longer wish to stay here. I am fine. I will return in the morning for them to check me over. But I want to be with you tonight." Loki almost pleaded, removing the sheet that covered him and shivered as the night air enveloped his naked torso. Leera shook her head in disagreement but knew that Loki would get his way eventually. Walking to the closet at the entrance of the room, Leera opened the door and retrieved a White robe. Walking to the bed, Loki slowly pulled himself up, groaning at the sharp pain in his stomach, and Leera handed him the gown. Placing it on, Loki slid his arm around Leera's waist, using his free hand to clutch his robe together. Slowly they walked out of the room and down the corridor. Passing the silent guards and a full ten minutes later, they arrived outside the god of mischiefs chambers. Pushing the door open, Leera led the prince in and walked him to the bed. Leaving Loki at the bedside, the dark haired woman retreated to the wash room. Meanwhile Loki removed the robe and his trousers, placing loose bed trousers on and slid into his silk sheets, resting a weary he'd upon the soft pillow. Letting out a satisfied moan at the comfort that now seeped through his body he looked across as Leera left the washroom, now clad in her nightgown, her belly showing a slight bump. Sliding into bed alongside Loki, Leera bid him goodnight, and kissed him, cuddling up to him, and they soon drifted off.

...

"I told you what I would do to you if you told him!" barthais voice roared, pinning Leera to the wall. Retrieving a knife from his pocket, he opened her mouth and shoved the knife in, cutting into her tongue. Leera screamed with all her might, yet no one came. Finishing his task, barthais tossed aside his knife and organ, and reached over to the fire place for s hot poker that was left in the burning coals. Crying from pain, mouth full of blood, Leera looked over at saw the mangled body of Loki, battered and bloody on the floor. Looking to barthais her eyes widened as he chuckled, leaning forward with poker in hand, edging it closer and closer to her eyes.

"Loki!" Leera screamed inside, unable to speak, looking to the dead body of her love until she felt an overwhelming sensation of heat across her face.

...

"Leera wake up! You're dreaming, it's ok, wake up!" Loki panicked, kneeling over Leera on the bed, shaking for her to wake up. Her brow was soaked and she trembled ferociously, whimpering in her dream.

"Loki!" she shouted again, wrestling against Loki. Leaning over her Loki shook harder, staring at his loves pain filled face.

"Leera wake up!" Loki shouted, and eventually, Leera's eyes shot open. Scrambling to sit up, pushing Loki away, Leera shoved her hands on her face feeling for her eyes, then opened her mouth, touching her tongue, tears streaming down her face. Looking up she saw Loki, alive, kneeling in front of her, his eyes wide with panic. Lunging forward, she pulled Loki into a hard, unbreakable hug, the impact sending Loki backwards, both falling to the floor with a thud. Loki coughed as the impact nudged his stomach, then tried to break free from Leera's grasp to look at her face, but her hold in him was too strong. Attempting to shuffle backwards, Loki leant against the wall, and reached for Leera's legs, pulling her up do that she now fully sat in his lap, her face near enough imbedded in his chest. "Leera its ok, shhh, its ok, your safe..." Loki whispered into her ear, soothingly.

"I, I thought you were.. I, he burned... It hurt so much" Leera spoke in between sobs. Loki frowned confused and brushed her dark locks from her ear, leaning down to speak socket in it. He had discovered that Leera enjoyed it when Loki spoke in her ear, it always made her shiver with happiness.

"What happened in your dream? Tell me about it" as presumed, Leera shivered as Loki's golden voice trickled down her ear.

"It was barthais..." she began, speaking into his chest. Loki pressed his mouth to Leera's head. "... He found out that I told you. He battered you in your sleep. You were dead. Then he came for me. He cut out my Tongue, and burned out my eyes, just like he said he would. I was so terrified Loki.." Loki kept kissing Leera's head, listening to every word she was saying. "I don't want that to happen, Loki" Loki stopped kissing her head and leant back down to Leera's ear.

"I won't happen, my love. He is dead. He will not return. Besides that, I would never let anything happen to you, or the baby..." Loki continued, his voice turning serious, with a sense of authority in his speech. "You are mine. You will always be mine and no one will ever get a chance to hurt you. I will never leave you, and shall protect you. You are my soul mate, in more ways than one. I shall kill anyone who threatens the life or even upsets you and our unborn child. Be sure of that Leera. You are mine" Leera lifted her head, loosening her grip on Loki, leaving slight bruises on his arms, and looked up to Loki.

"I love you Loki, and I will always be yours." Loki grinned and leant down, his mouth practically devouring Leera's in a passionate kiss, sighing with joy at the contact, and scooped her up, slowly standing to his feet, never breaking their kiss, and walked to the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a quiet few months. Loki had slowly recovered, with thanks to Leera's secretive healing administrations besides the healers. He had strengthened day by day, just as Thor had said, with the aid of his magic. Just as Loki had grown stronger, so Leera grew in size. Her pregnant stomach now becoming robust in size, as if she was carrying a baby elephant, nearing ever so close to the time of giving birth. Odin had held off the celebrations until his son was well and healthy, though today's celebration was not going to be put off. The golden halls of the royal palace, all the way down to the city streets were adorned with elegant crème and gold decorations; ribbons hanging from every house window. An array of golden glitter and confetti decorated the cobbled roads and paths. In the palace the soldiers stood proudly in their best armour, and the maids in their 'special occasion' gowns, while the chefs of the royal family slaved away, preparing the best of the roast meats; the choice pigs and pheasant, bowls of golden apples decorating the tables. Today was a special day for the entire realm of Asgard. Today was the wedding of the god of Mischief and his midgardian love.

Leera sat in her chambers, maids rushing around her, adorning her black locks in golden flowers and pearls. Leera sat in her beautiful crème gown, decorated with delicate swirls and flowers encrusted with precious sparkles of asgardian diamonds. The maids, much to their dismay, found themselves busied with having to adjust the size of the gown at least every week, for Leera's stomach seemed to grow inch by inch, too fast it seemed for a mortals length of pregnancy, so Leera found that she was frequently reminding herself that it was ok, her had half the soul of a god, whom in turn had the blood of a giant inside him, so this in fact was normal. Leera stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her face glowed and was painted with make-up, but not too much, just right. She smiled, knowing that today was going to be the best day of her life, and the she thought a moment and her face fell. The one to notice this change of expression walked closer and closer to her, asking the maids to leave. "Are you experiencing, I believe the humans say, cold feet?" Frigga smiled warmly, placing a hand on Leera's shoulder, comforting her.

"No, not at all. I was just thinking, my parents are not here to see this day. I wish they were alive to see me..." Leera replied, sighing remorsefully.

"They would be proud my dear. You look beautiful. I am so happy that it is you that will take the hand of my youngest son in marriage..." Frigga spoke. Leera thought a moment then stood, holding her stomach.

"I know that Odin will be the one taking the ceremony and marrying us, so I was wondering, would you do me the greatest honour of walking me down the aisle Frigga. If I cannot have either of my parents lead me down the aisle, then I would wish for the next person who is like a mother or father to me to give me away." Frigga's eyes watered and cupped Leera's face in her hands.

"I would love to my dear. Now come, dry your eyes. It is time" Leera dabbed her eyes, careful not to remove her make-up, and clutched Frigga's arm as they left the room. Her breathing became laboured as it dawned on her that she was about to marry the god of Mischief.

...

Loki's hands slightly shook with nerve as he slowly did up the buttons of his golden tunic, feeling slightly strange when looking at himself in the mirror at himself dressed in such light colours. He wore crème leggings and golden boots to his knees; both tunic and boots stitched elegantly with swirls of glittery thread. His hair was combed back slick and upon his head, rested a thin metal band on gold, similar to a crown but far too thin for one. His head was decorated with such a thing, as for his usual dress, he would wear his horns, yet as it was a delicate celebration, such head wear was not acceptable. Finishing buttoning up his tunic, Loki stood looking into the mirror, staring into his own soul. This wasn't him, he thought. His attire was definitely not him. The god of mischief, marrying? Whoever would have thought. He would have scoffed at the idea of marrying when he took his place in Midgard just over a year ago, trying to overrun them. Loki though many times when he and Thor were younger, that it would be Thor who would marry, never Loki. Loki never thought that he needed anyone. Relationships were inconvenient. He did not need company, he used to think, his thoughts and magic were all he needed, and here he was, standing in front of a mirror, about to marry. Loki still blinked at his reflection in disbelief as he thought about this day. Not even Thor, (whose love, Jane, was still in Midgard,) was married yet, and he was to take the throne in the line of succession. Loki guessed however, that because of this day, Thor would have to marry, being the only son still single. The people would expect him to follow next. An unmarried king, or soon to be king was unacceptable, especially as the youngest child of the All-Father would be married before him. "Nervous brother?" a voice came. Loki pulled away from his reflection, as saw Thor, stood in his royal armour, holding a sword and scabbard. Loki stepped forward, took the scabbard and put it over his shoulder, pushing one arm through, then pushed the sword in its place.

"Have you ever known the god of mischief to be nervous dear Thor?" Loki still found it hard to call him brother, as if the word brother brought back memories and pain. He would have thought saying father and mother too would bring back such recollections, though much to his dismay at times, he could not face calling them by name. Another downfall of Loki's hardness he cursed himself on.

"No, brother, I have not..." Thor laughed, clipping Loki's arm with his hand playfully.

"Well then..." Loki began, turning back to the mirror and straightening his tunic.

"You look great brother. Gold suits you well. Tis a good chance to see you in such colours other than your favoured green and black." Thor complimented.

"Thank you Thor. Is it time?" Loki found himself biting his lip, then cursing such an action displayed in front of Thor. Thor noticed and smirked.

"Yes, it is. Shall we?" Thor said, walking to the door of the royal dressing chamber, opening it and waited for his brother to leave. Loki took a deep breath and walked, head held high, out of the room.

...

The hall was quiet in anticipation; waiting to see the young prince and his soon to be bride. Lady Sif stood on the stairs by the throne, not dressed in her normal fighting garb, but instead, dressed in a gown. The warriors three too stood on the stairs, the opposite end, dressed in royal tunics and leggings. Odin sat, authority emanating from him as he looked on, secretly excited for this moment to come. The guards that stood at the back of the hall by the large doors hit their spears on the floor and with a loud voice spoke. "The royal Queen, lady Frigga and Lady Leera" the golden doors opened with a loud crack and Frigga stood, Leera holding on to her arm, and both walked down the golden carpet prepared along the middle of the floor. Whispers and gasped could be heard by Leera as the crowd looked on and commented at the appearance of the two Ladies; about how beautiful and elegant they looked. The doors closed with a loud thud as Leera stood in front of Odin alone, as Frigga kissed her on the cheek and left to stand by Lady Sif. "Now presenting, the royal princes of Asgard, Lord Thor and Lord Loki" the doors once again opened and the princes strode in. The gasps even louder, as the crowd eyed the colours Loki was adorned in. In all their years, never had they seen Loki any other colour besides green and black. As they walked down the carpet, Loki glanced up to his father, whom taking Loki by surprise, looked back at him, a genuine smiled on his face and tears of happiness in his eyes. Pulling away from his gaze, Loki looked to his mother whom too had the same expression but however, was actually crying. Then he saw her. Standing at the foot of the throne, clad in royal beauty, stood Leera. She looked back and gazed upon his features. He was handsome. Loki grinned as he witnessed the glorious radiance glowing from the woman he was about to bind his life to. Then looking slightly downward, he grinned at the huge bump beneath her dress; his child that would very soon come into the world.

Thor left Loki as he stood next to Leera, a smile spread across his face as he took hold of the woman's hand. Moments later, Odin stood, raising his hands for the whisperings to subside. "Today, we come together to witness the marriage of two very special individuals; my dearly loved, Loki Odinson, and the very beautiful, lady Leera. It is my absolute pleased and honour as All-Father and father to my youngest son to bring these two loved ones together as one..." Loki glances at Leera, his eyes glazing with tears that he fought back, not allowing them to fall. Stepping down from his throne, Odin stood before the two. Holding out his hand, Loki places his left hand in it, turning to his side, and Leera placed her right hand on top, turning also to her side to face him. "... We shall begin. Do you, Loki, youngest son of Odin, prince of Asgard, hereby set aside your life of a bachelor, and swear to bind yourself to this woman, and make your life at one with her, forever protecting her, loving here, and keeping her forever by your side as lady Loki?.."

"I swear" Loki's voice came, loud and proud, looking into Leera's eyes.

"... And do you, Leera, only daughter of Richard and Lisa fletcher of Midgard, hereby set aside your life as a spinster, and swear to bind yourself to this man and make your life at one with him, forever living by his rule, respecting and abiding by his decisions and sacrifices, loving him, and keeping him forever in your heart and by your side as your husband?..."

"I do.. I mean, I swear" Leera blushed, looking back at Loki, gaining a chuckle from the All-Father.

"then it is with greatest authority and happiness to pronounce you both as one body, as man and wife, as the youngest prince and princess of Asgard..." taking hold of Loki and Leera's hand, Odin raised his and waved it over theirs; a spark of flitted bursting forth, and a series of gold, silver and bronze light wrapped around their hands. "... May these bonds never be broken and may you both find favour in the eyes of all in the rest of the days of your lives together..." the lights sunk into their hands and slowly, two identical rings, an appearance not so different from flames of a fire, wrapped around both of their index fingers, closing around them in a burst of light. Pulling their hands away to inspect them in utter awe, Odin smiled and cleared his throat. "... Now, in the company of all the remnants of Asgard and the royal family, may you both declare your love for one another by a kiss" the crowd cheered, the intense noise echoing throughout the hall, and Loki grabbed Leera's face, not at all harshly, and kissed her intensely. Leera blushed at the thought of everyone looking, but that soon passed as she too leant in, holding onto Loki's shoulders as they kissed.


	9. Chapter 9

The newly wedded couple sat at the royal banqueting table, smiling and saying their thanks to all those who approached the table bidding their congratulations to them both and passing wedding gifts to the guards standing beside them; taking them from the people and placing them in room beside the golden hall. Leera leaned into Loki, her smile glowing as she way he'd everyone rejoice in their marriage. Odin and Frigga took to the floor in a celebratory dance, followed shortly after by Thor and Lady Sif, whom danced so elegantly, receiving a round of applause. "Once the baby is born..." Loki said, watching everyone dance, but talking into Leera's ear, "... We shall leave, for a time, to Midgard, for what you humans call a 'honeymoon'. We shall go to your home on earth where we first met" Leera looked up into the eyes of her husband and her filled with tears of joy.

"I would like that Loki." Loki grinned and kissed her head, looking back to the people. Leera breathed in enjoying the moment of tranquillity, when she felt a shot of pain in her stomach. Quickly bringing her hands to her stomach to cradle it, Loki shot a look to Leera.

"What is it?" Loki asked, slight worry evident in his voice as he watched Leera close her eyes tight, breathing deep breaths in and out slowly, holding her stomach tightly.

"I think the child is kicking, nothing to worry about" Leera said, slightly uneasy. Loki trailed his hand down to her stomach, placing it on top of her's and closed his eyes, using his magic for the second time to try and feel the child. He searched her womb to get a good lock on the baby's body, and tried to feel for any magic that may radiate from its body. Gasping, but keeping his eyes closed in concentration, Loki spoke "I can feel the child. It seems very content, Leera, Very happy."

"Can you see what it is?" Leera asked eagerly, her voice hit hitched with excitement.

"I shall try" Loki answered, moving his face closer to her stomach, closing his eyes tighter. He could see the outline of the body. The slow movements of the baby's chest rising and falling as it breathed. It was a large child, much to be expected from being the spawn of a frost giant. Delving closer in his mind, Loki looked at the features, slightly blurry in the darkness of the womb. Trailing his eyes down, he saw. Removing his hand and pulling his eyes back to reality, he cupped Leera's face in his hands. "It's... a boy Leera. We are having a son" Leera laughed out loud happily, and wrapped her arms around Loki, and he in turn, quite strange as he never showed this much emotion, laughed so loud, he gained the attention of both his parents and his brother and lady Sif. All four stopped dancing and retreated the dance space, leaving the people of Asgard and headed towards the happy couple.

"And what has made my brother laugh so much with joy, besides being married to this lovely lady?" Thor asked, standing in front of the two, with his parents and now the whole of Sif and the warriors three. Loki turned to face them, holding Leera's hand and spoke.

"We are having a son" Frigga gripped Odin's arm in excitement and he in turn grinned with happiness.

"Congratulations both, he will be a fine man indeed" fandral complimented.

"A son? That is great. Have you decided on names yet?" Sif asked, grinning.

"We have only just found out, though I think it's something we shall decide on tonight as I don't think I shall be pregnant for much longer. He seems rather eager with his punching and kicking" Leera giggled, replying to Sif.

"I am very happy for you both" Frigga said, leaning into Odin.

"Indeed, you will make great parents for this child. The first child to be born into royalty since the birth of my youngest" Odin said, gazing at Loki. Loki looked at Odin for a moment, memories flickering back to the moment Odin told him he was not born of Asgardian blood, and a surge of hate built inside of him. It soon subsided when Leera squeezed his hand, noticing his sudden change in posture, and Loki smiled at his father. Odin too noticed the change in Loki, but did not say anything of it and just replied "come, let us leave this happy couple to their joyful news." Frigga nodded in agreement and all walked away, Thor giving Loki a knowing wink, and walked away.

"Loki, what's wrong?" Leera asked, squeezing his hand. Loki stares at his father, whom looked on at hi people and replied

"I will not let my son live under false pretences. They moment he is old enough to understand, he will be told what he is. Better he knew the truth than to live a life of lies, and then discover who he is through harsh circumstances. At least when he is told at that age of understanding, he will live to learn with his heritage, and live to respect and love both his parents, and to be unconditionally loved in return. I will keep nothing from him, and he will be treated with such love and care that he will never feel different, or under-loved. The same goes for any other child that we might conceive in the future. I will not have them live a life as I have lived. Having everything you lived to love and trust ripped from your heart in a matter of seconds, as if their father dug their very heart from their chest and stomped on it with all their might. I will be a good father Leera. I will be true to my word, and treat our children like the royalty they are. Never forget that..." Loki struggled to put his hate filled gaze from Odin, whom now realised Loki had been glaring at him, until Leera places her hand on his face and turned it to face her. His rage filled eyes faded into nothing but love on seeing her face.

"I have never doubted for one moment that you would be a good father Loki." Leera offered, her eyes saddened.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to lower the mood, especially on this day" Loki replied, lowering his gaze to the table.

"I know. You hurt, I can see that. Everyone needs to let it out. If you keep holding it in, it will control you. Don't let it. I am here, not only as your new wife, but as someone you can unload onto; to listen without judgement. Know that Loki, that I will listen and will understand and not judge. I am not your father or brother. I am your wife" Leera said, her voice lowering. "Come on, let's finish our celebrations alone. I fancy a walk. This atmosphere has made me tried. Too many people and too much drink" Loki nodded and helped Leera to her feet. Frigga held her hand up to the people to silence them as he saw her son and daughter in law rise from the table. Loki looked on at the people and spoke in a loud voice.

"Thank you, people if Asgard, for joining in our celebration of marriage this day. Forgive us, however, as lady Loki has grown tired in her situation..." Loki indicated towards her robust stomach "... And finds herself in need of rest. Please, continue the celebrations to your heart's content..." and with that, there was one final cheer as Loki led Leera behind the drapes, and out of the golden hall.

...

Leera stood on the balcony in her and Loki's bedroom, breathing in the fresh evening air. Although it had only been the marriage ceremony and celebratory meal, it took all day, and all of Leera's energy. Loki stood in the darkness of the chamber, arms crossed, leaning against a wall, looking on at Leera. She held on to the barrier and breathed in sharp, another pain coursing through her stomach. Loki noticed this and dropped his arms to his side, striding over to her and placed his hand on her lower back. "Leera, is it pain again?" Leera let go of the barrier and turned into Loki's embrace.

"Yes, it hasn't stopped since the celebration" Leera agreed, her breathing laboured. " I'm sorry, I know it's our wedding night, but I need to rest now. I think I'll go to bed" Leera said pulling away, placing a hand on her aching back.

"I think I will join you. But first, I'm going to get out of these ridiculous clothes" Loki laughed, kissing Leera's head, and watched as she walked away to her dressing table and slowly removed her wedding gown. Loki turned and walked into his washroom. Placing on her loose dressing gown, Leera slipped into bed and sighed in relief as the weight was now lifted from her feet. Loki appeared, dressed in sleeping trousers, and smiled, looking at Leera as he slid into bed. Leera led on her side, her back to Loki. The sleeper prince moved in closely behind her, his head resting on her shoulder, and his arms pulled out in front of him, holding her stomach. Leera rested one hand on Loki's and bent the other under her head. "Goodnight my love" Loki kissed Leera neck.

"I love you" Leera replied, backing into Loki's embrace.

...

Wet. Something was wet. Loki felt his hands soaked and thought to himself. He was not outside, in rain. He was not in the washroom, washing his hands. He did not spill a drink. He was in bed, with Leera. What was wet? Opening his tired eyes to a room beginning to brighten with sunlight, Loki pressed his fingers together, under the covers feeling a sticky wetness covering his hand. Frowning and keenly over to look at Leera, he saw that she was asleep. Sitting up against the headboard Loki retrieved his hand from beneath the duvet and looked, wide-eyed at a dripping red hand. Quickly looking to Leera, Loki threw the duvet of her, tossing it to the ground, and sat in horror as Leera's previous White night gown, from the waist down was red. Blood. Loki panicked and jumped from the bed, running to the other side of the bed, kneeling in front of Leera. "Leera wake up! Leera wake up now!" Loki shouted, placing a hand on Leera stomach to stop the bleeding, not knowing where it was coming from. Leera shook awake and smiled into the eyes of Loki, but soon noticing the fright in his face, she looked down.

"No, no, no, no..." Leera said frantically, sitting up, clutching her stomach "... Loki, the baby!" Leera screamed, tears running down her face. For a split second Loki did not know what to do. His mind stopped. And then, he shouted.

"Guards! Come quickly, please!" within a matter of seconds the guards burst through the doors and looked in horror at the lady Loki drenched in blood. "Fetch the healers quickly! Go!" Loki said and the guards ran from the room. For one moment, it seemed a strange experience, but Loki looked to Leera and cried as his love sat in a pool of blood mumbling about poising the baby.

...

Frigga could not sleep. The noise of metal slamming against the marble floors was beginning to get too loud. Sliding from her bed, waking Odin in the process, Frigga headed towards the door. The noise now simply defined as running guards. Odin frowned and rushed to the door. Was something wrong? An unwelcomed visitor? A threat of war. Opening the door, wife at his side, Odin barked after one of the two guards running. One kept on running while the other rushed to the king's side. "My lord?" he breathed heavily.

"What is the meaning for this entire racket?" Odin said, and Thor came running down the corridor on hearing the commotion along with Sif and the warriors three, all fearing some sort of attack.

"My apologies All-Father, but we were on an errand for Lord Loki" Thor frowned and Frigga answered.

"What kind of errand would that be that it would cause you to rush and make such a racket?"

"He has sent us to fetch the healers, my queen" the guard said, his breathing back to normal. Thor stood wide eyed ask stepped forward.

"What has happened to my brother?"

"Not your brother my lord, tis lady Loki..." the guard replied, lowering his gaze.

"What has happened?" Odin spoke with authority.

"All-Father, on entering the princes room, after he shouted for us, we looked upon a bloodied lady Loki. She lies in a pool of blood. She fears she may have lost the child" Frigga gasped, and rushed into her room, returning moments later with her gown. Pushing past Odin, Frigga grabbed Sif's arm and rushed to the chambers of her youngest son.


	10. Chapter 10

With a harsh thud on the door, Loki left Leera's side and rushed to open it. The door creaking open, Loki gazed upon a horrified Frigga. Loki was covered in blood, his eyes red from tears, and his breath laboured, clutching his chest. "Where is she Loki?" Frigga asked. Loki stepped aside and let the two women in. Frigga run to Leera's side checking her over. Sif stood still, feeling uneasy with all blood and looked to Loki.

"Are you ok?" Sif asked, not knowing what to do or say. Loki just nodded then clutched his chest again. Sif noticed this and walked in front of him and placed her hands on his arms, looking into his face. "What's wrong?"

"I can feel her pain. I can feel her heartbeat slowing. I can feel her soul fading, for she shares mine." Loki gasped again, pressing a hand to his chest, and walked from Sif's grasp to Leera's side on the bed. "Mother, what's happening?" Frigga was wiping away blood with a towel from the washroom and looked up at her son. Leera was now unconscious from the loss of blood.

"Leera's lost a lot of blood Loki."

"Will she be alright? Will the child?" Loki asked desperately, looking to his mother for answers.

"I have faith in the healers my son"

"You're not answering me!" Loki snapped, pulling Leera into his lap, holding her tight. Frigga rose to her feet, a look of heartbreak across her elegant face.

"I don't know Loki. You know your parentage. She is not of that race. I fear this may have been too much for her. The child might be too big"

"What does that mean?" Loki said in almost a whisper, looking at his unconscious love.

"The bleeding is possibly because the baby is too big for her. You saw how big her stomach grew Loki. Even for someone like us, that was too big. The baby might be fighting its way out. If it's too big for her womb then, in turn the baby does not have enough space to grow. Both are in danger. We must put out faith in the healers Loki."

"I will not lose them" Loki said, slightly rocking, holding Leera.

"I know my son, but you must be prepared. If it comes between the lives of your love of your baby, you must make the right choice"

"Do not be so quick to cast the fate of them! You yourself said you must have faith in the healers. Then do so, and ask me not to be prepared to choose whether my child or my wife shall live!" Loki snarled back. Frigga lowered her head

"Forgive me my son, I mean not to despair." Frigga spoke softly and the bedroom door flung open. Two healers rushed to the bedside, pushing Loki and Frigga away. The first healer who was the eldest of the two placed extra pillows behind Leera's head while the youngest straightened Leera's body, laying her straight on the bed. After placing the pillows behind Leera's head healer number one looked to Loki for him to leave.

"No..." Loki said, recognising the look "... I will not leave the room. I will not leave my wife"

"I'm sorry my lord, but you cannot be here" she replied.

"Do not tell me what I can and cannot do. I can stay and I will!" Loki shouted, but was suddenly pulled back by rough hands. Turning around to face the person who touched him, he looks up at his father, with Thor next to him.

"Come my son, you do not want to be here for this" Odin said.

"Get off me! I will stay here!" Loki pushed away from his father but Thor stood forward, fandral by his side and picked his up by his arms, removing him from the room with growls and yelps. Odin left the room, glancing back at his wife.

...

The healers asked Frigga and Sif to step aside as they stripped Leera down and washed her bloodied body. Washing away the dirty water, the eldest healer dressed Leera in a clean nightgown and pushed it up to her waist, while the youngest healer woke her up. "Lady Loki, can you sit up slowly please?" she said and a dazed Leera pushed herself up slowly, feeling. Tug in her stomach. One the tugging subsided Leera felt a rush of liquid and prayed that it was not blood. Looking up to Frigga frightened of the response she saw a slight smile on her lips.

"My dear, your waters have broken." Frigga said happily.

"My waters have broken? Does that mean the child is ok?" Leera said tiredly, but hopeful.

"We shall see my lady" the eldest healer said, pushing Leera's knees to her chest and parting her legs.

"Whatever happens, we must get the child out now, and it cannot stay any longer. I'm afraid my lady, this is going to require a lot of pushing" said the healer.

"But I don't have any contractions yet!" Leeds gasped.

"We will have to assist you with our magic my dear. If we wait for you to experience contractions, the baby may not survive. Your womb seems that it is too small to hold the child. It could suffocate" the eldest healer explained. Leera nodded and Frigga climbed onto the bed next to her, holding her hand tightly in her's, while Sif stood besides her also taking her hand. Leera smiled weakly and waited for the healers to prepare her and to give her the signal to push.

...

"How dare you! It is my right to stay with her!" Loki ripped his arms from Thor's grapes and pushed him against the wall, his arm against his throat. "You had not right!" Thor struggled against Loki's hold and fandral and volstagg pulled Loki's arm, trying to pry him off their friend.

"Loki, release him!" Odin commanded sternly. Fandral pushed harder and volstagg yanked him. Loki lost his stepping and tumbled backwards into the wall then onto the floor. "Loki, Leera would not want you to see her like that, and the healers need room to work" Odin explained. Loki growled and stumbled to his feet.

"Then get rid of mother and Sif and allow me to sit by her side!" Loki spat earning a frown from his father. "I will not be left outside while my wife is hurt and possibly my son! Now, you will allow me to return!"

"Remember your place and who you speak to Loki, I am you father and you will listen and obey me" Odin said, his voice a little louder.

"I know exactly who I speak to!" Loki's face darkened.

"And what, pray tell do you mean by that?" Odin queried, and Thor, after recovering from the lock Loki had him in, stood by his father's side.

"You are-" Loki was cut off from his speech with a loud cry from within his chambers. Leera had groaned loudly in frustration and she tried, with all her might to push the child out.

"Arghhhhhhh!" Leera cried out again. Loki's eyed widened and face the door, along with the other men whom now listened onto the cries of pain. "arghhh! I - I want... Loki! Arghhh, fetch Loki, please. I- I need, arghhh, him please" Leera yelled, sobbing in between words. Although he did not even want to look at him, Loki turned to Odin and used his eyes to beg, a feature he knew Odin never turned down. Sighing in defeat, Odin nodded and Loki pushed past Hogun and Thor and pushed open the chamber door. Frigga was now stood up, next to Sif, and Loki run to the bed, climbing up and pulled Leera in his arms. "it hurts Loki" Leera whispered then cried out as she pushed. Loki looked on, slightly at loss for words for he had never been in a situation or seen a situation like this in person, taking place. Loki lifted Leera slightly and slid underneath Leera's bottom. Resting against the headboard, Loki put his legs out either side of Leera's body so that she was sat in between his legs. Leera dropped her head back on his chest and Loki moved his arms forward and held Leera's hands.

"you can do it my love" Loki whispered in her ear, kissing the side of her neck. Sif realised this was getting a bit personal now and left the room to join the others, cheeks tinted a bit red. Leera pushed with a loud groan, gritting her teeth. Falling back onto Loki, feeling like she could push no more she sobbed.

"I can't do it without contractions! No one can!" Leera shouted in frustration. The healer nodded then decided it was time to use magic. The youngest healer rubbed her hands together to create friction and heat and walked towards Leera, moving the eldest healer away. Placing her warm hands on Leera's lower stomach, she began muttering and a glow circled her hands.

"you are about to experience the feeling of contractions. Although they are not there, it will feel like they are, almost real to you. As soon as you feel it, I want you to take a deep breath and push" the healer said, looking Leera in the face but not removing her hands.

"ok... Oh, Uh,..." Leera said feeling slightly strange, then it came. Leera lent forward, gripping loki's hands tightly and pushed with force.

"that's it my lady. Here is another. Do the same again" the healer encouraged. The pushing and illusions of contractions persisted for at least ten minutes. Leera's head was now soaked with sweat, her nightgown almost see-through from all the perspiration. She leant against Loki, feeling sleepy and he in turn whispered encouragements in her ear, holing tightly to her hands. Frigga all the while stood in the corner.

"oh my, my lady, it's working. Please, push again!" the young healer exclaimed. The eldest healer looked over her shoulder and spotted something that was not privy to the other healer. Asking her to leave the room, as she could now take over, the young healer left in confusion. The eldest took her placed and placed her hands on Leera's stomach, glancing at the speck of blue that could now be seen. Leera screamed, pushing and pushing and crying.

"I can see a head my lady, a few more pushes!" the healer said. Loki looked up and smiled and rubbed Leera's arms.

"come my love, once more, you can do it" Loki said sorely. Leera nodded and with one giant push and yelp, Leera felt something begin to leave her. What a strange feeling it was.

"one more my lady, just one more!" Leera pushed once more, and then, no pain. It was gone. Leera collapsed back onto Loki. Loki watched as the healer picked up the child in a clean cloth and rushed it to the washroom, followed by Leera. No child like wailing could be heard.

"where is he? Where's my baby?" Leera said quietly, in and out of consciousness.

"the healer is cleaning him up?" Loki said, never leaving his gaze from the washroom door.

"is he ok? Is he alive Loki?" Leera asked, her eyes closed, exhausted. Before Loki could answer, the washroom door opened and Leera shot her eyes open. The healer carrier the bundle slowly to the two on the bed and Leera felt her heart sink. Loki looked to his mother but saw no emotion. The healer extended her arms to place the bundle in Leera's arms, then, sending a burst of light through Loki and Leera's soul she said

"he's a quiet one, but he is well and healthy" the bundle was now placed in Leera's arms and Frigga, now smiling, and the healer left the room to give them some privacy. Leera looked down and moved the blanket to the side and gazed upon the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. A beautiful, blue, baby boy with the most intense emerald green eyes. She chuckled and he yawned and Leera stroked his cheek softly with his thumb, his skin instantly turning a pinkie peach and he now matched his mother. Leera gasped at this and looked to Loki.

Loki looked on, frozen in his place behind Leera, staring at this marvellous creation. His eyes watered carefree and a smile broke out across his lips. "my son. Our son" was all Loki managed and Leera laughed with joy and looked back to the baby who looked back in awe at the two giants looking at him. He smiled and raises his arm, wrapping a tiny hand around loki's finger.

"Loki, what should we name him?" Leera asked, still stroking the baby's soft, and surprisingly warm cheek.

"I- I um..." Loki began, amazed at the tiny hand clutching onto his finger. "I was thinking, um, about this last night. I-I um..." Loki gazed at the baby, finding it hard to believe that this new born baby, this child, was his.

"I want you to name him Loki" Leera grinned, kissing his cheek.

"...I -I think, we shall call him, um, Loofney. Loofney Lokison" Loki breathed out slowly, still unable to blink.

"Loofney? I like it. Hello Loofney..." Leera said, smiling down at the baby, and as if the baby knew what Leera said, his eyes sparkled and smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

When the chamber doors opened and the company walked in they saw, stood by the bed, prince Loki, rocking back and forth in his arms a baby. It almost seemed out of place. The god of mischief, known for his tricks and pranks, and menace on earth, standing in his bedroom, a smile on his face, cradling a baby. Leera sat on the bed watching her husband with a loving smile.

"congratulations!" Thor boomed, walking over to his brother and tapping his on the back, looking down at the gorgeous baby. Frigga and Sif glided to Leera's side, kissing her cheek.

"what have you named him?" Frigga inquired, stroking Leera's arm. Leera did not answer, but looked to Loki for him to say. Loki grinned and stood so he was facing everyone.

"I would like to introduce you all too little Loofney Lokison" Loki said, looking to his father and emphasised Lokison with raising his voice a little.

"oh, that is perfect my dear son!" Frigga complimented. "I am so happy for you both!"

"he is so quiet" Leera said, looking to the baby, and everyone looked to Leera.

"if I remember rightly, Loki dear was a quiet baby. He made no fuss and slept so quietly. Such a peaceful child" Frigga answered looking lovingly to Loki, whom for one moment felt a tug at his heart strings at the memories of him and his mother when he was just a young thing, and then looked away.

"he has your eyes brother!" Thor laughed, still looking at the baby.

"of course he does..." the emerald prince looked back to his father "... He is my son, he will grow up to look like both myself and my wife, just like any child should look like their father" loki's last words were sharp and Odin felt the stab and exhaled slowly in regret. Thor picked up on the hovering hostility and tried to lighten the mood.

"I gather you do not wish to have another anytime soon dear Leera!" Leera chuckled and shook her head in agreement.

"no, not for a while." Leera chuckled again.

"I am very glad my dear, that you and your child, my grandson, and well and healthy. I think, however, that we should left the healers check you over once more and let you rest; you have been through much this day and are in need of rest and sleep, and of course, time alone with your husband and baby" Odin smiled and nodded. Leera understood and thanked them all for their help. As said, Odin left the room with everyone besides the healer. After receiving an all clear, the healer left the happy couple alone.

"you have made me happy Leera. The happiest I have been in a while. You are my wife and have now born me a son. You have made me happy" Loki said, still holding onto the child and he carefully climbed onto the bed. Next to Leera.

"I love you Loki." Leera replied, kissing him deeply.

"and I you" Loki gasped, pulling away, and looking back to the baby. Leera snuggled closely into the trickster's chest and offered a finger to Loofney, whom as he did to Loki, wrapped his hand around it. Smiling contently, Leera drifted off to sleep.

...

"Loki has changed towards me" Odin spoke in his chambers, facing the balcony. Frigga shot her gaze to her husband and frowned.

"what do you speak of Odin?" Frigga said.

"he is hostile towards me. I fear that he has not forgotten, or even wishes to forget what I revealed to him" Odin sighed in defeat.

"you cannot blame him though my love, for discovering that he is not our child by blood, and lashing out in anger. Although, I hope that he will find forgiveness in his soul towards us because of holding the truth from him. But I do not blame him, he has been hurt Odin, you cannot blame him for that" replied the golden queen.

"I suppose not. Though, sometimes I wish that I never told him. Perhaps he would never have turned out so bitter and full of hate" Odin agreed.

"perhaps, but if ever he ventured to Jotunheim again, he would have seen for himself and found the truth from unkind mouths" Frigga reasoned, comforting her husband with a warm embrace. "give him time. I believe this child will be the change in him"

...

"Leera? Leera?" Loki whispered, tucking a piece of stray hair behind his loves ear. Leera sighed happily in her sleep and turned. "Leera, my love, wake up" Leera fluttered her eyes open and sat up.

"what's wrong? Is it the baby?" Loki looked around the room to spot the child. In the corner of the room stood an elegantly made, emerald cot, made by, Leera assumed, Loki.

"he is safe and sleeping. I wanted to ask something". Loki whispered, sliding under the covers and moved in on Leera, pulling her flush against him, her back to his chest. "I know you are tired and have been through a lot, but, I was wondering, are you feeling up to leaving tonight?"

"tonight?" Leera said, repeating Loki.

"yes, tonight. I feel that if I stay near my father any longer I shall erupt. I need time from him, and I think the baby needs time to adjust to his Human form, without the constant suffocation of people and family fussing over him. Besides, you need time to heal, and I thought, what better place than somewhere you are familiar, somewhere you grew up. Are you in agreement?" Loki finished, trailing light kisses down her neck causing her to shiver.

"does that mean I can get out of these dresses and throw on some jeans and a t-shirt?" Leera asked, in between kisses that Loki places so gently on her skin.

"yes..." Loki laughed "... Of course"

"then yes, I am in agreement. Shall we inform the others?"

"mother knows of my intentions. I shall inform a guard before we leave to tell the others. Mother will already know, and has also said it to be a good idea" Loki smiled into his kisses and Leera leaned back into his touch.

"how will we get there?" Leera shivered pleasantly.

"since I fell, Odin ordered Heimdall and half the armed guard to rebuild what was lost. The Bifrost now stands, although slightly difference in appearance, it works all the same. I know this as Thor has since travelled to Midgard to visit his love and his 'avenger' friends, he did promise me that he would not speak of me in their company, and so they know nothing of you. he All will be well. I have packed a few of our healing lotions and cloths invade of any accidents. Apart from that, we need nothing else. I have checked with Heimdall and all is well with your home. It still stands and is all in one piece." Leera turned in loki's embrace and looked up to him.

"help me dress?" Loki nodded and slid from his bed, pulling Leera slowly and carefully to her feet. Striding to her closet, Loki retrieved a loose dress then paused, placing it back. Walking back to Leera he held out his hands, hovering them over the floor. He muttered something incoherent and slowly a pair of jeans and a flowery shirt appeared. Picnic them up he grinned.

"I expect these are more appealing to you?" he laughed.

"oh, much" Leera grinned. Loki removed Leera's night-gown and sat Leera on the bed, lifting one leg at a time, placing them softly into the jeans. Pulling her to her feet, Loki lifted the jeans up over her hips and did the button up, pulling the zipper up in place. Leera, all the while, was blushing. Reaching for the shirt, Loki lifted Leera's arms and pulled in on over. It hung nice and loose over her now shrinking stomach. "thank you" Leera giggled, Embarrassed, her cheeks burning.

"my pleasure" Loki replied, lifting one of her hands and kissed it. "now, are you ok to walk?"

"yes, I do believe I am" Leera moaned happily as she stretched her back and it clicked. Loki nodded and walked to the cot. Reaching it, Loki picked up the sleeping baby and walked back to his wife. With a click of his fingers, his carry satchel hovered off the floor and followed on behind them, floating through the air.

"then, let us leave" Loki spoke, guiding Leera from the room.

….

The Bifrost was bright and colourful, yet not as magnificent as the original. It shimmered and glowed, but the colours were not as defined. But was could be expected of a remake? A Quiet melodic sound echoed across the atmosphere as Loki and Leera walked down the new bridge, Loki glancing here and there to gaze upon the new build, whilst holding the baby tight. Heimdall stood in all his tallest glory as his eyes narrowed at the sight of the god of mischief. Reaching the golden giant, Loki swallowed, knowing that Heimdall did not take kindly at all to what Loki had done to him. "Loki" He addressed, purposely leaving out the title, prince, he thought Loki did not deserve.

"Good Heimdall, I come with a request, though I understand if you deny it, because of past events" Loki murmured.

"I know of your intentions Loki. The Queen made it clear of your intentions this evening, not an hour before your arrival. I will let you pass." Heimdall replied, a hint of objection evident in his voice.

"Thank you Heimdall. I am- I am sorry for what I did to you in the past. I hope all will be well between us, when we meet again?" Loki Suggested.

"Let's hope" Heimdall replied, and turned his back to the two standing there and walked into the sphere. Loki walked forward with Leera at his side and they stood, facing Heimdall.

"Please, make our passage safe; for my child and wife" Loki pleaded, and Heimdall nodded. Leera grasped Loki's arm and looked at her baby.

"I will hear you, when you wish to return" Heimdall's emotionless voice echoed. The emerald prince nodded and a blue light burst from the sword of the golden watchman and enveloped the married couple and their baby. Leera gasped at the slight pulling sensation.

Once the spinning subsided, Leera focused her eyes to an oh so familiar place. The field where she first met Loki. "Welcome back" Loki announced, placing a hand on the lower of Leera's back, and holding Loofney with the other. Leera grinned and the three walked towards the familiar house in the distance.

. . . .

Meanwhile

. . . .

"Director?" A female voice spoke into her ear piece, looking furiously at several screens in front of her.

"Agent Hill, what is it?" The dark skinned man said, his brow furrowing as he approached the agent in question.

"Our satellite cameras picked up some Arial fluctuations and interference.." Agent Hill began.

"And?" The mysterious man replied.

"Sir, they give of the same readings as those when Thor arrived, then the second time as the Tesseract rebounded. Not only that Sir, the satellite also picked up some visuals. You're going to want to see this…" Agent hill opened up a file on the touch screen computer and enlarged an image. Fury grimaced as he looked at a very familiar face.

"And these are recent?" Fury asked.

"Within the hour Sir" Agent hill confirmed. Fury looked again to the screen and glared upon a pale, long dark haired man, I mean, god.

"Agent Hill, get me Stark on the line" Fury commanded and walked from the room in a rush…


	12. Chapter 12

"It's nice to see everything in place" Leera assessed as she opened the front door and walked around the living room. It seemed strange that it was over a year since she last set foot here. Walking to the kitchen, Leera picked up two mugs and took the kettle to the sink to fill it with fresh water, and put it on to boil.

"So, now that we are married, I take it that I shall be in your room and not the one I was so used to upstairs?" Loki smirked, kissing Loofney's head. Leera grinned and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, that room can be Loofney's now. Although, I don't know how he's going to sleep there. I haven't got any baby cot's or anything" Leera said, crowing at the thought of not having any supplies in her house that she could use for her new born child. Loki walked to the sofa and gently laid down the sleeping child and conjured a blanket, placing on top of him. Leera smiled at the scene before here and walked behind Loki, wrapping her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back. Loki placed his hands on top of Leera's and dropped his head back, resting it on top of his wife's. "Hmmm" Leera moaned pleasantly with a hint of tiredness.

"Are you tired?" Loki asked, closing his eyes.

"I am. He took a lot out of me. Shall we go to bed?" Leera pushed her head further into Loki's back and kissed in between his shoulder blades. Loki smiled and lifted his head, opening his wife's arms and turned to face her.

"Yes, let's..." the emerald prince kissed Leera's brow and turned, picking up the baby. Opening his eyes ever so slowly, Loofney focused on his father and squeaked a yawn, stretching out his arms, grabbing hold of a dark strand of hair that hung loosely from Loki's head. "Hello little one" Loki whispered, his tone no his usual one, full of softness and love. Little Loofney gave a slight, what could only be described as a giggle and yawned again, eyes fighting against the babies will to close. "Shhh, go to sleep" Loki said. Leera walked over and leaned down, kissing the baby's head. Little Loofney slowly let go of Loki's hair and gradually brought his arms to his side, yawning again, showing his small pink gums and tiny Tongue. The trickster waited for Leera to ascend the stairs before following in suit.

On reaching the landing, the dark haired prince handed his love, the sleeping bundle, and opened the familiar door. Walking in and closing the curtains, Loki waved his hand elegantly towards the bed in front of him and in a burst of electrical colours, slowly the bed shrunk and deformed until it stood proudly and a cot, green in colour and its appearance suitable for a prince. Smiling at his creation, Loki took Loofney from his mother's grasp and settles him down into the softness on the cot. Leera's eyes filled with tears, a sudden rush of emotions coating her body. "Goodnight my son" Loki said proudly, kissing the child and stood, looking to his tearful wife.

"Goodnight little Loofney" Leera spoke, standing by the door, holding herself up by the doorframe. Loki strode over and scooped Leera up without trouble, into his arms and walked down the hall to the bedroom that was now theirs, and placed Leera on the bed. Loki undressed the exhausted woman, bit by bit and clothed her exposed body in a rich, emerald silk night dress. Dressing himself straight after, Loki crawled onto the bed towards Leera, like a lion hunting its prey. Leera blushed at the gleam in Loki's eyes and looked away, cheeks burning. "How will we hear the baby from here?" Leera cleared her throat, still not looking at Loki and changed the subject. Loki reached his destination and planted soft kisses from the top to the bottom of Leera's neck

"This..." Loki began, still trailing kisses on her neck "is..." kiss "how..." kiss "we..." kiss "will..." kiss "hear..." kiss "him..." Loki broke away and waves his hand towards the dressing table, and an almost medieval looking baby monitor appeared in a flash of blue and golden sparks. Leera grinned at the creation and looked back to face her husband, capturing his mouth in a loving kiss. That night, as the rain that began to fall, pattered against the window, Leera and Loki spent their night lovingly together as a new wedded couple would. With each other.

...

Leera woke with a grin spread across her face, memories of the magical night before and sighed happily. Turning her head to the side, she smiled as Loki was fast asleep. This was a treat for her, as usually when she woke, he was always there, awake and watching her with a smile. Shuffling out of bed, Leera placed on her dressing gown and walked youth bathroom quietly. Washing her face and drying it, Leera entered the bedroom again, surprised to see him still sleeping. Opening the curtains, Leera looked back to her husband and grinned; Loki was now lying on his back, stretching his arms in his sleep, groaning in satisfaction. The morning was golden, and the sun illuminated the hall and the dark haired woman walked slowly to the next bedroom, poking her head around the door to check on her still sleeping son. Leera found it strange for a baby as he neither made a noise, nor woke up during the night; not the she was complaining really. Walking to his cot, Loofney opened his eyes, almost as if he sensed his mother's presence and lifted up his arms for her to pick him up. Complying, Leera picked up her son and held him to her chest as she walked slowly down the stairs to make some warm milk for the little god.

"Leera?" Slurred a sleepy voice. Loki opened his eyes, lifting himself up on his elbows and noticed an empty bed. Frowning, Loki reached on the floor for his sleeping bottoms and pulled them on, slouching on the edge of the bed. "Leera?" His voice sounded, a lot louder this time.

"We are downstairs!" A voice shouted back. Loki grinned and strode over to the bathroom, switching on the shower.

….

"Do you want some milk?" Leera said, her voice childlike, shaking a baby bottle, which Loki conjured up, in front of little Lokison's face. Loofney, surprising strong enough to sit up by himself, being only three days old, was sat in another one of Loki's creations in the kitchen, holding out his hands eagerly for the bottle. Leera laughed and gave the bottle to Loofney. Holding it between both hands, Loofney placed his mouth over the teat of the bottle and drank happily, savouring the new taste filling his mouth, his emerald green eyes shining vibrantly. "You like that huh?" Leera noticed, stroking Loofney's head, then turned to her cooker, which was not switched on, cooking some bacon that once again, Loki had provided. He practically filled every cupboard with fresh ingredients and drinks. He was amazing, Leera thought to herself.

Humming happily, turning the bacon every so often, and occasionally turning to watch her son drink the warm milk, Leera thought about how great her life had become. She was married to a god. She lived in a different world for over a year. She laughed to herself at the thought of telling someone that. They would have thought her insane, but she didn't care. She hated Loki when they first met, and now, even the thought of him, or even when she just said his name, it caused butterflies to dance frantically in her stomach. Leera's trail of thought came to a halt when her doorbell rang. Groaning inside, Leera quickly picked Loofney up from his chair. The last time the doorbell had rung, it was Greg, looking to pick a fight. Confused as to who it could be, as she was not home for over a year, Leera cautiously approached the door, stopping at the bottom of the stairs, listening to Loki in the shower.

Turning the key ever so slowly to unlock the door, Leera's hand held on tighter to Loofney, scared about whom would be there, and sighing at the thought that they came here for peace and quiet and already one day in they were being interrupted. Shaking her head in disappointment, Leera opened the door. She could have almost laughed in their face when she saw the group outside, though she though better than to do that as it would have been rude. A man in a black trench coat stood, with an eye patch across on eye, looking confused at her. Next to him stood a red headed female in a black leather suit, and next to her, a man with similar clothing. Behind them stood a man in a red and gold metal suit, his mask lifted up so his face could be seen. Then two others. A man in an American flag spandex set and a man in a plain boring suit. "Yes?" Leera asked, trying not to laugh. Were they collecting money? A charity of some sort? Was it wear a costume to work day?

"I-um…" Fury began, taken aback at the person standing before them, holding the baby. They were expecting Loki in this place, as this was where the co-ordinated had led them too. Instead it was a woman and her child. Fury felt slightly stupid at this arrival. Did they get the co-ordinates wrong? No, Stark is never wrong, Fury thought, much to his disappointment. "I'm sorry; we were expecting someone else to answer the door. May we speak?"

"I don't know you" Leera pointed out, holding Loofney closer to her chest, rubbing his back gently.

"Sorry Ma'am. I am Director Fury with S.H.I.E.L.D. We were informed that one of our…" Fury looked to the red head and looked back, not willing to give much away "…Someone we are after was last seen here. Perhaps you could help us, as we seem to have incorrect information"

"Hey man, I'm never wrong. He's here. Jarvis is picking up the energy reading we received back at the base" The man in the red suit butted in. Leera shuffled from one foot to the other uncomfortably and looked back to the stair, still hearing the water run.

"Is someone there with you miss?" The man in the blue spandex asked, stepping forward.

"My husband is in the shower. Listen, perhaps you guys can come back later?" Leera asked, feeling unsure about the people before her.

"With all due respect Ma'am, we need to talk now" Fury said, emphasising this by walking forward. Leera bit her lip, not wanting to quarrel as she was outnumbered and vulnerable as Loki was upstairs. Stepping aside, Leera allowed everyone to walk in and she closed the door behind them.

"That's a beautiful baby miss. How old is he?" The man in the blue spandex asked, smiled genuinely, and the other slightly gathered around to get a better look.

"He's three days old" Leera stated, looking down into Loofney's cheerful face.

"Three? He's a big baby for three" Fury stated, looking curiously at Leera. Leera invited them all to sit, which they did; some sitting on the floor because of lack of space on the chairs.

"What do you want to know?" Leera rubbed Loofney's back and suddenly remembered the bacon was on and excused herself to turn it off. Returning, Fury was stood on his feet.

"Ma'am, have you seen a man, well I say a man… with long black hair…" Fury began but was interrupted by the man in the red suit.

"Great cheek bones, green eyes, a tall ass dude…"

"…His name..." Fury glared at the man "… maybe you have heard of it, is Loki" As soon as the name left the dark man's lips Loofney bounced in Leera's arms and gave a squeak of joy, looking back with his emerald eyes at the group gathered together in the room. Everyone noticed this and Leera cleared her throat, slightly stepping back towards the steps.

"Loki…" Leera said.

"Yes, Loki…" Fury said, mistaking Leera speaking as a confirmation of his name, but was in fact calling him.

"Loki!" Leera said again, her voice raised, and the red headed woman's brow creased, noticing the change in this dark haired woman. The baby however kept on giggling at every mention of his father's name. "Loki! Come here now!" Leera said, slightly afraid as the whole company rose to their feet. The man in the red suit let down his mask, covering his face. The couple dressed in back pulled out their guns. The man in blue spandex held out a circular shield and the man in the suit stood quietly. "Loki!" Leera shouted louder, backing into the stairs, afraid that these people would hurt her baby.

A loud thud was heard upstairs and everyone looked to the ceiling then back to the frightened woman's face. Footsteps could be heard along the landing and all watched as a long pair of legs descended the stairs. Loki rushed down, not missing a step and was completely oblivious to the company, just one hundred per cent focused on the frantic woman. Standing in front of her, cupping her face, then looking down to his son, he asked

"What is it, what's wrong?" Leera just stared forward and Loki turned slowly, following her gaze. Then, he gulped when faced with the problem. The man in the red suit stepped forward slightly and raised his light filled hand towards the green god. Loki stood in front of his wife and child and held out his arms to the side to protect them from the company in the room. On witnessing this action, everyone raised an eyebrow. How could this man, this god, who killed all those people and their friend, just suddenly appear after all this time and guard a mortal woman and baby. It was just wrong, out of place even. The man in the red suit stepped forward, his light in his hand beginning to make a noise, as if activating.

"Stark" Loki acknowledged, not moving from his protective stance.

"What are you doing here Loki? You keeping that woman and the kid against their will?" Stark questioned his voice obviously not in the mood for this god. Memories of being thrown from the window flashing across his eyes.

"How did you know I was here" Loki's tone dripped anger, his eyes darkening as he glared at everyone, then shot a hate filled glance at the man in the suit.

"We are always on the lookout for some would be rulers that bounce back from the dead" The man in the black leather outfit said, clutching his bow.

"Leave" Loki said, stepping forward slightly.

"I don't think that's going to happen somehow…" The red head replied, lifting her gun up towards the green god.


	13. Chapter 13

"Get upstairs Leera" Loki commanded, his voice filled with rage as he stood forward a bit more. Leera stood out from behind Loki's protection and stood glaring at the group then back to her husband.

"No, I won't" Leera replied, clutching Loofney closer. Loki broke his gaze from stark and looked to the dark haired woman then to his son.

"Now, please." Loki said, his voice still harsh, but pleading was recognisable in his eyes. Leera shook her head then walked forward, stepping in front of stark as a stand against him.

"I want you all to get out of my house. None of you have a right to be here. You are trespassing on my land!" Leera spat, defending her husband. Leera turned and handed Loofney to the emerald prince. Loki held the little child to his chest and almost looked vulnerable.

"ma'am, is he commanding you to protect him? He is here to help" fury said, motioning for stark and the captain to stand down.

"No he is not!" Leera spat venomously.

"You sure he didn't brainwash you and your kid?" Hawkeye replied, casting dark eyes to Loki.

"How dare you! Get out of my house and leave my child and husband alone!" Leera shouted, shaking a fist, her face burning with anger.

"Husband?" Natasha raised an eyebrow and looked back and forth between Loki and Leera.

"That kid is yours?" stark snorted at Loki. Loki showed his teeth in a snarl and stood in front of Leera, passing Loofney back to her.

"I am not here to cause trouble. I have served my sentence. Your presence is no longer required. Now leave" Loki grew taller, his eyes a shade darker and his face hardening.

"Then what are you here for? Last time you were here you tried taking over New York. Planning another attack?" Natasha asked.

"Did I not make myself clear, woman. I said I am not here to cause trouble. I am here with my wife and child." the emerald prince reached out a hand and held on to Leera's arm. "My sincere apologies for any harm and disarray I have causes to your kind in the past. But you have my word, I am not here to attack." Loki said, looking deep into the eyes of Bruce, with voice stern and dark.

"Please, leave us alone. He has served his sentence. I know what he did, and he got what he deserved. Even more. I was his punishment. To learn to live as a human, weak and in pain. It wasn't easy and he nearly died because of me! Please, he has seen the error of his ways, and is sorry for them. Just please, let him alone" Leera pleaded, stepping closer to Loki. Loki's gaze never moving from the people in front of him.

"Why hasn't your brother told us any of this? He's been back plenty of times" fury stated, moving back to the couch and sat down; the others follow in suit.

"I asked him not too, though anything that relates to me is none of your concern, mortal!" Loki snapped, moving Leera so she could sit of the stairs. Stark raised his eyebrow at the strange affection that Loki had towards this woman and child as he only ever saw rage, hate, and frustration. Leera sat down and sat little Loofney on her Lap, holding his sides for support and faced him towards the company. Loofney giggled and held out his hands, grasping the air. Bouncing up and down, Loofney looked to his father and made a few happy noises. Loki cast a look to the side quickly at his son, Loofney's eyes wide and a gummy smile spread across his face. Loki allowed a small smile to entertain his face before he looked back to the others, and saw, surprisingly, that no one was looking at him, but instead to his son. Loofney looked straight to Steve and giggled then brought his thumb to his mouth and sucked it dearly.

"Cute kid, shame about the father" stark grinned, staring at the baby on the dark haired woman's lap. Loki growled in frustration.

"Won't you leave? I told you the truth. Don't you think, if Loki had not changed, that I, a human, would be alive right now? I would have been in his way. Do you think he would have a son? No, he would be more focused on destroying everything. Please, I promise, he isn't going to do anything" Leera spoke up, looking to fury desperately.

"I'm sorry ma'am, we can't take that chance. He is a trickster after all." fury stated.

"I know who he is! I've been with him for over a year!" Leera yelled. Loki smiled slightly. No one had ever defended him and meant it, truly. Loki strode over to his wife and picked up his baby, and looked back to the company.

"Are you really going to separate a young mother and her new born child from the father? How cruel" Loki smirked, kissing Loofney's head, the little baby chuckled and grasped onto a lock of Loki's head. "You have not really thought anything through have you. You came, all guns blazing, and did not think that possibly there would be circumstances out of tour control. I shall tell you now mortals, you shall not have me, nor my wife and child. This has been a rather wasted journey. You can try to take me, but you will not succeed..." Loki motioned for Leera to stand and she did as was told, and walked to Loki's side, holding his arm.

"Don't move Loki!" stark commanded, now standing, his hand starting up, aiming at the Demigod.

"Or what?" Loki chuckled darkly, a wide smile spread across his face.

"We don't want to hurt the woman and kid, but if you give us reason to..." Hawkeye replied, pointing his bow and arrow at the emerald prince when Loki's hand began to spark, and the colours twisted up his arm and around his back to Leera's waist. Loki laughed and Leera looked worriedly at the man pointing his weapon to her child.

"Loki?" Leera said unsure, and Loki looked back to his wife and said

"Sorry my love, but I do believe our honeymoon is over" Loki shot back to the others and his body was now surrounded with a haze of blue smoke. "Heimdall! Now!" Loki shouted. Hawkeye pulled back the string of his bow. The company were all suddenly flung into the Walls of the sitting room as a blast of light broke through the ceiling of the house and enveloped the three gods in the room. Hawkeye sat up, quickly bringing his arrow back into place and pulled the string, letting go in a flash. The arrow shot towards Loki's face and Leera screamed in fear. As Loki turned his head slightly the light produced a container of light and sucked the three up into the air in a matter of seconds, leaving the bewildered avengers in the now ruined remains of the fletcher household.

"Well, that was a waste of time" Natasha huffed, brushing off bits on insulation from her suit that had fallen from the ceiling. Fury snorted and stood, groaning at the sudden pain in his knees.

"Somehow, I don't think this is the last time we'll see him" Bruce said wearily, walking forwards so that he was underneath the hole in the ceiling and looked up to the sky.

"I thought we weren't going to see him again the last time he left with Thor. That dude has issues" stark said, looking around the room and opened his mask.

"Yeah, well, this is Loki we are talking about" Natasha replied, gritting her teeth.

"Are we heading back now?" Bruce said, looking from the sky back to fury.

"Yes, for now" fury nodded, walking over the rubble that used to be the living room.

"hey guys?..." stark said, as the company left the house and walked towards the aircraft that sat on the field up ahead. "... Did anyone else think that kid was really cute, you know being Loki's an all?" Natasha rolled her eyes at the millionaire and rushed on ahead to get the aircraft up and going.

"That's the fastest we've ever gotten rid of an enemy" Steve pointed out, as he sat down in the aircraft, buckling a seat belt.

"Got rid of? Oh no I don't think so. We'll see him again, maybe not soon, but eventually" fury said, certain that Loki would return. The aircraft slowly lifted from the now flattened grass and rose into the sky.

...

With a loud thud Loki fell to the floor of the golden Sphere, with Leera landing next to him and baby Loofney landing on loki's chest, bouncing up and down happily at the experience of the Bifrost. Leera panicked and crawled onto her feet, picking up her child and rolled Loki onto his back. He was awake, but had a deep gash along his cheek where the arrow had skimmed his cheek when he turned his face to face away from it. Heimdall removed his long sword and stepped down the steps towards the three. "Do you require a healer?" his toneless voice boomed.

"Yes, yea please" Leera replied looking up breathlessly.

"No!" came a rough voice. Leera looked back to see Loki's eyes opened and slowly rubbing his face, his hand turning red from the blood.

"You're bleeding Loki" Leera pointed out

"I am aware. Just help me up, I'll be fine" Loki said, his voice dull. Leera looked up to Heimdall for him to lift up her husband as her hands were full. Heimdall nodded and lifted up the skinny prince to his feet. Loki nodded in gratitude and looked to his wife apologetically. "I'm sorry. I put you both in danger. I should have known that they would still be on the lookout for my possible return. It took a risk and you both nearly paid for my mistake. Do you forgive me?" the emerald prince looked sorry towards his wife, holding his hand against his cheek. Leera nodded, images of the arrow heading toward Loki and Loofney. She walked past Loki and gave her thanks to Heimdall, and left the sphere, walking along the Bifrost. Loki looked to Heimdall and bowed his head, following his wife, upset that he could have caused hurt to his wife and baby. He already destroyed her mortal home.

"We should see Thor" Leera broke the silence, the Bifrost ending as they walked up onto the cobbles walk way towards the palace. Loki frowned and looked up to the back of his wife's head.

"Why would we do that?" Loki questioned, walking faster to stand by her side, hand still clutching his face.

"He could go back and tell them everything. The fact that you've changed, what happened..." Leera replied calmly, cradling the now sleeping child.

"No! I don't want them knowing anything Leera. It is none of their business" Loki snarled, looking across to his wife, she looked back and glared.

"Don't be so stubborn. What if I, or Loofney when he's older, wish to journey back, but we can't because if we do, we might get attacked? At least if they know the truth and have Thor explain and straighten everything out, the next time we go back, if we do, we will be certain that we will survive without a scratch on us and without being watched" Leera replied, stopping outside the door to the palace. "If you don't speak to Thor, Loki, I will!" Leera turned her back to him and allowed the soldiers to open the door and Leera walked away with Loofney. Loki grimaced and walked back towards the entrance of the Bifrost then froze, glaring at his surroundings. Deciding against going back to Midgard and fighting his way to respect and understanding between him and the mortals, Loki growled in frustration and stormed in anger towards the gardens of Asgard for peace and quiet. Walking there, Loki waves his hand over his face and his gash grew smaller and smaller until it disappeared.


	14. Chapter 14

Loki sat under a great oak, leaning against the trunk of the tree and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. The peace and quiet helped him think. It was tranquil, his sense of place. The breeze swept through his hair and the strong scent of blooming flowers filled his nostrils. "Your back early brother. Mother and I just saw Leera and Loofney" a voice sounded, breaking through the enjoyable silence. Loki groaned at his interruption, but kept his eyes closed. Feeling a slight breeze by his side, Loki knew Thor had sat by his side. "She would not tell me or mother why you came back you know. She said that you would tell me?" Thor urged on, not liking the silence.

"Did she now" Loki sighed heavily.

"Is everything alright with you both brothers?" Thor inquired.

"Stop"

"Stop what?" Thor's brow furrowed, confused.

"stop calling me brother" Loki replies, opening his eyes and rose to his feet, brushing down his knees and began to walk away, walking along the river side next to the grand trees.

"I only say what the truth is, Loki" Thor answered, catching up with the young prince.

"You know we are not brothers" Loki stated, looking to the side with Thor looking straight back.

"Not by blood maybe, but you are my brother. We were brought up together Loki, we played together, and we have such fond memories..."

"... Memories you have kept Thor, not I" Loki snarled.

"You do not wish to remember such things between us?" Thor stopped, hurt, and yanked his brother's arm to stop him. Loki still looked away and Thor reached out his hand and gripped his chin, moving it to face him.

"Why would I want to remember a childhood that took place under false pretences? Thinking I was an asgardian, being brought up as one, when all along, I never was?" Loki spat, his voice slightly shaking.

"Brother, nothing has changed between us, not matter what has taken place in the past, well at Least, it has not changed to me" Thor offered

"Then you are a fool for thinking so. It will never be the same Thor, never." Loki spat, removing his face from Thor's hand and walked, almost ran, up the path. Thor looked to the ground, his heart felt like it was attacked by a thousand daggers, and solemnly rushed after his brother.

"What did Leera want you to tell me?" Thor mentioned. Loki exhaled, knowing that Thor would not leave him be to his own thoughts, and would persist his nagging until he retrieved an answer. Spinning around, Loki stood face to face with his brother.

"We came back because of… Leera and my son were in danger…" Loki trailed off, feeling suddenly saddened.

"What, by whom?" Thor demanded.

"They found me, your friends!" The young prince scolded, his eyes darkening "They wanted me! They thought I was a threat to them still. How foolish! By no means were they going to harm my loved ones. We escaped quickly before an attack could take place. Leera wanted me to ask you, though I don't see why, to go to your friends and tell them about me, about my changing, and not a threat to them!" Loki explained, almost exhausted with grief. Thor shook his head and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Loki, I shall so what Leera wishes me to, if that is what you want?" Loki shrugged and turned back towards the entrance of the gardens, running a hand through his midnight hair.

"What do it matter what I want. You'll do it anyway" Loki waved a hand at Thor as a sign of defeat and disappeared from sight. The golden god inhaled loudly and felt hurt. His brother was not the same anymore, and he never would be, not after everything.

. . . .

Leera sat on her bed, knees to her chest, her arms wrapped tightly around them. Loofney was overly tired and slept almost instantly as his little head touched the pillow. The once mortal woman stared out through the window at the beautiful sky, thinking about what her life would have been like if she never met Loki. She came to the conclusion that it would be a boring life. She would be alone, childless, and bitter. She loved him, yes, she did love him. This life up in the sky? Not so much, but she was prepared to accommodate herself to the surroundings, because of course she believed that a woman should be wherever the husband was. The dark haired woman could not stop thinking about this morning; the man of iron aiming his weapon at them, the two agents pointing their guns, and then and arrow approaching them. Leera could not stop thinking about what would have happened if the arrow hit Loki in the head or Loofney. A single tear trickled down her pale cheek at horrid scenarios played across her vision. Sniffling, Leera raised her head as a gently knock came on the door. The door opened slowly and Loki walked in, closing in behind him and stayed put, facing his crying wife. "I'm sorry Leera…" Loki whispered and watched as Leera turned her face away from him. Loki felt in sinking feeling in his stomach, and climbed onto the bed. Sitting next to Leera, Loki pulled her down so that her head rested on the top of his thighs, and ever so gently, he ran his fingers through her hair. Leera tucked her hands under her cheek and sniffled quietly. Loki looked down at his wife on his lap and felt ashamed. "…I told Thor" Loki offered, breaking the silence.

"And?" Her voice came, shaking with emotions.

"He said he will do so, if I so wish, which means that he will do it anyway. Leera, I'm sorry, please forgive me. I should not have picked at them. I should have just brought us back straight away. I knew what they were capable of, and yet, I did not turn away. I did not think of you and our son, just my selfish needs to appear stronger, and above them. I was reckless" Loki admitted and another sniffle could be heard, but it did not belong to Leera. Leera lifted her head and sat upright. Lifting a leg over Loki's lap, so that her legs were either side of Loki's lap, Leera sat down and leant into loki's chest, wrapping her arms around his neck. Loki wrapped his arms around her back and slowly crossed his legs, so that Leera was lifted a little higher and now sat in his crossed legs.

"It's ok, I know your history with them, I possibly would have done the same, challenge them, if it were me..." Leera admitted lifting her head a little and placed a loving kiss on Loki's neck. Loki closed his eyes and leant his head back against the headboard.

"Unless you want to, we shan't go back. Even if Thor explains everything, I hurt a lot of people, and killed their friends and family; I cannot see them turning instantly to forgiveness. Some may even still, seek revenge. I don't want that for either of you" Leera placed another kiss on his neck then sat back. Loki opened his eyes, missing the feeling of the kissed and placed his hands on Leera's hips.

"Ok. I'm ok with that. Besides, where would we go if we went back? You kind of destroyed my house" Leera chuckled, lightening the mood, and wiped her tears from her face. She could never stay angry or upset with him for long, she found. His face was just so, well it melted her insides that was for sure.

"I'm so, so sorry for that!" Loki said almost too quickly.

"It's a house, Loki. Houses can be replaced, Husbands and children, not that easy. I'm just glad that you are both ok, and that nasty gash has gone from your face" Leera noticed, stroking his face softly.

"Yes, you are right. I'm-" Loki began but was cut off by a finger placed on his lips to silence him.

"If you say sorry one more time, I may have to hurt you" Leera teased and removed her finger. Loki raised an eyebrow and grinned mischievously.

"…. Sorry" He said, face straight. Leera poked her tongue out, losing her dignity in that moment and crawled from Loki's lap and stood next to the bed. Holding out her hand, Loki took it suspiciously and pulled himself up, hovering over Leera. Indicating for him to move, Loki frowned and stepped forward, and found himself catching his foot on Leera's and fell with a thud on the floor, his knees slamming against the hard wood, and he yelp at the shock and began to laugh. Leera stood over him and raised an eyebrow.

"Told you…" Leera pointed out and tried stepping over Loki, but was unsuccessful when he grabbed her legs, nearly pulling down her jeans, and she fell on top of him ungracefully.

"Now that, my lady was not very nice" Loki said playfully.

"And pulling me, ever so graciously was, my lord?" Leera said sarcastically, falling on top of Loki as he led on the floor.

"The view down here is quite nice, I thought you might like to join me" Loki joked, grabbing Leera's face. Leera steadied herself by placing a hand on the floor either side of Loki's head.

"Oh really? It not that great to be honest, I've seen better" Leera replied, pretending to be unimpressed and rolled her eyes. Loki laughed and brought his loves face down to his and both their lips met in a loving, lingering kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

"It's...getting...late" Loki managed, still lying on the floor, kissing Leera. They had not moved from that spot for a while now, just wrapped up in each other's embrace. "I...Think...we...should...perhaps...join...the...Others...for...dinner don't you?" Leera ignored Loki and carried on kissing him. Loki closed his eyes to savour the moment, then grudgingly lifted Leera from him and sat her down on the floor. Loki opened his eyes and looked to her; she looked like a lost puppy, her eyes shone and her lips pouted. Loki chuckled and rose to his feet, holding out a hand for his wife to take to pull herself of with.

"But I'm not hungry" Leera said, pulling on Loki's collar, grinning playfully. Loki kept himself under control, and pulled away, walking to his wife's closet.

"You can't wear those clothes to dinner." Loki pointed out, selecting a ravishing golden garment for his wife. Leera sighed, knowing that she was not going to get her way and took the dress from Loki's hand. The emerald prince appeared by his own closet and chose his ever so popular black leggings, boots and tunic, and rather lazily, with a waved of his hand, they appeared on his body, not wanting to bother putting them on the normal way. Leera noticed and rolled her eyes, pulling her dress on, up over her torso.

"Can you do my dress up?" Leera asked her husband, looking over her shoulder. Loki nodded and approached his wife, taking hold of the two lengths of ribbon at the back and slowly tightened them all the way to the top, finishing by tying the two prices of ribbon together in a bow. Once finished, Loki placed a soft kiss on the base of Leera's neck and walked to the corner of the room where his small son still slept. "Shall we let him sleep?" Leera questioned, standing beside the dark haired trickster.

"No, he has not eaten since this morning. He must be fed" Loki replied and reached down into the cot, waking up baby Loofney, and for the first time, he cried. Loki lifted the child up and placed him against his chest, rubbing his back slowly, but the baby did not stop crying. Frowning, Loki looked to Leera whom shared the same expression. "Hush, little one" Loki cooed, continuing to rub the babies back. Leera smiled and turned, knowing that Loofney was safe in his father's arms. Loki walked behind and both left the room towards the hall, but before they even walked a little bit, Loki stopped and turned to a guard. "Please inform the All-Father to expect our presence at dinner" the guard nodded, and then took a quick glance at the child, smiling, before dashing off in front of them to the king.

Loofney fell silent during the walk to the golden hall. He happily led in his father's arms, eagerly listening to his parent's voices, relishing in their sounds. Looking up to his father, Loofney playfully grabbed some hair. Loki had noticed that for some reason his son had taken to his dark locks, and found it quite humorous. Loofney tugged on the hair, but Loki did not flinch, as it was not a strong enough pull to cause pain. Little Lokison giggled and stretched his hand, stroking the dark locks of his father, and opened his emerald green eyes wide in glee. The guards standing alert at the golden doors, opened the doors for the royal prince and Lady Loki, and all three entered the hall. Odin, as usual sat at the upper end of the table alongside his wife. Thor sat to the side, next to dear Fandral, and Sif, Hogun and Volstagg sat the hoer end, leaving empty chairs facing Odin (much to Loki's disappointment) for Loki and Leera to sit down.

"Ahh my son, it's good to see you. We did not expect you back so soon from Midgard" Odin welcomed and pointed to the seats in front of him for them to sit. Leera looked to Loki warningly, knowing that he was about to say something snide towards Odin, so she answered, knowing that she had Thor's trust that he would not say anything.

"I did not feel at home there, since living here. It was my doing, I wanted to return" Leera smiled, taking her seat. Loki smiled in gratitude at his wife and sat next to her, moving his plate with one hand and sat Loofney on the table, supporting his back. For a few moments everyone looked and smiled at the baby. Loofney looked wide eyed at the company and brought his thumb to his mouth, sucking it.

"He appears so strong and intelligent for such a young, new born child. I would still expect him for another few weeks to be crying and lying down. But he's only three and is sitting up, barely crying at all!" Sif gasped, looking thoughtfully at Loki's child.

"He is his father's son" Loki replied, smiling at Sif. Loofney dropped his thumb from his mouth and eyed a golden apple. Leera and the rest of the company began nibbling at choice meats and fine fruit, but Loki noticed his sons gleam in his eyes and laughed. Odin raised an eyebrow at Loki laughing and too followed the little Childs gaze. Loofney leaned forward trying to claw his hands at the giant golden circular object. "No, my son" Loki said, moving the apples away. Loofney turned to face his father, not understanding, his lips trembling and began to wail. Everyone stopped eating and looked to the baby, all looking like they wanted to say "Awww" tears streamed from his small green eyes and looked to his father, not understanding why he couldn't have the large golden object. Loki sighed, not being able to say no to those puppy dog eyes and waved his free hand over the golden apple. Instantly, as everyone watched, the apple liquefied in the air, as it did so an emerald green container built around it, forming a teat at the top. Loofney eyed the golden liquid and immediately stopped crying, grabbing the air for the bottle. Placing it carefully in his hands, Loofney drank greedily.

"If I remember rightly, you always loved those apples Loki" Frigga spoke, smiling delicately at her youngest son. Loki gave a weak smiled and watched his son gulp down the liquefied apple. "He may only be three days old, but you can already see the similarities" she continued, then focused back onto her plate.

They all ate in silence, except for Loki who declined every bit of food offered, and watched his son. Imagining everything about his future; what he would look like, would he take after him in magic? What would he be known for? The god of what? Loofney gulped down his third liquefied apple and dropped the bottle on the table, laughing messily as stray apple dribbled down his chin. Leera turned and saw her son, my he was cute, she though. Loofney sat still momentarily, and then swayed against his father's helping hand, his eyes drifting close. "I think he needs to go to bed now" Loki stated, scooping up Loofney, pushed his chair back and stood.

"Loki, you have eaten for two days!" Leera exclaimed, looking up at her husband. "You should eat something first." Loki smiled weakly down at his wife, then shook his head, turning on his heels and began to walk away. "Loki!" Leera called after him, but he did not answer and left the room. There was a slight awkward silence as Leera turned around and picked at a piece of chicken.

"Is everything alright?" Thor asked, breaking the silence. Leera looked up and nodded.

"I just don't understand. It was his idea to come to dinner. He didn't even eat anything!" Leera replied looking utterly confused.

"It's not an uncommon trait with Loki..." Odin began, holding his goblet and looked around at every face at the table. "... When something is on his mind, and is making him restless, he can go days without eating. He did it an awful lot when he was just a child." Frigga nodded in agreement.

"Surly it's not healthy for him?" Leera exclaimed.

"He's a god, my dear, a few days without food is hardly going to hurt him" Odin said, his tone something undefinable. Leera shrugged her shoulders and sighed. What was wrong with him?

...

Loki placed his son on his lap as he sat on the bed. He began stroking his head and he looked down into the familiar eyes of his son. Loki was curious. Would he be afraid of his natural form like he was when he saw his skin change in Jotunheim when the frost giant grabbed his arm? Biting his lip, not wanting to hurt his child, Loki placed a few fingers on the tiny arm of the little body on his lap. Loki waited a few seconds and looked around the room. He knew no one was there, but he checked the room anyway. Slowly, Loki allowed his jotun form to spread across his alabaster skin, never taking his eyes from Loofney's checking to see if he was frightened. As Loki's eyes turned red, his skin perfectly blue, Loofney's eyes widened, but he did not cry. Grabbing one of Loki's fingers whole in his hand, Loofney giggled and Loki noticed his toes moving, and as they did, a slight tint on blue crept up his little legs. Loki gasped in awe as he saw this small child transform. His little emerald globes changing into a light red and patterns danced across his blue forehead. Loki grinned at his son, and for that split second moment, Loki relished in his true form, feeling proud of his intelligent little boy. Satisfied, Loki returned to his alabaster skin. Loofney looked up at his father, his big red eyes returning to their green colour and he followed in suit, allowing his skin and eyes to copy his father. "What a bright boy you are dear one" Loki whispered, looking lovingly at his child, his finger still held in the grasp of Loofney's hand. Loofney showed his gums, spreading his lips wide in a smile/yawn, and his grasp against Loki's finger loosened. Dropping his arm, Loofney closes his eyes falling into a slumber. Loki slide from the bed quietly and walked to the cot in the corner of the room, and tucked him into the sheets.

Kissing his sons forehead, Loki walked to the balcony, holding his empty stomach and instantly groaned as he sensed his father's aura approach his room. Without knocking, Odin opened the door and closed it behind him, looking quickly to the cot, then to his son.

"What do you want?" Loki asked, leaning on the balcony, facing away from his father.

"What is going on Loki? When you first arrived with your lady, we forgave one another. We embraced in the return of you and your redemption, and all was well. Now, I cannot help but sense hostility towards you and me" Odin said, sadness in his voice.

"I was overcome with emotions. Many I have not experienced. That was the reason for our reconciliation..." Loki said, venomously.

"You would not have embraced me otherwise? You would not have told me your hurts and troubles?" Odin said, he sounded almost heartbroken, as he clutched the post of the bed.

"No" came Loki's cold reply, as he turned around to face the All-Father.

"What of you mother? Your brother even? Would you have shown them affection?" Odin inquired, sitting down, and Loki pulled a face as he knew Odin was not leaving anytime soon.

"Probably not. As why should I not? You are not my family" Loki replied bitterly, cornering himself in the darkness of his room.

"Loki, did I not tell you he reasons for keeping the truth from you? Can you not see it was for the good of your being?" Odin asked, almost pleaded as he stood, his single eye brimming with tears.

"I would have you leave now" Loki spoke, his voice dripping with hatred. Odin felt a tug at his heart and walked to the door, feeling defeated at the fact that his youngest son, the son that he was secretly most proud of, his talented son, loathed him.

"I would like to think, to hope even, Loki, that you would see fit to forgive me that we may share the father/son relationship we once shared." Odin spoke, a stray tear leaking from his wise eye as he looked to Loki, whom stood, glaring, his face emotionless.

"We can all hope All-Father, but we cannot change the past" Loki said and turned from his father's gaze and returned to the balcony. Odin shook his head and left the room. On hearing his 'father' leave the room, Loki gasped loudly and clutched his chest. Closing his eyes, Loki whimpered and fell to the floor, leaning against the bars of the balcony. Bringing his knees to his chest, Loki tried with all his might to hold back the tears, angry with himself at this weakness. Loki bit his lip furiously, causing a trail of blood to drip down his chin. Shaking his head, silent tears fell down his cheek. He hurt, inside. No matter how many times he tried to forget, Thor, Frigga or Odin would remind him. They constantly brought a waved of pain with their presence. Letting out an audible cry, Loki shook, trembled against his sorrow and the cold night air. Silently, waiting for his wife to return, Loki cried himself to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Leera strolled back to her room, nodding to all the guards happily. Stopping outside and turning the handle, Leera walked in and shut the door. Walking to the cot, Leera smiles at her son and then realised, where was Loki? Turning around Leera saw a black pile on the balcony. Rushing over, Leera saw Loki leaning against the bars of the balcony, eyes closed and cheeks stained with salty evidence that he had been crying. Dropping to the floor, Leera pulled Loki up to a sitting position and pulled him against her chest. "Loki, wake up" Leera said, talking into Loki's ear. Leaning over to stray towel on the floor, Leera brought it up to his face and gently wiped away the residue of the salty tears. Loki twitched and opened his eyes. Sitting up quickly, Loki collected himself as he recognised his surroundings. Turning, Loki saw that he was sat on the floor of the balcony with Leera by his side. "What are you doing on the balcony Loki?" Leera whispered, sitting up on her knees.

"I- I um" Loki rubbed his eyes and remembered. Looking away, Loki's eyes began to fill again. Leera leaned forward and turned his face to her's.

"Tell me" she begged, and Loki collapses into Leera's embrace. Leera held him tight and rocked a little. Loki gripped Leera's arm tightly and buried his face in Leera's neck, quiet sobbing echoed in the room. "Loki, loki's what's wrong?" Leera frowned, stroking his head.

"I can't do this anymore" Loki confesses, leaning in tighter.

"Can't do what?" Leera said, kissing his head.

"With them..." Loki said, not clearly explaining what he was trying to say. Leera sighed and placed her head on top of Loki's, stroking his face. "I- just can't. I hate, no, I mean ..." Loki tried to speak but, for once in his life, was at loss for words. Leera tried to calm him down but the more she calmed him the harder he sobbed.

"Loki, I, I don't know what to say..." Leera felt suddenly guilty and kissed his forehead repeatedly.

"I'm sorry, I just..." Loki said, pulling away, looking at his dark haired beauty's face. "I can't be the same around them. I have tried to change, for you, for Loofney, but I can't. I can't, knowing what they did, knowing what I am"

"I don't expect you to change for anyone. I love you for who you are, Loki. If you can't... Towards your family... I will respect your decision. I understand. But you're not going to take Loofney from them are you?"

"I don't want to leave Leera, you mistake my meaning..." Loki replied, stepping up "I wish to stay here in Asgard. What I mean is that, I can't treat them like my family. Knowing what I know, it doesn't feel the same between us. They are nothing more than an acquaintance to me now." Loki explained, wiping his eyes. "I will not remove Loofney from their love, or you. But as for me, I wish nothing to do with them. I will be civil. I will attend meals and celebrations. But I will never see them as I once did"

"Loki, never say never. You don't know what the future holds. But if that is what you want, then I will respect that." Leera said sadly, and also stood. Loki nodded in thanks and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Have I not made things better Loki? Have I not made your life happier? Do you still feel unloved and lost?" Leera asked solemnly, standing in between Loki's legs, placing her hands on his shoulders. Loki looked straight up into her face and his eyes sparkled with water.

"What? You have changed my life, so much you could never understand. You are my love and have made me feel loved. Feel lost?" Loki looked to the floor "... That my dear, is not down to you, and I don't even think that your love could every replace that. They left a hole in my heart that I never think will ever be repaired" Leera's shoulders sunk and rested her forehead against his.

"I will try, with all my being, to fill that whole Loki. I love you so much. I don't want you to feel like this anymore. If not me, then surely Loofney will. We love you Loki" Loki let another whimper leave his lips and pulled Leera's legs, knocking her onto his lap. Falling backwards onto his back, Leera dropped above him. Loki grabbed Leera's face, tears streaming down his cheeks. Leera leant down and kisses Loki slowly, her face wetting from his tears. Hugging his wife tight, Loki rolled to his side, so that they were now side by side and broke the kiss, looking and stroking his wife's now wet cheek.

"I hope so. I want to feel whole again. You made most of the happen, my love. You have knit me back together more than I could anticipate. I can't still feel that gap though. As if someone shot a hole through my being." Loki said, stroking his wires arm. Leera nodded and shuffled closer so that their noses where just millimetres apart.

"I promise I will never stop loving you, as long as I live" Leera whispered, never taking her eyes from Loki's.

...

The two that led entwined with each other, dried tears on both their faces woke at the sudden high pitched scream the echoes around the room. Loki sat up straight, conjuring a bright light, hovering it over his hand. Running to the cot, Loki looked down and saw little Loofney in Jotun form, eyes scrunched up wailing loudly. Leera gasped as she saw her child blue. She remembered the moment when Loki healed her burn when he frightened her and she rounds the cooker and his hand turn blue and cold. Loki placed his hand on Loofney's head and he felt extremely clammy. "Should I get the healers?" Leera panicked. Loki spun round to face her and shook his head.

"No! They cannot see him like this! No one can!" loki's voice shaking as he looked back at Loofney who wasn't changing back into his alabaster form, and carried on crying.

"Loki? What's going on? Is the baby ok?" a voice came followed by thunderous bangs on the door. Thor had awoken, and more or less half of the people in the castle because of the high pitched wailing.

"Go away Thor!" Loki shouted back over the wailing of the child. Leera looked back and forth from the door and Loki. Loki cast a warning glance at Leera to keep the doors closed, and for a split second, Leera felt scared.

"What's wrong?" Thor bellowed.

"He's a baby Thor! Babies cry!" Loki snapped back, picking Loofney up and held his blue, cold body to his chest.

"They don't cry like that Loki! I'm coming in!" Thor shouted, turning the door handle. Leera stepped back, afraid of the dark covering hovering over Loki's features. Loki thrust a hand forward to the door and used his magic to keep it closed. Loofney just wailed into Loki's ears.

"Let me in brother! This is ridiculous! Leera? Are you there, don't listen to him, open the door for me!" Thor begged, furiously rattling the door handle. Leera looked at Loki then to her son and walked towards the door slowly.

"Don't you dare Leera?" Loki snapped. Loofney could not handle all these feelings and the shouting of his parents and screamed his heart out. "I mean it. I do not want them seeing him like this!"

"He's not well Loki! We can't keep him in here whenever this happens!" Leera cried, now physically shaking with fear at Loki's grimace.

"When what happens?" Thor questioned, confused.

"Leera, do as I say, I can heal him, whatever is wrong... Please, don't open the door" Loki stared at his wife, taking his focus from the door. As soon as he forgot to hold the door shut, Thor flung Miljonir at the elegant door and it broke through the dark wood. Leera quickly jumped out of the way, and toppled on the floor. Thor's face darkened as he entered the room. Loki quickly turned his back to his 'brother' and shielded the crying child. "Do not come any closer Thor" Loki hissed. Thor apologetically handed his hand to Leera and pulled her up from the floor. Then Turned to Loki.

"Face me when you speak!" Thor demanded, taking a step closer.

"I said leave! Now!" Loki screamed, instantly regretting it as Loofney cried harder. Leera rushed to his side Ns looked pleading to Loki.

"Loki, turn around, or I will make you" Thor challenged, taking another step.

"Do not dish empty threats Thor! Leave!" Loki hissed, never taking his dark eyes from Leera. Leera shivered at the cold gaze and wandered to the bed, sitting down. Thor ignored his brother and stomped forward, placing a hard hand on Loki's shoulder. Loki shrugged him off harshly, but Thor pushed Loki harshly into the wall with a thud, unaware that Loki was actually holding Loofney. He thought the child was in his cot. Loki's back slammed against the wall and he shouted out in pain, still holding his son. Looking up, wide-eyed, Thor saw the blue skin covering the child. He knew Loki was a frost giant be blood, but he didn't even see Loki in his true form, so to see a new born baby of Asgard like this, was frightening. Thor took a step back and hit his back into the bed post. Loki looked up at Thor, pain spread across his face as he witnessed his golden brother's disgusted expression.


	17. Chapter 17

"Leave Thor, please" Loki sighed, pained and put Loofney back into the cot. He stopped crying finally, but his breathing became heavier and his brow was damp. Loki put a and on his head and shook it, looking across to Leera who sat on the bed looking at the floor.

"Brother, he's..." Loki glared and stomped over towards Thor.

"He's what Thor? He's what!" Loki grabbed Thor's collar roughly and threw him to the floor. Thor gasped as he hit the floor and reached for his hammer. Loki almost crouched animalistic ally in front of Thor as the golden god stood in all his glory, pointing Miljonir at him. Leera jumped from the bed and grabbed Loki's arm for him to stop. Instead, he shoved her off and Leera stumbled back, feeling hurt.

"Loki, stand down" Thor warned as Loki's eyes flash with something and his hands glowed blue. Then, in a matter of a few blinks of an eye, Loki stood in his natural form, in front of his eldest brother.

"He's what Thor? What do you see? TELL ME!" Loki shouted, tears trickling from the corner of his eye. Thor stood, mouth open and dropped the hammer on the floor. Leera gasped aloud as she saw her husband's beautiful green eyes turn blood red and his whole body turn blue. Loki growled deep in his throat and lunged at Thor. Thor hit the floor and broke several floor boards, flinging his fists out, upward towards Loki. Loki laughed evilly and punched Thor in the face, allowing all his pent up anger course through his body. Thor grunted and kicked his legs to shove him off. Loki fell with a thud, hitting his head on the wooden floor and growled in frustration. Thor jumped to his feet and walked to the door, looking down the corridor.

"Guards!" the guards stormed down the hall. Before the guards entered the room, Loki changed back into his Aesir form. "Take him to the dungeons to calm down!" Loki snarled warningly at the guards.

"My lord?" the guards replied, surprised at the princes request.

"Do as I say" Thor said, approaching Loki slowly. Grabbing his arms behind his back harshly, Thor reached out for the asgardian rope that was on the soldier's belt and tied up his hands. Loki fought against the bonds, yelling and kicking, and the guards took an arm each and pulled him backwards from the room. Looking up, Loki watched Leera's face drop and tears fill her eyes. He had hurt her.

...

The guards had carried Loki all the way down past the weapons vault and down towards the dungeon without any problem. Loki had given up fighting back and just slumped, and allowed the guards to hold him up. Thor turned to Leera and approached but she held out her hand, indicating for him not to come any closer. She couldn't speak. She just felt... She felt so much, she couldn't decide what she felt like. Thor nodded apologetically and left the room. Leera stood still, eyeing all the damage to her room then looked to her child. He was still blue, and his forehead was wet. He slept but his breathing was slow and unsteady...

...

Loki sat in the darkness of a cell, not chained up, but locked it. He sat on a rusting bench and leant against the cold damp wall. Leaning on his elbows, Loki leant forward, biting his lips. With a rattle of keys and the sound of hushed voices, the creaking metal doors to the cell opened and a shadow of two beings crawled across the floor. One was identified as Thor as the shape of a hammer moulded into one shadow, and the other was Odin, identified by the long spear shape shadow. Loki did not look up, even when Odin commanded the guards to leave them. "Loki?" Odin began, resting his staff against a wall; Thor too settled his hammer on the ground.

"What do you want?" Loki hissed, still not looking up.

"Loki, you attacked me, because I saw..." Thor spoke and looked to his father. Loki slowly and menacingly lifted his head, his eyes dark as they focused on the two in front of him.

"What Thor? You saw my frost giant son? You saw my natural form?" Loki said bitterly, offering Thor some answers. Thor looked back to his father and Odin raised a hand for Loki to settle. "I saw that look of disgust when you saw him, your nephew!"

"Loki, I, it just took me by surprise!" Thor defended.

"It? It took you by surprise? It?" Loki said standing to his feet and stalked towards Thor. Odin grabbed his spear and positioned it ready, in case Loki attacked. "His name..." Loki said through gritted teeth, ignoring Odin. "... Is Loofney. HE is my child, not an IT!" Loki growled standing face to face with Thor.

"Loki, please, calm down. You cannot blame Thor." Odin offered.

"That's it, defend you precious son! It's not his fault that his brother and his son are monsters! I warned you, I precisely told you NOT to enter, but stubborn as always, you did. You broke down my doors!"

"I was worried about the child!" Thor said desperately.

"Why? Did you think I was harming him? Do you not think I can look after my own child?" Loki spat pushing Thor and turned around and walked back to the bench.

"Loki, please, calm yourself. Nothing will be said to any of the people of Asgard!" Odin begged, looking desperately at the young prince. He looked I'll. His eyes grew dark circles and looked slightly sunken.

"That maybe so, but he won't forget it ..." Loki pointed to Thor "...every time he looks at my child, all he will see is a monster! If you did not come in, Thor, none of this would have happened" Loki yelled in frustration, walking fast, pushing Thor out of the way, and left Odin and Thor standing in the darkness of the cell, quiet and sorrowful.

Loki practically ran back to his room. On reaching the broken bedroom door, Loki stepped over the piles of wood on the floor. Turning to face the floor, Loki waved his hand and slowly put the door back together bit by bit. Sighing loudly, Loki turned to see Leera sat on the bed with her back to him holding one of Loki's green capes in her hands. Loki felt ashamed and walked over to her and sat down beside her. Placing his hands in his lap, Loki turned his head and stared at his loves face. She faced forward, and stared into space, hardly blinking. "Leera?" Loki said, moving a hand over to one of Leera's, and used his thumb to stroke her fingers. "I am so sorry." Leera sat, still as a statue and blinked away a tear. "I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry you saw me like that" Leera shook her head and turned to face him. Her eyes and nose red raw from crying.

"I um, I..." Leera said, looking into his emerald green eyes.

"Please, forgive me. Do you forgive me? I never meant to hurt you." Loki said placing his head against Leera's. Leera stood and walked towards the cot. Loki pinched the bridge of his nose and followed. Leera heard Loki approach and she spun around, grabbing him by the collar and pushed him harshly against the wall. Grabbing his tunic in her hands, pinning Loki to the wall, her eyes darkened.

"Don't you ever and I mean never do that again! I am your wife, do you understand. You don't speak to your wife, look at your wife or push her out of the way like that again!" Leera scolded.

"I -I, Leera" Loki said, shocked by Leera's anger. Leera huffed loudly and pushed Loki back into the wall again, a leant down, kissing him hard on the lips, almost bruising them. Pulling away, both gasping she carried on "you really anger me sometimes Loki! Can't you see you can trust me!" she leant down again and kissed his hard, longer this time. "Yes, I forgive you, you idiot!" Leera snapped, pulling away for the second time. "But don't you ever do that in front of me again, or your son! He needs us right now. He's I'll! Whatever is between you and Thor, sort it when Loofney is well, not now!" Leera huffed, loosening her grip and turned her back to Loki, and walked back to the bed. Loki felt his lips with his fingers, and looked at Leera in awe. Moving from the wall Loki grabbed Leera's arm and turned her harshly to face him. Leera turned around, gasping in shock and was pushed backwards onto the bed. Loki crawled on top and looked down into her face, Leera's breathing picked up. Loki scowled and leant down capturing their already sore lips in a long, passionate show of affection. Loki grinned in the kiss and knew Leera rolled her eyes. Grasping his hair in her hands, Leera pulled him further into the kiss and sighed into the embrace. The stayed locked together, kissing an unbreakable kiss, on the bed, the moon now high in the sky...


	18. Chapter 18

…

"He still has a temperature..." Loki said, looking over to Leera who snuggled up underneath the silk cover, smiling at the events of the previous night that they had both shared. Loki grinned noticing the gleam of happiness in his wife's eyes. Turning the face his son Loki heard Leera rustle around under the duvet.

"What's wrong with him?" Leera asked, leaning forward just a little. Loki frowned as she looked at his son, beads of sweat trickled down his little forehead and his skin, still blue as ever.

"I don't know. I know nothing of the illnesses of frost giant, as ironic as that sounds" Loki scoffed at himself and rubbed his chin, thinking and sighing and thinking and sighing.

"Perhaps, just listen to me a minuet Loki, perhaps your moth-, Frigga; she raised you from new born. Maybe you had similar symptoms to Loofney when you were a child? You could ask her and see if she knows anything. You quarrel is not as much with her as it is with Odin and Thor" Leera offered, stroking the silk duvets, looking at her husband. Loki nodded and left his sleeping son, and climbed into the bed with Leera, underneath the covers.

"You're right. Perhaps I should ask. If anyone knows more about raising a frost giant, it is her" Leera smiled and nodded, snuggling into Loki's side, laying her head on his chest.

"What are you going to do about Odin and Thor in the meantime?" Leera quizzed, kissing Loki's jugular.

"I shall try to stay away enough as possible. I cannot be... I do not want to waste my breath speaking to them. They drain both my soul and my intelligence. I find myself in the presence of fools when I converse with them. Better I not speak to them at all." Loki said, pressing his head back into the pillow.

"Do you ever wish for things to be different? Do you wish that you were never told?" Leera asked curiously, stroking Loki's silk covered chest.

"I haven't pondered on what ifs, truth be told. I do not have the luxury of wishing for such things, Leera. What is, is. If I had the option of going back and reliving my life, I would not take it. Knowing what I know now. If I could, I would visit myself, although it may sound silly, I would speak to the child Loki, and tell him everything, so he need not find out his heritage in the way I did in Jotunheim. At least it would give him time to at least accept his heritage and seek out where he belongs. That would have been a kinder fate for one such as I." Loki finished and turned his neck to the side, allowing Leera better access to kiss his alabaster skin.

"I'm sorry Loki, for how things turned out for you" Leera spoke, angling her head and looked up at his face. Loki smiled weakly and kissed Leera's head.

"So, shall we take him to Frigga, or shall we send for her?" Leera asked, sitting up on her elbow, her face over his and her dark locks draping down the sides of his cheek bones.

"Send for her. It would be best" Loki replied and brushed Leera's locks behind her ears. Sitting up, Loki got up from the bed a second time that morning and walked to the newly fixed door. "Guards? Send for the queen" Loki addresses the men in armour, once opening his chamber door. "I wish for her counsel" the guards nodded and left without hesitation. Loki closed the door and looked back at his wife. "You look tired"

"Well we didn't exactly get much sleep last night" Leera joked, raising an eyebrow. Loki chuckled and scratched the back of his neck as if nervous.

"Yes, indeed. An early night tonight perhaps? I feel rather sleepy this morning" Loki exhaled and waved his hands across his body, dressing himself.

"Just because you can do that Loki, doesn't mean you should do that all the time. You're getting lazy" Leera rolled her eyes, and slide from the bed. "I dress normally, so should you" she poked her Tongue out and skipped lightly to the washroom.

"Yes my dear, but I have an advantage to you. You do not possess magical abilities..." Loki grinned and waved his hands across the bed to make it up nicely before his moth-, before Frigga came.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that!" Leera called back from the side room. Loki's brow creased and crossed his arms.

"Explain my dear" Loki said, intrigued. Leera popped her head around the washroom door, a gleam in her eyes.

"Your magical from birth right, your whole being and soul?..." Loki nodded, agreeing and leaned against a wall, listening to he continue "... Well didn't you give half your soul to me? Therefore, passing half your 'magic' to me" Leera grinned and moved back into the washroom. Loki's eyes widened. He hadn't thought of that. Dropping his hands to his side, a feeling of excitement welling in his stomach, he strode over to the washroom. Leera stood, happily, brushing her hair, facing the mirror.

"Have you, I mean, can you do anything?" Loki asked, leaning against the door frame. Leera grinned, turning around and placing down the brush on the washroom shelf.

"How do you think I have not fallen pregnant again since the birth of Loofney? Some of us take precautions" Leera placed a hand on her hips playfully.

"I um, well. We are married, we shouldn't have to use-" Loki's cheeks reddened, and Leers giggled at his sudden embarrassment.

"No offence Loki, but I'm not going through that again..." Leera stepped out of the washroom and pointed to the cot "... Anytime soon. If you didn't happen to notice, he was slightly bigger than normal new borns" Loki cleared his throat and looked at his hands, feeling rather embarrassed and shuffled from one foot to another.

"So can you do anything else?" Loki changed the subject. Leera looked amused at Loki's sudden red cheeks and walked past, choosing a loose dress from the wardrobe.

"I lit a candle yesterday; I just waved my hand, and a flame appeared. Nothing other than those things" Leera looked back, sliding on her dress. Loki approached her and fastened the laces up for her. Finishing getting ready and hand lightly knocked the door.

"Enter" Loki announced and stood in front of the cot. Leera wandered over to the bed and sat down. Frigga entered the room with a glorious smiled on her ageless face, her dress dancing around the floor, swaying back and forth as she closes the door.

"You sent for me, my son?" Frigga said softly, striding further into the room.

"I gather Thor has told you about the events of last night?" Loki said, crossing his arms. Frigga's smile faded as her son did not acknowledge her as mother and rather went straight to the point.

"He has. What Do you seek my council?" Frigga said, Alger smile returning, trilling with all her heart to show affection towards her youngest.

"The circumstance has not changed. He still sleeps with a wet brow and rapid breaths. I wish to ask whether this may have happened when I was a youngling so I know as to what I can do for my son" Loki said, emotionless, but felt slightly guilty. Loki knew Leera was right. He had no quarrel with her. It was down to Odin that she kept the secret from him. She was the one who nursed him. Who made him feel like an equal. How cared not that he had a passion for the arts not for war and fighting. Loki could not help but allow his ever so frequent shield from emotions crack as he looked into the magical eyes on that woman. The woman who raised him as her own. His mother. Frigga could read Loki like a book, after all, it was she, not Odin that stayed by his side, day by day and watched him grow and learn and grow and learn, and support him in whatever decisions he made. Walking forward, casting a quick smile to Leera, Frigga walked to loci and took his face in her hand.

"May I take a look at him?" she said ever so gently. Loki's stomach twisted as his mother asked him for permission. He nodded and removed his face from her hand, stepping aside.

The golden queen of Asgard floated over to the cot graciously and reached in, pulling out little Loofney, and cradled him in her arms. "It's like holding you all over again Loki" Frigga said, looking up to her son. Loki turned his face from her and stood by his wife, holding her hand. "How I've missed the feeling of a child in my arms" she said almost to herself. Skimming her eyes over the small body, eyeing his blue skin and the patterns that led upon it. Sighing she moved to the bed and sat down, stroking his wet head, waking him up. Loofney slowly opened his red eyes and instantly cried. Frigga cooed at him and rubbed her thumb over his small hand. Loki looked on and felt sick and distant memories of him and his mother together danced before his eyes. Images of Loki falling on the ground, cutting his hand, and Frigga leaning down to his small frail body, kissing away the pain. Loki frustrated and not being able to fight his brother during sparring and the golden queen looking on smiling encouragement at him. He won the fight not long after. Images and Frigga reading him tales of the stars in the sky, sending him back to sleep after a nightmare. She was there for him, like no other, and Loki felt sick.

Loofney squeezed hard on Frigga's index finger and kicked his legs out. Shaking her head at him to stop, Frigga placed a hand over his chest to feel his heartbeat. Loki was right, it was rather rapid. "Is he ok?" Leera asked nervously, leaning over to look at her son, squinting every so often at his loud wailing.

"I have seen this before..." Frigga said, not answering Leera's question, but smiled instead as a response.

"In me?" Loki asked, genuinely curious.

"Yes my son. When you were just a week old, you came down with the same symptoms. You slept, you perspired and you stayed in your natural skin colour. We did not know what was wrong, as we were jot familiar with the offspring of a frost giant. I tried many remedies, but you just fought them off. You may have been quiet, but you were a stubborn baby..." Frigga looked up and grinned "... So, I read up on, hours upon hours, of frost giant illnesses, and such a like. And nothing was found, nothing that related anyway. So, I thought. Frost giants are blue, from birth and by nature. The climate they live in accommodates their cold skin, allowing them to live comfortably. When you came here, your skin changed, the temperature changed. It was all foreign to you. Before your father found you, you were happy in your skin, happy with the temperature. But it was warmer here, and the people were of a different colour. If you remember rightly. We kept your windows open during the night to allow the cold air into your room. Not enough that it would change your skin back to its natural state, but enough to keep you cool. I never dressed you in any thick garment Loki, that is why you have always worn what you have; to keep your from heating up. That is why you have always had you window open. That is why you sat in the shade outside when it was warm. Not because I was ashamed of your natural state, because I wasn't not Loki, and I still am not, but simply to keep you cool, to keep you comfortable.

Loofney is uncomfortable. He is in this form to try and cool himself down. When he sleeps he is in a vegetative state. But when he wakes, although in this form, he feels the warmth, and it agitates him. Your windows have been closed every night have they not? And you have wrapped him up in blankets and furs? That was the mistake I made. You need to cool him down. As simple as it sounds, it makes all the difference..." Leera quickly rose from the bed towards the balcony and pushes wide the doors, letting fresh air enter the room. Frigga stated a moment at her son, his face full of want and regret, in finally understanding that everything SHE did was for him. Getting up from the bed, Frigga carried the wailing baby towards the balcony. Loki realised then that when he sat with his child as they both changed, the window was open and it was a cool night. Loofney was happy. But when Leera found Loki, and after they spoke before they took to bed, she closes the window, the room was hot, and that was when Loofney woke crying. It all made sense.

As Frigga stood on the balcony, Loofney curled his toes and silenced as the cool morning air covered his body. The little red eyes looked up at the golden goddess and slowly faded into the emerald green jewels that made her fall in love with Loki when she too held him when he was a baby. Ever so slowly, Loofney's skin faded lighter and lighter until his alabaster skin broke through the blueness and wrapped around every inch of his body. "There" Frigga said, pleased with herself, kissed his little head and turned, handing his over to his mother. Leera's eyes filled with such gratitude, locked onto Frigga's and allowed a small tear to trickle down her face. "If that is all you require my son, I shall take my leave" Frigga said motioning to the door and looked at the youngest prince. Loki stood like a statue, looking painfully slow from his son to his mother and locked his eyes on her's. Frigga smiled weakly, looking through his eyes. She could see that emptiness inside him that was left there by Odin and Thor, and by her and their lies. Looking longingly to Loki for some kind of affection from him, Frigga placed a hand on the doorknob.

"Thank you... Mother... For all you have done" Loki struggled to say, but meant it. He was thankful that she told him that today, that she never left his side when he was a child, that she always looked after him and loved him, that all she wanted to do was make him feel comfortable and equal to Thor. And thankful that she helped his son. Frigga smiles at the recognition and nodded. Leaving the room.


	19. Chapter 19

The days and weeks that followed were peaceful. Loofney had grown stronger and accustomed to the temperatures around him. Loki did not acknowledge Thor nor Odin unless they addressed him, which much to his annoyance was every meal time. Loofney was not just over a month old and had grown with such a speed that was inhuman. His once bald head now had a thin covering of black. He was now able to sit by himself, and already took to crawling, much to the surprise of Leera. She had never seen a human child learnt this fast! Not even at the age of 1! But he was not human, so in away, she expected it. He could not talk yet, but he had acquired many sounds and noises that both his parents and grandparents could decipher as to what he wanted.

During the nights when Loofney slept, in the coolness of the night air, Loki and Leera would sit on the balcony and read through books filled with a variety of arts and sciences, and Loki helped to develop Leera's recently discovered abilities. She had grown from lighting a candle by a swish of her hand to now, much to Loki's satisfaction, dressing herself just as he did. It was a wintry afternoon, and Thor, Sif and the warriors three left the royal palace on a joyous hunt somewhere in a nearby realm, Odin and Frigga attended a meeting of alliances between past friends in the golden hall, and Loki, Leera and the young son of Loki sat in the gardens of Asgard. Leera leant against a tree on a blanket of the floor, wrapped up in several layers to keep warm. Loki sat beside her dressed in his, slightly thicker, royal attire and little Loofney led on the blanket, in his thin all in one, giggling and grabbing the air. They sat in silence, but not awkward silence as they happily watched their son wiggle about on the floor. As well as their son getting stronger, the emerald prince and his loves marriage grew stronger. Leera felt honoured as she and her son where the only ones Loki would allow to see him express his emotions. During meal times he was hard, silent and cold, but in the privacy of their own room, or as they were right now, he let it all go and was as if he was a new person. He was loving, kind, soft and gentle towards his wife and son. It was like constantly seeing two different people, Leera thought. "What is on your mind?" Loki asked, turning his head, smiling at his wife. Leera closed her garments tightly around herself and looked back.

"Did Thor tell you he went to earth last week?" Loki nodded and looked back to his son, stroking his exposed back and smiled as he giggled, crawling on his stomach.

"Yes, he did. They have been informed and did not take kindly to what was said. Yet, I have been assured that they are willing to forgive me. So kind of them" Loki said sarcastically.

"At least they know now." Leera said in reply and leaned over into a basket by the side of her. Pulling out a bottle, Leera uses her new found abilities and warmed up the chilled milk, placing it on the ground, on a little away from Loofney, allowing him to crawl to it. And he did, eagerly. Grasping the bottle, Loofney rolled onto his back and drank eagerly, making slurping sounds.

"I spoke with mother earlier..." Loki replied, leaning against the tree folding his arms. Leera shot a look straight to him in surprise.

"You did!"

"Yes. We spoke, reminisced, more so her than me. She spoke of how Odin feels about the whole situation of us not speaking. She hopes that it will be as it once was. She asked how you both were. It was rather strange, to sit and have a conversation with her..."

"... Did you enjoy it?"

"... I did not want to at first. But in the end, I did. I've missed the communication between both of us. I always felt like I belonged when I was in her company. That is one thing that has never changed. She also spoke of other things, some of which she was sure you would not be too pleased about" Loki chuckled looking lovingly at the dark haired woman beside him, taking her hand in his. Leera raised an eyebrow.

"What things?" Leera asked nervously.

"She spoke of the possibility of more grandchildren" Loki bit his lip, a slight tint covering his cheeks, lowering his eyes slightly.

"What? Loofney isn't even a year old yet!" Leera gasped then coughed, almost as if she was choking on a drink. Loki sniggered, knowing her reaction would be as such and leaned down, picking up Loofney, lifting him to face Leera.

"But look at him Leera, imagine another one of these in nine months' time" Loki played, teasing Leera whilst moving Loofney closer to her face then back towards him. All the while Loofney enjoying moving back and forward by his father's hands.

"Imagine the size of the black eye you'll get in nine months' time" Leera replied, taking Loofney from Loki's hands and stood to her feet. Loki shook his head and laughed, jumping to his feet. Loofney held on to his mother's dress and buried his head into her neck. Loki stood behind her and sneaked his hand around her waist, hugging both Leera and Loofney. Blowing hair away from Leera's ear, Loki leaned in and presses a kiss to it. "We will have another..." Loki whispered, sending a shiver down Leera's spine. Twisting from his grasp, Leera walked down the path, looking back playfully and called out

"You can try Loki, you can try" Loki chuckles and leant down, picking up the picnic basket and blanket. Running to catch up with his wife, Loki dropped the items and they disappeared in a flash.

"You know I always win Leera" Loki teases, skipping to a slow walk by her side.

"Oh please, humour me. I'd like to see you win me over" Leera rolled her eyes. Loki moved behind his wife and leaned against her ear.

"My dear, I won you over a long time ago" Leera shivered and sighed, looking playfully at Loki.

"Here..." Leera passed Loofney over with a cheeky gleam in his eye "... His nappy needs changing!" Leera laughed and walked faster up the path towards the palace. Loki held Loofney; his arms stretched straight, his eyes wide looking over to Leera. She was almost inside and Loki felt like a complete idiot, holding out his son, in the garden, not wanting to change him.

...

"And what do you propose, Frigga? Chaining him to a wall until he complies? Pin his mouth open so he talks? No! It will not happen. He will not acknowledge me, and I do not intend to force him against his will" Odin said, walking back and forth, his arms behind his back, annoyed. Frigga stepped away from the balcony to face her husband.

"At least make an effort Odin! It is breaking my heart to see you both like this, and Thor. Our family is breaking apart. The only thing holding us together is Leera and Loofney! Is this what you want?" Frigga said, almost a shout.

"Of course not! I want everything back to normal as much as you, but you know Loki wishes nothing to do with us. We are dead to him!" Odin growled.

"Please Odin, just try. Try and talk to him. Try and see eye to eye. Just try for all our sakes" Frigga spat, tears trickling down her face "we spoke this morn, Loki and I. He's breaking inside as much as you are." Frigga finished and left their chambers. Odin sighing greatly and sat on the bed, shaking his head.

...

"Thank you so much my dear..." Loki said sarcastically entering his chambers, expecting Leera to be there waiting, but instead, Thor, having returned from his activities, stood by the balcony. Loki growled and took Loofney to his cot. "What do you want Thor?"

"I wish to talk to you" Thor said, stepping down towards the younger. Loki backed away from him, glaring.

"I did not permit you to enter my chambers. Do you insinuate that I should tolerate your cockiness and self-assuredness? Be thankful that I turned up in one of my best moods! If I were to turn up, and find you here in my chambers, in a fowler mood, you should be so lucky to keep your kneecaps!" Loki snapped, flailing his arms in frustration.

"Brother, do not be so heartless towards me. Have you forgotten everything we have shared together?" Thor pleaded with sorrow filled eyes. "I miss our talks, your company..."

"Heartless? Was it not heartless of father to withhold the truth from me and keep me as a form of reconciliation with an enemy realm, yet you seem unphased at that detail"

"Loki please, can we not just talk without bitterness and hatred? Can we not converse civilly?" Thor said, sitting down, defeated on Loki's bed. Why, Loki thought, did everyone take to sitting on his bed!

"I think not"

"Why? Has everything hardened you so much that a simple conversation between brothers is impossible?"

"I am not your brother, Thor." Loki said. It sounded dull to him. Too overused. And every time he said it, a rippled of pain corded through his heart. Thor stood, hating that that was Loki's retort every time and stood extremely close to Loki, grabbing his head in his hands. Loki growled and tried to pry Thor's hands from his head. Thor rested his head against Loki's and whispered

"Please Loki, don't do this" Loki tried to release himself from Thor's grasp but was unsuccessful, and then he had an idea. The only way that would actually get Thor from him. Loki leant his head back slightly and thrust it forward in a matter is seconds. The tricksters head slammed against the golden gods and Thor yelled, dropping his hands and cupped his head, looking with tear filled eyes at Loki. Loki snarled at Thor and held his side that began to throb for no apparent reason.

"Loki?" Thor said, instantly forgiving his brother and noticed his brother clutch his side. "What is it?"

"Nothing! Leave me!" Loki's coarse voice replied. The green god held out his free hand and grasped onto the bed post, steadying himself. Loki's head began to throb (Loki presumed that it was due to the head-butt). Holding his lips tightly shut, stopping the urge from just opening his mouth and vomiting. Thor slowly approached Loki, nervous, expecting a sudden outburst. Loki closed his eyes and swayed.

"Loki, what's wrong?" Thor tried again. Loki shook his head and quickly sat down, placing his head between his legs, supporting himself by placing his hands on his knees. Loki began to gag, emotions screaming in his head. All these emotions inside made him feel woozy, I'll almost. Thor's sudden affectionate actions, before he head-butted him, felt like a thump in the side, a knock to the head and a high temperature all at once. Opening his mouth unwillingly, Loki vomited on the wooden floor, his black locks falling against his cheek bones. Thor sat down beside him quickly and grabbed his hair, pulling it away from Loki's vomiting mouth...


	20. Chapter 20

Loki had collapsed. Whilst Thor held his brothers hair from his face as he brought up the contents of his stomach, Loki had become overly dizzy, and exhausted and fell with a thud into Thor's lap. Thor sat in panic, not knowing what to do and his brother led across his mussily legs. Thankful to the heavens and all that is holy, Leera walked in through the chamber doors, her hands holding a pile of fine linen garments for little Loofney. On seeing the mess on the floor and Loki in Thor's lap, his arms drooping, Leera dropped the pile of clothing and gasped. "What did you do to him?" Leera said, worry evident across her features. Thor looked up hurt and, stroked Loki's damp hair.

"I did nothing!..." he defended "... I came to speak with him. We argued, he fought, and then, well..." Thor indicated to the mess on the floor. Leera approached, stepping to Thor's side and knelt on the floor, running a hand over Loki's whitening face, sparkling with beads of sweat.

"Loki, love, can you hear me?" Loki was unresponsive. "Could you lift him and place him on the bed?" Thor nodded and scooped Loki up with ease, moving to the side of the king-size bed, leaned over and lowered him to the middle of the bed.

"Shall I fetch the healers?" Thor asked, ribbing his arm, looking guilty? Ashamed? Hurt? Leera could not decide on what he looked like. So many expressions flashed over his face.

"No, he will be fine with me, thank you Thor. I shall clean this mess up and cool him down." Leera replied sympathetically.

"If I may, I shall like to return, to see how he is later on?" Thor asked eagerly, looking at his younger brother.

"That would be nice" Leera smiled, moving over to her dressage table, picking up a bowl.

"May I help you clean up?"

"No, no Thor, its fine. You go, I'll see you later. I'm sorry for accusing you of hurting him. I've just never seen him like that with you. It was an automatic response." Leera blushed, Embarrassed.

"You need not apologise. I shall take my leave. Until later, my lady" Thor said, taking Leera's hand and kissing her hand, exiting the room. Leera sighed loudly and looked back to the mess on the floor. Breathing in and focusing on what Loki taught her, Leera lifted her hands to the floor and a green mist enclosed around her hands. Closing her eyes, Leera muttered the ancient words of the magical art and pushed her hands forward. Opening her eyes the floor was now clean, and Leera grinned, proud of herself. Taking hold of the bowl for a second time, Leera ventured to the washroom, filling it with water. Entering the room once more, Leera gathered a few cloths and carefully climbed onto the bed, steadying the bowl of water in one hand. Sitting by his side, and placing the bowl on the pillow next to Loki's head, the lady Loki soaked a cloth and wiped it over his mouth, then his brow, cleaning his face. Once cleaned, Leera soaked the other cloth, folding it Ito a rectangular shape and draped it across Loki's forehead. Leaning to the bed side table, Leera placed the bowl down and turned back to her husband.

"Loki, sweetheart, wake up..." Leera spoke softly, stroking Loki's face. The emerald prince twitched and ever so slowly opened his eyes. "Hey, how do you feel?" she said, moving her hand down to his chest, rubbing it comfortingly.

"Tired..." he replied, leaning in to Leera's hands, grimacing at the funny taste in his mouth.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Yes..." Loki groaned and places a hand on his head, his temples hurting.

"Why were you sick Loki? Are you I'll?"

"I do not think I am..." the emerald prince slowly sat up and leant against the headboard, starting to harshly pull at his tunic. "Take it off! Help me get it off!" Leera frowned in confusion and moved towards Loki, raising his arms and lifted his shirt tunic from him, his chest bare and milky White. "I just feel so hot... It was irritating my skin..."

"Change into your other form..." Leera bit her lip, lowering her eyes. "It might cool you down... Stop you from feeling like you do..."

"I do not want you seeing me like that again" Loki shook his head, closing his eyes whilst taking short, deep breaths.

"I don't care what you look like Loki... I actually find your blue skin quite ho-" Leera began, but cleared her throat as Loki looked at her, interested as to what she was about to say and her sudden rosy cheeks. Scratching her neck and looking around the room, avoiding his gaze she giggles like she had a school girl crush "you look quiet hot"

"On the contrary, I'm quite cold in that form" Loki looked puzzled.

"No, no Loki, I mean hot as in, Urm, sexy..." the dark haired beauty looked everywhere other than Loki and attempted to slide from the bed, but was stopped by a cold hand wrapping around her wrist. Leera paused and turned around slowly, trailing her eyes from the abdomen of her husband and rose them little by little finally resting her eyes on the sudden smouldering red ones of her husband.

"You do not find this horrifying?" he raised an eyebrow. Leera bit her lip again and ran her hands over the bumps of patterns on Loki's chest, his heartbeat racing at the gentle touches.

"Not at all" Leera grinned moving her hands up to Loki's neck, kissing his lips slowly.

"Well, um, I think I feel better now…" Loki blushed, chuckling and slid from the bed, straight to the balcony for some fresh air, then remembering, turned to face the floor, noticing it was clean from mess. "Do forgive me my love, about the mess. Thank you for cleaning it up, it was not your place to do so. I should have cleaned it"

"Nonsense; through sickness and health and all that jazz right?" Leera grinned, stooping low to pick up the stray fabric on the floor.

"Through what?...forgive me my love but I do not believe I am familiar with that expression; common on Midgard I presume?"

"Yes Loki, it's our earthlings wedding vows" Leera mocked at the words 'earthlings' and chuckled, laying the cloths on the dressing table. Loki smiled happily and placed a hand on his aching stomach. Breathing slowly, slightly nervous, the emerald prince allowed himself to turn to the azure blue prince of Asgard, forming into his native state. Closing his eyes, allowing the coolness embrace his feverish skin, Loki sighed, grasping onto the metal bar of the balcony. Leera paused a moment to admire the perfect blue architecture of his back, and, although he was thin, his marvellous muscles and sharp shoulder blades. He was a beautiful creature. . No, no, not creature. . . god, he was THE beautiful god of mischief, nothing more, nothing less. Perfect in every way. Feeling blessed that this man, this handsome figure was her husband, and that the child in the cot was his, Leera's heart fluttered. Then, the moment sank in her heart when she remembered something that would change his recent happy mood. Once checking her happily sleeping son over once, leers picked up a brush to fiddle with and turned to face him. "Loki?" The blue god turned swiftly, facing his love and shone loving eyes towards her, the red not looking so menacing anymore.

"Yes Leera…" Loki's heart fluttered as he saw Leera running her eyes over his chest and face without disgust, but rather admiration.

"He's coming over soon, to check on you…"She said, looking to the floor. "…I said it would be nice of him to do so…" Hearing a huff confirmed to her that Loki's mood just hit rock bottom once again. "…Don't be mad with me, or with him. He was concerned with you Loki, especially when you collapsed on his lap… he feared for your health and wished to stay by your side…"

"I do not need his sympathy Leera…" Leera heard, still not looking up.

"Maybe not, but perhaps you need your brothers company. You've spent far too much time hiding from him and Odin, avoiding them every second of the day. Fair enough if you do not want the same relationships as you once had with them, but really Loki, would one simple conversation kill you?" Leera spoke, now looking up to face him, and was surprised to see him back in his pale white skin.

"Leera, you just witnessed what happened when I found him in my room, wanting to talk. I do not like the idea of constantly vomiting every time we speak!" Loki showed his teeth in frustration and knocked his arms to his side, feeling fed up.

"I'll tell him to leave if you wish" Leera replied, defeated and sounded almost melancholy. Loki detected this and turned to face his saddened wife.

"I will do it this once, only for you. I shall speak with him this evening, and be as civil as I see fit, but do not expect me to form a relationship that I do not wish to pursue…"

"I expect nothing of you Loki" Leera replied, smiling weakly and walked towards him, with a fresh, thin linen shirt from her chair. "Put this on, I gather you won't want your brother to see you half naked" Loki smiled in response and took the garment, putting it on.

"I shall stay by the open windows for fresh air, my stomach still does not feel settled. The fresh air will do me well" Loki spoke, sitting on the floor of the balcony.

. . .

"He's coming…" Loki sighed, sensing his brother approaching the door.

"Would you like me to leave you two alone?" Leera asked softly, walking towards the door to let Thor in.

"…no!..." Loki began, almost frightened at the thought "…stay, please" Leera nodded and opened the door before Thor even knocked. As she gazed outside, Thor stood, a grin beaming across his face. Leera smiled in return and stepped aside for him to walk in. closing the door, Leera walked to the farthest corner of the room, far enough to be out of Loki and thorn's way for them to speak, but close enough to be there for him if he needed her. Loki shifted and pushed himself backwards so that his back was flush against the cold bedroom wall. Thor looked anxiously at Loki and sat also on the balcony, with his back against the opposite wall. Thor flashed a curious glance over to Leera, as to why she was still here while he spoke with his brother, but then answered his own question when he guessed himself. Loki wanted her there. Pushing that aside, he looked back to Loki, who surprisingly sat there watching him intently.

"How are you feeling brother?" Thor asked, breaking the silence. Leera had now picked up a book and began to read. Loki paused a moment, a sudden flash of regret of agreeing to speak with Thor, then exhaled, opening his mouth.

"Well enough…" He replied, trying to sound as civil as he possibly could manage.

"I am pleased, brother. Besides this event, how has your day fared?" Thor smiled awkwardly, trying to get comfortable under Loki's piercing glare.

"It was enjoyable…" Loki admitted, casting a quick eye to Leera, whom was deep in concentration, reading her book.

"So, I" Thor began but was cut of surprisingly by Loki.

"What do you want Thor, what did you want? You said you wished to talk to me. About what precisely, I gather it was not about my day, or do you intend to ask me about how I find the changes in the weather, or whether I enjoyed the roast boar at dinner?"

"I just… I miss talking to you brother. About everything and anything. Just to hear your voice. I came to ask if, you might find forgiveness in your heart and well, talk to me…" Thor explained, tears evident in his eyes.

"Forgiveness is earned, and is something I do not dish out lightly, Thor. . ." Loki turned from his brother's gaze and looked to the starry sky.

"Please brother…."


	21. Chapter 21

"Begging does not become you Thor, the mighty god of thunder..." Loki spat, a hint of jealousy dripping from his silver Tongue. Scrambling to his feet, holding onto the wall for support, Loki groaned in discomfort, gaining a glance from his wife in the corner whom had been oblivious to their conversation, that much both Thor and Loki expected. Thor exhaled in sadness and got to his feet in one swift movement. Loki, still clutching his side, moved forward into the balcony, breathing in the fresh air. Thor stood out like a sore thumb and looked to the lady Loki for some support, but he knew she would never force Loki to do anything he wished not.

"I shall take my leave then?" Thor said, rather a question that a statement, hoping Loki would talk some more to him, at least show him some emotion other that hatred. Loki shrugged his shoulders, his back facing Thor.

"If you so wish..." Loki replied, looking up at the start sky.

"I shall see you tomorrow at dinner then?" Thor asked eagerly, waiting for the reply.

"I doubt it; I do not feel up to conversing, let alone eating, with anyone." Loki responded, now facing the golden god, his expression no longer angry, but somewhat ill.

"I could come to see you, in the afternoon perhaps?"

"Were you not leaving, Thor?" Loki ignored his brothers pleading request, and moved his eyes to the door. Thor dropped his head to the ground and sluggishly strode to the door, nodding to Leera and opened the door.

"It has been nice talking to you brother" Thor said, casting a glance to the emerald prince before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. Loki pinched the top of his nose and sighed. Placing down her book, Leera rose from her chair and glided over to her upset husband. Turning his back to her, Leera gently rubbed her hands over his muscles, shoulder blades and the top of his shoulder, caressing and massaging away all the stiffness. Loki relished in his wife's touch and dropped his hand from his nose, falling his head back onto Leera's waiting shoulder. Leera carried on massaging and Loki frequently gave hums and slight groans of approval at his muscles loosening.

"You're very tense Loki" Leera said, moving her hands almost professionally down his back and against his hard muscles.

"Hmmm?" Loki said, his eyes still closed, enjoying the sensation.

"I said your very tense" the dark haired woman grinned at how laid back Loki was at that moment and how he was so relaxed and not paying attention.

"Yes... Hmmm, well it is to be expected, hmmm, when Thor is, hmmm, that feels nice" Loki did not even finish his sentence and opened his mouth, a smile creeping on his face. Leera giggled and turned her head, placing a kiss on his temple. "We should do this more often..." Loki offered cheekily. Leera laughed and desisted the massaged, receiving a frustrated groan from Loki at the absence of working fingers on his tense muscles.

"Come, you need to eat something..." Leera whispered in his year and walked away. Loki's head having to lift up as Leera shoulder disappeared. Turning to face Leera, Loki noticed a platter on fruits and meats on her dressing table.

"When did that arrive?" Loki asked, surprised and raised an eyebrow.

"Well then, you two were obviously deep into conversation. I stopped reading and sent for some food."

"Oh, well..." Loki replied, cautiously approaching the food as if it were a raging beast in an attack stance. Slowly, Loki reached down and picked up a slice of pear, raising it to him mouth. Taking a small bite, Loki chewed, and looked to his wife, whom picked up a luscious red, juicy strawberry and bit into it, closing her eyes at the marvellous taste dashing around her taste buds. Loki grinned and placed the other half of the pear piece he held in his hand, into his mouth and chewed ever so elegantly.

"What are you looking at?" Leera said, blushing, as she opened her eyes and noticed her husband smirking at the now reddened face. Loki strode forward, in a stalk like stance and grasped Leera's hips, pulling her flush against his chest, looking down into her eyes.

"You are so beautiful Leera. I love you with all my being" Loki emphasized by forcing his mouth onto Leera's and taking her breath away by the passion in his kiss.

"I love you too" Leera said breathlessly, pulling away, hugging Loki tightly, and placing her head on his chest. Kissing her head softly, Loki bent down just a mere inch and scooped Leera up into his arms, walking to the bed and placing her down on the emerald silk of the bed. Conjuring a double of himself so he did not have to move from his wife, Loki number two checked on little Lokison, whom slept every so peacefully. The double returned to Loki's body, and the prince crawled onto the bed and leant down, kissing Leera gently, but with demand. Leera smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer into the embrace. Loki sighed happily as both shared a loving night together, every moment as special as they day they first met.

. . .

"Loki, wake up!" Leera said, shaking the sleeping god roughly. Months had passed, then a year, then another year. Loki's health had not changed. It seemed a frequent complaint that Loki found himself vomiting, and it came to the point where he was coughing up blood. His relationship with Leera deepened, and they became inseparable. They had since experienced several pregnancy scares, a scare more for Leera than Loki. Loki's relationship between Odin got so worse that sitting in the same room was impossible. Thor however managed to convince Loki to at least speak every so often, though not as much as he would have liked. Frigga, thought had managed to hold a place in Loki's heart, and she found that her youngest son began addressing her as mother, much to her joy. And little Loofney. Well, that was the reason for Leera trying to wake up Loki. Little Loofney had not long turned three years old, and somewhat worried his parents and family. Being three years of age, a toddler, he should have at least known words; how to speak even, but nothing. Instead he excelled in performing certain tricks with the flick of his hands, much like his father, everyone discovered.

He was sent to many healers to try and coax him to speak, bribing him with sweet delicacies, toys etc., but nothing. Even Loki and Leera sat down and tried to do one on one, but nothing. All this frustration had also had an effect on Loki's health; it tore him inside to see that Loofney was not developing at the normal rate. He spend many nights delving into books in the library, leaving Leera alone on several occasions during the night and nearly every afternoon, but nothing, he found nothing.

After all these nights, exhausted from all the incessant tries of teaching Loofney, Loki found himself returning to his chambers early; collapsing on the bed, instantly falling asleep. But much to his disappointment, someone was trying to wake him up. "Loki, wake up!" The voice was familiar, but Loki found himself falling in and out of consciousness, not wanting to reply, but sudden harsh shaking prevented him from doing so. Opening his eyes, giving them time to adjust, he found his wife, leaning over him, an excited expression on her face.

"Not tonight my love, I'm too tired…" Loki groaned, shaking his head. Leera gave him a confused expression and shook him harder again.

"Loki look…" Leera pulled Loki to a sitting position and pointed to the little bed in the corner of the room. (As Loofney was not developing at the normal rate, they found it slightly unsafe for him to have his own room just yet, so they made a minerature room in their own chambers. Yes, Loofney could now walk, but they found it dangerous to leave him alone at the given time.) Loofney sat on his bed, chuckling as he drew his finger in the dark room; a sparkling light following the traces his fingers were making, spelling his name into the air. On seeing this, Loki fell instantly awake and sat up straight, watching his son.

"Loofney?" He said, grinning at the clever boy. Loofney looked up, wide eyed and opened his mouth. Leera and Loki leaned forward excitedly, waiting for words to exist his mouth. For a few moments little Lokison opened and closed his mouth, as if deciding what to say, then his eyes sparkled.

"Loof! Loof, Loof!" Loofney chuckled, hitting his legs excitedly, bouncing up and down. Loki practically jumped from the bed and ran to Loofney, picking him up then brought him back to the bed, sitting him in between his parents.

"Loofney…" Leera said, encouraging him to say his name.

"Loof Loof Loof!" He continued bouncing up and down at the sounds coming from his mouth. Loki allowed a tear to drop from the corner of his eyes as he saw his son learning, and for once the feeling of sickness subsided. "Loofnnnn…"

"Loofney…" Loki said this time, holding his wife's arm.

"Loofnnnn. Loofnnee. Loofney!" Loofney gave a cry of glee and clapped his hands, looking back and forth form his mother to his father. "Loofney! Loofney! Loofney" Loki laughed at his excited son and pulled his onto his lap.

"Can you say mother? Mother?" Loki asked, looking at his gleaming son. Loofney sucked his thumb and wiggled a bit on Loki's lap then looked up at Leera.

"Mufer…"

"Mother, say mother" Loki said, rubbing his back.

"Mufer. Muffer. Mofer?" Loofney said, looking into his father's eyes.

"Mother, little one, mother" Loki urged. Leera sat still in anticipation, still clutching Loki.

"Mmmm, mother?" Loki grinned and nodded, looking to Leera. Loofney chuckled and looked to Leera, noticing the smiles on his parents face. The noises that came from his mouth made his parents smile! "Loofney! Mother! Loofney! Mother!" the little bot repeated, bouncing up and down. Leera grinned, leaning down, placing a finger under Loofney's chin, tickling it and kissed his nose.

"Can you say father, Loofney? Father?" Leera asked, looked at her son, showing her teeth in a loving smile.

"Fafer? Faaafer?" Leera shook her head and repeated the words again and again. Loofney relished in the noises coming from his mouth and bounced even more in his father's lap. "Father!" Loki kissed his sons head at the success of his understanding and pulled him into a hug. Loofney wrapped his arms around Loki's neck and muttered his new found words, chuckling all the while. Leera stood on the floor, spinning around with happiness at her son speaking. Then all of a sudden, Loki noticed Leera slow down, her movements almost robotic. He cast a glance to his son whose form flickered and began to fade into a blue mist. Jumping from his bed, scared, he looked to Leera whose skin began to peel from her bones, her muscles and veins on show and her eyeballs hanging form her face. Loki screamed for it to stop, but Leera walked forward, her horrifying form shaking as she caught Loki's throat and backed him against the wall. She screeched unrecognisable words at him and everything began to peel away from her until her bones dropped to the floor in a pile. Tears streaming down his face, Loki turned his gaze to the darkened corner of his room, where Loofney's bed stood. Slowly and horrifyingly the bed broke forming the wooden slats into an almost human like shape as it hovered over Loki, a shadow casting along the floor of the chambers. Loki collapsed to the floor, screaming for the object to stay away, but suddenly froze when the monsters voice resembled that of his fathers. When he looked up he saw none other than Odin and Laufey, stood side by side, closing in on his, a sword in Odin's hand and ice in laufeys, saying incoherent words containing death and destruction, about how Loki was a failure. Lifting his sword high above his head, Odin snarled, his eye sparkling with evil intent and brought his sword down with a horrifying crack on his head.

…

"Arghhhhhhh!" Loki screamed, the pain he thought he was experiencing coursed through his body. Sitting up, he found the familiar surroundings of his chambers. Falling from his bed Loki scurried to the balcony away from the bed. Leera was woken from her slumber and stood, facing Loki with fear. Loki lifted his knees to his chest and closed his eyes shut tight, his hands covered his ears. Leera ran towards him, dropping to her knees in front of him, pulling Loki's hands away from his head and asked for him to open his eyes. "You! What? I-" Loki babbled, his breath ragged as he noticed a cot in the corner of the room, and he frowned. Where was the bed? Then he looked to Leera. Her hair was shorter. Shaking his head, not understanding what was happening.

"Loki what's wrong, your scaring me!" Leera cried, holding his hands.

"None of it happened?" He said, leaving Leera confused and hysterical.

"What didn't happen?" Leera said calmly, stroking Loki's soaking wet head.

"I, you. It was real, it was! We, I thought it was…"

"Loki, your making no sense!"

"How old is Loofney, is he three, where is his bed?" Loki rushed all at once.

"What? Loki, Loofney's a baby, you know that!" Leera responded, not liking Loki's scared expression as his eyes roamed the room.

"What about the pregnancy scares!" Loki spat.

"Loki, I haven't had one since before Loofney was born. You must still be feeling ill. You must have dreamt Loki" Leera explained, rubbing his arm.

"What? Dreamt?..." Loki growled "… How can I dream three years of our lives together, bit by bit, detail by detail Leera! You're lying to me! Loofney is three years of age! You just cut your hair before you came to my side to make me believe in your diabolical lies!" Loki shouted, pushing Leera from him. Leera fell back onto her elbows, crying as she looked at her suddenly deranged husband. Loki stood, slightly dizzy from getting up to fast and looked around the room, then stumbled to the cot and saw his baby of a son. Leera was right. Did he just live all of that life falsely, in his dreams? It was so real, it felt so real. Every touch and embrace of his wife, every argument with his family, every step of Loofney's growing up, every step of his health declining. . . heal declining? Loki felt a sudden rush of sickness and swayed. It was all a dream, everything. But it felt too real, he found himself saying, as he stumbled back into the wall. A rotting Leera flashed across his eyes, and his furious fathers hovering over him. Loki shook, waving his hands in front of him, to swat away the images. The Loofney's voice filled his ears as he was saying his first words. His little laughs got louder and louder in his ears and Loki screamed out in pain, dropping to his knees, holding his stomach.

Flinging open, the chamber door banged against the wall and Odin, Frigga and a terrified Thor rushed in, on hearing the frequent screams of his son, echoing down the corridor. Leera joined the others and looked on, wide eyed as Loki held his stomach, coughing up dark spots of blood, yelling as the laughs of his son turned into the poisoned words of hatred from Laufey and Odin, beating against his eardrums. With a final cry, Loki's knees gave way and collapsed on the floor, his head hitting against the wooden slabs, his head inches from the pool of blood that now formed on the floor, dripping from his mouth. The four stood in terror as they witnessed. . . what on earth did they witness? . . .


	22. Chapter 22

Leera rushed to her husband, shaking with fear and worry, and his pale, limp body spread across the floor. Thor had followed in suit and leant down, easily picking up his brother and his arms, looking down solemnly at his sickly white face. Facing his parents, Thor walked past and ran with all his might, as much as his legs would carry him, to the healing chambers. Leera looked to Frigga whom nodded to her, recognising her request and Leera followed Thor, leaving little Loofney in his grandparents care. Thor rushed as fast as was possible all those years etc. was a dream caused by an illness taking over him for him, with his brother in his arms. Passing Sif and the warriors three, gaining a concerned look and they too followed, shouting after their friend, asking questions which received no answer. Bursting through the healing chambers door Thor rushed to the nearest bed and laid down his brother, Leera and the others following in turn, rushing into the room.

Loki groaned and began to shiver. Thor ripped his cloak from his back and covered Loki's body, knowing it would be warmed than the bed sheets. The lady Loki stood by the side of the bed and looked up; scanning the chamber for a healer, but none could be seen. "Where are they?" Leera said frantically, looking at Thor with desperation.

"I know not." Thor shook his head, worry covering his face.

"By the gods, what happened to him, he looks like death!" Fandral gasped, stepping forward to take a look at the youngest son of Odin.

"He woke up, and, I don't know what happened. He was rambling about things that never happened, then he collapsed" Leera explained, looking at the blonde warrior and his friends.

"What things?" Sif questioned, ever so nervous about Loki, since the incident of the frost giants entering Asgard, all that time ago.

"He believed Loofney was three years old, he believed that I had several more pregnancy scares and he asked me why I look different and accused me of changing my appearance to confuse him. He seemed… well, crazy" Leera confessed, shaking her head.

"How strange…" Sif said, looking away, immersed in her own thoughts. After minuets of talking, and whispering, checking Loki's temperature and sharing worried glances, a healer walked in, surprised to see that amount of people in the chambers. Placing down some fresh linen garments she had just gone to fetch from the embroiders for the patients, she walked over to the hushed company.

"Hello, I am Naylla, I'm the Elders trainee. Can I possibly help you?" She asked eagerly, bowing her head to the eldest son of Odin. Thor stood to the side, revealing Loki lying on the bed and Naylla gasped, quickly walking to the prince. "What happened?"

"We know not. He woke with terrible allusions; we seem to think they were caused by a nightmare, then he collapse, coughing up blood and the contents of his bowl. Surely that is not something caused by a mere cold. . . Is he sick?" Thor explained, lowering his eyes.

"My lord, I shall try with all my power to find out his ailment and inform you, but I cannot do so without the Elder healer. I know not of her whereabouts at this exact time, but when she returns, I will make it a priority to consult her and diagnose the prince Loki. I can make him as comfortable as possible and keep his temperature at a steady level." Naylla offered, placing hand of Loki's head, looking to the sorrowful company. "I am afraid though, my Lord, that we have several patients here that are in dire need of peace and rest and I cannot permit all of you to stay with him. I can allow at least one to stay by his side, but you really cannot all stay."

"I will stay!" Thor said, looking back at Leera whom looked livid. She wanted to stay. "Leera, you have seen too much of this, and it would do you not good to worry by his side and make yourself ill over it. You have a son to look after. He will be safe with me" Leera's angered expression decreased as she remembered her son. Yes, of course, Loofney would need her in her husband's absence, and the healing chambers were no place for a child. Nodding in agreement, Leera kissed Loki's head and left the room, casting a longing glance back to her love, not wanting to leave him. Thor assured his friends that he would be well with his brother and bid them a goodbye, sitting next to Loki, grabbing his bony white hand in his big warm hand, holding on to him with love.

"He will be fine My Lord" Naylla offered, shuffling from one foot to another, looking awkwardly at the two silent princes.

"I do hope so, but a stinging in my heart makes me fear the worst. It has not gone unnoticed of his recent sickness, and ill looking eyes. He vomited himself to unconsciousness the day before last, and we still do not know the reason for it…" Thor replied, not looking up, and watched his brothers still face.

"We will do everything we can my lord, and more. Place your trust in us" Naylla reassured the golden god and left the beside to gather a bowl of water and some towels.

…

Leera rushed back to her chambers, suddenly feeling a rush of fear about leaving little Lokison with Frigga and Odin. Opening the door on reaching her chambers, Leera found Odin by the balcony and Frigga sat on the bed looking the saddest Leera had ever seen her before. Trailing straight to the cot, Leera leaned down and picked her son up, needing contact with him, to feel safe. Cradling him in her arms, Leera turned to Frigga. "Thank you, for staying with him" Frigga looked up and smiled weakly, her golden hair seeming to have lost its glimmer and she stood to her feet.

"It is not a problem dear. Tell me, how is he?" Frigga said.

"He hasn't woken yet. Thor stayed with him…" Leera sighed. "…He has been I'll for a while, it seems" Odin turned in a flash, stepping towards Leera, a glisten of fury pooled in his single wise eye. Leera stood back, feeling suddenly exposed and intimidated. Frigga noticed the change in her daughter in laws stance and looked to her husband.

"And you only now see fit to inform us now, that our youngest son has been experiencing some form of illness for a while?" Odin snapped and Frigga frowned at her husband's outburst.

"I-I didn't not think… he was sick only a few times… I thought perhaps it would pass. Besides, he does not wish for me to inform anyone of the ups and downs of his personal life" Leera said, shaking under the angered gaze of the All-Father. Odin bared his teeth but Frigga placed a hand on his chest to silence him.

"Loki does not want us to know anything about him?" Frigga asked, almost with disbelief.

"I-um, no, no he doesn't…" Leera admitted, looking away nervously. Frigga held her hand to her chest, feeling hurt at her son's decision and gasped, trying to hold back her sorrowful tears. How could he? He decided to speak to her. He started to call her mother. But it was still his decision not to tell her anything? It broke the golden queen's heart to think that Loki was hurt/ damaged so much at the past events, that opening up to his mother, was something of the past. Leera instantly regretted opening her mouth, the pang of guilt ripping through her stomach as she saw her mother in law cradle her chest in sorrow and her father in law glare into the distance.

…

Thor sat by his brothers side, staring intently at loki's pale face, holding his bony hand in his, rubbing it affectionately with his thumb. Thor watched as his brother breathed slowly and harshly, his eyes moving underneath his eyelids, hinting that he was dreaming. As he skinned his golden face over his brother's features, watching every so often as the elder healer arrived, making several observations and coming to several conclusions of Loki's illness, Thor reminisced. The thought of all the moments they had shared together as close brothers. One memory that kept popping up was when Loki was no more than ten years old in human years, and was sat on a tree, reading a book, all the while; Thor and his young friends were sparring on the grass below. Thor had tripped over a friend's foot and, although only a young boy, he was heavy, and fell into the tree stump. On impact the tree had swayed harshly knocking Loki to the ground, his book flying from his hands and little Loki landed on his arm. He cried out in pain and Thor stopped in fighting immediately and scooped Loki up in his arms, comforting him. Thor had wrapped his arm sportingly around Loki's waist and took him to his father, all the while Loki led his head on Thor's shoulder telling him it was ok and it wasn't his fault. That night Thor had slept over in Loki's room and stayed up all night, Thor telling Loki many scary stories and both laughing into the golden radiance of the morning. The memory made a tear trickle down his face as he sorely missed that connection between him and his brother.

"Brother, can you hear me?" Thor waited and watched as Loki's eyes moved quickly underneath his eyelids as if having a nightmare. "I miss us brother. I miss our arguing, our joyous moments of victory, even those times when you played your utterly humours pranks on me when I was trying to impress a maiden. Why does this, these events… why do they have to cause such strife. Can we not bring things to the way they were? Can you not forgive me, in all my self-righteous actions towards you, making you feel like the lesser man? Can you not forgive fathers momentary weakness in finding it impossible to tell you the truth of your true heritage? Brother, can you not… will you not… Loki, I miss you" Thor shed another tear and watched as Loki shuffled under his brother's red cape and sluggishly opened his eyes, a bout of sickness welling up in his stomach. Shooting forward into an upright position, Loki thrust his hand forward, grabbing a tray that was on a table, in front of the bed. Bringing it to his chest, Loki inhaled harshly and coughed, bringing up some unwanted blood. Thor sat on the edge of his chair, rubbing comforting circles on Loki's back. Placing a blood filled tray on the table Loki steadied his breathing then, cast a glance to Thor, swatting his hands from his body.

"Do not touch me, Oaf" Loki snarled, laying back slowly onto the bed, and regarded the red cloak covering his torso, casting it aside to Thor.

"Did you hear nothing I said to you brother?" Thor hardly spoke above a whisper, grief-stricken at Loki's harshness.

"No, I did not. Why am I here? Where is Leera?" Loki snarled, looking around the room.

"You were frantic, brother. You had a nightmare, though to you, it was reality. You collapsed once again. Leera is back in your chambers with Loofney. I sent her away" Thor replied, a sudden shiver of sorrow past through his body.

"How dare you cast my wife away…? I must, I shall leave now…" Loki said, in between breaths as he swung his legs from the bed and stood on the cold marble floor, holding onto a chair beside his to steady his frail body.

"Brother, you must lie down, you are not well, you must rest until the healers can treat you" Thor objected, Stomping to his brothers side.

"I demand you desist using brother towards me! I am not and never will be. Stop putting your faith in something that is not and will not be real. You delude yourself Thor, you always have. No matter how many times the truth strikes you in the face, you turn the other cheek, unaware of its touch. Open your eyes to reality. This is who we are! You, the chosen heir of Asgard, and I a frozen monster." Loki replied, stumbling forward, holding on to every object available to him to hold. As he stumbled, Thor stood as a distance, but close enough to grab him, to support him if he so needed. He was not willing to give up on him just yet. He WAS his brother, not matter how much Loki could not face it, he WAS.

Stepping a few more feet, casting a glare to every healer that protested against his leaving, Loki stopped, gathering all the breath he could muster at once. He did not know what was wrong, but wrong is what he felt. He could feel his insides tear and burn. It was a similar feeling, he recalled, to the moment his soul ripped in half for his wife, but only more. The pain this time was immense. The sickness, Loki concluded, was not due to the overload of emotions, although it did make him feel queasy. There was a pressing that could not be identified, against his stomach, and then felt like a boot kicking him, forcing the harshness of the leather soul down onto his organ, and if stubbing out a burn. The pressure was so intense; vomiting seemed the only release from the pain he could experience. But when he did, as everyone discovered, a darkness took over his mind and body and fell into an unwanted sleep. Steadying his breath, the emerald prince straightened up and tried as much as possible to compose himself, and walked feebly from the healing chambers. "Loki please, you need to stay here!" Thor protested.

"Do not think you have the right to tell me what to do Odinson, I do what I want, whether you like it or not. I take no orders from you, so do not insinuate that I shall start now when my body is not my own!" Loki turned back and snarled, glaring at Thor with such passion, that it even scared himself. Loki growled at Sif and the warriors three as he stomped past and headed straight for his chambers, the healers walking behind him quietly, objecting to his absence from the healing chambers. Loki was clearly ill, it was obvious in his appearance and was justified by his emptying of his bowels, but he would not accept it. This, it would seem, was caused by his many years of believing something to be true and find it a lie. To accept anything recently, took a lot of hard work for the prince, and would take him many a millennia it appears to gain trust in anyone.


	23. Chapter 23

Loki walked as fast as his body could handle, thundering past the questioning soldiers and snarling at all those whom asked him if everything was right. He did not wish to speak to anyone, no matter who they were; he only wished to see his wife, his son, the only two people who were now his world, his whole life. He grimaced at the thought that his parents were with her, asking her questions, standing near his son. Loki's stomach twisted and turned at the image of Odin attempting to bond with the child. Loki could not hack it, could not handle the idea of his supposed father being close to his son. And it was his son, no on else's; his own flesh and blood. Loofney was his and his alone. Walking around a corner, still unaware to the healers following in pursuit, Loki was faced with his chamber doors, open for all to gaze inside. Quickly and without delay, the emerald prince hurried to the opening of his room and looked in. Leera sat on their bed, Loofney now awake and cradled in her arms. His parents were not there, so Loki came to the conclusion that they had left and walked in. As he turned her spotted the healers and snarled fiercely, warning them not to come any closer and to leave him be. Obeying, the healers jumped and returned the way they came.

The lady Loki looked up at the sound of the chamber door closing and smile graced her face as she looked upon her husband standing at the front of the room. Gently placing Loofney of the bed, Leera bounced up from the bed and rushed to Loki, tackling him into a warm, hard embrace. "My Loki" She whispered and hugged him closer. Loki smiled into Leera's head and kissed her beautiful, midnight hair. "What was wrong? Are you well? Did they find out the problem?" Leera pulled away, eyes full of want and her heart full of questions. Loki frowned a moment and stepped back and Leera shook her head. "Why didn't you stay Loki? Why didn't you let them look you over?"

"I am not ill, am I the only one who can see that?" Loki spat, stepping backwards even more, making an even distance between him and his wife.

"Not ill? Loki, you have been vomiting, coughing up blood and collapsing! Don't insult my intelligence by telling me there is nothing wrong!" Leera clenched her fists as she walked back to the bed and scooped her quiet son in her arms. Loki cast a warm glance at his son as Loofney turned his head to face him, his arms stretching out towards him. As Loki took a step forward towards his son, leers took a step back.

"Give me my son Leera…" Loki commanded, but gently. Leera shook her head in disagreement and stepped back again

"No Loki, unless you find out what is wrong, you are not to come near him." Leera's eyes darkened.

"What? I am not contagious!" Loki said in disbelief.

"That may be so, but what if you pick him up, hold him, and you have a funny turn and collapse? You'll either drop him or land on top of him Loki. You could hurt him" Leera replied, holding Loofney tighter. Loki bared his teeth and tried to calm himself.

"And what of you? Am I not allowed to touch you, to kiss you, to bed y- Am I to be secluded until I seek help with something that does not exist?" Loki's eyes began to water.

"Loki, what if we were, you know, and you collapsed? I don't have the strength to loft you up, to dress you, and fetch help. I could not do it now? I think it best not to… to Urm…" Leera reddened and cleared her throat.

"So not only can I be with my son, but I cannot be with my wife?" Loki choked, pitching the bridge of his nose.

"Of course you can be with us, just not… no touching" Leera sniffled, her heart breaking at the sight of Loki's eyes dripping with foreign saltiness. Loki shook his head, and walked to the bed, sitting down.

"And what of sharing our bed Leera, and I cast from there too?" Loki asked, looking to his wife.

"Until you are well, yes. You know it is a temptation Loki" Leera sat also on her chair in the corner of the room.

"And if I am ill, what if it is something that will take a long time Leera? I cannot stay away from you that long. Do not expect me to stay away from you, please" Loki almost pleaded, but noticed that although Leera was upset at the arrangement, there was no changing her mind. "I shall not leave this room, though, I will respect you; I shall sleep on the floor." Loki stood to his feet and held his side.

"Loki, please, go back to the healers…" Leera pleaded from the corner of her room. Loki grunted and shook his head, knowing that if he did not, if his health did not improve, he would not be able to go near his wife and son. It ripped him apart. He did what HE wanted, nothing more nothing less. To go back to the healers, to him, felt like defeat, a weakness. Stepping to the door, Loki looked back to his wife, knowing with all his heart, that he could never disagree with tis woman, only this woman, and felt a surge of bitterness well in the pit of his stomach.

"I will, but do not visit me. I will return here in the evenings, but do not expect to see me through the day. You want me to recover, to bring my health back to normal, and then I will do so, but do not expect my presence during this. I will return to you completely when I am healed. Good afternoon, Leera. I shall see you this evening" Loki said tiredly and left the room, heading back to the healing chambers. Leera felt in sting in her heart and sat Loofney on the bed. As soon as Loki disappeared Loofney began to cry, and Leera just watched in grief at her husband's sudden change of attitude towards her. As Loki walked further and further away, the sound of his sons wailing got quieter in his ears, but louder in his heart.

….

"Brother, you have come to your senses!" Thor boomed joyously as he spotted Loki walking towards the healing chambers, with Sif and the warriors three surrounding him. Loki snarled and pushed past him, entering the healing chambers, feeling the eyes settle against his back.

"I do not like the way he is changing" Volstagg remarked and followed Thor into the chambers. Loki stormed over to the nearest free bed and took a seat, searching the room for the healers. Naylla spotted the returned prince and scurried over to him, catching his eye.

"My lord, it is good to see you back here" Naylla smiled warmly and curtsied. Loki glared and sat back in his chair, crossing his arms, looking unamused. Thor and his friends strolled up to the furious prince.

"So, I am here. What are you going to do? "Loki asked, rolling his eyes, and then shot a hate filled glance

"I, um, we will need to look you over my lord. Please, lay down on the bed" Naylla spoke.

"I will stay here thank you…" Loki stated and Thor huffed in the background.

"For once brother, listen and do what is told you" Thor sighed. Loki sneered at the elder son of Odin and huffed, shuffling up from the chair and climbed onto the bed, lying down, and a look of smugness on his face as he looked back to his brot- , to Thor. Naylla had gathered together a clean tray, a bowl of warm water, some clean cloths and some medicated tonics and placed them on the table at the bottom of the bed, all the while, Loki shot daggers at every member present in the room. After settling everything in its place, Naylla walked to the side of the bed and took Loki's wrist in her hand, checking how steady his heartbeat.

"My lord, how are you feeling?" The young healer asked, happy with the pace Loki's heart as going.

"Fine…" Loki replied, and puckered his brow to Thor.

"Have you recently vomited or anything of the sort?"

"No…" Loki spoke, not being helpful at all.

"Well you have a temperature; your head is burning quite a lot…" Naylla replied feelings Loki's head then walked to the table, soaking a cloth and ringing the excess water from it before laying the strip of cloth on the emerald prince's head. "…It above normal, so we will need to keep an eye on that. When was the last time you consumed any food my lord?"

"I had a slice of pear before I went to sleep" Loki replied honestly, looking Naylla full in the face for the first time without any foul expression.

"When was the last time you ate anything substantial, my lord?" Naylla bit her lip, eyeing the handsome prince. Loki noticed how her cheeks reddened at the sight of him and how he made her embarrassed and enjoyed the situation with the knowledge that he made young maidens swoon for him.

"I know not, I cannot remember the last time. Eating is such a tiresome activity" Loki replied, raising an eyebrow at the young healer, playfully.

"Oh, well, my lord, I don't expect you need me to tell you, but that is not good; not at all healthy for you" Naylla blushed and removed the cloth, checking his temperature yet again. "And the last time you drank?"

"As I said last time, I knot not. I do not keep track of unimportant events" Loki said tiresomely and Naylla nodded, turning to the four men and lady by the side of her.

"Would you be so kind as to fetch some food and drink from the cooks for Lord Loki? He needs sustenance" Hogun nodded and pulled volstagg, Fandral and Sif with him for help, leaving Thor to deal with his unruly brother. Naylla left the handsome prince and his brother for a moment, seeking advice from the elder healer as in what to do with the youngest son of Odin.

"Where is Leera?" Thor asked, breaking the awkward silence. Loki twitched at the mention of his wife's name

"She is in her room, with Loofney…" He answered, crossing his arms tight.

"I thought she would be by your side." Thor said honestly. Loki looked to the golden god, his eyes burning with emotion and shook his head.

"I told her to restrain form entering this place until I am well. Not that her whereabouts has anything to do with you. Now, I would very much enjoy some peace and quiet from your incessant babbling. I need not, nor require your presence. Leave" Loki said, unphased and turned his face in disgust. Thor trembled with sorrow and left the room with haste.

….

Night drew in fast that night all seemed hectic in the healing chambers. Healers in and out with several patients and back and forth with several remedies and recurring questions for Loki about things he has eaten, drunk… places he has been that has possibly caused such an illness as his. All succumbing to nothing. The prince became rather frustrated, casting aside the food and drink his brother has provided him. The healer too became weary and tired as nothing seems to be familiar, and nothing seemed to bring his temperature. Accepting that this was all that they were going to achieve this night, Naylla dismissed Loki for the night, asking for him to return in the morning. Loki happily left the room, eager to get back to the comforting confines of his chambers; eager to see his wife, his son… whom he could not touch.

Entering his oh so familiar chambers and locking himself inside, the pale prince instantly silenced as he stumbled upon his wife in bed asleep, and his son in his cot. Stepping slowly towards the bed, remembering what he had said to his wife, Loki picked up his pillows and dropped them to the floor. Conjuring a blanket, Loki sat down onto the floor and sighed at the feeling of the cold wooden floor on his back. "Your back?" A voice echoed in the darkness of the room. Loki looked up to the bed and watched at the covers rustled and a head popped over the edge of the bed and looked down at him on the floor. Leera's black hair fell in curls down towards Loki and Leera leaned over, staring at her husband.

"I thought you were asleep" Loki replied, looking up at his wife, smiling weakly.

"I was, but I heard you come in and remove the pillows" Leera whispered back, smiling in return. "Was it successful?"

"No, I have to return tomorrow, though I still do not believe there is nothing wrong. You should sleep" Loki replied, bringing his sheet up over his chest, stopping it under his chin. Leera shook her head and climbed back up to her previous position, out of the sight of her husband,

"Don't be cold Loki" Her voice came after a few moments of silence.

"Cold? Oh I'm sorry, I thought I was told I was not allowed to lay with my wife or hold my son. Remind me to change my attitude to a much happier, more approachable one next time I get told that" Loki replied bitterly turning onto his side, facing away from the bed.

"Loki…" Leera began, exhaling loudly as she tried to reason with her husband. "…I'm just thinking about the safety of all of us, including you."

"Goodnight Leera" Loki ignored her, and replied quietly.

"Goodnight Loki. I-I love you"

"I know"


	24. Chapter 24

Leera woke earlier than normal; the sun had not even begun to rise yet. She felt uneasiness, something she had not felt since her relationship with Greg, all those years ago. The feeling was undefinable, and Leera pondered a moment, laying wide-eyed, staring at the intricate ceiling. Then it came to her. Her thoughts were suddenly confirmed when a rustle was heard on the floor. Leera missed Loki's presence beside her. Pushing back her sheets, Leera crawled as she had done previously that evening, across the king-size bed, and dangled her face over the edge, peering down into the darkness. Although it may have been dark, those emerald green eyes were clearly identifiable. Loki led awake, staring up at his wife. Smiling gently, Leera shuffled further down so her face was hovering over his. "Can you not sleep?" Leera asked in a whisper.

"A shock to you, this may seem, but the floor is rather uncomfortable" Loki retorted, turning his head away. Leera turned and slid from the bed, walking carefully around the bed, careful not to step onto anything on the floor and stood in front of the body on the floor. Kneeling down, Leera crawled to Loki's side, lying down beside him, facing him.

"Go, lay on the bed. I shall sleep her until the sun rises" Leera said gently, stroking a hand down Loki's cheek. Loki pulled his head away and sat up, pushing down his makeshift sheet into a pile beside his feet. Leera also sat and watched her husband bring his knees up to his chest, and wrapping his arms around them, curling up.

"I'm fine on the floor" Loki replied, his eyes heavy with a deep need to sleep. Leera slid easily along the wooden floor in her silk nightdress and sat alongside her husband, taking a hand in hers and turned to face him.

"Loki, please, take the bed, you need sleep"

"I shall take the bed if you join me?" Loki said difficultly. Leera tightened her grip on Loki's hand and brought it to her mouth and kissed it, causing a sigh to escape Loki's lips.

"Loki…" She said warningly as she pulled away, and Loki retrieved his hand. It a sudden movement, Loki twisted his body. The reaction so fast that Leera fell onto her back. Loki then knelt over her; his legs either side her hips and his hands either side of her head. Leera tried to wriggle form his bodily cage, but found it no use as Loki did not budge. Leaning down, ever so solely, like a predator about to pounce on its prey, Loki pressed his cold lips lightly onto the dark haired woman's, savouring the heat exchange between their mouths. The trickster gasped as he pulled away and looked deep into the eyes of his wife. Leera tried again, wriggling with all her might to escape from beneath Loki, but still, he did not move. "… Let me move Loki" Leera said, her face flushed as she saw a glint in the green god's eyes.

"No…" Loki replied, a tint of menace in his voice. Leera suddenly felt frightened. The loving look had now disappeared from his emerald eyes, and anger and possession replaced it in a flash. Leera's breathing began to fasten as Loki moved his hands from beside Leera's head and placed them harshly over her wrists, bringing them above her head, his face, dark and daunting. Leera's heart pounded as this new expression scared her. Never has she seen Loki look so, so frightening, and especially in the dark. She knew he would not let go, as of course, he was always reminding her that he did what he wanted. The only thing she could do at this point, as he leant in, was cry. Leera began and struggled against Loki's grasp and tears trickled down her alabaster face as she sobbed, whimpers escaping her mouth. Loki pulled away, a frown dancing against his brow, and his grip loosened. "Loki…" Leera managed to speak in between whimpers "Your scaring me, please, let me go" Leera closed her eyes tightly, to hide his raging eyes from her sight and turned her head. Seconds later Leera felt the mighty hands gently move away from her wrists, and the heavy body move from hers. Fearing what she would see if she opened her eyes, Leera scurried back into a sitting position, leaning against the bed side table, with her eyes tightly shut, her heart beating at a rapid pace.

Attempting to bring her breathing back to normal, Leera jumped at the sudden touch on her face. Opening her eyes reluctantly, Leera found Loki, kneeling in front of her, his eyes filled with sorrow, and his trembling hand caressing her face. "Forgive me Leera, I do not know what I was doing. Forgive me" Loki said, lowering his eyes after seeing the hurt in his beloved's eyes. Leera sniffled her tears away and placed a hand over Loki's, holding it to her face. Looking up, Loki noticed Leera's face soften and he gave a weak, guilt filled smile. "Do you forgive me? I did not mean to frighten you; to harm you…" Loki added as he saw reddened wrists through the darkness of the room. "Please, say you forgive me, do you? Will you?" Loki placed his other hand on Leera's opposite cheek and leaned forward, placing his head against hers, closing his eyes.

"What do you think?" Leera spoke above a whisper and turned her head slightly to kiss Loki's hand in forgiveness. Loki smiled as he remained attached to Leera. "Just, don't do that again, don't look at me like that, with those eyes…" Loki's smile faded and he fell back onto his heels, removing his hands from Leera's face and placing them gently on her thighs.

"What eyes? How did I look?" Loki asked, genuinely concerned.

"Loki… you looked like you were about to kill me, or do something else against me will, that I imagine to be greatly unpleasant…" Leera answered, rubbing a wrist absentmindedly. Loki's eyes widened in horror and he fell back onto his behind.

"I-I, leer aim so sorry, I did not, I mean… that was not me, never would I harm you or attempt to… Leera you must believe me, I- I don't know what I was… I…" Loki pleaded, raking his hands through his long black, velvety hair.

"I do believe you Loki. Whatever it is, this illness, its making you react irrationally, giving you nightmares and making you sick. Can you see now, that something is wrong?" Leera inquired, her eyes weary from her tears and tiredness. Loki did not give an audible answer, but instead nodded I reply, feeling ashamed that he hurt his wife and that she was scared. Scared of her own husband. Loki shook his head, unable to conceive what he had just done and buried his face in his hands in shame. Leera looked on with pain filled sympathy and scooted over to her husband, resting her head on his shoulder, rubbing his arms reassuringly. Loki dropped his hand down and wrapped it around Leera's back, bringing her into a hug against his chest.

"If we may not share a bed, that just for tonight, stay here with me, until sunrise?" Loki asked, pulling Leera into a warm embrace. Leera nodded and agrees with a hum, sleep filling he body and she comfortably leant against her husband. Loki rested his head on Leera's and summoned the silk sheets to cover them to keep them warm, and no sooner did that happen did Loki fall into a welcomed slumber….

…

"I told you, I do not recall any such thing. If I had any memory, or recollection of something I may have eaten or drank, or were subject to, would I not inform you? So desist pestering me, and tell me what is wrong! I attacked my wife last night under a wrong state of mind, which is by far not a normal act, so do not think you can withhold information from me! I shall be told right now, as it is my right to know what is wrong" Loki spat at the elder healer as he sat uncomfortably on the medical bed, his parents and brother next to his bed. The elder, face red and flustered, placed an annoyed hand on her hip and pointed to the prince.

"My Lord, we have done everything we can possibly do to find out what this illness may be, but we have no answers. We have done everything out abilities will allow us to do and more besides. Apart from food poisoning or having been exposed to something alien, there is nothing more we can do to decipher a treatment or help you in anyway. Of course, there is one thing you may want to look into perhaps…" The elder replied, and looked to Odin. "…He is, after all, the spawn of a frost giant, have you considered they he may have contracted an ailment of some sort that is common in his kind?" As soon as the words left the healers mouth, Loki sprang from his chair, wrapping his hand around the healer's throat and marched her across the room, pinning her to the opposite wall. Frigga gasped in horror as she witnessed her son forcefully pushes the well-respected healer into the wall and looked desperately to Thor to pull him away and restrain him.

Thor recognised his mother's request in her eyes and shot forward, grabbing his brother's tunic in his fist from his back and pulled back harshly, the collar of Loki's tunic cutting into his jugular. The sounds of Loki coughing at the pressure on his throat soon died down as Thor gripped Loki's arms and held them tightly behind his back. The healer moved forward, rubbing her neck, looking closely at something in Loki's face. The emerald prince felt suddenly unnerved as the old woman approached him, curiosity evident in her face. As she stood in front of the young god, knowing that she was safe from harm as his arms were held behind his back, she cupped his head in her wrinkled hands, pulling his face forward. "You are so full of hatred, young prince…" She spoke, looking deeply into the eyes of the god. Slowly, she noticed, slithers of red veins crept across his iris, clamping down in irregular 'V' shapes. As Loki's heart rate quickened, so did the veins thicken, covering almost the whole iris, and his face became menacing. The healer watched as the red veins in the iris dripped onto the whites of his eyes, decorating them in the most erratic of patterns. The elder healer gasped as she saw the eyes of a frost giant begin to break through the once emerald eyes of the young prince of Odin.

Stroking his cheek gently, in an attempt to calm him down, the healer smiled at him. At this rate, if Loki were to keep increasing his anger he would cause himself to fall unconscious or vomit. The healer sighed and thought of the only possible thing that may bring him back. "Put aside this anger Loki, think of Loofney you son, and Leera, your wife" As soon as those names where uttered at loki's face, his whites of his eyes returned to their full snow white colour and the red 'v' shape veins receded; his emerald eyes dilating. A moment Loki stood, confused and tired, the next his legs gave way and he slumped into the waiting arms of his brother behind him.

Odin rushed to help Thor place the weakened form of Loki back onto the bed and Frigga turned to the healer, placing a hand across her heart. "What did you see? What is wrong with him?"

"I believe that young Loki Odinson is fighting some of him demons" The healer said sadly, looking as the young prince of the bed.

"Meaning?" Odin said shortly, placing a hand on his wife's back.

"The frost giant in him was coming through, caused by his anger, his rage; forcing its way without Loki prepared, without knowing. Do you think it possible that you could perhaps research or acquire some information on frost giants, so we might be able to know exactly what is going on here?" The elder asked, looking at the All-Father.

"Indeed, we shall all look into this. I would suggest going to Jotunheim, although our past with them is not so pleasant, and I doubt the newest leader of their realm would take kindly to Thor asking about their ailments and things such as that. But we will do everything in our power to find out. In the meantime, what will you do with him? Shall he stay here under your watch, or will you send him back to his wife's care?" Odin asked, concerned.

"I think it best to keep him here, in case he collapses again or lashes out again. It would be safe him being here than in his chambers. Safe for Lady Loki and little Loofney" She explained. Odin nodded, and allowed Frigga to kiss the brow of her son before leaving the chambers, Thor quietly behind. The healer looked back to the sleeping prince and cast a glare at him, wondering, fearing even, that if the next time he awakes, he would be in his true form, then there would be no stopping him in harming her or any other healer in this chamber.


	25. Chapter 25

Loki awoke to a feeling of throbbing in his head. Feeling instantly uncomfortable, Loki deciphered that he was in the healing chambers as their beds had a reputation for being highly uncomfortable. Slowly sitting to an upright position Loki rubbed a thin hand over his face, his chest, abdomen and pelvis ricocheted with pain and the prince moaned loudly in discomfort as he attempted to cross his legs. On hearing the moaning of the prince, Naylla, whom had taken over for the night shift scurried over to him, instantly blushing at the groans escaping his mouth. Coming to a halt at his side, Loki slowly turned his head to face the blushing healer, recognising her heated cheeks and raised an eyebrow. "Do I embarrass you?" his raspy voice lusciously dripped from his masterful mouth of mischievousness. Naylla gripped the side of the dress and shook her head, lowering her eyes from the prince's gaze.

"No my lord, you do not" she stated, biting her lip.

"Then I make you uncomfortable?" Loki asked again, intending to make this girl squirm.

"No, not at all" she said clearing her throat. Loki smirked and turned his legs so that they swung over the bed and came to stand in front of the healer, placing a stray hair behind her ear. Naylla's cheeks reddened and accidentally sighed, leaning her head to the side so that her cheek rested in Loki's hand. Loki grinned and began to move closer to her, cupping her face with his other hand and slowly began to bring her face closer to him until he felt a sharp pain in his side, and the sudden feeling of love or was it lust, towards this girl dissenters and he remembered his wife. Not meaning it to be rough, Loki let go of the girl and pushed her away, causing her to stumble ever so slightly. Loki flopped back onto the bed and places his elbows on his knees, resting his head in his hands. "Have I displeased you my lord?" Naylla replied, missing the prince's touch and felt a pang of unhappiness at the thought that if he did not pull away, they would have kissed, and she would have enjoyed that. Loki looked up at the girl, her face full of disappointment.

"No you have not. It was wrong for me to do such a thing" Loki replied, sitting up straight. Naylla dropped to her knees and placed her hands on Loki's thighs.

"My lord, if you wish to kiss me, there is not wrong in that" Naylla offered, smiling. Loki picked Naylla hands from his thighs and made her stand to her feet.

"It was a mistake nothing more. I do not wish to kiss you. I have a wife and am happily married to her. You will forget that this happened, do you understand?" Naylla's face dropped when Loki told her that he did not want her and straightened her dress.

"Yes, yes of course my lord..." Naylla stared into the eyes of the prince a little longer then spoke "... How do you feel?" the trickster climbed back fully onto the bed, stretching his legs out. Still feeling an ache run across his limbs Loki sighed.

"My limbs do not feel like they wish to be a part of my being, apart from that, I am content." Naylla nodded then replies.

"Right. Well, I think you should know my lord that I have been told to inform you that you are to stay here tonight" Loki looked Naylla full in the face and frowned.

"Why?" he spat, frightening the young healer.

"My lord, you attacked the elder. They think it not wise, that due to such circumstances, to share a room with your lady and son" Naylla stuttered under the gaze of the youngest son of Odin.

"I did what? I do not recall attacking anyone..." Loki confesses, his face now worried and he looked around the room. Naylla walked to the top of the bed and placed a hand on Loki's chest

"you should sleep my lord" instantly Loki regretted acting upon the strange feelings he experienced towards the young female, as he now noticed that every action she did towards him was hopeful and 'crush' like. He did not mean it, but because of his actions, he made this young girl fall for him. Loki removed the females hand from his chest and looked at her.

"I think that is a good idea..." Loki agreed, lifting his legs up high enough to pull the sheets up and over his body. Straightening his legs, Loki laid the sheets over his chest and nodded for Naylla to leave his bedside. Complying with his request, Naylla left the beside of her lord and retreated back to her desk. Loki sighed and closed his eyes, thinking about his wife and son, and how they must feel this night, without him. Deciding not to ponder too much on this as not to worry him, Loki felt his breathing slow down and allowed sleep to take him.

...

"There is not surprise we left you; the runt of the litter" Laufey snarled at Loki, standing over him, surrounded by his guards in his home of ice and snow. Loki looked up at the giant, his skin blue in his natural state as he stood before Laufey. "You were a weak child, too small to survive here, not worth keeping" Laufey continued and the words stung in Loki's chest like a thousand knives stabbing his all at once. "And now the All-Father, the one whom stole you and raises you under his crown, has rejected you. You are nothing. You will never be anything. You will never amount to anything. You are not worthy to be named my son or Odinson. And now, here in my presence you stand, begging like a child, for me, an enemy of Asgard, to take you back as my own, you show you homage and compassion?"

"I do not understand why I am here. I-I killed you, in Odin's chamber! How are you even alive?" Loki shouted back, panicking and overly confused as to why he was in Jotunheim, why Laufey was alive and why was he asking him for help. Loki stepped backwards and stripped on a lump of ice, falling to his bottom and the company of the frost giants laughed at the feeble god.

"You have been I'll..." laufeys voice changed, deeper, as he stated this fact rather than asking, completely changing the conversation. Loki let out a breath and bent his head back enough to look up at the blue god.

"Yes, how did you... How do you know?" Loki gasped, beginning to shiver as his Aesir form rippled across the blueness of his skin.

"It hurts does it not?" Laufey asked, leaning down onto his knee, leaning forward, looking into Loki's face, ignoring Loki's questions. Loki nodded and shiver from fear this time rather than cold. "You cannot fight it. It will consume you. It is who you are meant to be. Frost giant" Loki shook his head, not wanting to believe that and began to moved backwards, holding his side and let his tears trickle down his face as he looked around at all the giants laughing at his pathetic form. Laufey followed and chuckled darkly.

"What can't I fight? What's happening to me?" Loki choked out, stopping from exhaustion and weakness, realising that he sat in the edge of the frozen cliff.

"You will know soon enough" Laufey growled, leaning down and gripped Loki's tunic, raising him into the air. Loki scratched at laufeys hand as the giant dangled him over the cliff edge.

"No please, don't drop me!" Loki begged, looking over his shoulder, down at the black chasm of emptiness. Laufey chuckled and threw Loki into the air. The emerald prince yelled in terror as he fell down, deeper and deeper into the pitch blackness, waiting the moment with terror when his body would strike the bottom. With a thundering crack, Loki's back landed on a wide slab of ice. The pain so excruciating that he fell unconscious.

...

"Arghhhhhhh!" Loki screamed, shooting up in his medical bed, throwing the sheets from him. Naylla jumped on hearing his cry of terror and rushed to his side. Loki's head was soaked from sweat and reached out, his eyes still blurry. Naylla grabbed Loki's arms and pulled him to her, holding him against her chest. "My lord, is everything ok?" Loki breathed in the healers welcoming scent and smiled at her warm embrace then pulled away from her, looking at her thankfully.

"Thank you. I'm sorry if I startled you." Loki spoke, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No at all. What happened my lord, are you in pain?" Naylla asked, moving forward and stood in front of Loki's knees, feeling confident and placed her hands on Loki's shoulders.

"No, just a nightmare that is all" Loki replies, beginning to feel strangely again towards this woman, and reached out, holding her waist with both hands. Naylla grinned and lowered her face to his, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Loki sighed into the embrace and brought her closer, kissing her more deeply, feeling the smile spread across her face.

This felt right, Loki thought. He continued to kiss the young healer, when the jab at the back of his mind began again and Loki's eyes shot open wide with horror, looking down to find Naylla now sitting on his lap, her legs around his waist. Loki gasped and grabbed her, picking her up by her legs and threw her to the floor. Images and memories flashed across Loki's mind and he felt sick. "It's you! You're doing all this!" Loki spat as Naylla's face darkened and stood to her feet. "All this started when my son was born. You were there when my wife was giving birth! You were walking past my room when Thor and I were speaking. You were there when I was brought into the healing chambers this morning, and left when the elder came in and looked at me. Every time something has happened you have been present." Naylla's frequent smile faded into a cocky smirk as she slowly walked over to Loki.

"It took you long enough. I was told that your intelligence was unparalled, though it makes seem fitting to question such a statement now" She said, leaning back down over Loki and kissing him hard on the mouth. Loki did not fight, for he felt that it was impossible.

"What are you doing to me?" Loki said breathlessly as Naylla pulled away and a surge of pain shot through his side, causing him to yelp.

"I want you, to be mine. I'm simply aiding your growth…" Naylla said mischievously, trickling a finger down the side of Loki's face.

"My growth? I don't understand…" Loki asked, finding himself genuinely confused.

"You did not know? My my, I am surprised that the God of mischief doesn't know his own body…. Frost giants develop into adulthood a little later on than Aesir or Mortals. Your body is suppressing the need to develop fully. Your Aesir form is preventing you from reaching its final state of growth as a frost giant. I intent to help you let out your rage to bring forth your true form. The pain and sickness will subside once you full submit to your true being…" Naylla said, rather happy with herself, holding Loki's chin in her fingers, whispering into his ear. Loki thought a moment. This healer must be more powerful than she lets on, possibly not even a healer. She did something to him. She changed his moods, his feelings. She made him tremble, made him dream false futures, made him fall sick and made him want her.

Shaking his head, mentally objecting to being ruled by this woman, Loki pushed with all his strength against the healer's body and rose to him feet. "You will tell me who you are, why you are doing this!" Naylla laughed and frowned, her body beginning to shake and her legs crunched and cracked as they stretched longer. Towering over Loki, with menace in her eyes, Naylla's eyes reddened and her skin tinted blue as her body completely formed into a frost giant's appearance, her head touching the ceiling of the room, her mass of body too big to fully stand straight. Loki gasped and stepped backwards.

"You're a frost giant? You can shape shift?" Loki said in utter disbelief.

"Well, aren't you clever…?" Naylla replied sarcastically.

"Why, why did you do all this to be, bring all this pain and discomfort to my wife to myself? Why do you want me?" Loki snarled, finding his princely strength return to him.

"You killed the king of Jotunheim. I was promised as a mate to the line of royalty, but you killed Laufey, and that promise was put on hold. The new leaders were chosen, not from a line of succession to the throne. I sought out the female whom birthed the illegitimate son of Laufey, knowing that he was the next successor to the throne. When the wench informed me that you were taken, I killed her. She was nothing, no one. When I was informed that you were old enough to take a mate, I ventured to Asgard after mastering the art of shape shifting. I was very angered to find that the only son of Laufey fell into the abyss, lost to us all. On entering Asgard, in Aesir form, I could not return to Jotunheim. I was welcomed into the kingdom, and placed under the care of the healers, not that I needed it. Then the news came, that Loki, god of mischief was alive, trying to take possession of Midgard. When I found out that you were sentenced to punishment in Midgard by the elder I made to find you, but, as I needed to keep my cover, I agreed to the elder's offer of visiting another realm to study the art of medicine in depth. By the time I came back, after all that time, I was grieved to find that you had returned, with wife on arm and child in cradle. Then I knew you were in my grasp to take you. You would be vulnerable with a wife and child, so an easy target. I tried to get you to kill that runt of a wife of yours but you fought against it, much to my disappointment. The only way I could see that I would be able to make you mine was to encourage your growth to break forth, for when you saw rage; you forgot your loved ones and saw me." Loki held his chest in disbelief and shook his head.

"Guards!" Was the only thing that came to Loki's mind as he opened his mouth? Grabbing a medical knife from the bed side table, Loki brandished it towards the female frost giant and took to a warrior's stance.

"You think that puny knife is any match for me, god of lies?" Naylla chuckled and stepped forward but looked up in shock as the doors to the chambers burst open and a line of guards ran in, with Odin behind, all pointing their spears towards her. Loki turned to face the intrusion and moved onto the bed, climbing down the other side "Loki is mine Odin All-Father" Naylla spat. Odin growled at the frost giant in his palace and pushed past the soldiers with his staff in hand.

"Not this day, giant!" Odin boomed and pointed his golden staff forward, the tip glowing. Naylla yelled in frustration and lunged for Odin, but he was too quick and the golden sparks enveloped the frost giant in a bubble of light, her body contracting as the air was sucked out of the bubble until the pressure was too much to hold inside and in a display, not too pleasant, Naylla's body suddenly expanded, and with a shriek of pain, exploded into a shower of blue and golden glitter. Loki could not believe what had happened. It was all so quick, and he did not have enough time, it would seem, to comprehend it all.

Odin turned to face his son, all the soldiers now stood unarmed. Loki blinked and tried to suck in air as if there was too little. Feeling light headed, Loki swayed, grabbing onto the chair beside the bed. "Loki, are you alright?" The All-Father slowly approached the pale green god and held tightly to his arms, forcing Loki to look at him. "Loki, all is well now, look at me" Loki looked up slowly, feeling sick at what he just found out; that he was Naylla's puppet. That, under her control, he was actually trying to kill his wife, to kill the elder and to break away from everyone he loved.

"I- I um, I can't…" Loki said breathlessly and gripped his father's tunic tightly to steady himself. "Did –you-?"

"Yes I heard. When I felt your aura change suddenly, I worried that you may be having another turn. By the time I reached the chambers, I heard Naylla speak" Odin confessed. Loki nodded, understanding and his knees shook. "Loki, come, sit down" Odin said, looking to the soldiers to dismiss them. The trickster sat, still holding onto his father and breathed in and out, feeling extremely sick.

"I-I feel… I don't…"Loki began as his grip loosened on Odin's tunic and fell backwards onto the bed, his eyes rolling in the back of his head, unconscious. Odin lifted Loki's legs up on the bed and straightened his body. Stroking his brow, Odin looked up as the elder rushed in quickly. As Loki led, asleep, Odin explained everything to the Elder, both glancing back and forth to the young prince in sympathy.


	26. Chapter 26

Leera looked on at her sleeping husband, tired herself of having to deal with her squealing new born during the day. Loofney was left in the care of his grandparents as Odin had informed her of everything that had gone on that evening, and Leera wanted to be by Loki's side when we awoke. Stroking his damp, raven black hair, Leera smiled contently. She was glad that they had discovered what was wrong and who was behind it. Leera found it also rather comical that the reason for loki's distress was nothing more than growing pains… but then, at the same time, it was not funny at all as the reason for his almost psychotic attitude during this change was caused by a raving mad, female frost giant in pursuit of making Loki her mate. Leera felt sorry for her one and only, and it seemed that everything happened to Loki, to both of them. Since they had been married it was one thing after the other, and many nights lady Loki found herself questioning whether or not their marriage was cursed, because she was a mortal and he a god; two completely different beings, with a different culture. But such thoughts were always pushed to one side as when they would both share a perfect moment, just themselves or with their son, Loofney. Loofney; the glue that held them together. Leera genuinely believed that if Loofney was not it the picture, then possibly she would not be. It was her pregnancy with said child that prevented Loki from ripping into her, ruining their relationship when he found out about Barthais. Even though it was not her in the wrong, the whole situation enraged Loki almost to a maddening state, but as soon as Leera mentioned that she was with child… with loki's child, everything went back to the way it was… perfect.

Leera never for one moment doubted Loki's love for her, and vice versa, but she did know that when something happened that would pose threat to their relationship, it knocked him; knocked his confidence about their relationship. Leera never felt saddened by that, for she knew that Loki had been hurt too much, and in doing so had lost confidence, faith and trust in people. Loki did trust Leera, he did, and she was possibly the only person he did trust, but situations such as Barthais shattered Loki's confidence in being in a relationship; such as, was it meant to be? Was Loki a curse to this woman as much to himself? In was an endless circle of self-loathing, self-worth and trust with Loki. A never ending battle. And that was something Leera found out that she had to life with, but she never loved Loki any less, instead, she loved him even more because of it. If Loki could not love himself; see his worth, then Leera would lavish so much upon him of her own love for herself and for him that it would be enough just to make him complete. They were both, two pieces of a jigsaw, and when placed together, they were whole. Without either one, the other one was empty, and Leera realised that. She also knew Loki realised that too, but his pride and need to be superior, to appear unphased by emotions prevented him from showing this as such.

Leera knew that in the days to come, the months to come and the years, their relationship would just get better, get stronger, and no matter what Loki did, said… she would be right beside him, no matter what. It scared her sometimes to think that; the fact that if Loki ever wanted to return to earth to perhaps get some ground, get some respect, although she felt in her heart that he wouldn't, then she would join him, she would support him, because he was after all, her husband, her life.

The emerald prince moved under Leera's touch as she got carried away in her thoughts. Feeling a hand on his forehead, Loki woke, looked up and smiled at the owner of the hand. Leera was in a world of her own, and Loki was thankful as it gave him time to just relish at the sight of his beautiful wife. She was beautiful to him, beyond words, and for that moment, dropping down his guard on his mind, Loki thought that never would he be this lucky again. This woman made him. She loved him, cared for him and did not care of what he was or what he did. If anything in the entire world, the entire universe could make him fall, make him bow HIS knees in subjection, this woman would be the one to control him. Her power over him was nothing her ever experienced before. She was his life support, and it scared him to think that if ever they were to separate or if something happened to her to turn her against him, he could never say no to her, he would willingly give his whole soul, body and mind to her, and that subjugation that the mortals so crave, that needfulness to be ruled would be all that Loki would see.

Taking one last glance at his wife, Loki reached out and touched her arm, pulling her from her daze. Looking down at the hand, Leera smiled at her husband. "Well, what a pleasure it is to see you my dear" Loki said, rubbing his hand across Leera's arm comfortingly.

"Indeed it is. How are you feeling my love?" Leera asked, stroking the pale face of the god.

"I am well. I believe that sleep was very much welcomed. Though, right now, at this moment, I feel nothing but guilt" Loki confessed, pushing himself up the bed into a seated position.

"Guilt? For whatever for? This was not of your doing Loki" Leera replied, confused and sat on the bed properly in front of her husband. "You were not in your right mind"

"Be that as it may, I did kiss that woman, without thinking of you at first. I did want her, and even when it felt wrong, when I knew it to be wrong, I still kissed her anyway. I will never forgive myself for doing such an act. You are my wife, and I betrayed you by consenting to such an act. If you do not forgive me, then I fully, wholeheartedly understand" Loki lowered his eyes and heard a sighed escape from Leera's mouth.

"Loki, like I said, you were not in your right mind. She controlled you because she wanted you. Those thoughts, those feelings were not natural; they did not belong to you. I will not forgive you, because there is nothing to forgive. I know with all my heart that you would never do such a thing, if you were in your right mind. Stop thinking about this, and let it go. What's done is done. Put that past behind you. The quicker you forget and move on, the better. I have never doubted you, and will never doubt you Loki. You are mine and I, yours. I am just glad that she is, well gone, otherwise I'd treat her to a well-deserved 'midgardian' custom that will really show her what us mortals do to women who touch their husbands!" Leera smirked and Loki laughed, reaching up for his wife to embrace him. Leera drew him in, holding him close, and kissed his brow ever so gently, using her free hand to rub the princes back reassuringly. "On a different note Loki, how are you going to cope with the pain, of you know, changing completely into jotun form?"

"I will just have to do my best. There is nothing I CAN do. It's a natural process. I admit, it would not hurt, if I were in jotun form, but this form, the Aesir form is what I truly believe to be my true form, therefore, I shall stay as I am, and live through it, day by day. I can only hope that, as Loofney is only half jotun, he will not experience this" Loki replied into Leera's chest.

"Well, if it does come to such things, at least both his parents will be there for him, to comfort him" Leera said happily.

"Yes, indeed…Speaking of our son, where is he?" Loki said pulling away and looked around the room.

"I placed him in the care of your mother while I was here by your side. This is no pace for a child to play. He is fine" Loki nodded, feeling relief as he knew his son was in safe hands and returned to embracing his wife, his shoulders feeling suddenly lighter as if all the baggage he had been carrying was removed in a flash. . . . .

Five years later

"No, I don't want to!"

"Loofney you get back right here!"

"No, I don't want to, I want to play!"

"You listen right now young man, do you understand? Move!"

"I do what I want, father!"

"Loofney, I mean it. I am in no mood for you fun and games tonight. Get over to your mother and change for bed!"

"Uncle Thor said I can stay with him tonight!"

"I do not care what 'Uncle Thor said'. I am your father, and you will listen to me. Do not make me use magic Loofney. I have to problem about tying you up!"

"Please father, just a little longer!"

"My patience is wearing thin Loofney"

"Dur!"

"Don't you dare use that attitude with me, boy"

"But…"

"No but's, come here!"

"But I…"

"Loofney, now"

"Fathe-"

"Be quiet, come here"

"Fine"

"Very good my son. Next time, do as you're told, understand. And no Loofney, YOU don't, I do what I want"

. . . . . .


	27. Chapter 27

It was safe to say that Loofney was definitely his father's child; no doubt about it. Five years of age and he already mastered a well spoken language for a young child. He revelled in his father's magic and took to reading beginners books, as his first sort of literature, on magic and the arts, and yes, he was full of adorable mischief. Loki prided himself on his offspring, on how he took after him and looked up to him in so many ways. And yes, he was now content. His child and wife had filled the whole Loki so longed to fill, just as Leera had promised. Loofney, however much to Loki's annoyance had taken well to Thor. In respect of his son, Loki had improved his relationship with his brother and now spoke to his father with his words dripping with venom and hatred. The pain that he had previously received from his body growing into fully formed jotun had eventually subsided, though he did, several times after that night of discovery, collapse and fall sick because of the pain, and through it all Odin had showed him love and compassion.

Loki was, for once in his life, was happy with life. He loved his wife, his son, his mother, and well, as for Odin and Thor... He was trying. Loki felt however, in recent days that another member to his family would be well welcomed, but still, to Leera, the tonight of going through what she went through with Loofney all over again put her right off. Loki tried numerous times to reassure her that his magic would assist with the pregnancy and birth, but no. Conceiving another child was a touchy subject between the two lovers.

. . . .

It was morning. A peaceful one at that. The sun was shining as per usual in the realm of Asgard. The birds sang their beautiful songs, the beasts of the ground roamed wild and free and all was content. This morning was the annual breakfast and evening feast with the people of Asgard in the golden palace and Loki, prince of Odin was, for the first time, nervous. On previous meals it was either Leera or Loki absent, tending to and I'll Loofney. Today was Loofney's first big appearance to the people of the realm, and Loki, although he loved and cherished his son and was proud of his ever growing similarities to him, he dreaded the thought of his son playing a prank on the people.

Straightening his emerald and black tunic in the mirror of the washroom, Loki eyed his recently cut hair. It now danced just alongside his neck, slightly shorter than what it was when he ventured to Midgard. It all seemed quiet until the expected shriek came from the bedroom and Loki rolled his eyes. At this moment, he hated that fact that he was just like his father, because he always tried to get what he wanted and right now, he didn't want to wear his 'best clothes'. "Loofney, stop wriggling" Leera's annoyed voice sounded in the room and Loki smirked, looking to the closed door. Giving himself once last look over, the trickster opened the door and left the washroom. The sight was amusing. Loofney led across Leera's lap, his head dangling over one end, his legs the other and his tunic was wrapped around his face as he struggled to pull it off as Leera tried to pull it on. "Behave! Put it on properly. It's only for one day!" Loofney wriggled and kicked his legs. The emerald prince stormed over to the scene and picked Loofney up, throwing him over his shoulder, walked to the corner of the room where his cot once resided and a chair now stood proudly and he placed him down. Loofney sat wide eyed as Loki held his legs on the chair and knelt in front of him, moving his face forward so it was near to his sons.

"You will do as your mother says Loofney. Today is important for the realm. They are going to meet you properly for the first time in five years and you must look your best. Once the day is over, you need not wear this again for a while." Loki assured, smiling at his son. Loofney crossed his arms in defiance and poked out his bottom lip, pouting. Loki chuckled as it reminded him of himself and turned to face Leera whom was looking at her hands, rather solemnly. Loki stopped chuckling and his smiled faded as he looked back to his son.

"Ok father" Loofney huffed and shuffled from the chair, walking back to his mother, head low and defeated. Leera glanced at her approaching son and grinned. Reaching out her hands, Leera scooped Loofney up and sat him on her lap, adjusting the tunic around his neck and pulled his arms through the arm holes. Once done, Leera reached for a comb on her bedside table and combed Loofney's raven black hair slick and straight, just like Loki's. Smiling proudly at the miniature version of himself, Loki held out his hand for Loofney to take. Holding his father's hand, Loofney grinned at his mother, as she nodded in approval at his appearance. "Are we going now?" Lokison spoke.

"Yes, as long as your mother is ready"

"I Am." came Leera's short reply, neglecting to look at her husband. Walking to the door, opening it, Leera existed the room and waited in the corridor for her loved ones. Loki walked forward, holding his sons hand and left also, using his gifts of the art to close the door behind them.

"Go on ahead my son, but not too far. Stay in sight until we reach the hall" Loki said, letting his sons hand fall from his and Loofney squeaked in glee as he mounted his invisible horse and galloped down the hallway, making noises similar to a horse as he pretended to jump over rocks and tree stumps. The trickster smiled and turned his head to his wife, who still did not look at him. "I cannot seem to notice that there is some hostility between us. If I have angered you in any way to make you silent and oblivious to my presence, I would have you tell me Leera"

"Not now Loki, don't spoil this morning. We shall speak tonight" Leera whispered, looking at her husband warningly, nodding her head sideways to her son, for Loki to hold his Tongue so his son would not hear.

"Ah! You do not deny that I have upset you. Well then, until we speak of such matters that I am not privy to yet, I would ask you that you act normally towards me during these meals today. I do not wish to sit amongst the peoples looks of suspicion when they see the young prince and his wife not on speaking terms" Loki sighed looking on ahead, passing anew guards here and there.

"As you wish" Leera replied and both walked in silence towards the grand hall. "Loofney! Stop there and wait for us" Leera called after her son and straightened her gown. Taking hold of his hand and gazing over to Loki, all three walked into the grand hall. The people of Asgard smiling with true, unfaltering happiness as their eyes beheld the youngest member of the royal family, and many, many people complimented at how much he looked like his father. Reaching the head table, Loki bowed to Odin and Leera curtsied, and then moved behind to take their seats beside Frigga.

"How good to see Loofney well for this day" Frigga whispered in Loki's ear as Odin stood and made his speech. Loki smiled and both looked down the table at Loofney in between his parents, holding a small hand over his mouth to suppress his giggling. "I can remember your first meal with the people of Asgard. I had never seen so many maids and cooks scream and panic as the choice meats were covered with snakes." Frigga grinned, placing a hand over Loki's. The prince felt the love of his mother, true, genuine love. Once Odin finished speaking, Loki leant his forehead against his mothers and playfully replied

"Well, as I recall, I had a great teacher" Frigga laughed and pulled away, turning her gaze to the bowl of fruit in front of him. Loki looked to his son and placed a bowl also in front of him. Loofney greedily eyed the food and grabbed a slice of apple in one hand and a strawberry in the other, looking excitedly between one hand and the other, deciding which piece of food to each first. Shoving practically his whole left fist containing the apple into his mouth, Loofney bounced on his seat, smiling proudly at his father. Loki grinned and looked behind him to his wife. Leera' face was pointed downwards to her bowl, her eyes vacant. "Leera, are you alright?"

"I am fine Loki" Leera replied, looking up to her love then trailed her focus downward to her son who was eagerly eating the fruit.

"I like!" Loofney said with a mouthful of strawberry and rubbed his sticky hands down his leggings. Loki rolled his eyes and leant down to his son's ear.

"Clean your hands on the napkins my son, not your clothes"

"You said I had to wear them, but you didn't say they had to be clean" Loofney replied, a sparkle of mischievousness in his eyes.

"Indeed you are right, but I ask you now. Keep your clothes clean, Loofney"

"I'm bored father. Can we go to the library? Or the gardens?"

"No. I'm afraid you have to stay here until everyone has finished"

"How long father?"

"Sometime yet"

"Now?"

"No Loofney"

"Now?"

"No"

"How about-"

"Loofney, just, be patient. It will end when it ends" Loki said exasperated and placed his head in his hand. The young god pouted and reached in his bowl for another slice of apple and crunched on it whilst swinging his legs on the end of the chair. Leera conversed with lady Sif the whole time, so she did not need to speak with Loki and made sure of it that whenever the conversation died down, she would think of something to say, leaving Loki with his grumbling son and his persistent mother. The breakfast had dragged, and Loofney had grown bored. He did, after Loki had stopped him, conjured a few beetles and watched as they crawled form the table towards the people of the realm. Luckily, Loki had noticed and wiped them away with a flick of his hand, giving his son a warning.

The emerald prince however, too became bored at the reoccurring questions and conversations of a repetitive nature, but thank the heavens; the people began to get up and leave to attend to their day to day lives, one by one, emptying the room. Finally all that was left was the royal family. Sif and the warriors three had intended to go out hunting without Thor as he seemed not himself lately. Noticing all the people leave, Loofney instantly jumped from his chair and ran to the space in front of the royal table, mounting once more his imaginary horse and used the tables as obstacles. Lady Loki joined the others, and for a few moments, all sat still and watched with happiness at the child playing in front of them.

"He is growing very fast. You must both be so proud" Frigga complimented as she eyed Loofney, images of a young Loki danced in her eyes.

"Indeed, he is growing into a fine young boy" Leera smiled proudly and gave a small rub of the hand on Loki's then pulled away.

"I know you have probably heard this many a time, but he is a vision of you Loki" Odin said, looking across to his son.

"I know, and that is what makes me excited about his years to come" Loki replied.

"Uncle Thor! Come play with me. I want a real horse to ride!" Loofney called out as he stood in front of the table. Thor's laugh boomed and he rushed down to his nephew's side and bent down on his hands and knees, imitating a horse. Loofney held onto Thor's shoulders and hoisted himself up, sitting comfortably in the middle of his back. Odin laughed at the sight in front of him, as did his wife, and Loki found the opportunity to speak to his wife.

"I will not wait 'til this evening. Come; let us leave this room to speak. Loofney is fine with Thor for now" Loki whispered and Leera nodded. "Mother, Father, I would ask, if you could possibly watch over our son a moment, Leera and I are going outside for a moment" After receiving 'yes' and 'of course', the pair left the room. Once at a safe distance from the hall, in a wide and bright corridor, Loki stopped Leera and looked into her face. "Now, what is it that I have done to make you so distant?"

"Oh Loki, you make me livid sometimes!" Leera replied, leaning against a golden wall, crossing her arms.

"Oh? And why would that be?" Loki replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I heard you and your mother speak Loki!"

"We speak all the time" Loki stated, seeming rather confused.

"Do not act stupid Loki, because I know you are not. I heard you both speaking about another child. Did I not tell you that I do not wish for another? I have happy with Loofney. How dare you, after all I told you, after all I confided in you, speak behind my back about having another" Leera spat, her nostrils flaring.

"You made that decision without considering what I felt Leera. I was merely talking with my mother about what it WOULD be like to have another. Yes, I know your reasons, your concerns, but did I not also say, explain even, that I can aid you to make it less painful, to make it easy?" Loki said abashed.

"Loki, please, I respect you in all your decisions, so for once, respect me in mine" Leera said, looking away. Loki shook his head in disappointment and tutted.

"Respect your decision? So I just have to live with the fact that I cannot have any more children because my wife has said that to be so?" Loki said, clenching his hands.

"If you so wish another, take a maid. Is not one enough for you? Do I not matter at all?" Leera asked, looking back at Loki, whose face displayed a mixture of shock and disbelief.

"I cannot believe you would even tell me to take a maid! Of course Loofney is enough! He is my son! But do you not ever think about another child? And I cannot even believe you would ask that. Of course you matter! If this means so much to you, if this is how you will act when the situation is even mentioned, then I shall respect your wishes. But just, please, consider it. Do not rule it out straight away, and then change your mind when it is too late." Loki replied and walked away to return to his son. Leera sighed and placed a hand on her stomach, looking down at it. She did miss the feeling of life in her womb, but when she decided to possibly have another, she was instantly reminded of the pain, the blood and it turned her stomach.


	28. Chapter 28

"Can we leave now father?" Loofney said, jumping down from Thor's back and running over to Loki, cuddling his father's legs. Loki smiled and stroked his sons head.

"Yes, come, bid you farewells to your grandparents and uncle" Loofney released Loki's legs and ran to the table where the All-Father and queen sat. Saying farewell and blowing them a kiss Loofney turned to Thor whom embraced him and kisses his forehead. Running back to his father and taking his hand, Loki looked to the company and gave a nod before leading his son from the golden hall.

"Where is mother? Will she be coming to the library with us?" Loofney said tugging Loki's arm, looking up at his father. Loki glanced down at his son and grinned

"I know not my son. She will turn up if she so wishes. Now, what do you wish to study this afternoon?" Loki replied, loving the fact that Loofney too preferred books than sparring, knowledge than idle play.

"I want to learn about..." Loofney placed a finger on his lip, thinking deeply about what he wished to do this day. "Teach me magic!"

"You already know enough of magic for your age Loofney. How about knowledge. I can teach you about the nine realms?" Loki offered but noticed the grimace of his sons face

"I want to learn magic" Loofney whined, stopping still. Loki chuckled and patted his sons head.

"As you wish my son" walking to the library in silence, Loki thought of his wife. What was she doing right now? Would she change her mind? Why did she not trust his magic to make it an easy birth? The trickster plagued his mind with question and questions and many scenarios as to what was wrong and what would happen. For the remainder of the afternoon, Loofney had mastered the art of creating a fluttering golden bird, as did Loki when he was a young child. He laughed and bounced with joy in the presence of his father, proud of himself at his accomplishment. It was when Loki was about to introduce another book of the arts to his son when Leera walked in the library and stood in the doorway, her arms crossed and face melancholy as she gazed at her husband. "Stay here my son and read this boom, I'm going to speak to your mother" Loki spoke softly, not moving his gaze from his wife. Standing to his feet, the youngest son of Odin approached the lady Loki. Once by her side, Loki looked back at his son and grinned then returned his gaze to his love beside him. "I did not think you would grace us with your presence here this afternoon. I presumed you made plans to walk the gardens or other such activities with lady Sif and mother" Loki said, watching as Leera looked straight into the eye of her husband, her eyes visibly red from crying and Loki sighed.

"I did. The gardens were cold and lady Sif left for hunting with you brother and friends. Besides, I wanted to speak with you" Leera said, laying a hand softly on Loki's arm.

"You need not say anything, my love. I already told you that if that is what you wish then I will fully respect you. I need not another child to make the family complete, as complete is what we already are. I just thought it would make a nice addition, not only for us but for Loofney. I love you no matter what" Loki replied, cupping Leera's face in the palm of his hand and rested his forehead on her's.

"I did not mean to say such things to you. And I should never have said for you to take a maid, I'm sorry" Leera breathed slowly, closing her eyes

"Forget it, I have. Come, let's me show you Loofney's latest achievement" Loki smiled, pulled back and took his wife's hand in his, leading her down the library to their son whom had his face stuck in his book. "Loofney, show mother what you can do" Loofney grinned and put down his book. Rubbing his tiny hands together eliciting sparks of gold and silver, Loofney muttered some incoherent words and formed his hand into a cage like shape and there in between his fingers, a small bird formed of marvellous colours. Opening the 'cage' and stretching his fingers, Loofney let the bird fly with a high pitched squeak of joy. Leera laughed and reached down to her son, picking him up in her arms and embracing him. Loofney wrapped his arms around Leera's neck and his legs around her waist, holding tightly onto her. Rubbing a comforting hand up and down Loofney's back, Leera gently kissed his head.

"Well done my clever little boy. You make your mother so proud" Leera hooked her arms underneath Loofney's bottom and held him there as she walked away, holding her son to her. Loki, with a wave of his hand, placed the books back on the shelf and followed, grinning as his son watched him, resting his chin on Leera's shoulder, waving at him.

"Mother, what's wrong with father?" Loofney asked as he carried on watching his father walk toward him. Leera's brow furrowed and turned around to face Loki, Loofney now facing in the other direction.

"Loki are you ok?" Leera asked, rubbing Loofney's back. Loki nodded and almost broke out into jog to catch up with his wife.

"Yes, why?" his voice came, uncertain.

"Loofney asked what was wrong with his father" Leera stated and gripped Loofney's side, lowering him to the floor. Landing on his feet, Loofney turned and looked to his father, his eyes watering, and his bottom lip quivering.

"What's wrong Loofney?" Loki asked, dropping to his knees so he was at his son's level, and placed his hands on Loofney's shoulders. "You can say, what's wrong my love?" Leera kneeled next to Loki and her dress pooled around her as she searched her sons sad face. Loofney rubbed his eyes and sniffled.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Leera asked, stroking her sons head. Loofney shook his head not wanting to say and the emerald prince pulled little Lokison's hands from his face, looking into his eyes.

"Why did you ask mother if there was something wrong with me little one? What's did you see that has upset you?" Loki asked, shuffling forward slightly, stroking Loofney's cheek with his pale fingers. Loofney shook his head and dropped to sit on the floor, his shoulder shaking as he began to cry. "I do not understand. He was fine when I was teaching and when he showed you his bird. What did he see in me?" Loki whispered, looking straight to his wife. Leera shrugged her shoulders as much confused as Loki was. Loki scooped up Loofney in his arms and hugged him just as Leera had done moments ago, rising to his feet. "Loofney? Little one? What's wrong?" Loofney cried harder and Loki kissed his head, not understanding why his son had suddenly started to cry

"Is he tired perhaps?" Leera offered, placing a hand on the lower part of Loki's back, looking over his shoulder at her son.

"Maybe. Though he would have been irritable during the lesson. He saw something Leera. In me, or around me, for him to ask what was wrong and to make him tremble so" Loki whispered , using a free hand to brush his sons stray hair behind his ear, noticing that his breath had slowed down and was asleep against his chest.

"I think we should let him sleep, instead of waking him in a few hours for the evening meal. Perhaps once he has slept, he will tell you" Leera spoke. Loki agreed and held on to his son tightly, leaving the library.

"I shall stay with him tonight, of you are in agreement" Loki said to his wife as they walked down the corridor towards Loofney's room next to their own

"Of course. I shall let your mother know the reasons for both your absences."

. . . .

True to her word, Leera had informed the queen and the All-Father as to the reasons of Loki and her child's absences, and dined with them and the people of Asgard alone. Loki had not left Loofney's side all evening and watched in the darkness of his child's room, every toss and turn her made. It unnerved him to think that possibly his child had seen something horrid in him to make him question his appearance, to make him cry. It sent a pang of unhappiness through his heart. Loofney slept quietly as every young child at that age does, and his face was peaceful and calm, and Loki wondered whether or not it was just because the little one was tired that he broke down and cried. Moving from his chair, Loki climbed onto Loofney's bed and led beside him, pulling him into a warm embrace, holding him against his chest as he slept. Loki soon found that the slow and steady sound of breathing from his son sent him also into a quick slumber.

The ceremonial feast had ended quite late and Leera made sure that she left the grand hall without hesitation. She bid her farewells and rushed as fast as her legs could carry her to her chambers. ON entering and finding no husband, Leera left towards her son's room, a next to hers. Silently opening the door and shutting herself in, Leera smiled and felt a tear begin to tingle in her eyes as she saw her husband asleep on the bed with Loofney wrapped up in his arms. It was like seeing two Loki's, obviously one was far older, but gosh, they looked alike. Tip toeing towards the bed, Leera bent down and placed a kiss on Loki's ear to wake him. Loosening his grip on Loofney, Loki opened his eyes in the darkness of the room and found his wife standing over him, smiling. Smiling back, Loki untangled himself from Loofney and tucked him comfortably into the sheets, before taking his wife's hand and both tip toeing from the room. "That was very cute" Leera whispered as they walked past the guards to their chambers. Loki groaned in disgust and opened the door and ushered his wife in.

"Please do not use the word cute in reference to me." Loki moaned, closing the door. Leera poked her tongue out and began to remove her jewellery, placing it on her dresser table.

"Well it was. I shall say no lies" Leera said playfully, now removing the golden flowers from her raven black hair. Loki huffed and began to undo his waist coat, staring at Leera with loving eyes.

"Take a picture Loki, it will last longer" Leera said, turning her back to his and marched to her washroom. Shaking his head happily Loki fully undressed and covered his body with his night clothes, climbing into bed. Emerging form the washroom in her nightclothes, carrying her dress, Leera dropped it onto the floor and joined her husband in bed. "I am really tired tonight" Leera said, snuggling down into the covers.

"As am I. It has been a long day."

"Goodnight Loki"

"Goodnight my love"

And they slept, practically straight away. Loki dreamt happily of his wife and his son, then of his son his age, then of Thor and his father; all in all a pleasant night. Leera on the other hand, dreamt of children, of being pregnant again, of going through the same pains and even more. She dreamt that she had son upon son and daughter upon daughter, and each time, each birth, ripped her soul. By the time she had her last child, she looked skeletal, and dark, and in her dream, Loki neglected her because of her appearance and gave his total attention to his beloved children. Not being able to see much more, Leera woke with a start and felt something crawling up the bed. Feeling frightened, Leera's eyes widened as the lump under the covers came closer and closer until eventually moved out from underneath the covers. A sighed of relief washed over the lady Loki, as Loofney appeared on his hands and knees form climbing into the bed, underneath the covers, his eyes heavy with tiredness and his once perfect hair all over the place. Crawling further up the bed, Loofney opened his mother's arm and snuggled against her side, his head resting on her chest. "I had a nightmare Mother" Loofney whispered, and Leera turned on her side to face her son, wrapping an arm around his back to comfort him. "There were monsters! Lots of them! And father turned into one and they all tried to get me. They hid under my bed and in my closet mother!" Loofney said, terrified and moved in closer to his mother embrace. Leera looked over to Loki to make sure he was asleep and looked down to her son.

"There are no monsters here my love. You are safe. Do you want to tell me what they looked like so your father can fight them away in the morning so they will never scare you again?" Leera cooed, kissing her sons head and feeling him nod in agreement.

"They were blue, mother! They had really big, scary red eyes! And father turned into one! I was so scared and I felt so cold. It's nice and warm here mother. Can I stay the night?" Loofney asked, bringing his knees up to his chest. Leera's eyes widened for a split second at the mention of the 'monsters' Loofney dreamt of then realised that it would scare Loofney to see such a reaction and her face softened, looking down at him.

"It's ok, shhh, your safe here my love. Of course you can my son, but be quiet so you don't wake your father"

"Ok Mother, I promise"

"I love you Loofney, my star"

"Love you too mother"

"Goodnight little one. Sleep well and dream good dreams. I'm here, so there is nothing to fear"


	29. Chapter 29

Loki was ripped form his sleep by the feeling on small feet digging into his back. Confused as to who was digging in him, Loki opened his tired eyes and rolled onto his back. Turning his head Loki found his son lying on his side with his legs out in front of his towards his father. Loki smiled and looked over to his wife whom was already awake, staring back. Both sliding up the bed into a sitting position, Loki leaned over his son and kissed his wife. "Good morning, my love." Leera sighed, pulling away from Loki and looked down at her sleeping son, stroking his head.

"Why is Loofney here, my love? I presumed he was used to his own bed by now" Loki replied, speaking quietly so as not to wake his son.

"He crawled in last night. He was terrified. He had a nightmare and asked if he could stay here for the night" Leera whispered back, still stroking her sons head.

"A nightmare? Of what, did he mention?" Loki inquired, frowning as he looked down at the sleeping figure.

"Oh…"

"Oh? What is it, tell me" Loki asked, crossing his arms.

"He dreamt of…Frost Giants, and of you, turning into one. Loki, do you not think it best to tell him now? Better sooner than later" Leera sighed, removing her hand from Loofney's head and resting it on her husband's arm. Loki groaned and closed his eyes, placing a hand on his face.

"I was dreading this day." Loki said solemnly. "I hoped for it to possibly be revealed to him, a few years from now. I suppose you are right. Maybe that is what he saw in me last night, then in his dream. He saw my true form. How will he even react to this, knowing that the monster he saw in his dreams was of his own race? This saddens me, Leera. I can only hope he will not hate me for it"

"Hate you? Why on earth would he hate you Loki. I will be with you when you tell him, if you so wish?" Leera replied and shot her gaze downwards and Loofney began to wake. Rubbing his sleepy eyes and stretching his small, thin legs, Loofney crawled into a sitting position and yawned. Looking up at his father, little Lokison crawled onto Loki's lap and sat down, resting his head on Loki's chest. Loki bit his lip and wrapped his arms around his son.

"Your mother tells me that you had a nightmare last night?" Loki said, little higher than a whisper and Leera scooted over closer to her husband. Loofney nodded in agreement and leant in further to Loki's chest. Loki sighed in defeat and pulled his son away slightly so that Loofney sat on Loki's lap facing him. Loki held his son steady by his sides and smiled. "Do you love your father Loofney?"

"Yes!" Loofney said, smiling widely and bounced on the Tricksters lap for a few moments. Loki smiled weakly and looked at his son. "Why do you look so sad father? Are you unhappy that I slept in your bed? I'm sorry"

"No, not at all Loofney. It is not because of that. Loofney, remember those blue people in your dream?"

"Yes, they were scary monsters!"

"No Loofney, they were not monsters…"

"They were father! They were so scary! They had red eyes and were trying to get me. I never want to see them again!" Loofney whimpered and shook his head in disagreement.

"Do you trust your father Loofney?" Loki asked, his stomach burning with guilt and pain.

"Yes Father, I trust you. I love you!" Loofney giggled and looked deep into the eyes of his father. Loki looked to Leera for support and turned back to his son.

"My love, those were not monsters. My father did not look like we do; he was a different race…Do you understand what that means; what a different race means?"

"Like us and mortals? We are different from each other? Your father was different? I don't understand. Grandfather looks like us" Loofney frowned, playing with his thumbs.

"Grandfather, is not my real father, Loofney. He brought me home to Asgard when I was just a baby." Loki replied, trying to speak as easily as possible to his son, so that he understood properly.

"Oh! Is he still my grandfather though?" Loofney inquired, looking to his mother. Leera smiled and nodded. "So who was your father? Was he a mortal?" Loofney asked excitedly.

"Loofney…those people in your dream…" Loki began but noticed his sons eyes widen and suddenly thought that his son was quite intelligent for his age it is understood at that moment what he was trying to say. Loofney crawled from Loki's lap and into his mother's lap, holding her hand.

"You father was a blue man?" Loofney asked, his bottom lip trembling. "That means you are a blue man!" Loofney's nose began to run and he slowly rubbed his eyes to stop tears from trickling down his face. "Am I a blue man, father?" Loki closed his eyes and nodded, his heart breaking instantly as he heard Loofney sob hard against his mother's chest. Loki said he was sorry to Loofney and rose from the bed, using his magic to dress himself and dashed from his room, feeling instantly ashamed, and so much like Odin that it hurt him.

…..

Loki rushed past the guards, tears of hatred trickling down his cheeks and he headed for Odin's chambers. Not caring for the time of day, Loki just wanted to see him, to spill his hatred on him, for his mother to see how much he loathed himself, how much he loathed his father. Reaching the royal chambers of the All-Father and the Queen, ignoring the warnings of the guards, Loki pushed open the doors with such force that they bounced against the wall and closed again without need of placing them closed. The loud crack of the doors hitting the stone walls echoed around the room and Frigga sat up gasping, looking terrified at her youngest son, standing in her room, his face dark. Shaking Odin's arm to wake him, Frigga never tore her eyes form Loki. Odin let out a sigh at being awoken so suddenly and focused his tired eyes to his wife, before following her gaze and sitting up right. "Loki, my son, what is the matter that you have come to our room in such haste?" Frigga asked, covering herself up as much as possible in the presence of her son.

Loki's eyes darkened and he stepped forward a few paces towards the royal bed, his fists clenching at his sides. Odin looked on confused. "I hate you" Loki snapped, his voice dripping with hatred as he glared at his father. Frigga gasped and moved from her bed, rushing to Loki's side. Grabbing Loki's arm and rubbing it gently Frigga spoke.

"Loki, why do you speak such hateful words towards your father? What has happened to make you so angered and trembling?"

"My son…" Loki's words dripped venom "…dreamt of monsters during his slumber this night gone. He dreamt of monsters of Blue skin and Red eyes…." Loki carried on breaking from his mother's grasp towards the side of the large bed on Odin's side. "…He now knows of my heritage, of what I am and what he is. It terrified him to the point of being unable to be near me and trembled, scurrying to his mother's breast. Do you know how that feels? If I had not been brought up to believe your stories that Frost Giants were murderous monsters, then things may have turned out differently. Yet, that is not so. I discovered whom I was through was and fear, and I loathed myself for it. I loathed you for not telling me the truth… no, not past tense, I do loathe you even now. And now, Loofney has discovered whom he is, what he is through fear, and has shied away from him, his father! He will hate me as much as I you, for this cursed knowledge, and I shall have to live with this on my heart and in my soul. He may come around and see that all is well, because of the age it was revealed to him, giving him time to adjust, but her will never, never see me the same, see himself the same. He will now and forever, just as I do now, know that he is a monster, and I hate you Odin, I hate you for taking me into your home, for leading me to live a lie, for making me loathe myself…" Loki cut off, his hands shaking and his eyes watering. Loki did not even realise that Odin now stood in front of him; all he could see was anger. Odin was not angry, not hurt from Loki's words of hatred. All he could see was his son's pain and it hurt him inside to know such things. It hurt him to see his son hurting.

Loki stumbled backwards, not wanting Odin to come any closer and Frigga rushed to his side to steady him. Loki lifted his hands up for her to know he was alright and tried to steady himself. Knowing Loki would not accept any help from her; Frigga moved to her dresser table and pushed her chair over slowly so it stood behind the Young prince, ready to catch him if he fell. "Loki?" Odin said walking forward.

"Do not come near me!" Loki spat and his head spun, stumbling, Loki flopped down onto the chair behind him and he groaned. Frigga dropped to her knees and placed a comforting hand on Loki's legs.

"My Son? Look at me" Frigga spoke and Loki shook his head, placing his face in his hands. Hating himself at this moment, allowing all the anger to surge through his body and attack his heart, Loki allowed the suppressed tears to fall down his cheeks, in a quiet sob.

"I do not want my Son to hate me; to hate himself" Loki whispered in between sobs. Odin felt his heart clench and he placed a hand on his sons back. Loki tried to move away but found that he had no strength and just slumped forward.

"He won't my love. You are a good father. He will grow up with a thankful and loved filled heart or you" Frigga replied. "Do you really hate yourself? Does this existence pain you so much that you wish for things to have been different?"

"I let go of the spear in Thor's hand on the Bifrost, not because I knew I would survive, because that I did not. I let go because I wanted it all to end…" Loki admitted and looked up at Odin, a tear sliding down his alabaster cheeks. "I meant what I said; when I told you it was for you, for all of us. But even then, at that moment of hurt and pain, your answer to me was still no. What good was life to live if all that I ever known to be was second best in your books, to always stay behind and picked up on when needed, those moments very rare. Thank the heavens that I met Leera when I did, otherwise my punishment would have been momentary." Loki pulled his gaze from Odin and returned to his mother's leaking face. Standing to his feet, Loki steadied himself and left his parents room without another word.


	30. Chapter 30

Loofney pulled away from his mother's chest and rubbed his eyes, staring intently at the space in the bed his father had left. Whimpering, Loofney crawled over on his hands and knees to his father's side of the bed and hugged Loki's pillow, breathing in his father's scent. Leera watched her son's movements with confusion and love at the same time. Loofney crawled from the bed still clutching the pillow like a teddy bear and looked to his mother. "Father isn't a monster though mother, is he? Father loves me. He wouldn't really hurt me, like in my dream. Father loves me!" Loofney said, watching his mother smile at him, and he began to walk towards the door, never letting go of the pillow.

"Loofney, love, where are you going? Stay here little one" Leera said, sitting forward.

"I'm going to find father. I'll be ok mother, the guards are outside" Loofney replied smiling and opened the bedroom door, closing it behind him. Walking a little down the corridor Loofney spotted Lady Sif and the Warriors three in their armour, walking towards him. Lady Sif spotted the young child walking in his bed clothes, clutching a pillow and feared that he had gotten lost and skipped to his side, kneeling down so that she was at his level; the others began to crowd around him.

"Hello little Loofney, are you lost? Why are you wandering the corridors in your night clothes?" Sif asked, smiling. Loofney giggled, looking up at Volstagg and eyeing his robust stomach.

"I'm looking for my father. Have you seen him?" Loofney answered, when his giggles died down and he squeezed his pillow tight. Looking over to Fandral, Loofney noticed a sad expression on his face and spoke "My father isn't a monster! I love my father and he loves me" Fandral frowned at Loofney's speech and knelt in front of him.

"We know that, young one. Tell me, why are you looking for your father this early? Was he not in his room with your mother?" He asked.

"Father was upset. I don't know where he went. I just want him back. Can you help me find him?" Loofney replied, flashing his small green orbs at the company around him. Fandral nodded and scooped Loofney up, placing him on his shoulders. Walking down the corridor, Sif, the warriors three and Loofney enjoyed talking with one another, and the little Lokison enjoyed the funny tales he was being told of magical creatures and accidents that Volstagg and Hogun had experienced. Loofney revelled in all their adventures and began to imagine his own when he spotted up ahead, a dark figure sitting on a window sill, with his legs up and out straight, arms crossed, looking out at the morning son. "Father!" Loofney said, wriggling on Fandral's shoulder for him to let him down. Complying, Fandral placed the young child on the floor and all watched as his tiny legs ran towards Loki. Looking up at the mention of his name, Loki allowed a smile to grace his face at the sight of his son running towards him. Jumping down from the window sill, Loki dropped to his knees and opened his arms, ready for Loofney to embrace him, and he did. The little child jumped into the arms of his father, pillow wrapped up behind Loki's head as he buried his face in his chest.

The company approached the prince and his child and stood silent for a moment before Sif opened her mouth "We found him wandering the corridors alone, Loki. He was searching for you. Is all well? He said you were upset" Loki looked up at his brothers friends and nodded, not willing to answer then closed his eyes again in his sons embrace. "Right, well, Good morn both, I trust you will both have a lovely day" Sif replied and they four warrior's left in confusion. Waiting until the warriors had walked away a decent distance, Loki pulled away and looked at his son, cupping his small face in his hands.

"You are not a monster Father. You're not scary like your father. Will you teach me to be like you? Not to be scary?" Loofney said, grabbing a fist full on Loki's tunic in one hand and a fist full of pillow in the other. Loki's eyes watered with love at his son's words and brought him in again for a tight embrace.

"Of course my son. Of course I will. Loofney, do you love your father? Do you love me even after what I told you?" Loki whispered against his son's ear.

"Of course I love you Father. Your my friend and father and not scary. I love you" Loofney replied grinning. Loki sighed will heartfelt relief and rose to his feet, picking up his son at the same time. Loofney placed the pillow against Loki's chest for comfort and placed a thumb in his mouth. Loki eyed his son for a moment then shook his head as he walked back towards his chambers.

"No Loofney, remove your thumb form your mouth. You're a big boy now, and need not to do such things" Loofney pouted and pulled him thumb out with a 'pop'. "Good boy." Loofney smiled at his father's praise and stared off into the distance, thinking deeply. The emerald prince knew that this was defiantly his son as his train of thought was the same; always thinking of something different straight away, almost random. There was never a moment where he nor Loofney thought of nothing. Something was always on their mind. And right now, Loofney was thinking of something with great depth. Loki knew that it was not about his heritage, for he knew Loofney quickly moved onto different subjects once he had answers to his questions and never lingered on them again. Loki knew straight away at that moment that he said he was not a monster that Loofney had accepted such things and went on thinking about the next important thing that plagued him mind.

A similar occurrence had happened not so long ago. Loofney desperately wanted to know as to why his grandfather's horse had eight legs and not four like the other horses. For days upon days he had asked and asked, until Odin had told him. As soon as hearing the answer, Loofney was satisfied, not really caring as to the reason why, just for the need to know, and went on asking questions about how Lady Sif was the only female warrior in the court, and so on so forth. Knowing that if he did not ask Loofney what was plaguing his mind and answer him, then he would undoubtedly hear not stop questions leading up to his main question for the rest of the day. Sighing happily, Loki spoke "What are you thinking about my son?"

"Grandmother and Grandfather are your parents" Loofney stated.

"Yes, that is right…" Loki replied.

"You and mother are my parents"

"Yes, Loofney"

"Uncle Thor is Grandmother and Grandfather's son"

"Yes"

"I'm yours and mother's son"

"Yes Loofney" Loki chuckled at his son slowly working things out and thinking of his next question.

"Uncle Thor is your brother"

"Indeed, he is Loofney"

"…Well…" Loofney began, looking up at his father, confused "…Where's my brother?" Loki had finally reached the outside of his chambers and placed his son on the ground. Surprised at his son's questions, Loki scratched the back of his head and placed a hand on the door knob.

"You do not have one, my son" Loki said calmly.

"Why?" Loofney replied, frowning, the pillow slumped on the floor, one corner grasped in his small hand.

"Well, um… I. Maybe you will in the future Loki" Loki replied, pushing open the bedroom door, letting Loofney walk underneath and into his parent's room.

"Why can't I have one now? I want to play with one" Loofney whined and leer looked up at the sound of the door opening and closing and saw her husband and son enter the room.

"Why can you not have what my son?" Leera asked, patting the space on the bed for her son to come and sit beside her.

"Why can't I have a brother, like Father has? I want my own Uncle Thor to play with. It's no fun playing with an adult all the time, and I'm not allowed to play with the children in the village." The young Lokison whined and crawled onto the bed. Leera shot a glare to Loki and the trickster lifted up innocent hands to her to defend himself.

"I did not bring up this subject. It was all Loofney" He mouthed to his wife.

"Are you not happy to just have your father and I, my love?" Leera returned her gaze to her son and sighed. Loofney shook his head in disagreement and yawned.

"I want someone my age to play with!" Loki grinned inwardly and strode over to the washroom to freshen up. Leera exhaled and slipped from the bed, telling her son to stay on the bed and followed her husband into the washroom, closing the door behind them.

"You better have not said anything to him. I really hope he asks these questions of his own accord and not due to your mischievous prodding" Leera snarled.

"That hurt my love… I would not mention such things knowing fully well your views and preferences. He merely deciphered that Thor and I are brothers and asked why he does not have one." Loki replied, hurt.

"Well, I don't know how I am going to explain that he won't…"

"Don't!-" Loki snapped, grabbing his wife's arm, shaking her up and backed her against the wall "Don't write it off so soon, Leera. You may yet change your mind. I do not wish to hear the words 'no child'. Who knows what the future holds" Leera relaxed in her husband's grip and closed her eyes "You heard how much he craves the attention of someone younger. Do not inflict this, not only on me, but on your son" Leera snapped her eyes open and pushed Loki backwards, her eyes dark.

"Inflict? You say it as if I purposely hurt you. I don't, it is not my intention. Loki, you try going through the pain I went through, trying to birth a Frost Giant. Place yourself in my shoes and see how terrifying it is to see blood just pour from your womb, because the child is too big for you. Then, and only then, come back and tell me that what I want isn't selfish, because it's not selfish. If I knew that it would be a simply birth the next time, then I would not hesitate to have another child with you, but seeing as we do not know such things, I do not want to risk my life and the life of my child again. Can you not see that?" by the time Leera had finished speaking, she had slid downwards on the wall, her eyes watering. With a thud, Leera sat on the floor and Loki flopped down beside her, taking a hand in his.

"I'm sorry my love" He whispered.

"Forgive me, I was overcome with anger. You don't understand how much I DO want another child by you Loki, you have no idea… I'm just scared" Loki turned to face his wife and pulled her into his arms, holding her against his chest.

"I'm sorry, Leera"

"You told me you could help me that you would aid me in the birth of another, to make sure that I came to no pain?" Leera replied with a heavy sigh, looking at her husband's melancholy face.

"I did"

"How confident are you in your claims?" Leera asked, leaning in further and placed her head in the crook of Loki's neck.

"One hundred percent confident, my love. I would not have mentioned such things, if I did not think I was strong enough in my abilities and knowledge to help you" Loki said confidently and he heard his wife sigh loudly, nodding in acknowledgement.

"I trust you" She said, her voice shaking.

"What? What are you saying Leera?" Loki's eyes sparkled.

"I will trust in you and make you and our son happy. I will, if I can, once more, bare you a child, Loki Odinson…" Leera pulled away and cupped Loki's face, turning it towards her. She melted inside at the look of adoration and passionate love in her husband's eyes.

"Your words please me, my love." Loki replied, hovering over Leera's face, less than a centimetre away from their noses touching.

"I am glad to hear that, Loki. I trust you" Leera answered, leaning in the rest of the way and kissed her husband lovingly on the lips.

"I'm hungry!" A loud voice boomed, banging small fists on the washroom door. Leera and Loki broke their kiss, laughing as their son attacked the door, yelling in hunger. Loki stood to tall and reached a hand down to pull his wife up. Both standing, Loki placed one of Leera's hands against his mouth and kissed it, then looked up into his eyes, ignoring his son's whining and whispered…

"I look forward to the night we make your request possible, my dear Lady Loki"


	31. Chapter 31

One week later. . .

The night had been cold. All the members of the palace had withdrawn to an early slumber as it seemed that the only place that was warm was in the comfort of the duvets. Leera and Loki had sent their son to bed and too fell to sleep entwined in each other's arms. Loki fell into a deep sleep and was not aware of the sun rising and his wife dashing from the bed to the washroom. Leera had spent most of the early morning awake, dashing back and forth the washroom feeling highly sick and queasy. Arching her back on her hands and knees, the lady Loki retched over a bowl, sweat dancing along her forehead and her temperature rising. Groaning, Leera hugged her stomach with one hand and slowly rocked back and forth to ease the feeling of sickness. It was not until a violent dose of sickness hit her making her retch loudly did Loki wake. Feeling the emptiness in his arms and in the bed the emerald prince sat up and rubbed his eyes, wondering where his wife could be at this hour. Then, on hearing pain filled groans from the washroom, Loki rose from the bed and ran to the room. Opening the door, the pale god looked down at his wife on her knees, hovering over a metal bowl. Walking to her side and dropping down to her level, Loki brushed a stray strand of hair behind his wife's ear and noticed her red cheeks and wet forehead. "My love, what ails you?" Loki said, rubbing his wires back. Before Leera could answer, she shook her head and vomited, her arms shaking. After a few more moments of emptying her bowl, Leera reached for a cloth by the wash basin and wiped her mouth, falling back onto her knees in a sitting position.

"I need water" Leera said, her breath catching as she dabbed her wet head. Loki conjured a glass of refreshing cold water and passed it to Leera whom eagerly gulped it down.

"Did you eat something bad?" Loki inquired, shuffling forward so he knelt in front of the dark haired woman, placing his hands on her arms, searching her face. Leera shook her head in disagreement and placed the glass on the floor.

"No, it's not that..." Leera began, he throat sore. "... Loki, it's been a week since we..." Leera stopped speaking, feeling embarrassed. Loki's eyes widened and gasped "... And I'm late. I should have started more or less the day we, you know..."

"You think you could be?" Loki said, a smile gracing his lips. Leera moaned and held her stomach, falling from her knees to sit down properly on the floor.

"I did not think it would be this quick. I did not know I was pregnant with Loofney until I was nearly six weeks gone, I didn't even have morning sickness with Loofney." Leera said gobsmacked and looked at her husband. His face was a picture.

"You're... Are we? Really?" Loki managed to say. Leera loved this Loki. The one only Leera and Loofney were allowed to witness. Leera chuckled, and looked to her stomach.

"I think so, Loki. I think so" Leera replied. Loki's eyes flash with pure love for this woman sitting in front of him. Grabbing Leera's arms softly, Loki pulled Leera onto his lap. He began chuckling and kissed her neck slowly and passionately, holding her in her arms.

"I love you so much" Loki gasped, pulling away to look at his wife square in the face. Leera's eyes watered and sat straight in Loki's lap, smiling.

"I love you too, Loki"

"I'm so happy..." Loki said quietly, resting his head against Leera's. Staying in each other's embrace for a few more moments, Loki whispered sweet Nothings into his wife's ear. Leera shivered under his embrace and was about to kiss him when a knock came on the door and both sighed, they knew whom it was. Loofney. It was not right that such a young child could be such a morning person. Opening the chamber door, Loofney walked in. Both parents looked into the chamber and saw their son run towards the king size bed and jump on to it. Laughing, Loki pushed Leera up to her feet gently then stood up after her, both walking into the room. "Are you going to tell him now?" Loki whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her stomach.

"Not yet. I want to confirm it first, so I know it's one hundred percent certain" Leera replied and felt Loki nod. Loofney wrapped himself up in the emerald green sheets on the bed and looked over at his parents. "Good morning my son"

"Morning!" Loofney answered and bounced up and down on the bed.

"Did you sleep well, my love?" Loki asked, still holding his wife's back against his chest.

"Yes!" came the Childs reply. Loofney now stood on the bed and began jumping, clearly too excited and worked up for anyone in the morning.

"Loofney, what have you eaten this morning?" Loki asked, letting go of his wife and walked towards the bed, a frown dancing across his brow.

"Uncle Thor made me a mortal treat! He said I could have it after breakfast, but I couldn't wait father. It looked yummy!" Loofney replied, bouncing higher on the bed. Loki climbed onto the bed and grabbed his son's legs, bringing him down to sit on his lap.

"What was this treat called?" Leera asked, walking forward, knowing that she would know more about this than Loki.

"It was called a... Um... Toffee apple!" Loofney giggled and wriggled about. Loki looked up to his wife, not knowing about that treat. Leera sighed and placed a hand on the bed post, shaking her head.

"It's full of sugar Loki. Packed with it more or less" Leera said, looking at the trickster.

"Oh, well I imagine this is what you mortals mean by sugar overload?" Loki said, raising an eyebrow and Leera nodded. "Loofney, did you eat the whole apple?"

"Yes! Can I have another?" Loofney's eyes widened, full of hope that his father would say yes.

"No, you cannot. It isn't healthy" Leera replied, sitting on the bed.

"But it's an apple" Loofney replied, confused.

"An apple with sugar and toffee on it Loofney. You can have a plain apple by all means, but not another one of them. I shall be speaking with your uncle about this" Leera replied to her son. Loofney whined and slid from his father's lap, lifting up his arms to indicate for his mother to remove his shirt to dress him. Leera shook her head and turned away from him, walking to her chest of draws and pulled out a small tunic and leggings, then walked back over to Loofney and handed them to him. "My love, you are growing up into a big boy now. You can dress yourself" Loofney nodded and left his parents room to change in his own chambers, feeling like a big boy, all grown up. Loki slid from the bed and scooped his wife up in his arms. "I will be late for breakfast, my love" Leera said.

"Why? Are you still feeling sick?" the emerald prince questioned.

"I wish to go to the healers, so that I may find out for definite, and tell you all over breakfast…" Loki grinned and placed a kiss on Leera's forehead.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Loki asked, pulling away and began to disrobe his bed clothes.

"No, no. Loofney is hungry; I think it best you take his to quench his hunger, don't you?" Leera chuckled, turning her back to her husband for privacy and also began to disrobe her night clothes.

"He may be my son, by looks, and knowledge, but he is like Thor in his appetite" Loki said, pulling on a fresh black tunic over his head.

"And a good job too! You have terrible eating habits, Loki. You are not really a role model for our son in that instance" Leera replied, stepping into her dress and pulled it up to her chest.

"I agree with you fully my love. I have never been one with an appetite" Loki agreed and stepped into his leggings, pulling them up his legs, and began fastening the laces around his hips to secure them.

"Well, you need to get an appetite from somewhere!" Leera chided, struggling to do her corset up at the back. Loki finished pulling on his boots and brushed his raven black hair slickly backwards then walked to his wife, taking a lace in each hand and began to lace her up at the back.

"You know, you are allowed to have a maid to help you dress, and do this for you" Loki said, almost bored.

"Why would I need a maid when I have you to do it?" Leera said playfully. Loki tied the laces into a bow at the top and walked to his wife's chair and picked up the outer garment of her golden robe.

"I can put that on Loki" Leera said, holding out a hand to take the outer dress from him.

"Why, When I am here, I can to it" Loki said, playing on Leera's words mischievously, and indicated for Leera to life her arms into the air. Lifting them, Loki gently brought down the outer garment onto her arms, then pulled it all the way down, covering the corset completely, and adjusted the front so that it sat gracefully on her chest and sat snuggly around her petite waist. She was dressed. And she was perfect Loki thought. And it made him burst with happiness at the thought of his wife pregnant again. He did find her beautiful now, of course. But, when she was pregnant, her stomach round and large, carrying his child, Loki thought that she was the most breath taking sight he had ever seen and he could never stop himself form staring at her. "Beautiful, my love, you are beautiful" Leera blushed and turned to face her tall, handsome husband and placed a hand on his cheek.

"And you are handsome too my love. You are my life and my soul. And I don't know where I'd be or who I would be without you. I just thank Odin for the punishment he served you, for if that did not happen, then this life we have lived together would never have happened, and I would never be this happy than I am right now" Leera said, her voice filled with love, and she leaned in and placed a kiss on her husband's cool lips.

"Yes, well, I am rather irresistible…" Loki joked, pulling away breathlessly.

"Of course, Loki, of course" Leera rolled her eyes and tapped Loki's shoulder, walking past him towards the door. "You better check your son to see if he is ready, then take him to the hall. I'll meet you both there"

"As you wish my love, I shall look forward to hearing the news you will deliver us all as breakfast" Loki replied, and watched his wife leave the room.

Leera practically skipped down the corridors, feeling the most content than she had in a long time. Her eyes sparkled with sheer happiness and she eyed every window and plant and shiny gold object with awe as if it were the first time she had seen it. The thought of carrying another child of Loki's inside her made her squeak silently. As she walked faster and faster, approaching the healing chambers, she thought of all the possibilities of names of the gender then quickly dismissed those thoughts and told herself not to get her hopes up as it might be a false alarm. She felt excited yet sick with nerves at the same time. Reaching the door, Leera pulled it open and quietly walked in, observing a few sleeping patients and headed straight down the centre of the room to the elders work area. Spotting the elderly lady, Leera cleared her throat and whispered. "Elder? May I speak with you?" The elder turned in her chair and smiled at the lady Loki, waving a hand to bring her closer.

"Good morn, My Lady, how may I help you? I trust you are well?" She asked, indicating to an empty chair beside her, for Leera to sit.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. I came here to see if you could check, well confirm something for me" Leera said quietly.

"And what might that be, My Lady?" The elder turned to face Leera fully and crossed her arms.

"I am late for my menstrual cycle, elder, and I found myself vomiting this morning…" Leera began, scratching at her hand nervously. Anything about the delicacy of such matters always made her nervous, even embarrassed.

"I see. Tell me my Lady, when was the last time you lay with Prince Loki?" The elder said, reclining slightly in her chair, and observed Leera blush.

"Urm, well, about one week ago…"

"And before that?"

"What? Why do you need to know that?" Leera's face reddened, shifting in her seat.

"I will not carry on with this if it makes you uncomfortable. Let me examine you then. Please, lay on this empty bed" The elder replied and edged Leera towards the bed and helped her onto it, laying her down.

"How many days late are you?" The elder said, pressing Leera's stomach. It amazed Leera as to how these healers could tell whether someone was pregnant at this state just by merely poking and prodding a stomach and feeling the aura of a person, but then again, she supposed, they were god's after all, and did not need technology of any such sort to confirm ailments or pregnancies.

"One week exactly" Leera replied, her face flushing. "And I am always regular. Never late"

"Ok, and how long did your sickness last?" The elder said, pressing the lower abdomen, then hovered a hand over the lower part of Leera's stomach, closing her eyes.

"A few hours, early this morning" Leera remembered and sighed.

"I see…" The elder said, now hovering both hands over the stomach and a light bloomed form her hands, searching Leera's aura, and for possibly another inside her. They stayed like this for a few moments, with Leera all the while, watching the woman's expressions. Finally she broke her hands away and looked up at the lady Loki.

"You remember the stress and pain you went through with your child, my lady?" The elder said, reaching out a hand and pulled her up into a sitting position.

"Yes, of course…"

"Are you willing to go through all that again?" The elder replied, almost confused and Leera nodded.

"Yes, yes. So, am I? Does that mean I am?" Leera said excitedly.

"Unfortunately you are my lady" The elder replied and turned away. Leera frowned and hopped down form the bed and reached out holding the elders arm, turning her to face her.

"Unfortunately? Why unfortunately? Isn't it supposed to be a joyous occasion, not unfortunate? Explain yourself" Leera snapped.

"I only mean, it is unfortunate that you will have to go through all that again. It is unfortunate that the child is not… of normal size"

"What would be unfortunate, dear elder, would be to lose your position as head healer due to your snide and hurtful remarks you have towards my children and my husband. Unless you wish to remain, as you are, elder, then I would suggest holding your tongue the next time you wish to say something against my husband and child. Do I make myself clear?" Leera said darkly and let go of the woman's arm. The elder bowed her head apologetically and nodded.

"Forgive me my lady. Congratulations on conceiving once again" Leera huffed and walked away from the older woman.

"Where is Leera my love?" Frigga asked Loki, breaking the awkward silence between him and Odin, the memory of Loki bursting into their chambers full of anger and hatred still fresh in their minds. Thor looked up with a mouthful on succulent meat in his mouth, and his friends drank silently from their goblets. Loofney was too consumed in the marvellous meal to even notice the silence, and Loki looked up from his finally full plate of food.

"She is on her way" Loki replied, taking a gulp of wine from his goblet. And with that short answer, true to his word, Leera entered the hall, looking flustered, as she hurried towards the table. Nodding at Odin and Frigga, Leera took her seat next to Loki and quickly grabbed his hand. Loki looked at his hand then up to his wife's face and spotted the grin spread across her cheeks. Loki did not care for that split moment that his family and friends were in the room and allowed a heart chuckle burst from his chest. All the people around the table looked up, including Loofney, and Odin raised an eyebrow. Forgetting that there were people staring, Leera looked behind Loki's back towards her son and bid him to come to her. Jumping down from his seat, Loofney scurried over to his mother and Leera picked him up and placed him on her lap.

"Loofney, do you remember when you asked father why you do not have a brother and you said that you wanted one?" Leera said, now aware that everyone was listening, and she blushed. Loofney nodded, looking up at his mother.

"Well…"Loki began, kissing Loofney's head "…Your mother is going to give you one soon" All the members around the table gasped and Loki looked across to his mother, whom smiled and her eyes sparkled.

"Can I have one now?" Loofney asked, raising an eyebrow and Thor and his friends laughed. Leera shook her head chuckling.

"No my love, you can have one, but you have to wait a little while" Loki replied, stroking his son's back.

"This evening?" Loofney asked hopefully, looking back at his father.

"No Loofney" Loki replied.

"Tomorrow?"

"No, my son"

"Next week?"

"No Loofney" Loki said, smiling and watched as his son crossed his arms, pouting.

"If I'm right my son, you shall have one not long after your sixth birthday" Leera said, calculating nine months in her mind.

"Oh!" Loofney whined and dropped down from his mother's lap and returned to his plate of food. "That's forever mother!" Leera smiled and rested her head on Loki's shoulder, facing the people in the room.

"Congratulations, my dear daughter-in-law" Frigga said, reaching over a hand to Leera and taking it in her's, rubbing it gently before pulling it away.

"Well brother, another child and such a small distance in-between..." Thor grinned "Did you finish reading every book in the library and fins another sport with your wife?" Leera blushed and buried her face in her husband's neck and Odin shot a warning glace to his eldest son. Loki turned to face his brother and spoke coolly.

"Well, unlike you dear brother, I want a family and am doing something about it…" Thor blushed and lowered his gaze back to his plate. "And yes, if you must know, I have read every book in the library…" Loki said, grinning and turned his head, placing a gentle kiss on his wife's head.


	32. Chapter 32

"Have you really read every book in the library?" Leera asked Loki quietly, leaving the golden hall with her husband and son, Loofney running on ahead. Loki chuckled and put an arm around Leera's shoulder.

"Yes my love, I have indeed. Some on several occasions" Loki replied and peer raised an eyebrow.

"There must be thousands of books in there Loki!" Leera gasped.

"Tens of thousands to be precise. I am a fast reader" Loki said, grinning and dropping his arm from his wires shoulder.

"That's impressive I must say. I took me almost a year to read Harry potter and the order of the phoenix. Mind you, I was not that interested in it" Leera said, sighing and shot a glance to the confused god.

"I am afraid I am unfamiliar with this 'Harry potter'" Loki confessed, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh you might like it, Loki. It's about magic and the arts and good versus evil" the dark haired woman explained.

"And I suppose good wins?" Loki asked, rolling his eyes.

"As always, Loki. As always" Leera grinned "that's how I've got you under control" Loki scoffed and stopped, facing his wife.

"You have me under control? I think not" Loki said, crossing his arms.

"I love how you picked up on that, but not that fact I called you evil" Leera spoke playfully, placing her hands on her hips.

"You think me evil?" the emerald prince replied, almost hurt, his eyes puppy like as he looked at his wife.

"No..." Leera began and carried on walking down the corridor "... But I do have you under my control"

"I highly doubt that my lady" Loki said, jogging to meet his wife.

"Would you please check on Loofney, make sure he hasn't gone too far?" Leera asked a glint in her eye.

"Of course my love" Loki replied and rushed off on ahead. Leera giggled and whispered to her self

"See, under my control" as if hearing her words, Leera spotted Loki coming back into view, an annoyed expression and his face. As he approached her, he grasped her face in his hands and kissed her head.

"Ok, fair enough, I will give you that" Loki chuckled, pulling away, realising what his wife had done. "You are quite the trickster yourself my love" Leera smiled and pushed Loki's chest playfully, and again, carried on walking.

"Yes, well, I have a good teacher. No, wait, scratch that. I have two good teachers. Loofney is so like you, it's unbelievable" Loki grinned as he watched his wife disappear in the distance and sighed contently. He truly loved her. He never loved anything or anyone with such passion, not even his mother. She was his life. And know, she was expecting, and that made him all the more irresistible.

. . . .

Loki had, as he normally did straight after breakfast, took his son to the library to study. He was offered on many occasions to let the scholars teach the young prince, but Loki denied each time, saying that he wanted to be in charge of his sons education, making sure he had good enough knowledge of everything, not just fitness and armoury like he and Thor were taught when they were younger, to encourage them to become fighters. Magic was always seen as a feminine possession, and war and sparring, and man's position. But Loki proved them wrong. He was much the man as his brother, and because of his persistence in the arts, it made him more intelligent and powerful, something Thor would also be wise in if he also persisted with the education along with Loki. So of course, Loki wanted his son to not only be wise in the arts of war, strategies and tactics, but in knowledge of the worlds around him and of the arts. Loki thought that if Loofney flickers whole heartfelt for the rest of his learning years on such subjects, and mastered the arts, and then he would indeed be even more powerful than Loki.

The emerald prince placed several books on the table on the history of Jotunheim, Asgard and Midgard, knowing that these three realms where the easiest to start with. Loofney gazed over the covers of the books then giggled, looking up to his father. Loki took a seat next to his son and raised an eyebrow. Loofney pulled the blue book labelled "history - Jotunheim" towards his father and looked up. "You were born here!" the Loofney reached for the mint covered book labelled "history - Midgard" and again pushed it to his father. "Mother was born here" and finally, Loofney reached for the crimson covered book with elegant golden swirls down the spine and brought it to his chest, hugging it tightly. "I was born here!" Loki smiled at his son and nodded. Looking at the covers of the books Loki spoke

"Which book do you wish to begin with my son?"

"I want to learn about the blue people father" Loofney replied, placing the crimson book down and pushed it up the table away from him. Loki nodded and placed the blue book in front of him, opening the front cover.

"Are you sure my son?" Loki questioned before he turned the page.

"Yes, father" Loofney replied and watched his father turn the page.

"Then let's begin. Jotunheim..."

...

Leera decided to spend the morning with the queen and lady Sif, thinking that a woman bonding time was well needed. Asking the cooks to make a packed lunch and place it in a basket, Leera walked up towards the gardens, basket on arm, knowing the queen and the lady would be there waiting. On reaching the seating area in-between the flower gardens, Leera smiled warmly at the queen and Sif sitting on the grass beside a tree on a royal golden blanket. "Ah, my dear, I feared you decided not to show" Frigga said warmly with open arms. Leera walked forward and bent down to embrace her mother in law before taking a seat beside her, placing the basket between the three of them.

"My apologies. I asked the cooks to make something for us for lunch later on" Leera said, smiling.

"So, Leera, I was speaking with our queen before you turned up about your conception. What do you hope it will be?" Sif said eagerly. Leera sighed inwardly knowing that this whole afternoon would evolve around her and her unborn child. It was not the fact that she was not excited, because she was, highly excited, but she knew that, from past experiences with Loofney, the next nine months of conversation between these women would be about the child and her health.

"I would be pleased with either gender" Leera replied and Frigga chuckled.

"Of course my dear, but surely you have visions of what you would like it to be?" the queen said. Leera thought for a moment then sighed.

"I would say a girl at first, but, I know Loofney wishes for a brother. I can imagine he would not be too pleased with a sister. But, as I said, I would be pleased beyond imagining by whatever gender I have" Frigga nodded in agreement lovingly and smiled.

"What does Loki want?" Sif inquired.

"I'm not sure. I think he has the same opinion as me" Leera confessed and reached to open the basket, pulling out a glass bottle containing some sort of fruit juice, and three goblets. "Do you wish for a drink?" Frigga and Sif nodded and Leera poured an equal amount of liquid into each goblet and handed one to each of the women.

"Leera, you know so much about us and this realm, yet we know so little about you and yours. Please, would you tell us about yourself?" Sif asked, gleefully and Frigga smiled in agreement, wishing to know more of her daughter in law.

"Yes, certainly. I don't know where to start though. I can answer questions if you like?" Leera replied, leaning against the tree.

"Can we ask anything?" Sif began.

"Yes, I have nothing to hide" Leera said playfully.

"... Oh, good. Leera, what happened to your parents?" Leera instantly felt shocked. She did not expect a question like that straight away. Leera felt a surge of pain and grief flush over her and she lowered her eyes.

"Oh forgive me, please do not feel the need to reply" Sif spoke, noticing the look caressing Leera's face. Frigga placed a hand on the Lady Loki's arm in comfort, a worried expression on her face.

"It's fine. When I was nineteen, my parents and I went on a camping trip down to our cabin in the forest greens about a few hours away from our home. It was beautiful there. Flowers, magnificent trees, and a stunning lake. We went every summer since I was seven years old. The last time we went was when I was nineteen. My father began a new job that would overlap with our holiday time in the summer; so instead, we went during his five days off in February. It was horrid weather to go, but still, my parents wanted to go nevertheless. As we were approaching the camp, the whole area was like a swamp. The dirt and mud had gotten so wet and sludgy; it was so difficult to drive through. My father tried to steer so that he avoided the deepest puddles of mud. He did not see the large rock ahead because his attention was on his steering. I yelled for my father to watch out for the rock. He panicked when he saw it approaching and turned the steering wheel of the car harshly to get as far away from the rock as possible. In doing so, we hit a pile of mud that was running straight into the lake. The gush of dirty water was so strong, the rain just would not let up. Our car drifted towards the lake and my father couldn't control it. We sped straight into the water. I was so terrified. The car sank deeper into the lake because of the force of the water gushing behind us. It was hot in the car and my parents had their windows open ever so slightly, but now as we began to sink, the water gushed in and the car was practically underneath, only a little of the back end bobbed in the water. I could hear my mother screaming. My father told me to pick up the hammer on the back seat beside me and smash the window. We couldn't open the doors and the water was up to our lower stomach. He told me to get out as soon as the window opens and he would get my mum out. I broke he window and the force of the water sucked me out. I swam to the river bank and watched the car sink down completely..." Leera broke off and allowed a tear to trickle down her face. Wiping it away with her sleeve, Leera continued. "My dad surfaced not long after. He saw that my mum wasn't with me. He told me it would be ok and dived back in to get my mum out of the car and up to the surface..." Leera paused once more and sniffled "... My dad never surfaced again. Nor my mother. I just sat on the bank while my dad drowned trying to save my mother. When the medics came with a crane after a few hours, and pulled the car up, my mum was still trapped in the front seat of the car. The medics scaled the river bed when the rain died down and found my father's body. They were both so pale, so cold... I didn't... I was..." Leera cut off and looked up. Frigga and Sif both held a solemn expression, their faces both damp with tears. Leera felt a lump in her throat and shook, standing to her feet. "... I'm sorry, I can't..." Leera cried and rushed off, leaving the women alone. That was the first time she had spoken of that since it had happened all those years ago, not even her husband did she tell, and never until now had she realised that she had kept all the hurt and pain in, and now, as she rushed to the library to seek her husband's embrace, did she let the tears fall so.

Sif wiped her eyes and looked to the queen. "I believe I have upset your daughter in law. I am sorry"

"You did not upset her my dear Sif. I believe Leera has held that in for far too long. She needed release from all that hurt but telling someone. I believe she has done so. Come; let us return to the palace. We shall speak with Leera this evening. Right now, she needs her husband"

...

Loofney had studied the history of all three realms successfully and found himself imagining all the adventures he could have in Midgard, all the fights he could have in Jotunheim, and of course, all the scrumcious food and drink in Asgard he was yet to discover. Loki had watched with a satisfied grin at his son's enthusiasm at learning, and allowed his son to have a break. Reclining his a chair and crossing his legs, elevating them on the table, Loki folded his arms behind his head, completely relaxed. Closing his eyes, Loki focused on his breathing and began to block out the sounds of his son making merry. He enjoyed silence sometimes. Although he did enjoy company, he also found himself feeling at home in silence. That was perhaps the reasons for his enthusiasm in reading. It was an activity that required no sound, and no conversations with anyone. Loki found himself yearning to read once more to pick up a book and read. Since he had married Leera, Loki had not picked up a single book. Although he taught his son, he did not read, he allowed his son to do such and helped him build up his words. Reclining of his chair, Loki remembered every book he had read and thought back to the most gripping, deciding that tonight, he would take a book to bed, either read it while Leera was asleep or even read it too her.

Finally deciding on the novel he wished to read, Loki opened his eyes and stood. Looking down each isle, with shelves upon shelves, Loki tried to remember which one the book was in. Crossing his arms, and cupping his chin in thought, the prince did not hear the library doors open, or her the sniffling of his wife. Loofney however noticed his upset mother. Running to his mother, Loofney grabbed Leera's hands and looked up to her.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Loofney asked his face saddening. Loki heard his son's voice, breaking his train of thought and turned on his heels. Stopping still, Loki saw his wife, pale in the face and her eyes red from crying. Using her free hand she wiped away the tears than trickled down her face. "Father, mother is upset" Loofney said, looking to Loki.

"Go and play my son, I'll see to your mother" Loofney reluctantly let go of Leera's hand and returned to his imaginary adventures. Loki quickly strode to his teary wife and brought her into his arms. Placing his mouth by her ear, Loki whispered. "Tell me my love, what has upset you so, that you are trembling and tearful? Has my mother or Lady Sif upset you?" Leera shook her head and buried her face in the crook of Loki's neck, her tears wetting his alabaster skin. "Leera, please, tell me what ails you" Loki said worriedly, looking down to the top of his wife's head.

"It's been so long…" Leera gasped in between sobs. Loki shushed her tears away and stroked her head, leading her slowly over to a chair and sat her down. Sitting against the back of the chair, Loki knelt in front of Leera and placed his hands on her knees.

"What has? Please my love, tell me. I hate seeing you so. Do not hide it from me. Tell me what has hurt you" Loki pleaded, rubbing his thumbs on Leera's knees comfortingly. Leera looked down at her husband and calmed her breathing.

"I have never spoken about it to anyone, not even you, and then Sif asks and I tell her without a thought, forgetting how much it pains me to speak of it" Leera sniffed and placed her hands over loki's.

"What my love? Tell me, what did you say?" Loki leaned forward and cupped his wife's face with one hand.

"I told her… I told her about my parents… how they died…" Leera said, her breath catching from crying. Loki sighed and rose do his feet. Sitting on the opposite chair, Loki grabbed Leera with his godly strength and placed her on his lap. Wrapping her arms around the trickster's neck, Leera buried her face in Loki's chest.

"Oh my love, I'm so sorry."

"I wish they were still here Loki, I miss them so much it hurts." Leera whispered and began crying again. Loki kissed the forehead of his wife and looked across the library.

"Merena…" Loki addressed the librarian. Merena walked towards the prince and bowed his head, a fist covering his heart.

"My Lord?" Merena asked, standing up straight.

"Would you be so kind as to look after my son for the afternoon while I take my wife to our chambers to rest." Loki said, placing his arms underneath Leera's behind, and scooped her up, standing to his meet, the position like a married man carrying his wife over the threshold.

"Certainly My Lord" Merena bowed.

"See to it that He studies the books I have placed on the table, and that he is well supplied with nourishments to keep him happy" Loki said, looking over to his son whom was too absorbed in his games to even notice his father carrying his mother out of the room.

…..

The bedroom was glowing with the late afternoon sun, and silhouettes of the objects in the room danced across the pale white walls. Loki slowly approached the grand bed and leant over, placing Leera down in the centre. Climbing onto the bed, Loki snuggled up against his wife, and wrapped his arms around her stomach; Leera's back flat against Loki's chest. "I wish I could have helped them Loki" Leera whispered, and although he did not know how his wife's parents had died, Loki new that it hurt her so much and that it was not caused by natural deaths. Loki leaned his head forward and kissed his wife's ear.

"You did all that you could" Loki reassured, hoping that he was saying the right things.

"No Loki, I didn't do anything, I just sat and watched my parents drowning. I should have gone into the water and should have tried to save them" Leera said, crying again. Loki's eyes widened as it was revealed how her parents died and buried his face into Leera's neck, kissing it ever so slowly. "They would have gone back for me. I just sat there…" Loki finished kissing his wife's neck and shuffled forward slightly again.

"There is nothing you could have done. They wanted their daughter safe. No parent wants to see their child hurt, or even dead, Leera. You cannot go on blaming yourself. You will go into a downward spiral if you keep doing that to yourself, my love" Loki replied softly.

"Never leave me Loki" Leera said in response, sniffling and placed her hands over Loki's.

"I swear that I will never leave you, dear Leera" Loki vowed and leaned over his wife's shoulder, kissing her gently on the mouth. Pulling away after a few minutes, Loki kissed Leera's brow and untangled himself from her. Leaving the bed, Loki pulled down the bed sheets and slowly lifted them up, covering his wife's body with it. Walking to the opposite side of the bed, Loki leant over towards Leera's face and smiled. "Sleep my dear. The tears have made you weary…" Loki noticed Leera's eyes drooping "…I will be here when you wake, do not fear that. Now sleep my love, and dream of sweet things" Leera dropped into a quiet slumber and Loki kissed his wife's head and walked to the chamber door, opening it and called for a guard.

"My Lord, what can I do for you?" The guard asked, spear in hand.

"My son is in the Library with Merena. Please can you inform my brother of this and tell ask, if he would look after him for the remainder of the day, and see to it that he goes to bed at a reasonable hour. I doubt he will reject my request" Loki said nicely. The guard nodded and placed his fist over his chest.

"My Lord, do you wish to inform Prince Thor of a reason to this request?" The guard said.

"Just tell him that Lady Loki is not herself and needs my presence by her side" Loki replied. The guard nodded and left in the direction for Prince Thor's chambers. Loki sighed and returned inside the room, closing the door. Sitting back on the bed, Loki rested his head against the headboard. Breathing in quietly, Loki visualised the book he wished to take from the library, and with a wave of his hands, said book appeared. Smiling to himself, Loki exhaled and opened the front cover, and immediately delved into the knowledgeable pages while his wife slept her sorrows away beside him.


	33. Chapter 33

Two months later.

The whole royal family sat together around the golden table in the celebratory hall celebrating the birth day of the youngest son of Odin. Loofney, as usual, sat next to his uncle, and Leera and Loki sat in front of the queen and All-Father, Loki still unable to even look at his father. The meal had gone smoothly. The previous conversation between Leera, the queen and lady Sif had now been left alone. Leera had awoken from that much needed sleep and reluctantly told her husband everything, lifting her sorrows from her shoulders and gave it away. Realising that what she needed to do all along was to talk about it, Leera felt better, like a heavy weight had been removed from her heart. She spent many days after that with Frigga and Sif, bonding and exchanging information and past events etc. Although it did hurt her to remember about her parents, Leera felt more open to everyone's questions now. Sif and Leera had become exceedingly close and both spent many of their afternoons together in the gardens, chatting and laughing.

Loki sat silently as Odin made a birthday speech to his son, knowing that Loki would not listen or look at him, he still said it anyway. Realising his discomfort, Leera held on tightly to Loki's hand under the table and cast a look to him to be civil. The speech had ended and all had taken to their breakfast. It seemed awkward for a while when Loofney whined loudly and stood on his chair, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "Presents now?" He said excitedly. Thor chuckled and pulled the young child back down onto his seat.

"I specifically asked for no gifts, or a celebratory meal, mother" Loki scowled at the queen, now evilly but annoyed.

"We WILL celebrate your birth by any and every means my son. This is one circumstance in which I will not listen to you. Now, go ahead young on, you can go first" Frigga replied, looking to her grandson. Loofney dropped onto the floor and scooped a parcel from underneath his chair and approached his father. Holding out the brown parcel, Loofney smiled and wished his father a happy birthday. Loki took the object and placed it on the table. Loofney stood, unmoving, waiting for his father to open the present, but Loki did not wish to do such in front of everyone watching.

"Open it Father. It's from me!" Loofney said, grabbing the hem of Loki's tunic and yanked it. Loki sighed in defeat and reached for the parcel and placed it on his lap. Feeling his cheeks burning, Loki began to pull away the paper. Finally getting to the object, Loki grinned and looked up at his son. It was a handmade, leather bound book that Loofney had had assistance in making by the crafters of the palace guard. In between the black leather spine were strips of emerald green and sketched along the front in Asgardian tongue in golden sparkles had Loki's name. Opening the front cover, there was a little note from his son, in his innocent and messy scrawl, saying that he loved his father very much and he hoped that he liked his gift. Turning another page, Loki realised that all the golden pages were plain, and the edges of each page had "Love from Loofney" encircled by numerous swirls and curls of silver glitter. "Do you like it father? I did it myself!" Loofney said, clearly proud of his creation. "It's to write anything you want in. I thought you could put your spells in it father!" Loki placed the book down on the table and leaned over, hugging his son.

"I like it very much my son. Thank you, I shall use it wisely" Loki said, feeling his son smile against his cheek.

"Good! Can I finish my breakfast now?" Loofney whispered into Loki's ear, stepping on his tip toes, and Loki laughed, nodding.

"My turn, dearest brother!" Thor bellowed excitedly like his nephew. Loki groaned and placed his head in his hand. He hated celebrating his birthday. Thor produced a black box and slid it down the table towards the god of mischief. Loki looked to his side at his wife. He was slightly angered that she knew about this and did not tell him. Leera said smiling, her cheeks tinted red, but not from embarrassment, and Loki noticed that she was now on her second goblet of wine. He was about to say something, as he knew she should not be drinking in her circumstance, but Thor shouted across the table, causing him to look over. "Well, open it Loki!" Loki picked up the black box and opened it, expecting some kind of practical joke for a present, but found himself choking instead. It was an onyx ring, but not just any ring.

"Where did you find it?" Loki gasped, pulling it from the box and slid it onto his finger, admiring the ring and eyeing the Russian Diopside in the centre of it.

"I found it not long after you lost it all those years ago, long before you…fell. I was going to return it to you, but every time I wanted to give it to you, it never seemed to be the right time, what with Midgard and the Avengers etc. I also figured that your hands would have grown since your young teenage years and I had it resized. I hope it fits well bother. It seemed to be the right time to return it now" Thor said, love sparkling in his eyes, and for the first time in years, Loki looked to his brother with a genuine smile. Loki had lost said ring when he was just a young boy. He, Thor and the warriors three had ventured out to the forest for a hunt. Instead they found themselves sparring in between the rough of the trees and bushes. Thor had hit Loki on accident, but Loki fought him back, and on punching Thor's chest, his ring caught on Thor's tunic and fell off into the greenery. Loki had broken his heart that day; being unable to find his treasured ring. It was his first and only gift from his first and only true friend. His name was Gelrion. He was not royal, but the son of a palace guard. Asgard was in the threat of war because of a minor dispute. Gelrion's father was sent to the opposing realm in order to bring peace and understanding with the rebellious leader. Gelrion's mother also left with her husband, so in turn, Gelrion had to also leave. The ring was a parting gift to Loki as a thank you for his love and friendship. Loki did not understand as to why Gelrion gave him the ring, because he knew that his father had not banished them, so they would return. The All-Father received information a week later that Gelrion and his parents had been unfortunately killed during a disagreement. And due to such circumstances, and the pain and dead inflicted upon the innocent messages of the All-Father, the oppossers surrendered under guilt. Loki was broken hearted and concealed himself in his room many a weeks. Gelrion was his dearest friend. The both understood each other and both have the same passions in the arts. Never to this day had Loki made a friend such as Gelrion, for he sorely believed that there was no other that could replace Gelrion. Loki looked back to his finger and smiled.

"Thank you Thor, it is truly an amazing gift. I thought this lost all these years, and now, it is returned with love and safe keeping." Loki grinned and could not keep his eyes from the ring. Oh how he loved this cherished possession. Frigga allowed Loki a moment to bond with his long lost ring, as he knew the history behind it. Waiting long enough, Frigga spoke.

"My dear son, your father and I have spoken for some time. We are both in agreement that you are a changed soul and that the past is in the past. We wanted to present you with something that would show your power but would also last as a possession to aid you if you should ever so need it, much like Thor's Miljonir…." Loki's brow creased and he watched his parents, feeling quite nervous. Odin rose from his seat and commanded the guards by the door to bring in Prince Loki's gift. Loki turned in his seat to face the door. The guards returned, both carrying something together, but it was covered by a dark blanket. Odin moved from his seat, and everyone sat on the edge of their, eager to see the prize. Standing in front of the object, with his back to Loki, Odin took a deep breath and sighed, dreading the moment if Loki did not decided to communicate with him at this moment, and how this may be extremely awkward if he did not speak.

"Loki, my son…" Odin said, his voice steady, and Loki rose to his feet, walking to his father's side.

"All-Father" Loki addressed, still not feeling strong enough to say father, but he knew it too cruel and disrespectful to call him by Odin. Odin removed the black sash and picked up a golden staff. Holding it horizontally, he turned to Loki. It was magnificent. In height, it was much the same as Odin's, but design was far from the same. From the bottom of the pole to the top, intricate engravings of Loki's life so far in the form of small images and words, surrounded by swirls and sparks, covered the length. The pole was golden and magnificent. The top of the staff was amazing, in Loki's eyes. Two golden horns burst from the top the pole, and in between the horns, held by delicate bars of gold was an egg shaped glow of green light, suppressed within a case of faceted glass. It was magnificent. Odin extended his arms to Loki and the speechless god took told of the staff, tightening his hand around the pole. Standing it next to his side, Loki gawked at the instrument of power.

"Its name is Dilenreen. The Tesseract, by birth, belongs to you, but to give you such an object, would not only endanger us, but would endanger you. I took part of the power of the Tesseract and bound it with the energy possessed in my staff, so that you would be able to wield the power of the Tesseract, but it's evil qualities that once consumed you would be cast away by the power possessed inside Gungnir. Combined, your staff has more power than both Miljonir and Gungnir; a fitting weapon for the master of the arts. I would ask that you take care when using this, for it is no toy, like your brother Thor uses his hammer…" Odin shot an annoyed glance to Thor and the elder son of Odin blushed. "…I trust you Loki to wield this with wisdom, to protect your family and anyone whom is threatened by harm. This is your power, and this is your gift from me my son. Not only as a prize for the celebration of your birth, but also…As an apology well over due, to you my dear Loki" Odin said solemnly and Loki gasped, Looking Odin straight in the eye.

"What?" He gasped and his grip loosened on his staff.

"I am sorry my son. It is my fault this hostility resides between us. I wish for our relationship to be once more, warm and welcoming. I understand how it could never be as it once was, but it wish for a better future between us. I am sorry for the lies I have told you all these years my son, and never will I treat you differently from you brother Thor, for I never intended to in the past, and will not now in the future. You are my son Loki, and I want you back" Odin replied, a golden tear trickled down his aging skin and Dilenreen shone as fantastic green. Loki gasped once more; looking from his staff's emanating light to his apologetic father.

"I-I, I thank you for such a tremendous gift, All-Father. I truly am taken aback by such a prize as this…And…I do… I accept your apology" Loki said, his cheeks reddening. Odin smiled, and walked away, knowing Loki would not have forgiven him that much as too embrace him. Loki gazed back at his staff in his hand. It was outstanding. Breathing in slowly, Loki lowered the weapon and handed it back to the guards for them to take it away and place it with Miljonir. Sitting back down, slightly embarrassed to look at anyone, Loki picked up his goblet.

"Well, my gift is nothing compared to that!" Leera spoke and the company giggled. Loki looked to his wife and noticed yet again that her cheeks were rather rosy. Leera leant down over to her side and groaned as she lifted a heavy rectangular wrapped present and placed it on the table with a huff. "Happy Birthday my love. I have some help from your brother to get this, so it does hope you like it" Loki eyed Thor suspiciously and began to unwrap the gift. Staring at the final present Loki chuckled. It was the Adult book set of the Harry Potter series. Loki looked to his wife and grinned, remembering what she had said about this 'Harry Potter' a few months back. Odin, Frigga, Sif and the Warriors three looked on at the gift with a confused look, the titles seeming strange. How could someone be half-blood? Sif thought. Why was there a chamber of secrets? Volstagg scratched his chin. Order of the phoenix? What was a phoenix? Fandral thought. Loki leaned over and kissed his wife on the cheek, smelling the alcohol and thanked her very much. Loki had put aside his gifts and began to eat his food, thanking everyone and opening small gifts from Thor's friends with a smile.

All made merry and Thor and Fandral sand songs of celebration for Prince Loki. Loki smiled and felt warm inside then heard his wife chuckling. Placing a hand on her arm, Loki leant in. "Are you well my love?"

"Yes, of course I am" Leera replied, taking a sip of her drink. "It's a shame I did not get pregnant earlier, you could have had a child for your birthday!" Leera giggled, slightly intoxicated and it worried him.

"And it matters not, it will be something to look forward to in the future" Loki replied, smiling.

"What do you want?" Leera whispered.

"I do not understand" Loki said, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you want, a boy or a girl?" Leera said.

"I- I don't know. Another boy perhaps? I would be happy with whatever I suppose" Loki said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, you would say that…" Leera replied, her tone less playful and more dark.

"Say what?" Loki whispered back, avoiding questioning glares from his mother.

"You would want a boy! You want boy's upon boys to make a statement that they are your sons! You don't want a girl because she is the weakest of gender's, isn't that right. You don't want a daughter, you never have. It's all sons, sons; son's with you isn't it? To make up for lost male bonding or something like that!" Leera slurred and stood to her feet, steadying herself on the top of the chair. Loki rose also to his feet and faced his wife. The whole room now hushed and watching the scene that Frigga guessed would tear sharply through the once merry atmosphere. Leera was clearly angered for some reason, and the alcohol intake had begun to release her pent up rages. Loki frowned at the change in his wife's composure and replied

"Do not place words in my mouth, I said no such thing!"

"It's true though isn't it? Just admit it!"

"You are clearly emotional right now; your feelings are all over the place. You are seeing things that are not there. I would never think that. I would be happy with whatever! "

"Oh you are such a liar! You have a way with words, you always have!"

"Leera, calm down. This is not good for the baby. Stop, you may say something you will regret. You are obviously not in the right state of mind"

"No, I will not calm down. I am entitled to speak my thoughts and feel emotional. After all, I'm carrying your flipping child!"

"Leera, please, your face is red and you are flustered. Sit down and listen to me. Where you got such an incredulous idea of my wanting a son because I want Loofney to make up for the lost brotherly love between myself and Thor, is beyond me. I would never use a child like that and I do not think that way!"

"You would say that though wouldn't you. You need to look like the big man. But you're not; you're not higher than me nor anyone else in your family!"

"You are being utterly ridiculous Leera! Please, do not ruin these celebrations. Can you not see, this is upsetting the mood and our son?"

"Yes, that's me, ridiculous Leera, a stupid mortal that doesn't understand anything. Back off Loki, I don't want to talk to you anymore today" Leera growled, swaying from the alcohol.

"You are acting highly irrational, my love. Come, see some sense" Loki replied, clearly upset. He did not care if his birthday celebrations ended, but he did not want them desist in such a manner as this. His wife was upset, and he did not know why. She was happy all morning and during the present giving. So what brought all this on?

"I have sense! Sense enough to know that you only want me for my ability to conceive and bare you children" Leera replied, over thinking the situation and began to see things that were not there.

"That is not true! How can you even say that Leera. You need to calm down. You have obviously had too much to drink. Don't you know it's bad to consume alcohol when with child Leera?"

"Oh Loki, leave me be!" Leera snarled.

"Leera please, calm down, the family are staring" Loki pleaded, pointing to the table.

"Let them stare! I don't care" Leera said, waving a hand to her husband and stumbled slightly. Loki reached out his hands to steady him but the dark haired lady pushed them away. "I'm leaving now. I shall see you in bed" Leera slurred and slowly and shakily excited the golden hall. Loki ran a hand through his black hair and turned to face his parents, brother and friends, all holding a look of utter shock on their faces. Scoffing at his parent's expression Loki stormed from the room in pursuit of his wife and little Loofney say crying, with Thor comforting him. The scene of his parents arguing upsetting him greatly. The birthday celebrations clearly over.


	34. Chapter 34

"What in all creation was that about, Leera?" Loki shouted, closing his chamber door behind him and walked over to the balcony where his wife stood. Leera had her back to her husband and stood quietly, her breath the only sound to be heard "What made you say such things and act in such a manner? Surely you cannot believe anything you said to me!" Loki said, exasperated. Walking to his wife, Loki placed a hand on her shoulder and spun her around to face him.

"Just leave me be Loki" Leera sighed and lowered her gaze.

"I am so confused Leera. What exactly have I done? What brought all this on? Why were you even drinking in your state?" Loki said, puzzled, his eyes weary and solemn. Leera huffed and walked past the green god towards their bed, and sat down on the end, placing her face in her hands, resting her elbows on her legs. Loki shook his head and waved his hands dismissively at the silent woman and growled in frustration, stepping onto the balcony, looking out at the golden city.

"I'm sorry I have ruined your birthday…" Leera's voice came in a whisper.

"I don't understand Leera. You were fine this morning and during the majority of our meal. Then your mood turned and you spoke such hurtful words…" Loki replied, lowering his head, his back still facing his wife.

"I know. I should not have said the things I did, in front of your family and our child…" Leera admitted, looking up, the alcohol still burning her cheeks but she began to sober up very quickly due to the circumstances. Loki turned around sharply and squinted at his wife.

"So why did you say those things? Do you really believe that I only married you so that you could bare my children? That I want a boy not a girl because females are insignificant and a son would replace the lost feelings I have with Thor?" Loki scoffed, eyes remaining dark. Leera shrugged her shoulders and lowered her head once more. "You obviously had reason to say such things; otherwise they would not have entered your mind."

"Loki…" Leera sighed but Loki raised his hand to silence her.

"Are you regretting all of this, all that we have?" Loki said quietly and stepped down towards his wife.

"Of course not!" Leera gasped, rising to her feet in protest. Walking to her husband Leera grabbed his face in her hands. "I am so, so terrible sorry for my behaviour this morning, especially on this day. I did not mean it, honestly, I was… I was not in my right mind. I love you Loki, and I know you would not use me or a child like that. I'm not lying to you…"

"Why were you drinking?" Loki exhaled and lowered his eyes from the lady Loki's, his head still in her hands.

"I- I don't know…" Leera whispered.

"You cannot say you did not know it was alcohol, because the taste defines it. You knew what you were doing. Did you not even think of the child? You are two months pregnant Leera, your foolish actions might have done damage to the child" Loki said, his voice trembling. Leera sighed and brought Loki's face towards her's. Looking up, the emerald prince's nose touched his wife's, and he stared into her sparkling eyes.

"I'm sorry Loki, I was foolish. I've just been feeling… I don't know… just not myself…" Leera confessed.

"Your eyes are weary. What is it that you are not telling me that you drown your sorrows in drink?" Loki whispered, leaning his forehead against Leera's.

"I feel different with this pregnancy, Loki. I feel anxious all the time. I feel sad, all the time. I know, I should have told you Loki, but I did not want you to think that I was regretting it" Leera said, a tear trickling down her cheek.

"You should have told me, I could have helped. It is not uncommon to suffer some form of anxiety or depression during pregnancy. I have witnessed it in several of the goddesses. I wish you told me my love" Loki replied, using his finger to lift the dark haired woman's chin up level with his own, and kissed her intimately on the lips. Leera raked her hands through Loki's hair and pull on it hard, deepening the kiss. Loki sighed into the embrace and placed his hands on Leera's ever growing stomach. "I promise to help you through this Leera" Loki said, dropping his lips from his wife's.

"I am so sorry Loki" Leera cried, holding on to Loki's arms to steady herself.

"Hush, my love" Loki cooed, stroking her wet cheeks.

"I never meant to say such things"

"I know. Forget it, the day is still young. Dry your tears and let us return to the hall"

"I- maybe I should stay. My behaviour was disrespectful" Leera said, looking down at Loki's hands on her stomach.

"Nonsense, come, let us go back. I expect our son misses our company" Loki said, sneaking his thin hand around Leera's neck and pulled her forward, kissing her once more, with more passion…

…..

After sharing a loving hour together in each other's embrace, Loki and Leera tidied up their hair and clothing and walked back to the golden hall, fingers entwined. Although breakfast on a normal day would last far less than an hour, celebrations such as these, the time spent in the golden hall was far longer. As the grand doors opened, the two dark haired beings walked into the hall and the once resounding chatter and laughter subsided. All was quiet as the company that sat around the table looked on at the two approaching figures. Loki took his seat first, lifting his hand for Leera to take it as help to sit down. Taking his hand and sitting comfortably at the table, Leera blushed and Looked up at the queen and All-Father. "Forgive my previous state here in the hall. I was not in my right mind. I am in the right state of mind now, I assure you. Once again, I am sorry" Leera said.

"All is forgiven, my dear. Everyone is entitled to an off day. Come, let us put this behind us and carry on making merry…" Frigga began, lifting her goblet and raised it to her son. "… I trust all was well in your time away from us?" Frigga asked, wondering why her son and daughter-in-law had taken so long in returning. Leera's cheeks reddened and cast a glance to her husband. Loki grinned and let his hand stroke his wife's stomach under the table.

"Yes, all was well" Loki replied, nodding, ignoring his wife's embarrassed stare. Frigga noticed the colour deepening in Leera's cheeks and she caught on very quickly that all had gone exceedingly well in their time away, and she smiled. Loki desisted his strokes on his wife's stomach and reached for a pair from the dish of fruit and bit into it. Looking down the table, Loki stopped chewing as he gazed upon his dear child watching him, with red eyes. Loki placed down his pear on the golden plate in front of him and smiled at his son, but Loofney did not smile back, so Loki nodded to his son, and Loofney jumped down from his chair and ran to his father. Loki turned to his side and pulled his son onto his lap. "Did we upset you, little one?" Loki whispered in his sons ear. Loofney nodded and looked up at his father. "I am sorry my love, you will not see such things again. All is well with you mother and I" Loofney smiled and leaned forward, hugging Loki's chest.

Raising his gaze from his son, Loki looked across the table and found Odin watching him, a warm expression gracing his face. The god of mischief knew not how to respond and so found himself quickly looking away.

"Loki!" A joyus voice came from the far end on the table and the prince leant forward, gazing upon the bubbling, robust god, his red beard slightly draping his beard over his food.

"Yes Volstagg?" Loki said, happily.

"Your brother, and we, the warriors three are taking you away this afternoon, with no objections. Too long has it been since we all sparred and hunted together!" Volstagg replied and Loki squirmed in his seat, letting his son to the floor.

"I would rather not. I have to teach-" Loki began, but was cut off by Fandral.

"Did we not say 'no objections'? You are coming, either by agreement or by force Loki"

"But my son-"

"Loofney can have a day off Loki" Leera said, rubbing Loki's back. Loki tried with all his might to think of excuses as to why he could not go, but found none. Turning to face his wife, he whispered.

"I should stay with you"

"I can manage one day Loki. Go, have fun for once in your serious life!" Leera whispered playfully in return and Loki whined, facing the boisterous men at the far end of the table.

"Fine, I shall except, though I warn you, I shall not be good company. You know I detest sparring" Loki surrendered.

"We will change your mind brother!" Thor bellowed. Hogun rose from his seat and travelled around the table, taking hold of Loki's arm and pulled him to his feet. Loki stumbled and looked longingly at his wife for support in bringing him out of this situation, but Leera just smiled and looked on. Hogun pulled Loki by the arm towards the exit of the hall, and all Loki could do was look back at his wife in regret. "I think Hogun in eager to go, don't you fandral?" Thor chuckled and the remaining three men bid their farewells and followed in suit, leaving the queen and All-Father, Loofney, Leera and Sif alone together.

Loki mounted his steed and held tight onto the reins. Slouching over, the emerald prince watched as his brother and friends too mounted their rides. Moving his hips forward on the horses back, the horse began to move and soon the other's followed. Loki had a feeling that this trip would not end it a way that had all hoped it would, and Loki dreaded the moment where this would grow sour.


	35. Chapter 35

…

"Quick Loki, you're on its tale!" Fandral shouted over the pounding of the stallion's hooves in the greenery in the furthest part of Asgard where the beasts roam freely and ready to hunt. Loki had sped up on his steed, racing towards the fierce animal, his knives at the ready. The emerald prince had been the fastest of the riders this morn and had covered good ground, dashing forward and away from the men behind him. Loki held on tightly to the reins with one hand, trying his hardest to manoeuvre the steed around the animal in pursuit. Closing in on the fur covered beast with its red eye and blackened teeth, Loki steadied himself on the reins and leant to the side of the horse, flinging a knife towards the beast with his free hand. The sound of the blade thrashing through the air scared Loki's stallion and it ran, turning sharply to the side. Loki tried to control the animal, but it was completely spooked and headed towards the dense trees. Loki let go of the reins, afraid that if he did not get off the horse, then he would go straight into the trees. Loki slid from the steed's back and fell to the ground, covered with leaves. With a thud, Loki groaned, rubbing his back. He stayed sat down until he heard a snarl creep up behind him. Opening his eyes wide, Loki slowly turned around and was faced with the hungry beast. Loki scrambled backwards and reached for a knife but the beast was too quick and pounced on the vulnerable prince. Loki was pinned to the forest floor, the beasts' claws digging in to the emerald prince's arms, and Loki screamed as he felt the sharp nails scraping through his skin and down to the muscle. Lifting his hips, Loki kicked the beasts behind, but it spurred it on even more. Loki crooked his head to one side as the beast began to salivate.

Loki could hear the approaching hooves of his brother and friends and inside wanted to warn them but feared that shouting out would not benefit him with this monster a top his thin form. Kneeing the beast in its stomach, Loki fought against the grip on his arms, but caused the wounds to deepen. Gasping in pain, Loki watched in horror as the monster lowered his jaws and clamped them tightly around the prince's shoulder. "Arghh!" Loki screamed, feeling the beast tearing through his muscles. Loki turned his head and watched as Thor came into view, rebuking the animal with his shouts of anger, but the beast buried his teeth into the gods shoulder even more, and Loki found himself drifting in an out of consciousness, the pain excruciating as the beasts teeth delved in deeper towards the bone of the shoulder. A sudden gust of wind and Fandral swung his sword in the air, bringing it down heavy onto the beasts back. Penetrating the skin, making a deep gash in its fur, the beast's grip on Loki loosened and it turned to face its attacker. Thor swung his hammer, gaining some speed and threw it full force at the beast. The beast flew into the air and crashed with a loud crack against a tree. Volstagg ran towards the beast and swung his axe into the monsters stomach, spilling its insides along the forest floor as the weapon was removed. The beast dropped into a heap on the floor and snarled loudly in his last breath, bearing its evil eyes into the eyes of the injured god on the floor.

Thor returned his hammer to his hand and rushed over to Loki. Dropping to his knees and setting aside the hammer, Thor placed a hand on Loki's face. "Brother?" Thor said, his voice full of fear.

"Is he hurt?" Fandral asked, sliding his sword back in its scabbard.

"There is blood on his garments and along his neck. It is well that we arrived when we did" Hogun said, kneeling by Thor's side, running a hand over Loki's chest to inspect it. Thor leaned his face forward, turning his cheek to Loki's mouth, waiting for a burst of breath to heat his cheek.

"He is alive" Thor said with a great sigh of relief and sat back slightly. Loki let a groan escape his lips, and his eyes opened slowly. "Brother?"

"Ughh…" Loki groaned, shifting his shoulder slightly.

"No, stay brother" Thor raised a hand to lower his brother back onto the floor. Loki shook his head and raised his hands, indicating for Thor to move away.

"I am fine…Ughh…I can…Ughh…heal myself" Loki groaned, slowly rising to sit. Loki shuffled backwards and rested against a tree, closing his eyes in pain. Fandral frowned in concern as he watched the green god's face scrunched up in pain. Loki pulled his torn tunic to the side and slightly down his arm, exposing his torn shoulder. On hearing gasps at the sight of Loki's injury, Loki smiled and inspected the wound. Knowing it was no worse than previous injuries; Loki placed a hand over the open wound and began to mutter under his breath, his eyes now closed in concentration and pain. Within seconds, a blue light emanated from the gods thing hand and enveloped the injury. Loki gave a happy sign at the cooling sensation on his shoulder, but felt a slight discomfort as he could feel every torn and separated muscles join back together harshly. Removing his hand, Loki looked at the injury and was pleased to see than the skin was once more intact and now held only a slight scar. Now Loki moved to his arms and repeated the same healing action, restoring his body, although now, it ached. "See…All better" Loki said weakly, attempting to stand to his feet, but the slight blood loss made his head spin. Thor grabbed his brother and wrapped Loki's arm around his broad shoulders, walking his towards his now returned horse. "Well, I gather that is our adventures over then?" Loki said as a statement rather than a question, slightly amused that all it took to finish this sparring and hunting was an attack.

"You are glad to see an end to your celebratory activities?" Hogun asked, looking over to Loki. Thor hoisted the green god up onto his stallion and Loki grinned inwardly as Thor knelt on the ground before him, placing Loki's foot into the foothold on the saddle.

"My dear Hogun, after all these years…" Loki began, facing the armoured warrior "… You know my dislike for such activities. I would much rather spend the afternoon in the library with my son. But I thank you for this. It was a kind of you all to think of something to entertain me on the day of my birth" Loki thanked, genuinely, patting his horses neck. As the other's mounted and ran off ahead, Thor stayed by his brother's side, both riding their steeds in silence.

"Are you well, brother? Does it hurt?" Thor said, finally breaking the silence, his face worried as he watched Loki grimace after every hop of the horse, the vibrations shooting up to his shoulder.

"I am, but It will heal" Loki replied, with no emotion, looking straight ahead at the warriors disappearing into the distance, knowing that they would report the events to the All-Father and of course, his wife.

"It is your day of celebration, this should not have happened" Thor said, regretfully.

"The fault was my own. I spooked the horse." Loki confessed, still looking straight ahead.

"No matter, I am sorry brother" Thor said, looking away from the youngest son of Odin. Thor bit his lip, looking back to his brother, trying to supress his want to ask him questions, until Loki spoke.

"You're thoughts are loud and annoying Thor, just speak what you will" Loki spoke, boredom in his voice.

"Are you and Leera ok?" Thor asked, gazing back at Loki with concern.

"Yes, we are well" Loki replied.

"I envy you and your wife sometimes brother" Thor confessed and Loki finally looked at Thor.

"Why would the god of thunder envy one such as me?" The trickster asked, genuinely intrigued.

"I always imagined that I would be married to a fair maiden, have many sons and daughters… But I find that my young brother has done my dream before me. When I found out what you had done to bring your love form Midgard to Asgard, I found myself in want. I wish, well, I wished to do the same for Jane. I miss her, dear brother. I curse the very day I declined to study those arts you are so fond of. If I had listened to you, and study in such crafts, then I would be able to do for Jane, what you have done for your wife. And now, it cannot happen. Returning to Midgard often is not well advised, and I cannot expect Jane to wait forever for me. For one, she will want for the need of companionship, something I cannot give her, then she will crave for children, another thing I could not give her, and then, she would grow old in age, forever waiting for me, forever spending her days and nights, looking up at the sky, wondering when I would return. That is no life for her to leave. It would be better for her for this to end. And I did brother…."

"What?" Loki gasped.

"…When I ventured to Midgard at a request for Leera, a month back to this day to pick up your birthday gift, I made the choice to find Jane. I found her, and we spoke. She understood every word I had said, and she told me that she felt not anger or sadness towards me, because my actions were selfless and all in the best interests of her wellbeing. We parted with soft goodbyes and she told me that she would never forget me and will always have feelings for me, and I too told her that she will always hold a space in my heart. When I return to Asgard, I asked Heimdall to look on and see how she was. She cried that night Loki, her heart poured out into her pillow. I asked Heimdall once again as to how Jane was, and it made me happy to hear that Jane has recently had some male interest in her place of work. I pray that this man will make her feel loved once more…"

"That is why you're usual, loud, annoying self has been reclusive these past few weeks" Loki stated, looking across to his brother and witnessed his eyes glazing over. "You will find the one whom your soul loves soon enough Thor" Loki replied in an attempt to comfort him, and then looked up to see the palace approach.

"I do hope so, brother, for I wish to have what you have." Thor replied, lowering his gaze.

"You will, in time. It does not help that you wait though Thor. If you wish to meet such a woman, you cannot expect her to come dancing to your feet. You have to play you part and search also. Plus, you cannot be picky when love is concerned…" Loki spoke, spotting his wife standing with a worried expression on her face, next to the palace guards. Yes, the warriors had told them.

"Look at you brother, you were one a trickster whom took pride in pranking his older brother, and now, here you are, giving me advice on how to capturing women's hearts…" Thor chuckled, amused "Thank you Loki. Thank you for listening" Thor smiled.

"I did not have much choice in the matter, you could talk the nine realms into a deep sleep" Loki said playfully, lightening the mood. Thor laughed and began to slow down his steed by pulling the reins as they approached the palace gates. Loki stopped first and jumped down from the horse, hissing in pain, but as soon as it subsided, Loki was hit with another spurt of pain. His wife. Leera pounced on Loki and wrapped her arms around his back tightly.

"Loki! Fandral told us everything! Are you ok? I feared for you" Leera said hurriedly.

"Yes, yes, dear, I am well" Loki replied and Leera buried her face into Loki's neck. The god of mischief looked up and watched Thor cast a look of want towards him and Leera then walked quickly into the palace. Although Loki still had issues with Thor and still found it hard to speak to him on most occasions, he knew how much Jane meant to him, how much Jane changed him, from the pompous, reckless god of thunder, to the now generous and sensitive god of thunder. Loki remembered his gift given to him this morning from Thor and felt a pang of guilt rise in his stomach. No matter what Loki had done since Laufey and New York, Thor never stopped loving him. Instead, he loved him even more, so at that moment, Loki had a thought and he grinned. Pulling away, Loki looked down into the face of his wife. "My dear, I do believe I am in need of your assistance…" Leera looked up at her husband, an expression of curiosity on her face.

…..

"Hello Theyna, are you well?" Leera said mischievously, walking into the dress makers linen room in the far end of the palace, and gazed upon the golden headed maiden sitting at a table, sewing delicate flowers onto a crimson piece of cloth. Theyna looked up, startled and placed down her needle, standing to her feet and curtsied.

"My lady Loki, what a pleasure it is to see you grace my presence with your being. Pray tell me, is all well? Can I possibly do something for you…" Theyna trailed her gaze down to Leera's growing stomach "…Are you in need of maternal clothing?" Leera chuckled and strode over to the table, sitting down on a spare chair.

"All is well, dear. Can I not just spend time with you in a friendly manner?" Leera said playfully and Theyna blushed.

"Of course, forgive me my lady. Can I get you a drink? Or food perhaps?" Theyna flustered, attempting to tidy the table.

"I am fine thank you. Please, come, sit down and talk. These are beautiful fabrics, my dear" Leera complimented, regarding the strips of linen, satin and silk. Theyna blushed and thanked Leera, sitting down once more.

"Thank you my lady." She replied.

"You are rather talented my dear. Was it you whom made my wedding clothes and child baring clothes for my son Loofney?" Leera enquired, reclining in her chair.

"It was my lady"

"I very much thought they were beautiful. Do you only cloth the women of Asgard?" Leera enquired.

"No my lady, I also dress the Lords of Asgard. I have made several garments for masters Fandral and Volstagg." Theyna answered.

"And what of princes? Have you clothed my husband or prince Thor?" Leera said and noticed Theyna blush at the name of the eldest son of Odin.

"I have not had the pleasure of doing so my lady. Only the head dress maker is allowed to cloth the princes" Theyna said, her cheeks now rosy pink.

"I see, well, my husband and Prince Thor were out hunting this afternoon, and unfortunately stumbled upon some trouble, and their clothing, damaged. I am impressed with your work. I would very much like, as a request by the Lady Loki, if you could measure my Husband and Prince Thor for some new garments to replace the ones lost. You see, Prince Thor was quite partial to his tunic, and was rather upset at its ruin. He would very much like a new replacement" Leera said, mischief gleaming in her eyes, but Theyna did not detect it.

"I would very much like to do so, my lady. Though, you may need to speak with the head dress maker, I fear I will not be allowed to do so without her permission" Theyna answered, excitedly.

"You have my assurance that you will be granted such a request. Now, be ready in the morn, for we shall arrive early and ready for measurements" Leera replied smiling and stood to her feet. "It has been a pleasure my dear"

"Indeed it has my lady. I pray your night will be pleasant" Theyna replied, standing to her feet as Leera left the room. Closing the door behind her, Leera walked up the open corridor and was suddenly pulled behind a pillar and pinned to the wall playfully. Leera gasped and looked up into the eyes of her husband.

"Did it work?" Loki enquired, his voice low and luscious.

"Yes, tomorrow morning. I have informed her that you will both attend tomorrow morning. What did you tell Thor?"

"I told him that I wished to spend a night out with him to experience his social life as part of one of my studies, but only on the deal that we would both get measured for new clothes to wear for the night out" Loki said, grinning, his trickster eyes sparkling.

"And did he agree?"

"Oh yes, he is quite eager. Though what he does not know is that I will not be staying for said measurements. It will just be the young Theyna and my brother alone"

"Oh you are wicked Loki"

"They do not call me the god of mischief for no reason, my love"

"Indeed, they do not" Leera giggled and kissed her husband on the mouth.

"Come, lets us spend the remaining hours of my birthday celebrations alone…" Loki replied, his eyes deep with love and Leera blushed, nodding. And Loki took his wife's hand and led her away from the pillar…


	36. Chapter 36

…..

That morn, Loki and Leera had awoken wig a grin on their faces, knowing what would pursue this day due to their mischievous acts against dear Thor and the fair maiden Theyna. Getting dressed in loose clothing ready for measurements, Thor walked happily down the royal palace corridors utility he stopped outside the trickster's chambers. Loki and Leera were already dressed and waiting inside, and on hearing the god of thunders footsteps approach and stop on the other side of the door, the emerald green prince opened it quickly, to find the oldest son of Odin, tall with a smile gracing his lips. Loki rolled his eyes and reached his arm behind him for Leera to take his hand. Grabbing Loki, the two dark haired gods left the royal chambers, closing the doors, and followed the god of thunder in silence towards the dressmakers room the far side of the palace. Loofney was still asleep, but no trick was too hard for the god of mischief and so, Loki left a clone of himself by his son's bedside, although he need not, for he and Leera would be returning much before the golden prince. It was almost ten minutes later when the three royals stood by the entrance of the dressmakers. Leera pushed open the door and led in the princes of Odin, greeting the young, fair Theyna on approach. On seeing the royalty stood in her workshop, Theyna blushed and bowed. "My princes Loki, and Thor, what a pleasure it is to have you here this gracious morn. And you also my lady Loki" Theyna looked across to Leera and smiled. Loki nodded in answer and curled his arm around his wife's waist. Thor stood bewildered for but a moment, gazing at this fair maidens glowing face. He had not seen her before, in the golden hall or anyway else in the palace. Theyna noticed the eldest prince look on at her with war and bowed her head, obstructing the prince's view to her face. Leera kissed the lie-smith on the cheek and left him embrace, walking to stand by the maiden's side.

"Now, dear Theyna, shall we get started?" Leera asked, running a hand over the plush silk and linen garments, the eyed the black and grey leather hanging on the wall. They liked leather and metal in Asgard didn't them, Leera mused. Theyna bowed her head in answer and gathered her measuring tape, and Loki watched as she approached him and thus the mischief began.

"Measure my brother first. I am afraid my shoulder is not being pleasant to me. I feel rather ill" Loki spoke, pointing to Thor and Theyna nodded. Thor looked worriedly to his brother and watched how Loki rubbed his shoulder, an expression of pain across his face.

"Loki, do you not fare well this morn?" Thor asked concern evident in his voice.

"Alas, I do not feel at my strongest this day. I may retire from here. Stay Thor, get measured. I shall come back this afternoon" Loki replied, mastering a look of regret on his inwardly smirking face.

"Brother, I can wait till this afternoon, if you wish" Thor offered.

"You are here now. You may as well get it done. My love, can you lead me back to our chambers, I think I may need some support" Loki asked Leera, his expression pain filled. Leera nodded and gave her apologies to Theyna and walked to her husband. Supporting his body, Leera led Loki from the room and left Thor and Theyna alone.

Loki waited until he was a safe distance away and broke out into a laugh, letting his wife go and both headed back to their chambers, ready to wait for their waking son.

Theyna blushed in the presence of the almighty Thor and feebly walked towards him, measuring tape in hand. Thor watched the maiden approach and cleared his throat. "Could you raise your arms out to the side please, my lord?" Theyna asked.

"Of course" Thor smiled and opened his arms. Theyna stood closely in front of Thor and reached the tap around his back, pulling it around to the other side, all the while her face was practically resting on his muscled chest. Leaning back with an end of the tape in each hand, Theyna eyed the tape and adjusted it, pulling the two ends together.

"How does that feel? Loose enough or would you rather a little tighter?" Theyna looked up at Thor, regarding him. Thor grinned as he noticed that he made this fair maiden blush.

"Perhaps a little tighter" Thor replied and Theyna nodded and wrote measurements on a piece of paper. Walking around Thor to face his back, Theyna placed one end of the tap at the bottom on Thor's neck, and then slowly stretched the tape down so that it was just long enough to reach his behind. Theyna then noted the measurements and scurried to the table to write down the measurements. And the once more, the maiden measured Thor's arms and chest.

"We are done My Lord" Theyna blushed, looking down at the floor.

"Already?" Thor replied, accidentally letting slip a whine.

"Yes my lord. Unless... Would you care to choose your own fabric?" Theyna offered, pointing to the pile of newly bought materials on the table that was flush against the wall, underneath a glowing window. "As I believe it is to replace torn garments that you were fond of, it is only right that you find something suitable and to your liking to replace said item"

"Torn garment? I am confused..." Thor began "... My brother and I came to get measures for new clothing to go out with this night" Thor raised a confused eyebrow and recognised the same expression in Thayne's face.

"Oh, forgive me my lord. I was told it was to replace garments that both you and Prince Loki hand torn on your adventures in the forestry this morn" Theyna apologised and bowed her head. Thor reached out and raised the maidens head with his fingers so that her gaze was at level with his.

"Perhaps words have been lost in translation. I would gladly pick out materials for you that are too my liking" Thor grinned and let his hand drop, walking over to the table. "These are beautiful materials. Have you made many garments?"

"I made Lady Loki's wedding gown and several of Ladies Loki's maternity gowns" Theyna smiled.

"You truly have talent. Those garments were very outstanding. How, may I ask, are you not the head of crafts? I have met the head of crafts but not you. I do not believe I have seen you before" Thor quizzed, leaning against the table, feeding a piece of red silk through his hands.

"I have seen you, my lord... I mean, I am newly employed" Theyna stuttered and bit her lip.

"Will you be attending the autumn Harvest feast tomorrow night?" Thor asked, his eyes facing the floor and he rose to his feet and walked over to a silver silk and picked it up, walking to Theyna and placed it in her hands.

"I do believe so my lord" Theyna blushed and looked up at Thor, fining his face a near shade of pink.

"It has been a pleasure my dear..." Thor said, raising one of her hands to his mouth and kissed her knuckles "... Until then" Thor bowed and made his way to the doors.

"I will send a maid to your chambers this evening my prince to deliver your tunic" Theyna bowed, lowering her eyes.

"Deliver it yourself of you are free, it would please me to get to know the maiden who makes my clothing so delicate and elegant. Farewell" Thor replied, blushing and left the room. Theyna giggled, stretching out the chosen material on a free table and began to measure and cut.

...

"Father, does mother eat a lot?" Loofney asked, swinging his legs on the edge of his chair in the library, looking up from his book to his father. Loki placed 'Harry potter and the sorcerer's stone', one of the seven birthday gifts given to him by Leera, down on the table and raised an eyebrow, looking to his son.

"She eats as much as anyone Loofney. Why do you ask?" Loki said, leaning back in his chair, regarding his son. Loofney copied his father and crossed his little arms.

"Her stomach is getting bigger. Has she eaten too much like volstagg?" Loki's eyes widened and laughed and Loofney grimaced at his father laughing at him.

"No my son, your mother is not eating a lot"

"Then why is she getting bigger?" Loofney whined and Loki paused for a moment. What could he say? Should he just give him a book to read on the subject to save him having explained? No, he was far too young for that. But he couldn't lie, Loofney was his son after all, he would know. Loki swallowed and sighed.

"Your mother is pregnant" Loki said, looking at his confused son.

"What does that mean?"

"Urm, it means that there is a baby inside your mothers stomach" Loki replied and chuckled as Loofney's eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

"There is a baby in mother's stomach? Why doesn't she take it out?" Loofney asked, intrigued.

"Your mother cannot take it out yet. It has to grow" Loki replied.

"Why does it have to grow?"

"Well Loofney, it needs to develop. That baby will be either your brother or sister in a few months" Loki said, watching the array of expressions including awe and confusion bounce about on his sons face.

"Really! How will the baby come out?" Loofney said, shuffling forward, interested to find out the answer.

"Well, Urm..." Loki instantly regretted talking about such things then thought of an answer. It wasn't a lie per say as Loki would indeed need to use such a thing to help Leera birth the child into existence. "By magic my son" Loofney was content with the answer and was silent for a while before he looked back up to his father.

"Can you tell mother I want a brother?" Loofney asked.

"You will either have a brother or sister Loofney"

"Why can't I have a brother?"

"Because it isn't up to your mother nor I. It will be a surprise for all of us"

"Well I want a brother not a sister, girls are no fun" Loofney sulked and returned his gaze to his book.

"Oh my dear son, your opinion will change on the female race in time, believe me" Loki chuckled and returned to reading his book.

...

Thor strode down the golden corridors of the palace with a smile gracing his face. That maiden was pleasant. She had a beautiful face. He hair matched his and her craft work was exquisite. Thor did not know why, but he had dearly hoped that Theyna was free this evening, so that they might speak once more on subjects other than work. Leera was walking down the corridor and spotted Thor coming towards her. Panicking, Leera thought to leave, to run back the way she came, but it was too late, the golden prince had spotted her. "Ahh, sister- in- law! How does my brother fare?" Thor bellowed, speeding up into a jog towards her. Leera sighed as she knew that she could tell no lies without looking guilty, but tried anyway.

"Better than he was this morn, but still in pain. He is with Loofney at the moment in the library. He is tired and full of aches" Leera managed and thankfully, Thor bought it.

"Oh, then I shall resume we will not be entertaining one another this evening in our new garbs?" Thor said sadly.

"I am afraid not Thor. Did all go well with the crafts woman?" Leera asked, feeling rather pleased with herself.

"Indeed, she is a pleasantry indeed. Her workman skills are magnificent too. I shall, perhaps maybe, speak to my mother about her and her skills, to perhaps reward her higher position. She deserves it indeed" Thor explained happily.

"You sound like you had a nice time with her Thor, she is a lovely lady" Leera said, rubbing Thor's arm affectionately before walking past him. "I shall give Loki your regards!" Leera called back happily.

"Thank you Leera! I shall see you tomorrow morn!" Thor bellowed back, continuing his walk back to his chambers.

Leera scurried towards the library doors and entered, her shoe taps echoing around the large expanse of space. Spotting her two loved ones, Leera sped with a gleam in her eye. One reaching her beloveds, Leera stood whine Loki's chair and placed her hands on his shoulders, massaging them. Loki groaned and placed his book on the table, forgetting his sons presence for a moment as he dropped his head back on the hair and closed his eyes, enjoying every touch his wife made, soothing the sore muscles in his injured shoulder. When Loki told Thor that his shoulder gave him grief as a way to leave his brother and the maiden alone, it was not completely false. Loki did find himself begin to experience a dull ache in the sore limb. "Happy to see me?" Leera said cheekily as she watched Loki hum with his eyes closed tight, sighing because of the talented hands of his wife.

"I am happy to feel your touch" Loki replied, opening his eyes, and looked up to his wife, his head still resting on the back of the chair.

"I bet you are" Leera smirked and leaned down, kissing Loki's lips. She kissed him for a while until she heard her son gag and both parents looked up worried. When they looked at their sons face they were unimpressed. Loofney was mimicking being sick at the sight of his parents kissing.

"That's disgusting" Loofney said, wrinkling his nose. Leera chuckled and walked to her son, crouching and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"You will not be saying such things when you are older" Leera said and tapped her sons head.

"I will never do THAT to a girl! Girls are strange!" Loofney whined, looking at his father.

"I said the same thing when I was your age my son" Loki reminisced and stood to his feet. "Finish that last chapter, then we shall leave for the great hall. I am finding myself hungry and you will undoubtedly be hungry, won't you my son?" Loofney nodded. Loki took hold of Leera's hand and guided her away from the table and down an isle of books, right down to the back where it was out of sight from onlookers. Leera leant her back against the wall and grinned at her husband whom stood closely in front of her.

"I feel like a school girl hiding from her parents in the garden to kiss her boyfriend a goodnight" Leera mused, blushing.

"Something you did often?" Loki implied, grinning greatly, leaning forward and rested his head against his wife's.

"Possibly, are you jealous?" Leera replied playfully, grabbing Loki's tunic in her fists.

"maybe, but I can always pull you away into dark corners as such right now, anytime I wish, and steal your heart" Loki said lusciously, leaning in and kissed his wife on the lips. Leera wrapped her arms around Loki's neck kissing him deeper.

"You have already stolen my heart" Leera said, breaking the kiss breathlessly.

"You are mine" Loki growled playfully.

"Of course" Leera agreed and chuckled, her eyes oozing with love for her husband.

"You make me so happy" Loki confessed, sliding his hands from Leera's ribcage all the way up to her neck and pulled her forward, kissing her deeply. Leera pushed Loki forward and turned his around in one quick swoop, his back now flush against the wall. Loki raised an eyebrow and licked his bottom lip. The dark haired woman trailed her fingers down Loki's cheek, scraping her nails across the skin ever so gently, eliciting a sigh form the god's mouth. "I love you so much, let me show you" Loki said, moving his head towards Leera's and attempted to place his lips on hers.

"You showed me twice yesterday…" Leera blushed, smoothing the front of Loki's tunic.

"That does not merely express how much I DO love you, my dear Leera" Loki said, his voice deepening.

"Shhh, my love, someone will hear you speak such private words" Leera whispered and looked over her shoulder.

"Then let's be quiet…" Loki offered, grabbing his wife's hips in his hands. Leera's cheeks reddened, and lowered her eyes bashfully. Loki buried his face in the crook of Leera's neck and placed soft, delicate kisses along the soft skin. Leera sighed and tightened her grip on Loki's tunic and leaned her neck to the side even more for Loki. Loki grinned into the kiss.

"Loki stop, Loofney will be looking for us"

"No he won't" Loki carried on kissing her neck.

"Oh… Loki he… will. Please, stop" Leera said, her voice failing her.

"Mother! Father! Why are you hiding in the dark?" A sudden young voice boomed down the ally of the book isle. Leera pulled Loki from her, adjusting herself quickly and looked behind her, noticing her son standing by the top of the isle.

"I told you, Loki" Leera teased and began to walk away, but Loki pulled her back against his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"This is not over, my lady…" Loki whispered into her ear.

"It is at the moment" Leera wiggled her hips and broke free, casting a cheeky glance back to her husband as she walked to her son. Loki chuckled darkly and walked behind his wife.

. . . . . .

"My Lord? Prince Thor?" Theyna tapped on the chamber door of the eldest son of Odin, biting her lips nervously as she held the newly made tunic. Waiting patiently, Theyna looked down either direction of the corridor and tapped her foot on the floor. "Prince Thor?" She tried again, rapping her knuckles at the door. A few moments later and Theyna heard a shuffling and footsteps within the room. Looking herself over, Theyna stood tall and waited for Thor to open the door. Unlocking his chamber door, Thor pulled it open and stared warmly at the craftswoman.

"My dear Theyna, you came" Thor spoke happily, his voice full of hope fulfilled.

"Of course my prince, I brought your garment…" Theyna replied, stretching out her arms and offered the tunic to the prince.

"Please, come in" Thor spoke, stepping aside with an open arm to usher Theyna in.

"My Lord?" Theyna said confused.

" I wish to try on the tunic, and shall need your opinion as to whether any adjustment need doing, as it would be unfit to undress in the hallway" Thor explained, a pink flush crawling up his neck and circled around his cheeks.

"As you wish my lord" Theyna bowed and entered the room. It was a marvellous room. Golden drapes decorated the wall. Surprisingly, vases of red and white roses were scattered along partially empty bookcases. Thor's bed covers were of a glittery golden silk and on his floor led a plush white fir rug. Theyna did not in her wildest dreams, imagine the thunder god's chambers to look so, so beautiful and feminine, yet here it stood in all its glory. She imagined it to be decorated with weaponry and other materials used for war and sparring, yet nothing as such resided in the room. Thor watched as Theyna trailed her eyes over every inch of the room, and he smiled. "You have a magnificent bed chamber my lord"

"Please, call me Thor, and many thanks for your kind words" Thor replied, removing his current tunic and set it on the bed. Theyna looked over and blushed at the prince stood half naked in all his glory, and she hurriedly turned her gaze away, extending her arm for Thor to take the garment. The prince chuckled and removed the tunic from the maiden's hands, opening in and carefully let it slide onto his body; the feeling of this silk felt magical over his robust muscles. Turning to the full length mirror Thor had dangling on the wall, the prince regarded himself and smiled. "This is truly a fine garment. What do you think?" Thor turned to face Theyna, and the maiden looked across to the golden god and looked over his silk clad chest, his muscles outlined by the luscious grey material.

"You look perfect…oh!, I mean, it looks perfect. It does not need an extra fitting, my lord" Theyna blushed incredibly this time.

"Haha, thank you, dear Theyna…" Thor chuckled "…tell me, why do you blush so?" Thor asked, genuinely interested.

"I, um, I do not know. Is that all my lord?" Theyna said quickly, rushing to the chamber door.

"Why are you in such a rush to leave my presence? Do I make you uncomfortable?" Thor said, his voice full of grief.

"No my lord. It's just, I am merely a palace worker. I do not deserve to reside in your company for such a long time. I came as you bid, to bring your garment, and all is well, thus, I shall take my leave" Theyna replied, lowering her gaze.

"It matters not to me as to whether someone is of royal standing or just a palace worker. I befriend and speak to whom I so wish. Please, Theyna, stay, I wish to talk" Thor replied, walking towards the golden woman.

"As you wish, my lord" Theyna nodded.

"Please, I have asked, call me Thor" The god of thunder spoke with authority.

"Yes my lo-, Thor" Theyna bowed, her pale skin on her face entertaining a colour resembling to Thor's cloak. Thor placed a hand under Theyna's chin and lifted her gaze to his.

"Please, do not be shy towards me" Thor asked, leaning in slightly.

"As you wish my lo-" Thor did not know what he was doing, but in that split second, he leaned in further and placed his lips over the maiden's kissing her softly…


	37. Chapter 37

Six months later.

Leera was now eight monthly, healthily pregnant. Her feelings of anxiety and depression had subsided with thanks to Loki's loving comfort. Loki had bonded closer with his son and his mother, and talking became ever so slightly improved with both Odin and Thor. Thor, well Thor was happier. Much to his father's discontent, the golden god had begun to court the sweet crafts maiden. Odin had hoped that at least one of his sons would marry someone of royal blood or at least a title, but he came to expect it. The moment Thor had fallen for the mortal Jane; Odin knew that his son would never fall in love with someone much higher in rank. He was at least thankful that he had son's not daughters, and at least him name will carry on through the throne, as never had it been known in all of Asgard of a goddess ruling all the realms. Theyna had been welcomed lovingly. It was all a shock to her, and sometimes she felt it went all too soon. From the night when she had brought the tunic to Thor's room until now, they had been at each other's side, during hunting, walks around the palace and morning meals; except of course the celebratory meals with the people of Asgard. When they were married, then and only then, would she be regarded as highly important, worthy to told the name of Lady Thor and respected enough to sit and dine with the royals. Loki had taken to Theyna. He found her intriguing and a lovable figure, and Loki, Leera and Theyna had become very good friends. She became the only woman, besides Leera and Frigga that Loki had actually spoken to at leisure and of importance. Sometimes even, Loki and Theyna would read together with Little Loofney while Leera would learn the art of archery with Thor, not being able to learn much more due to her pregnant state. It seemed that it was the women belonging to the two sons of Odin that kept everything together between them.

At this moment in time, Loki sat hunched over a pile of books in the darkness of the library, candles surrounding him and his homemade book given to him by Loofney, led open. A pot of ink rested next to the book as Loki dipped his quill into the ink and scribbled onto the golden pages, carefully writing around the words 'Love from Loofney'. He had sat alone for the majority of the afternoon and evening, looking over and over, spells used during pregnancy and such, for he knew that Leera bore him Loofney early, and Leera was now eight months pregnant and he wanted to be prepared. He had sent for servants to bring him nourishments and such so that he did not have to leave his spot. And now, he was the only soul left in the place of books and knowledge. The librarian had bade him a good night and left him to his thoughts.

Loki's eyes slightly drooped as his fingers trailed the words in the book he was currently reading. As his head lowered, giving into sleep, the latch on the library door opened and Loki shot up straight, eyes open wide. Loki could hear the scurry of feet and watched the silhouette of a female glide towards him. Loki smiled and breathed in deeply. Who was gracing his presence? Loki breathed in the scent of the approaching being and smiled. It was Theyna. "So kind of you to grace me with your presence dear Theyna" Loki spoke, his voice evidently tired and slurring.

"My lord, you are still here?" Theyna said, finally reaching Loki's side and frowned with concern at the black lines forming underneath the gods emerald green eyes.

"Please, Theyna, how many times must I say? Call me Loki. And yes, it would seem. I have not yet finished reading this book" Loki indicated to his open book and glanced at the candles, slowly dousing.

"I have come at a request of Lady Leera. Her words were 'this is not healthy, Loki. Come to bed, I want you here tonight'. She is overcome with sadness Loki, that this is the fifth night you have stayed away from her and have resided in his place, alone, and working yourself into exhaustion" Theyna replied, concerned, and sat on the bare chair next to the god of mischief.

"Ah…" Loki said, closing his writing book and placed his quill in the ink pot "…She worries unnecessarily. I am merely learning, not over exhausting myself. But I will acquiesce to her request and shall tidy up here and journey back to my chambers. Thank you, dear Theyna, for informing me thus."

"A pleasure as always Loki" Theyna nodded and rose to her feet. "I pray, have a good night's sleep. You are well deserved of one" The golden maiden said kindly, regarding his weary face and Loki chuckled.

"Thank you, Theyna, I shall. You too, sleep well" Loki grinned, looking over his shoulder at the departing woman, and then the thought came to him, something he was wanting to ask her for some many days. "Theyna?" the golden woman turned on the stop and looked back at the outline of the dark haired god in the distance.

"Loki?"

"Has my-, has Thor asked for your hand in marriage yet?" Loki crossed his arms, waiting for the reply. Theyna lowered her head and shook it.

"He has not. Not yet anyway. Perhaps it is too soon for him. I recently learned of the mortal called Jane. I think perhaps, although he has feelings for me, there still resides feelings of love and guilt for her in his heart. Not that it deters me; for I know what he did was brave, and even heart-breaking. Something I do not think I could have done if I were in his position. But I wait eagerly, Loki, for the day that he does ask, for I know without a doubt, what my answer will be" Theyna spoke, loved for Thor evident in her eyes, even in the darkness.

"You speak with such love for Thor, dear lady. I pray he asks you soon. It will be a pleasure to call you my sister-in-law" Loki answered, facing his back to her and he began to pile up the books on the table.

"Thank you Loki. I already regard you as my family, and I always will, even if all does not work out" Theyna said, curtsying and left the room, leaving Loki with a smile on his face.

…..

Leera sat up in her bed; arm's crossed across her chest slightly awkwardly as her stomach stood out in the way. She sat in darkness, looking out towards the balcony at the starry Asgardian sky, waiting for her beloved to join her in bed this night. It felt like a millennia since she saw her husband, but she knew it was only days. But, whenever she woke up and by the time she went to sleep, he was not there. During the day, she was with her son, Theyna, Sif or Thor. Loki had kept himself cooped up and away from socialising, determined to master the arts of his craft so that when the time came, he could aid Leera in the birthing. But still, she wanted him there. Sighing aloud, finding herself tired of waiting for him to arrive, Leera let out a whimper of sadness and slowly shuffled down towards the centre of the bed. As she had done so, the chamber doors had opened and a dark outline of a man entered the room. Leera frowned. She was happy that he had arrived, but found herself feeling annoyed that it took so long and she turned in the bed and led on her side away from him. Loki walked quietly to the washroom to clean up and dispose of his daytime clothing, dressing himself in something loose and soft for bed. Brushing his hair once over, Loki left the washroom and crept up towards the bed, lifting the silk sheet and slipped in. Shuffling forward on his side, Loki wrapped his arms around Leera's stomach and pulled her flush against his chest, both bodies now stuck like glue. "Are you sleeping my love?" Loki said with a sultry voice into Leera's ear. Leera exhaled loudly and replied

"No Loki, I am not" Loki's brow creased and he traced curls and swirls over Leera's swollen stomach, placing small kisses on the back of Leera's head. Leera softened under his gentle caresses and smiled. "I am so glad that you are here with me tonight Loki"

"I am so sorry that I have stayed so long from you" Loki regretted, moving over slightly and trailed kissed on the back of Leera's neck.

"I had some pain today…" Leera said quietly, placing her hands on top of her husbands, and Loki stopped his touched, placing his mouth by Leera's ear.

"Where was the pain?"

"It was in my stomach and my lower back. It was a familiar pain, Loki. I panicked, I thought it was going to happen all over again, and you wouldn't even know about it, because you were in the library" Leera feared, moving back even more, if possible, against Loki. She could now feel his chest rising and falling with every breath against her back.

"Do you have the pain now?" Loki whispered lovingly into his wife's ear. Leera sighed at her husband's affectionate actions.

"No, not at the moment"

"That is a shame, I was looking forward to soothing away the pain" Loki chuckled darkly, his sultry voice returning.

"Well nothing is stopping you now" Leera answered playfully and Loki chuckled, placing a kiss on Leera's ear.

"Indeed, nothing is. So what shall I do to you, my love?" Loki purred.

"As much as I would say anything right now, my love…" Leera began, feeling flustered, but tired "…Just lie besides me. I want us to sleep together tonight, so that when I wake up, you will still be here" Leera finished and leaned down, kissing one of Loki's hands.

"Of course. As you wish my beautiful one" Loki replied and buried his face in the crook of Leera's neck, listening to his wife's breath slowing down steadily. He knew she was falling asleep and he held her closely to him. "I love you so much" He whispered, and breathed in his wife's scent, closing his eyes

…

"Loki, can you let me go please?" Leera's voice came weakly in the bedroom, the morning sunlight sparkling into the open expanse of the chamber. Leera tried to pull free from Loki's embrace, but in his slumber he held on tighter. "Loki, please, I have to get up" Leera begged, shaking Loki's arms and tried to pride them from her, the pressure on the bladder increasing, sending painful shooting sensations across her tumescent stomach. "Loki please, wake up!" Leera thought a moment, then realised the only way she would probably wake him up, was her least favourite. Prying one hand as far as she could from her body, Leera leant down and placed her mouth on the hand. Bearing her teeth, Leera waited a moment before sinking her teeth into the alabaster flesh of her husband. The emerald prince woke with a start, pulling his hand towards his chest, the pain throbbing. Scrambling to a sitting position, Loki cradled his hand and looked down at the reddened bite mark, already bruising. A look of sheer shock covered his face and he looked up to his wife with tears in his eyes, feeling a slight trickle of blood slide down his fingers.

"Leera? Why would you… why did you?" Loki said dismayed as he looked at his wife. Leera gave an apologetic glance at Loki and rushed to the washroom. The emerald prince looked back down at his hand and he felt suddenly wounded, physically and mentally. Why had his wife bitten him with such intensity to leave a mark and cause him to bleed? Leera had never shown this much violence towards him. Loki allowed a grieved tear to trickle down his cheek, and a lump began to form in his throat. Leera had finished and cleaned up, then entered the room. She stood still, filled with the deepest regret as she beheld the once proud, emotionless god, sit, cradling his hand with a hurt expression of his face and red eyes from his silent tears.

"Loki, my love, I am so sorry" Leera whispered, but loud enough to be heard and began to walk towards the bed. Climbing on, Leera sat closely by her husband and stroked his head. Loki looked up, confused at his wife's concerned actions after what she had done.

"Why did you do that?" Loki choked, looking back at his hand; no longer red, but becoming black.

"You wouldn't wake up Loki, no matter how many times I shook you or called out. I needed to get out of bed. You know how much I have to relieve myself when I am pregnant. I couldn't get out of your embrace. I am so sorry, I couldn't think of anything else to do except that" Leera reached out her hand and cupped Loki's face, turning it to face her. "I did not mean to hurt you Loki. I would never; you know that; I should not have bit you so hard" Leera spoke, eyeing the drying blood. Loki looked into his wife's eyes and allowed one more tear to fall.

"It's ok… now that I know your reason for it…" Loki replied, smiling weakly at his wife.

"Oh Loki, I feel dreadful!" Leera choked and reached out for Loki. Holding his neck softly, Leera lowered him down and rested his head on her lap, and began to stroke his head. "Do you forgive me? I can't believe I hurt you that much. I didn't mean to, Loki, I didn't" Loki sniffled and kissed his wife's thigh through the fabric.

"It is fine. I can clean it up with my magic. Fret no more. I should have woken up to your calls. I must have been exhausted…" Loki spoke and lifted his head and body. Turning to face Leera, Loki straddled her legs, his stomach flush with her swollen one. Loki cupped her face and leaned in, kissing her lips with such passion. "I know you would never intend to hurt me, sweet love" Loki said breathlessly, pulling away. Leera smiled and looked back down to his hand. Loki lifted her chin to face him and shook his head "Do not do this to yourself. It was an accident. You needed to break from my embrace; you did what you had to. I do not think any differently of you now. Forget it. It will heal" Loki removed his hands from Leera's face and hovered his unharmed one over the bitten one and closed his eyes, and began to mutter his words of healing. The same bright light that enveloped his shoulder, on the day the beast attacked him, embraced his hand. Within seconds, Loki's hand was back to new, not even a scar left behind, and the trickster grinned at his own performance. Leera took his now healed hand and kissed it gently. Loki beamed as he sat on Leera's legs and watched her kiss his hand, her eyes closed. Loki shuffled a little closer and leaned over his wife, removing his hand from her grip and wrapped his arms around her neck, having to arch his back ever so slightly to accommodate the bump against his stomach. Leera placed her head on Loki's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his back; both of them in a tight embrace.

"I love you… I love you… I love you" Leera kept repeating quietly against Loki's neck and Loki hummed, rocking them both back and forth in a soothing action.

"I know, my love, I know" Loki hushed his wife and carried on rocking them both, Loki still straddling his wife, almost protectively.

"Never… I will never do that again… I love-" Loki pulled back when he rocked backwards and held Leera's head in his hands. Shaking his head, warning her not to carry on, Loki, leaned in and kissed her, moving them both up to the headboard for support for Leera's back. Leera sighed into the touch and kissed Loki back with the same eagerness. "Loofney will be awake soon…" Leera offered as Loki pulled his lips from his wife's.

"Well, he isn't awake now…" Loki suggested and Leera raised an eyebrow.

"Tempting, but I would rather not. I cannot bare to think of Loofney walking in and, well, you know" Leera blushed and Loki chuckled.

"As you wish, my dear heart" Loki agreed and lifted himself from his wife's legs and dropped lazily next to her.

"Maybe… another time?" Leera looked across and bit her lip.

"There is no maybe about it" Loki replied playfully.

"Confident are we?" Leera chuckled.

"You cannot resist me" Loki lifted his head high, mockingly.

"Loki, I do believe you head is getting larger by the minuet" Leera sassily.

"I only speak the truth, woman" Loki mocked, pretending to defend himself with a hurt expression.

"As do I" Leera grinned and used to hands to exaggerate the size of Loki's head, gradually widening the space between her hands, looking back and forth Loki's head to her hands, pretending to measure. "It's really quite large"

"I have a great mind that holds much, my brain, I can imagine, is large" Loki replied, priding himself.

"Does your head feel heavy on your shoulders?" Leera said playfully, and scurried off the bed before Loki could catch her in his arms.

"Be careful what you say, woman" Loki too slid from the bed and dropped to his hands and knees, crawling ever so slowly over to Leera, his eyes dark, pretending to be the alpha stalking its prey. Leera chuckled, then played along, placing her hand against her head she said

"Oh no, whatever am I going to do? The beast is coming to get me" Leera tried to hold a straight face as Loki carried on slowly approaching her and he let out a snarl. Leera's cheek's flustered at the familiar gleam in Loki's eyes and she bit her bottom lip. Readying himself to pounce on Leera, Loki chuckled lowly, but was silence by his chamber door opening. Leera composed herself, and stood tall; pulling the fabric that was tight over her stomach nervously. Loofney spotted his father on his hands and knees and immediately ran towards him. Loki felt suddenly embarrassed at the way his son had found him, and he cleared his throat, looking up at his wife. Leera gave a sigh of disappointment as the gleam in Loki's eyes had disappeared. Loofney steadied himself before he pounced on his father's back and cried out in glee.

"Father's my horse, mother, look!" Loofney replied, pretending to hold reins. Loki dropped his head, feeling highly embarrassed as that was not the reason why we was on the floor, but found that there was no other way to get out of this, so, holding his sons legs, Loki shot up to his feet, and lifted Loofney onto his shoulder. Loofney chuckled in glee and Loki spun around in circles, and Loofney lifted his arms in the air, showing his excitement. "I've missed you father" Loofney said, once Loki placed him back on the ground.

"I have missed you too" Loki replied, stroking his son's cheek affectionately.

"Are you staying with us today?" Loofney looked bright eyed up to his father, hopefully. Loki looked towards his wife and grinned, eyeing her reddened cheek, and then he looked back to his son.

"Of course, how could I say no to you" Loki replied. Loofney squealed with glee and jumped onto his parent's bed. Leera walked to the washroom and locked herself in, washing her face with cold water, feeling rather warm from the sudden intrusion of her son. Listening carefully, Leera could hear the excided squeals of her son and she imagined Loki was tickling his furiously on the bed. Smiling to herself, Leera place her hands on her stomach and looked down at it, the feeling she once experience with Loofney, returned to her. She knew this baby would arrive soon, and it scared her.


	38. Chapter 38

"It is such a pleasure to have you with us this morn, my dear son." Frigga spoke over the feasting table towards her son, with a goblet in hand. Loki looked up and smiled, slowly chewing on a segment of a blood orange. Loofney has been a happy child since his father had told him he would be spending the day with him. Loofney was happy so much that he excitedly ate his breakfast at a rapid race, wanting to finish quick enough to allow more time to spend with his father, forgetting to chew and just piled up the food in his cheeks looking like a squirrel with nuts. Leera sat quiet during the meal and found herself analysing everyone. Looking over to Thor, Leera watched as the golden god placed an affectionate hand on his recent love's hand. She noticed Theyna smiling with such grace at the simple affection of the eldest son of Odin and blushed. Leera remembered the first few days she met Loki, and how they were like that with each other. Looking across the table, Lady Loki watched lady Sif chattering away in deep conversation with master Fandral. Hogun sat quietly in deep thought and Volstagg and little Loofney both sat, engrossed in their meal, and Leera noticed her son stuffing his cheeks and she gave a slight chuckle. Then, looking to her side, Leera regarded her husband's side profile. He was handsome and perfectly formed in his face. All his proportions were magnificent, and Leera fell into a deep hypnotic state as she trailed her eyes over Loki's chiselled cheek bones and long muscular neck. Looking back up to his face, Leera grinned and felt honoured that she, of all people in the universe, was married to this magnificent being, and was carrying his second child. Loki could feel eyes bearing into his head and he turned his gaze to his wife, watching her roaming her eyes over his features, smiling. Loki swallowed the orange segment and placed a hand on Leera's, underneath the table.

"My love, you're staring" Loki said quietly and Leera broke from her daze and looked into her husband's alluring eyes.

"Sorry" Leera replied, focusing her attention back to her practically full plate. Loki noticed the untouched food and frowned.

"Are you not hungry?" Loki questioned, moving towards his wife's side a little closer. Leera shook her head in agreement and placed the back of her hand against her forehead, feeling rather heated. Odin looked over at the raising limb and watched as his daughter-in-law checked her temperature, her cheeks evidently hot. "Take off your cloak my love, it may cool you down. The day is rather warm" Loki spoke, pulling at his wires cloak. Leera allowed her husband to removed said garment and watched as he placed in gently on the floor out of the way. "Would you like some water?" Loki asked, picking up the copper pitcher of water and edged it towards Leera's goblet.

"No, thank you, I might actually go back to bed, I am suddenly feeling rather odd" Leera replied and swung her legs over the bench and stood to her feet. Everyone around the table now silenced as they beheld the lady Loki, flustered with beads of sweat decorating her forehead. "Please excuse me, I am not feeling myself" Leera bowed her head to the All-Father and Queen and placed a kiss on Loki's head before turning to leave. Leera was halfway across the room when she felt a sharp pain shoot across her swollen stomach. Standing still, Leera gripped her stomach and took in a deep breath, feeling slightly light headed.

"Leera?" Theyna's concerned voice came and those with their back to the lady Loki turned and faced her, all gazing at the still, pregnant woman in the middle of the golden hall.

"My love, what is wrong?" Loki asked worriedly, standing to his feet. All was quiet for only moments until the golden hall was filled with the sound of a pain filled gasp and watched Leera bend over, placing a hand on her back. Loki's eyes widened and ran to his wife, holding her back in one arm and her arm in the other. Frigga also stood and glided over to the two dark haired beings. Leera's breathe became laboured as she clutched her swollen stomach. "Leera, what is it?" Loki spoke after hearing several footsteps approach them from behind. Leera opened her eyes and the room sound quickly. Feeling like she had no grasp on gravity, the knees of the dark haired beauty buckled and she collapsed, but Loki caught her just in time before her knees could impact with the stone floor. Dropping to his knees, Loki lowered Leera completely onto the floor, lying her body down. Stroking her face, Loki could hear panicked mumbles and gasps, and the emerald prince felt his knees suddenly dampen. Frowning, Loki leant backwards and looked to his knees. A small puddle was forming around them and Loki quickly scanned his eyes to Leera's crotch, finding a wet patch forming there through the golden fabric. Gasping Loki looked up to his mother. "Her waters have broken!" Frigga gave a look of surprise and lowered herself to her son's level, placing a hand on Leera's head.

"Leera, dear, can you hear me?..." Frigga said softly "... My sweet, it's time. You need to wake up for this dear" Leera groaned and opened her eyes, looking up at the golden queen. "My dear, it's time. Come, we must take you to the healing chambers" Leera whimpered and looked down her body, spotting her wet dress. Shaking her head from side to side Leera whimpered once more and crawled up to sit. Holding her stomach, Leera stood with help from her trickster of a husband. Leera pushed Loki's hand away and stumbled backwards, looking disorientated.

"No, not yet!" Leera cried and walked backwards, away from the crowd, spotting her son in Thor's arms. "I don't want it yet! It's too soon!"

"My dear, the child is obviously ready. It is time" Frigga chuckle and rested her hand on Loki's arm.

"No, I do not want it yet!" Leera cried once more looked fearfully into Loki's eyes. Loki noticed the look and rushed to his wife's side.

"Shhh, it's ok, I'm here. It's going to be fine. Just trust me" Loki cooed, cupping Leera's face in his hands. Leera moaned in pain and arched her back, her knees shaking once more. Loki breathed in once and with all his might, bent over and scooped her up in his arms. Looking back at the crowd that had gathered around them, Loki nodded and dashed from the room, as fast as his legs could carry him, and Frigga left in a hurry behind, telling Thor to keep Loofney away until the child was born, for it would not have been a sight for him to see.

"Not yet Loki, please, not yet" Leera cried against Loki's neck as he came closer to the healing chambers, not even stopping to relieve his aching legs

"It will be fine, my love, I am here" Loki reassured her, holding her tighter.

"I don't want it! Make it stay inside a while longer!" Leera screeched as a surge of pain shot through her being. Loki looked down quickly at his hysterical wife and felt his eyes water. This child was hurting her much, much more than Loofney, and it worried him. Bursting through the chamber door, careful not to harm Leera, Loki rushed to a spare bed at the bottom of the room and led Leera down, shooting around, eyeing the place for the nearest healer.

"You! Come here!" Loki commanded, pointing to the male healer by the desk. Obeying quickly he stood and approached the prince and his wife, looking pale at her writhing form.

"My Lord, what has happened?" He asked, looking to Loki.

"What does it look like you imbecile? Her pregnant stomach is obvious to any eye. She is ready to deliver." Loki spoke, not meaning to come across angry to the young male healer, but he was worried about his wife's pain.

"Loki…Loki…Loki" Leera repeated over and over again, reaching out, grabbing onto the sleeve of the tunic. Loki sat on the bed beside Leera's head and stroked her brow.

"I shall fetch a female healer. I believe Lady Loki will be much more comfortable with that" The healer spoke and rushed away before Loki could disagree, but in surprise, the elder came faster that Loki would ever had expected, with his mother at her side. Of course, Loki thought, Frigga must have informed said woman on her way here. The healer rushed to the bottom of the bed and looked for Loki to move away. Complying, Loki stood, holding his wife's hand in reassurance. The elder lifted Leera's legs so that her feet were flat on the bed, and her knees pointed upwards. Pushing her dress up and pooled it around Leera's waist, the elder immediately inspected for blood, as she remembered that with her previous child, she had bled during labour. Finding no evidence of blood, the elder looked up and noticed Leera breathing short puffs of air, holding her stomach, her knuckles white.

"My lady, are you having contractions by yourself?" The elder asked surprised and Leera nodded. This labour was far too quick for the elder's liking, but she knew that, when the child needed to come out, it needed to come out. "My prince, I believe that you wish to stay with your wife this time?" The elder asked.

"I do…" Loki replied and dropped Leera's hands, lifting her up into a sitting position and slid on the bed behind her. Pulling her back against his chest, Loki allowed his wife to lean against him, and he reached around and took her hands, one in each of his. Placing his head on her shoulder, Loki began to whisper into Leera's ear. Everything he had learned over the past few days were finally coming into practice. As Loki muttered words, which were inaudible to Frigga and the Elder, Leera began to relax against Loki and her breathing became more controlled.

"Arghh!" Leera suddenly screamed as something pushed against her stomach, something similar to a child kicking, but with an amazing force. Loki muttered faster and Leera moaned at the feelings in her stomach. The pain was getting worse and Leera felt like ripping out her eyes would be less painful. Squeezing Loki's hands Leera shouted out with a strained voice

"I want to try now, get the baby out now!" Loki looked up to the healer for the signal. The elder stood at the bottom of the bed and held Leera's legs open, closing her eyes, to feel the aura of the child in her womb. A burst of magic enveloped her senses, confirming to her that the child was ready to come out. Looking up at the prince, the elder nodded

"Are you ready my love? Do you trust me?" Loki whispered against Leera's ear.

"Yes Loki, just, do it" Leera cried hysterically, the pain overwhelming.

"Then push, my heart, push" Loki cooed and Leera took in a deep breath and pushed with all her might, screaming out her frustration. Loki began to utter words of his craft frantically and Leera's screams lessened, but not completely. Pushing again, Leera cried and dropped her head back onto Loki's shoulder, her eyes tightly shut.

"Arghh!" Leera yelled with the next push, and the next, and the next after that. It seemed to take forever, and Leera felt right at that moment that Death would be welcoming, to end this pain.

"My Lady, I see a head!" The elder exclaimed in glee and brought Leera out from her momentary depression. Pushing with desperation, Leera could feel the body of the child move out slowly. "More, my lady, just a few more of those" Leera growled and lifted herself up on Loki's hands, yelling in frustration. "Oh my!"

"What is it?" Frigga asked worriedly and stood next to the elder to look. It was a happy exclamation that slipped from the healer's mouth, as the baby was almost completely out. "My son, the child is almost out, do what you can for her" Frigga looked to her son and Loki nodded, speaking louder into Leera's ear and Leera felt a sudden urge on energy burst through her and Leera cried out, giving a final push, and she felt the baby's for fall from her body. The room was filled with cries; the new born child's and Lady Loki's. The elder wrapped the baby into a fresh cloth and looked up at the eager parents.

"My Lord, My Lady, you have been blessed with a daughter" Loki opened his mouth wide and let out a chuckle, tears trickling down his face at the sight of the small form squealing in the healers arms. Loki looked down to his wife to see her reaction but found that she had now closed her eyes, her breathing laboured once more. Loki frowned and spoke

"My Love, what is it? Our child is out" Leera shook her head in disagreement and let out a gasp, leaning forward and braced herself on her elbows, legs still wide and Leera felt the need to push once more, so letting out a cry, Leera pushed. "Leera, the baby is out, what are you doing?" Loki panicked.

"There…Is…Something…Else…In…Me!" Leera snapped in between harsh breaths. The elder passed the new born child to its grandmother and rushed to the foot of the bed, looking between Leera's legs and her mouth dropped open. Loki spotted the expression on the old woman's face and felt a surge of horror consume him.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Loki said quickly.

"My Lord, there is another child! You are having twins!" The elder gasped and grinned at the prince. Loki laughed and held Leera tighter, and resumed to chant his words of the arts. Leera pushed and pushed, sweat pouring from her head and body, soaking both her and Loki. "I see another head, dear lady, just a few more, just a few more" The elder encouraged. Leera clenched her hands tightly together and with one final push, mustering all the energy she had left, and with Loki's magic encouraging her, Leera pushed with an almighty scream and she felt the body of the second child fall from her. Feeling instant relief, Leera sat up, With Loki holding her, supporting her, and both looked on at the next child. The elder looked down and smiled. "It is a boy" She exclaimed but her excitement faded as the child still had not cried. So, lightly slapping the side of the child's leg to encourage it to breath normally and let out it's cry of coming into the world, the elder, never took her eyes from the baby's face. After the slap was administered, the child made no movement. Leaning forward, the elder checked to see if there was any breath of life in the baby, and there was but not much… not enough to deem healthy.

"My baby, what's wrong with my baby?" Leera said hysterically, wriggling in Loki's grasp. Loki held on tightly and just watched on with silent hurt, watching as the healer tried to bring this new born baby to life. Moving quickly over to a high table, the healer placed the baby down gently and hovered her hands over him, reading his aura. Opening her eyes sadly, the healer looked down at the tiny form, finally knowing that it was not this child's destiny to live. Her eyes watering at the sight of the feeble baby laying silent, the healer witnessed the baby's breath hitch ever so slowly and come to an end. Holding back her sorrowful tears, the healer scooped up the cold form and turned to face the dark haired pair on the bed, and Frigga lowered her gaze with tears trickling down her cheeks, for as soon as the child entered the world, she too saw its fate. "My baby? My baby?" Leera choked reaching out her arms for the healer to place the body in her arms. Bowing in respect, the healer left the prince and his lady in privacy for some moments, and ventured with Lady Frigga to the cleaning room to wash the new born daughter of Loki and Leera. Leera held the tiny form and stroked it's head shakily. "My baby, my sweet, sweet baby"

"I- I , my…." Loki tried to say words fitting for this moment but was lost in his sorrows as his gaze traced over the tiny form in his wife's arms. And he was tiny, much smaller than Loofney was, and much smaller than what his sister was. Burying his face in the back of Leera's neck, Loki did not care that he was in public, and let out a loud cry. Leera sat still, unmoving as her gaze never left the baby boy. Frigga returned without the healer, but with the baby in her arms, and she froze at the sight. Loki's head was lying against Leera's shoulder, sobbing loudly, and Leera sat like a statue, silent tears trickling down her face as she stared at the cold, unmoving baby boy In her arms.

"My darlings…" Frigga spoke, walking forward, her voice strained "I am so, so sorry. But you cannot do this to yourself. You daughter needs her mother and father right now. It is important for the new born infant to bond with its parents soon after the birth. Please, give him to me, while you see to her. I shall not take him from you. You can see him again after your daughter" Frigga said, trying to composed herself, stopping herself from trembling. Leera did not move her body, but her eyes moved over to her mother in law and dropped on the wriggling bundle in her arms.

"My son…" Was all she could say and returned her gaze to the dead body resting in her arms. Loki sniffled and lifted his gaze to his mother also, and knew she was right. Looking back at his son, Loki cried once more, but reached around and rested his hand over Leera's.

"My love…" He spoke in almost a whisper, and Leera snapped to attention and nodded, understanding. Lifting the small baby boy to her face, Leera placed a kiss on the child's head.

"I'm so sorry my son. Sleep well dear love" She choked and lowered her gaze, still holding the boy up. Loki leaned forward and kissed the child's head in the same place as his wife.

"I love you" Loki whispered and his eyes began to burn with tears once more. Walking back into the room, the elder strode over to the bed and removed the child from Leera's hands and took him to the washroom. Frigga sighed, heartbroken at the sight she had beheld and walked to her son and daughter in law, placing the bundle in Leera's arms. Closing her eyes for a moment, composing herself, Leera took a deep breath. Opening her eye moments later, Leera looked down at the breath filled baby. She was beautiful. Her eye's shone a lighter shade of green than her parents, and they were bigger, shining with awe at the new surroundings around her. Loki reached around a hand and placed one of his long fingers in the baby's small hand. "Hello little one" Loki said, trying to sound happy at the sight of his daughter, but his chest still pained. The little girl opened her mouth, yawning and baring her pink gums. Leera looked down, her soul feeling broken. She tried to smile, but it failed her and Leera felt a river of tears fall from her eyes. The little baby noticed the tears falling from her mother's eyes and her face immediately turned sad.

"Hello, sweet one" Leera managed through her tears, not bothering to stop crying, for her heart hurt too much.

"She looks like you" Loki whispered, his voice straining as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"She is beautiful" Leera cried, her body shaking. Loki whimpered and held on to his wife tighter, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. He could not imagine how she was feeling at that moment. Yes, he was his son too, but Leera went through all that pain in birthing him. Loki could not comprehend how Leera was feeling, and it broke him to see her in such a way.

"Are you going to name her now, or will you wait until. . .you bury…" Frigga began, but could not finish, and placed a hand over her mouth, holding back a whimper.

"I, I , I don't know. Leera, my love, my heart? What do you want to do?" Loki said quietly, his face wet from tears.

"We should name her now" Leera sobbed, softly rubbing the baby's head with a forced smile.

"Do you… are you…shall I…what do you want…" Loki could not finish a sentence as he watched his wife's expression from the corner of his eye.

"I will…" Leera assured and sat for a moment, thinking and staring into the distance "...Leymina" Leera said, a genuine smile displaying on her face at the sound of the name on her mouth. She had thought back to the book she and Loki had found in the great library of Asgard of children's names that were very rarely used for gods and goddesses, and Leera found that perfect.

"Beautiful" Loki replied and looked at his daughter, his heart swelling with a mixture of sorrow and pride.

"She is…"Leera agreed "…Our little Leymina" Leera leant her head backwards, leaning it against her husbands and sighed deeply.

"Mother…" Loki began and Frigga walked forward.

"Yes, my son?"

"Could you take our daughter a moment please"

"Of course my son, you have bonded with her now"

"I wish to see my son…" Loki sniffled and slid from the bed, handing out and arm for Leera. "My love? Do you wish to come with me?" Leera nodded and slowly stood to her feet, a throbbing sensation still evident between her legs from baring two children, and took Loki's hand. Walking slowly and carefully, with Loki supporting her, Leera looked back at her daughter and smiled. The two dark haired gods walked away from the Queen and solemnly into the washroom.


	39. Chapter 39

….

Loki walked behind Leera, supporting her with his hand on the lower of her back. Odin, Thor and the warriors three, along with dear little Loofney walked into the room and watched with confused expressions at the solemn couple walking into the washroom. Thundering over to his mother, Thor looked down at the bundle in her arms and smiled, Odin now behind him. "pray, tell us mother, here we see a healthy new born child, so why does my brother and his lady walk away with such brokenness?" Frigga looked at the people in the room then to the wash room and back.

"My dear son, husband and friends... Our dearest Leera gave birth to not one child but two. The first, this child I hold in my arms, entered life healthy and crying, yet the sweet second child entered in silence. He had no breath in him, and did not survive the birth. My sweet Loki and Leera have retrieved to the washroom to look once more upon their silent baby boy." Frigga finished and witnessed as tears trailed down each face, bar little Loofney for he did not understand.

"This is saddening. A birth should not be solemn, it should be joyous. Not parent should have to outlive their child. Tell me, my love, how do they fare?" Odin said above a whisper, gazing at his wife with his one gloomy eye.

"Not well, husband. It took much for them both to bond with this little one..." Frigga looked into the bundle "... I fear, as expected, this has crushed their souls. To bear a child, to go through such pain, and to receive it lifeless, is something I can never imagine. I fear our Leera may become weak in her binding with this precious girl. Her eyes were weak and broken as she looked upon her daughter. We must do everything in our power to keep her strong" Frigga addressed the company at the last of her words. Thor was about to speak when Leera let out aloud cry. Everyone's attention shot to the door of the washroom. The sound of hearty sobs echoed in the room and Loki opened the door, bracing his arms on each side on the door frame, looking red eyed at the crowd. Never had anyone in the room, seen Loki in such a state. Dried tears sparkled on his cheeks and his eye were red raw, holding back more tears that threatened to fall. Dropping his head weakly to the sound of Leera crying, Loki felt his knees shake. Fandral, the nearest to the prince, jogged over and held onto one of Loki's arms. The trickster prince looked up at the welcomed support and smiled thankfully, the moved his face once more to the direction of the company, and Loki saw his young son, standing with tears in his eyes and the sight of his father crying and his mother wailing desperately.

Breaking from Fandral's grasp Loki dropped to his knees and opened his arms, willing his son to come to him. Loofney ran to his father and embraced his tightly, placing his head in his father's neck. Odin swallowed a lump in his throat at the sight before him. "Father, why are you crying? Why is mother crying?" Loofney whispered looked past Loki's shoulder, through the open door at his mother on the floor holding something he could not see.

"We are sad my love?" Loki replied feebly.

"Why?" Loofney inquired, looking sadly at his mother's shaking form. Loki bit back his tears and spoke softly.

"Remember that place I told you about where elder beings or injured beings go when they fall asleep?"

"That place where nothing hurts anymore?"

"Yes, my love. Well, your little brother has gone to sleep my love, and it saddens us"

"Already? Was he not well father? Does that mean I don't have a sibling anymore?"

"No my sweet boy, he was not, we were weak... You have a little sister my Loofney. You're going to be a big brother, just like Thor is to me. You have to take care of her now" Loki pulled back and smiled, cupping his sons face in his hands.

"Why are you sad then father? My brother is in the good place. He isn't ill anymore, so why do you cry?" Loofney asked, still confused.

"Because we did not spend much time with him my heart. It saddens us that we won't spend time with him like we have with you."

"Oh, I understand. I'm sorry father" Loofney lowered his gaze.

"My sweet boy, there is nothing to be sorry for. Come now, place a smile on that face. You are a big boy now, six year old. You have to be big now to look after your sister, and to... Make your mother happy" Loki smiled and placed a kiss on his Childs forehead, standing to his feet. Smiling sadly to his parents and brother, Loki turned and walked back into the washroom. "Leera, beloved?" Loki whispered as he closed the door behind himself. Leera looked up at the voice, her face frozen. Loki sat down besides his wife and took the child from her arms, placing him in his lap, both dark haired beings shuffling backwards to rest against the wall.

"What would you have called him?" Leera's soft voice came, resting her head on Loki's shoulder, looking down at the baby.

"I know not, and I do not seem to have it in me to name him" Loki replied quietly, stroking the baby's face.

"We should. I do not want to bury our son without a name" Leera answered. Loki sighed and closed his eyes, dropping his head backwards to rest against the wall. "Did... What were you going to call him Loki, when you thought of names if we were to have a son?"

"He was to be named Feyńir, a name fitting for a second son of Loki" Loki said heartbroken.

"It sounds perfect, Loki" Leera spoke, kissing Loki on the cheek, the taste of his salty tears tingling across her lips. Taking in a deep breath Leera nodded to herself and reached for Feyńir. Picking up her son, Leera rested him on the blankets formed on the counter by the elder. Kissing her sons head, Leera looked to Loki and he crawled to his feet. Stroking the new borns head, Loki looked at his son once more then placed a loving kiss on his forehead. Leaning over after the affectionate act, Loki grabbed a linen cloth from the towel pile on the counter and placed it over the baby, covering his body in respect. "The elder shall clean him up, ready for..." Leera began but bit her lip. Loki nodded and cast one final glance to his lost son and grabbed his wife's hand, leading her from the room. Entering the chambers, Leera stopped still at everyone looking at her with remorse. Leera calmed herself and strode to Frigga, taking her daughter into her arms and she walked back to her bed, sitting on the edge of the bed, cradling her sleeping daughter. Loki walked to his mother and placed a kiss on her cheek in gratitude but avoided the looks of everyone else in the room.

"I am deeply sorry for your loss my son" Odin apologised before Loki turned away. The emerald prince snapped his head back to face his father and opened his mouth to say something in response, but instead left for his wife. "We shall prepare. No one of royalty should have to wait longer than necessary for burial. I shall inform the guards to clear an area of grass in the king's burial garden. Shall we inform the people of Asgard to attend?" Odin said quietly, scratching his chin and eyed his son in the distance.

"No, this is personal. They will not want a crowd" Frigga answered and placed a hand on Thor's arm, moving him away slightly. "Come, let us give them privacy" Thor nodded and the company left the room with hearts filled with grief.

"I love you Leera" Loki spoke, standing in front of Leera and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"You still love me?" Leera gasped.

"What? Of course I do. You are my whole world Leera." Loki said, kissing her head once more.

"I am so sorry" Leera whimpered, her body shaking.

"My love, it was not your fault. It was no one's fault. Please realise that. We have our daughter to think about right now. If you keep thinking it was your fault, then you will never bond with your daughter. You will hate yourself then hate your child. I know, I know it hurts. I cannot imagine the pain you went through to bear them, or what you are feeling now. But I know it hurts Leera. I feel it too. If I could must all the dark energy to bring him back I would. If I could sacrifice my soul once more for him, just as I did you, then I would without a doubt. There is nothing more we can do. But what we can do is never stop loving him in memory and to bring our daughter up with as much love as we can possibly possess" Loki replied, not realising that tears were falling down his cheeks. He found it impossible as he thought he had cried away every tear he possessed.

. . . . . . .

The ceremony had been quick. Loki and his wife had bid their respects, along with the remaining royal family and close friends to the little, still born Feyńir. As soon as the little boy was placed in a golden casket and lowered into the ground, Leera had dashed off back to her chambers, leaving little Leymina in the arms of her husband. Loki watched on as Leera left in a hurry and sighed with grief. He knew that she would not be the same, maybe not forever, but for a while. Looking across to Theyna, the golden maiden gave a sympathetic look and strode over to the prince, placing a comforting hand on his arm. "My deepest sympathies my prince" Theyna leaned over and placed a kiss on Loki's cheek.

"Thank you, dear Theyna. You must forgive me, but I shall retire this afternoon to be with my wife and daughter, she is in much need and comfort…"

"As are you my Lord. Whom can comfort you when you are busy with Lady Leera?" Theyna said sadly, dropping her hand.

"I have always got by on my own, fare Theyna. Worry not about me, for I shall be fine. Keep Leera in your heart…please" Loki reassured and left the company, after bidding farewell to his son, and leaving him with Thor; Loofney still not understanding completely as to what was happening, and was very much happy to stay with his doting uncle. As Loki walked through the palace, he watched his daughter's marvellous spearmint coloured eyes. "You will be a heartbreaker dear one. You have your mother eyes, though they are lighter than her's. You have her smile, so gracious and golden like the morning sun. Your mouth, though small and pale, shall be as voluptuous as your mother's, causing men to glance at you with desire everywhere you turn. I could not… I still cannot see your brother, Loofney's future as yet… yet it seems that when I stare into your eyes, through to your soul; I see so much. You shall become a shining light among goddesses. I can see your future so clear as you see me right this moment with bright eyes. With your mother, Lady Loki, your brother still unknown as of yet, and I your father, the God of Mischief, you shall stand in elegance and beauty as the Goddess of Hearts, for you shall steal few, break several and mould many in love and splendour with your beauty and magnificence. Many men will fall to your feet. How ironic, my sweet Leymina, the I should try my utmost to conquer the realms and command the mortals to kneel before me, yet, here you are, here you will be one day, when men and women alike will fall to your feet without question, without order or command, for you beauty will be sublime, it will be because of your face, and your dear heart that you will rule the people, and you will, my daughter. For as long as I shall live, and as long as I am Prince of Asgard, you, of royal blood, by your right in heritage, shall stand before men and women and with your voice of silk and melody shall so rule. If not on the throne occupied by the All-Father or future Thor, but by my word, you shall sit upon a chair of golden glory in one realm or the next, and shall make you father proud of the day you entered this world. For you, dearest Leymina, will be my upbringing, and your brothers . All the nine realms, until the ending of all, will learn of and shall talk tales and live in fear and trembling of the magnificence of the family of Loki, God of Mischief. There will never in history be three inseparable being such at Loki of Asgard and his children Loofney and Leymina. You warm my heart dear one, during this saddening time. I can only hope, wait even that Loofney will soon, reveal to me, as you have, his future, for I wait, dear Leymina, I wait with eagerness at your Brothers future. I have much to look forward it seems, young Goddess of Hearts. Come, we are here…" Loki stopped and looked up at his chamber door, finally arriving to his chamber, not realising that he had walked the whole length of the palace, talking to his new born daughter "… open you heart as you have done me, to your weak and weary mother, so that she may see that there is always light in the darkest of times." Loki opened the door with his lifted knee and tapped it open with his foot. Entering the chamber, Loki used his bottom to close the door and he stood, at the bottom of the bed, gazing at Leera, whom sat up against the headboard, pillow in between her arms, rocking back and forward slowly. "My sweet, it is important that you spend time with your daughter…" Loki said, climbing onto the bed expertly, without using his hands and plumped down next to his quiet wife. "Please my love, speak, look at me, and look at your daughter. Do not cut us off. I too am hurting, I pain along with you, but we must think of our children. Please, come, take your daughter in your arms and show her your love"

Leera looked across to her husband, regret evident in her eyes and she let go of the pillow. "I am so sorry. I know, my love, I know you hurt too, for it was your son as well. I have been selfish in my reaction. I thought of no one but myself, and I forgot about you… about everyone…about my daughter here, right now. I have not even been thankful that one of the two children survived! How terrible of me! I am thankful, I have a beautiful daughter. It is a miracle that she is alive, for she could have faced the same fate as young Feyńir. Give her to me, Loki" Leera spoke with guilt. Loki handed Leymina to her mother and smiled warmly. Leera looked down at the child and Leymina stared into her mother's eyes and showed her, what she had shown her father. "What was that?" Leera gasped.

"She has shown you her soul, her future. She is talented it would seem" Loki chuckled and stroked the child's head, leaning over and kissed Leera's cheek.

"She is… she will be…" Leera said in awe, looking at the marvel in her arms.

"She will be the Goddess of Heart. She is just like her mother" Loki said lovingly, using one hand to turn Leera's face towards his. "For you stole my heart. You held it in the palm of your hand, and I revelled in every attack against it. Broke my heart? No you have never, crushed it and made it yours? That dear Leera, you have. For I am yours, no matter what we go through, what happened to us, my heart will always belong to you…" Loki brought Leera's lips against his and slowly he moved his soft ones against her's, basking in her glorious touch. Sighing loudly into the embrace, Leera allowed a tear of happiness trickle down her face. She knew, that if anyone who could bring her from her all down low, her brink of depression and downright submission to grief, it was Loki. Unwillingly breaking from the kiss, Loki took a deep breath and closed his eyes, a mischievous grin across his face. "Your lips are witchcraft, woman. I become a quivering mess when my lips touch yours. You have no idea about the hold you have on me" Loki's breath was ragged and he stared lusciously into his wife's eyes. Leera blushed and looked back to her daughter and smiled.

"We will be ok wont we Loki?" Leera asked quietly.

"Of course we will my love" Loki replied and kissed his daughter's head, smiling at her warm skin against his lips, and the smell of powdered baby's skin filling his nostrils. He missed this. When Loofney was a new born, Loki could not let him go, and now his daughter had the same effect on him. Loki breathed his daughter's scent in once more and sat up, holding his wife's hand, and rested his head against her's. Both dark haired beauties sat for the remainder of the evening, watching their little Leymina sleep, talking of their precious son Loofney and of how, somehow, they would help each other through this heart wrenching sorrow.


	40. Chapter 40

Seven days later…

Leera and Loki had been quiet since the day that the dark haired beauty had birthed two children. They had attended meals and appointments, but never spoke more than hello's of goodbyes. It was safe to say that they were heartbroken, which obviously was going to happen. No one could overcome such sadness as that in a matter of days. It had taken its toll finally on the emerald prince. He had been so bust protecting his wife, comforting her and reassuring her that all was well, but he never took time to comfort himself, and now, he hardly spoke to his mother, his lessons with Loofney were no longer as joyous as they once were. Loofney finally came to realize what had happened. Although he was six years of age, he was intelligent. Well, he had to be, he was the son of Loki. Loofney had inquired of the librarian to a book on Valhalla, which he gave to the young prince without question. Loofney had sat quietly and read about the subject of death etc. and it saddened him, for he now understood fully why his parents were so sad. Once afternoon, two days from the death, Little Loofney had gone with his Uncle to his brother's grave and placed down a golden rose on the stone. It touched Thor to see such understanding and love in this young child, and he stood and listened as Loofney had begun to read out a poem he had found in the library, ever so slowly, building up the words as he went along.

Leymina had become popular with the women of the palace, constantly cooing at her when Leera or Loki would pass them. Loofney also, was now proud to have a sister, and was confident about 'protecting' her, and made up storied and adventures, which he would whisper in Leymina's ear while she was sleeping and when his parents were not looking; Adventures of them journeying to Midgard, then of Jotunheim where they would fight the frost giants and take the throne for themselves because it 'belonged to them', Loofney would recall his father's words. Although only one week of age, Leymina had taken to her parents and brother also, her powers evident in her being as she would constantly reveal to her father, snippets of her future, every time she grasped her tiny hand around her father's finger. Loki had been touched that this new born child was sharing such things with him. Loki had seen something's of her future that… well, he had not told Leera, and had not planned to, but all he saw, all that was revealed, made him eager for her to grow up.

It was late in the afternoon, and the sun hovered proudly in the marvellous Asgardian sky. Loki, Leera and the young children had left for privacy, away from prying eyes to Loki's favourite spot in the gardens. It was an area protected by trees that offered enough shield from curious eyes, but also enough to view the splendour of the palace. Leera had laid down a blanket on the grass next to a tree and dropped down, relieving her recently aching legs. Loofney has run off, around the flower beds and boulders and such, riding his imaginary horse and fighting off monsters. Loki had carried their daughter in his arms, and flopped down next to his wife, moving the picnic basket towards Leera smiling. Leera shuffled towards Loki and rested her back against the grand oak tree sighing. "It is good news isn't it…" Leera breathed out and smiled. Loki sat Leymina in his lap, his arms supporting her sides and turned his head away to face his wife.

"What is, my love?" Loki asked warmly.

"Thor's proposal to our lovely Theyna; it is good news. She has been waiting a long time" Leera replied, now looking at Loki.

"Oh, yes, yes of course. It is good news. I am very happy for them both" Loki agreed, nodding his head, flashing his teeth in a glorious smile.

"I cannot imagine the ceremony will be too far behind…" Leera implied and leant over to the basket, pulling out a decanter and two glasses and poured a refreshing glass of water for them both. Loki raised an eyebrow and lifted Leymina, holding her to his chest, and rubbed her back softly.

"Why do you think that?" Loki spoke, smiling.

"I spoke with Theyna last night…" Leera began and paused, taking a swig of her drink.

"Yes?"

"… She is… a few days pregnant. I can imagine her wanting to marry soon. She said that she did not want to be revealing on her special day. She wanted to be married before the child comes so that it would appear that she was with child within the marriage…" Leera said, slightly bitter. For one, the mention of being with child made Leera instinctively think of her lost son, and secondly, the remark felt like a stab at her, for she was clearly pregnant when married. She was not ashamed of that, for she loved the night that she made love for the first time with Loki on the night of their engagement, but it seemed that Theyna was indeed embarrassed, or at least ashamed of that fact. Looking up to her husband, noticing his tired eyes, she gave a reassuring smile.

"It seems that Asgard is soon to be full of young princes and princesses, a sudden baby boom. Well, I am pleased for her, though I seem no wrong in her being with child at this moment, when they are clearly in love and are destined to be married. I did not regret the moment you became with child on our engagement. I do not regret making you pregnant before our wedding day, for I knew that I would spend the rest of my life with you" Loki replied lovingly. Leera chuckled and her cheeks tinted red.

"Nor do I regret it; it was the most wonderful night of my life Loki. I may not have been… well, innocent in that department, it felt like a whole new experience, like something I had never experienced before. I shall never forget that night" Leera bit her lip and focused her gaze on her son running around the garden.

"As it was for me, though I pride myself that it was a whole new experience for me…" Now Loki's blushed and looked at his daughter.

"What?..." Leera gasped, looking to Loki with utter shock on her face.

"My dear, I may be a prince, and my looks popular with the maidens of Asgard, but I can assure you, I am not my brother, I never lay with any maiden, until that night with you" Loki confessed, clearing his throat when he finished speaking.

"My, my Loki. Why didn't you tell me?" Leera asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Although I was inexperienced, I did not want it to be known. Before I met you, I was a mock among my friends. I appeared the master of trickery, the heartless, compassionless god who did as he pleased, but they knew my secret. Finally, I had enough and I made up a lie, of course they believed it; they always believe everything I say. So, I told them that I took a maiden to my bed, then several after that. The mocking deceased immediately. I know it was a lie, but it gave me peace of mind. It was not until that night, that I realized that I was… well you know. I did not want to ruin everything by telling you, I was already nervous. I saw fit to just keep quiet. Besides, you found it pleasing…" Loki finished playfully and Leera coughed on her drink and blushed, clearing her throat.

"Yes, well… Loofney come here my sweet" Leera's cheeks deepened as she changed the subject and called her son over. Loofney immediately change the direction of his 'horse' and charged towards his parents. Pulling at the reins he stood to a halt and Loki chuckled.

"Fought many battles my son?" Loki asked, rubbing Leymina's back once more, the new born child sleeping against his shoulder.

"I fought and won father!" Loofney grinned an almost exact grin of his fathers.

"Well done my son, well done" Loki smiled. Loofney beamed and dropped to the ground, looking at his mother. Leera leant into the basket and pulled out some fruit, handing Loofney an apple and handing a pear into Loki's free hand. Leera took a few strawberries from the basket in a bowl and began to eat the luscious fruit. Loofney gobbled up the apple and Loki watched him intently, his curious eyes evident across his face. Once Loofney finished his food, Loki quietly handed Leymina over to Leera and then placed his pear on top of the basket. "Sit on my lap, son"

"Have I done something wrong?" Loofney asked nervously, pulling at the sleeves of his tunic.

"No, no, nothing of the sort. Come, sit on my lap…" Loofney slowly moved to his father and dropped to his father's lap, turning to face his father, Loki cupped Loofney's face in his hands. "Is there something you wish to show me my son?" Loki asked curiously. Leymina had shown him so much, and Loki was eager to see what Loofney had to show. He wanted to know his son's title, what his son would be in his older years.

"I don't think so father…" Loofney replied, confused. Loki had remembered the day he had looked into Odin's eyes when he was about Loofney's age and Odin had chuckled loudly and announced to his son, his godly title, it was so fitting Odin thought and Loki was proud.

"Are you sure young one? Think long and hard…" Loki urged his son and Loofney bit his lip, his eyes closed tight as he thought.

"Im sorry father, I don't know what you want to know…" Loofney whined, pulling back and Loki sighed.

"My son you are a myst-" Loki broke off in mid-sentence and looked deep into his son's eyes. When he did so, Loofney gasped and felt his father's eyes delve deep inside him. Loofney was transfixed on his father's gaze and Loki laughed aloud. Leera watched on in curiosity at the scene, as Leymina slept soundly in her arms. "Indeed, how fitting!"

"What was that father? Did you see it?" Loofney asked in awe and he watched his father's expression light up.

"I can now introduce my children with their titles that have been so eagerly awaited by the royal family and the people of Asgard" Loki replied, more to himself than to his son and wife. "My dear boy, much you have shrouded from my eyes, alluded me from the trueness of your nature, and so much more will you do to those around you; A similar gift to mine, though I though no differently as to what you would be known for. A powerful being you shall become, because of your ability to do so to those around you as you have done me. I was to describe you as a mystery, for you appear young, naïve and powerless, yet you are so far from that. You are mature in your mind, in your attitude and your ability to yield much of the arts. My boy, you will be known from this day forth as Loofney, God of Illusions. To some you will be a figment, but a daydream, shrouding yourself in a protective state, but to others, just as am, you will be known as a deception, a misapprehension, and all the while you will be fully aware of the true state of affairs, when all is shrouded from others. A powerful gift that will be my son, a powerful god you will become." Loki finished speaking; proud of his son. Loofney chuckled with glee at his title, and felt very proud that he was now the god of something just like his father and uncle. Standing to his feet, the small child of Loki ran onto the garden, fighting new battles with his new found title. Leymina woke to the sounds of glee and joy and stretched out her arms, grabbing the ends of Leera's hair, her eyes wide and sparkling. "Our children seem to have a thing for hair" Leera stated, allowing her daughter to play with her blackened locks.

"Indeed" Loki agreed, smiling, then picked up his half eaten pear and resumed to consume it. The dark couple sat quietly for a while, content in each other's presence. Sometimes, speech was not needed for them, for even in silence their love said so much. Folding the end of the blanket on the grass to form a cushion, Leera gently placed Leymina on the ground and allowed her to gaze upon the Asgardian sky with its glorious sun and twinkling afternoon stars. Looking to her husband, Leera reached over and grabbed Loki's face, causing him to jump, and she kissed him hard on the lips. Melting in each other's embrace, Loki snaked his hand around Leera's neck, keeping her in place. Leera smiled against Loki's magical lips and held on tightly onto his arms, staying as closely to him as she possibly could.

"My lord?" a voice came nervously, and began to clear its throat. Leera's eyes widened and pulled back straight away, feeling highly exposed and looked to the floor. Loki sighed in annoyance and looked up to the guard standing nervously above them.

"Is there a good reason as to why you disturbed my wife and I?" Loki said through gritted teeth. The guard stood tall and placed a fisted hand over his chest.

"Forgive me my lord, I come with word from the All-Father. He and the queen request you presence"

"Now?" Loki replied, his tone clearly bored.

"Yes my lord, I was said to inform you to attend to their request as soon as possible. I know not the reason for which they request your presence my lord, for I was not told. But I know they wish to see you now" Loki exhaled and nodded to the guard, and the guard left the royal couple to themselves. Loki groaned and closed his eyes.

"Why must we always be disturbed during our intimate times recently. I does not end. Not only do they disturb us during the night but now they find us in our hidden places. I am sorry my love, but I should go otherwise we will hear no end of this" Loki looked over to Leera and placed a kiss on her lips, then crouched over the bundle on the floor and places a soft kiss on her head. Rising to his feet, Loki brushed himself off and stared at Leera. "Will you be alright to carry this and little Leymina back to the palace when you are ready? I am not sure how long I shall be."

"Yes, I shall be fine. Loofney can carry the basket and blanket, they are not heavy" Leera smiled and watched Loki cast a glance over his shoulder to his wife and disappear out of sight towards the palace.

...

"You wished to see me?" Loki stated, walking into his parents chamber, closing the door behind himself. Frigga spun around to face her son and walked to him, embracing him lovingly. Odin stayed by the balcony and nodded towards Loki, knowing that their relationship was ok on the basis that they did not interact much, and definitely not physically. Frigga held Loki's hand and led his to the bed, sitting him down and taking a seat next to him. "What is it that you wanted?" Loki asked, annoyed at the sudden silence.

"You must be proud, my son, that your children have been blessed with their titles so young" Odin's voice boomed and Loki frowned.

"How did you know?" Loki snapped and felt Frigga's hand gently rubbing his arm.

"My son, do you forget so easily about my powers? I saw, my love" Frigga said melodically, her voice precious and dainty. Of course, Loki thought. Frigga had been blessed with the gift of foresight when the situation demanded it of her.

"Of course, I have not forgotten. And yes, it makes me proud" Loki agreed and allowed a smile to caress his face.

"You know that it will be required of you to introduce them as such?" Odin questioned, crossing his arms.

"Yes, I know. But not yet. Leymina needs to grow stronger before we introduce her to the people of Asgard. And I will not introduce Loofney without her" Loki answered. "Is that all you wanted of me? To ask me about that. I was actually enjoying my time with my wife and children

"No, that was not why we wished to speak with you..." Frigga said and rubbed her sons arm. Loki looked to her, feeling uneasy at the actions of affection coming from his mother. It seemed foreign to him, but he enjoyed the feeling and subconsciously leaned in towards her. Without thinking, Frigga wrapped her arm around Loki's shoulder and pulled her to him so that the sides of their heads touched. "I have... We have watched you these past few days my son..." Frigga began, looking up to Odin. "... Your aura is darkening. You do not shine as brightly as you used to. To remind me, as of late, the way you looked and felt when you were on Midgard. Tell me my sweet boy, are you coping?" Loki stiffened. He did not wish to speak of this matter at this moment, with Odin present, and he pulled away from Frigga, standing to his feet.

"I am faring fine mother" Loki said coldly, and glared at Odin, before heading towards the door.

"My son!" Frigga called after him "I can see the pain in your eyes and in your heart. You have been a good husband to tour wife in comforting her, but you have been foolish towards yourself. Please, come back, sit with me and let me comfort you. It is not something that will drift from memory quickly. You heart has not healed. Please, Loki, come here" Frigga begged, sorrow in her voice. Loki looked back at his mother and sighed. His heart wanted to run to his mother, to run to his father, to fall into their embrace and cry his heart out. To cry away all the pain and hurt, and unload himself onto them. But his mind was hurt, stubborn and angry. He did not want to appear weak, for he need be strong for his family. Shaking his head, Loki turned his back to the two elder beings and held onto the door knob.

"As I said, I am fine. I need not your comfort, nor anyone else's. I have dealt with it in my own way" Loki replied and opened the door. Before he left, Odin's voice echoed through the room and through his mind.

"You are killing yourself in the way you are dealing with it. Can you not see that? You are darkening my son, do not let it take hold of you. Stay bright my son, if not for me and your mother, but for your wife and children. We will always be here if you change your mind. We will always stand as your rock when you fall. Please, leave knowing at least that" Loki sighed and left the room, closing the door behind himself. Loki grimaced as he walked back to the gardens, knowing that he had not been that long, so his wife would still be there. Odin's words buried themselves into Loki's skull and he walked swiftly through the halls and out of the entrance to the palace. Loki found that the faster he walked the quieter the voices were, so he practically broke out into a run towards his wife.

...

Loki could hear his wife laughing as he approached his favourite spot. Looking through the trees he could see Leera tickling little Leymina and he smiled. Turning his head slightly, Loki looked for his son but frowned as he could not see him. Walking from out of the trees, Loki flopped down next to his wife and sighed. Leera looked up at the magnificence that was her husband and eyed him sassily. "That was quick" Leera stated, placing Leymina down onto the cushion.

"Yes, it was of no importance. A waste of time really. Leera, where is Loofney?" Loki asked, his eyebrow arching.

"He asked if he could go on a little further ahead. I saw no problem with that. There are guards all around if he needed help. Besides he isn't that far" Leera replied Loki grinned happy with the response.

"Now..." Loki said, leaning over to his wife, pulling her face towards his "where were we?" Leera chuckled and placed her lips firmly onto Loki's, sighing happily. Loki curled his arms around Leera's waist, careful not to disturb the now sleeping baby on the ground, and brought her flush against his chest. Leera closed her arms around the back of Loki's neck and the emerald god chuckled. After Kissing passionately for what seemed like an eternity, Loki suddenly felt a pang in his chest and he pulled back, gasping, wide eyed.

"what is it?" Leera said worriedly and cupped Loki's face. Loki looked scared as he stared into his wife's green orbs.

"something is wrong" Loki gasped and looked around the gardens.

"where? Where do you hurt?" Leera said, panicking as she placed her hands on Loki's chest to calm him.

"it's not me. I'm fine. Something is wrong with-" Loki began but was cut off by a high pitched cry of pain and loud heart sobs. Loki shot to his feet and looked around the garden once more "Loofney! Where are you?" Loki screamed and looked back to his wife with terror, telling her to stay with the baby. Breaking out into a run, Loki headed forwards, looking around each tree and boulder for his son. Blood flooded Loki's head as he dreaded what he would come across. "Loofney, where are you? Can you hear me?" Loki shouted, his heart racing in panic.

"father!" a small voice screamed back, sobbing greatly.

"I can hear you me love. Keep calling to me so I can find you!" Loki replied and followed Loofney's sobs and calls towards a clearing of emerald grass, where a tall, mighty tree stood in the centre, and underneath the tree, in the shade, led a small body. Loki gasped and ran with all his might towards the body and let out a scared cry when he beheld the sight...


	41. Chapter 41

Loofney led on the grassy floor in a mess. His left leg was clearly broken. His small, dainty leg was clearly bent in half on the shin, and a small White bone poked out in a shadow of blood. Looking up Loofney's body, his small wrist, again on the left side, lay limp and crooked on the grass. Loofney was pale white and falling in and out of consciousness. Loki dropped to his son's side, surveying the break in his leg and wrist. Panicking, Loki looked up at the tall tree and registered that Loofney must have climbed the tree and slipped. Gritting his teeth, the trickster glared at the approaching guards. They should have warned Loofney from climbing the tree or at least should have come to his aid on hearing his cries of pain. Looking back to the small mangled body, Loki stroked his son's cheek. "My sweet boy, I'm here, don't worry" Loki reassured then noticed the trickle of blood on his sons forehead and spotted that his son had landed on a gathering on rocks. Scooping his son in his arms, careful not to move his leg much or touch his wrist. Standing to his feet and turning around, Loki was faced with several guards and he fumed. "Did it not occur to you that a child should not climb such a tree or that when he cries for help, clearing suffering, you should go to his aid?"

"I am so sorry my lord" one of the guards exclaimed, looking horrid at the blood covered stones and the broken prince. "We have not excuse" he said sorrowfully, bowing his head.

"No, there are no excuses!" Loki shouted his eyes furious "... You three will report to my chambers this evening, understood?" the guards looked terrified at the youngest son of Odin, aware of his powers as they were present at the celebration where Loki fought one on one with The brute barthais.

"Yes my lord" the second guard nodded solemnly. Loki snarled at them then walked carefully back to his wife, careful not to go to fast so that he would not cause his sons limbs to jerk. Looking down at the body in his arms, Loki allowed tears to fall down his cheeks.

"Loofney, can you hear me, dear one?" Loki whispered, his eyes never leaving the spot where the blood trickled down his face. "Why did you climb that tree my sweet?" Still, there was no reply, but Loki knew that he WAS alive because his chest rose and fell with each breath he took. "Loofney, please answer me. Say something" Loki huffed in frustration and sadness and looked up, noticing his wife in the distance. She stood, worriedly, with Leymina in her arms and everything packed away in the basket. Watching her husband approach with her son all bloodied and broken in her arms, Leera cried out, running, holding her daughter closely and carefully to her chest, to her husband's side.

"What happened to him?" Leera shouted, her eyes roaming over her little darlings broken leg and wrist, and his bloodied head. Loki swallowed a lump in his throat and looked desperately to his wife.

"I found him like this under the great oak. He must have tried to climb it and fell… Leera come, we must take him to the healers before his leg and wrist set in their brakes" Leera nodded and left the basket on the grass, following her husband into the palace. "Inform the elder that we shall be arriving!" Loki commanded a guard as they passed the front gate. The guard looked to Loofney with wide eyes and nodded, breaking into a run towards the healing chambers.

"HMMM!" Loofney woke in his father's arms, groaning, holding back his cries of pain. Loki glanced down to his child and placed a kiss on his clean cheek, reassuring him that he will be ok. After what seemed like a great deal of time, the dark haired pair arrived at the healing chambers and rushed to a bed where the elder stood expectantly, worry beaded on her aging features. Placing the small boy on the bed, Loki looked up at the healer.

"Oh my! What has happened?" The elder exclaimed, reviewing the injuries before her eyes. Resting her eyes on the broken leg the elder gave a squeak then peeped at the emerald prince. "This will hurt him my lord. Is there any way you can cause him to fall into slumber?" Loki bit his lip, pondering a moment then nodded. Sitting on the edge of the bed by Loofney's head, Loki grabbed his sons face softly and cooed him into a calm state.

"Shhh, sleep my son. The pain will have gone when you awake. Go to sleep" There was magic in Loki's words and the small princes' eyes fluttered closed and his breathing became steady, now longer intakes of breath. Checking twice over that he was in a deep sleep; Loki kissed his head and looked to the healer, urging her to continue. Lining her hands either side of the broken shin, the elder warmed her hands with a golden glow and muttered words that were not audible for even Loki. Then taking hold of Loofney's small ankle, the healer positioned her and placed her free hand onto the bony knee of the small boy. Waiting a few moments, the healer looked up to the sleeping boy and began to count.

"Three…Two…One" And on one, the elder pulled little Loofney's ankle towards her, and the protruding bone of the shin slid backwards into the open wound with a crunching 'pop'. As soon as that was done, the elder asked Loki to conjure two small plank of wood, for she did not have time to fetch some herself. Complying, Loki produced said pieces of wood. Placing once either side of the leg, the healer moved Loofney's leg so that it was straight, then she began to wind tightly, strips of linen garment that were always kept in her pouch on her dress if ever a patience's dressing needed changing. Finally reaching the area above the knee, the healer tied the material into a tight knot, making sure that the plank of wood was securely placed either side of Loofney's broken leg. Moving onto the wrist, the elder examined it for a short while then did to the small child's wrist and she did to his leg. Instead of placing wood either side of the wrist however, the elder wrapped a thick material so tight around the wrist several times over so that it would be impossible for the young prince to move it.

"His head" Loki stated at the healer standing still. Nodding, the elder moved to the head of the bed and lifted the young child up slightly. Leaning forward, Loki held his son upwards for the healer to get a better look at the injury, and watched with cautious eyes, as the healer poked and prodded his sons head. Humming, the healer rushed off to the washroom. Moments later, the healer returned with a bowl of water, some gauze and a pair of tweezers. Placing the bowl of the bedside table along with the tweezers, the elder dipped the gauze into the warm water and brought it to the prince's head, wiping away the blood that dripped from the small child's head. Satisfied that it was clean enough, the elder brought the tweezers to the child's head and looked up to his father

"He has several fragments of rock in his scalp. Do not be alarmed my lord and lady, they have not penetrated the skull, just a few layers of the skin. He may need stitches" Looking back to the small head in her hand, the elder carefully plucked the fragments of rock that lay imbedded in his skin. Once removing each fragment, the healer placed the tweezers down on the bed side table and reached for clean gauze. Wiping the new layer of blood, the healer looked around frantically for her needle and thread, but Loki silenced her searches.

"Allow me" Loki said, and brought his son's head against his chest. "I may not have mastered the art of setting bones, but I have mastered the art of injuries on the skin…" And with that, Loki rested a hand on his son's head and began to mutter words of his craft. A blue light enveloped Loofney's head for a moment, and the colour began to pulse around the injured section of the scalp. Finally pulling away, Loki looked down to inspect his works and was pleased with the result.

"He may not have any injuries to his skull, but he could have concussion could he not? Or his brain, how will you know that all is well inside. He hit his head quite hard" Leera spoke, her medical instincts kicking in.

"I can assure you my lady, I would have picked up on any injuries inside, I am not the elder healer for no reason. But yes, little Loofney may possibly suffer from concussion. But he is in good hands. If he has any trouble, I will be here. It would be unwise to move him, while his leg is in such a state. It would aggravate the bone if he was to move." The healer explained.

"How long is he to reside here?" Loki asked, laying his son back down.

"It is hard to say. Asgardians, as you know of course, have a fast healing rate. It may not be as long as mortals. A week or so perhaps? I am aware for mortals; a broken bone can take as long as six to eight weeks, so for an Asgardian, it would be far less" the elder spoke in response.

"A week or so? I am to leave my son here a week or so?" Leera said, gasping

"If you wish the healing process to be a quick and steady one, then yes my lady. Please, put your worries to one side, he will be well looked after under my care. Also, you are always welcome, no matter the time or day, to visit him" The healer assured. Leera sighed and held Leymina tight and bobbed her up and down comfortingly.

"I don't like the idea of it…" Leera began "…But if it will help him, then I will comply"

"I shall clean him up my lord and lady. The night is drawing in so I shall make him as comfortable as possible and shall allow him to sleep his pain off" The elder spoke, and Loki nodded, leaning down and kissed his sons head.

"I love you my son" Loki whispered and kissed his head once more. Leera leant in once Loki pulled away and also kissed his delicate head. Loki edged Leera from the room and looked back at his strapped up, sleeping son and felt sick. Shaking his head, Loki led his wife to their bedroom.

. . . . . . .

"I hope he will be ok" Leera whispered sorrowfully, placing Leymina in her cot that once belonged to Loofney. Loki walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her hair that hovered over her neck. Leera sighed and leant backward, resting her head on his shoulder. Loki began to place kissed along the side of his wife's neck and edged her towards the bed. Leera chuckled and gripped onto Loki tightly as they began to move across the room. Dropping her to the bed, Leera slowly moved up the bed and leant back on her hands, propping herself up, looking at her husband standing at the bottom of the bed like a predator hunting its prey. Loki raised an eyebrow and began to climb onto the bed above Leera. He did not get even close enough to his wife's face when the door knocked and Loki let out a large growl of frustration. Every time! Loki thought. Snapping to his feet, Loki stormed to the door, leaving his wife and yanked it open with anger. There stood, outside with feeble looks, were the three guards. Loki looked back at his wife for her to exist to the washroom then looked back at the guards.

"Get in…" Loki snarled and the guards walked nervously into the princes chambers, not daring to glance around the royal chambers.

"My lord…" Once guard began to speak but Loki shot him a fierce glare.

"You will speak when spoken to! I am utterly disgusted of your actions this day. You call yourselves the protectors of the realm, the protectors of the All-Father? You negligence in aiding my son, your prince, with a warning as to not to climb the tree, or aiding him in his injuries could have cost him his life! Are you not under the command to aid those who are in need, no matter what, to leave your station and live up to your names as protector of the realm?" there was silence "…Speak you bunch of idle-headed clot poles!"

"My- my lord, please forgive us. We neglected our commands, and were foolish to do so. Your son would not have succumbed to injury if we intervened. We are soley to blame. We have no excuse. Please my lord, forgive us" One guard rambled on, trembling under the gaze of the god of mischief. Loki snarled in reply.

"You will all report to the healing chambers tomorrow to apologise to my son, for neglecting to help him, then you will report to me in the library and I will decide what to do with you with further actions. For now, all of you, remove your medals and hand them to me. You are all unworthy to wear them upon you breast with honour this night. If I should so find mercy upon to tomorrow morn, they shall be returned to you. Until then, leave my chambers in disgrace. You are to go back to your homes this night. I do not want you on duty until I see fit. Do I make myself clear?" Loki's voice dripped venom. The guards nodded and plucked from their golden cloaks their medals given them from the All-Father and placed them in the trickster's hand. One by one they left the chambers with their head hung low in shame. Loki huffed and closed his chamber doors, placing the medals on the nearest surface. "Let me act ever so severely if someone should so disturb us this night" Loki said quietly to himself and turned around to find his wife sitting in her previous position on the bed with a smirk on her face. "What makes you smirk so?" Loki cocked up his eyebrow and approached the foot of the bed slowly.

"You… your so… I like it when you get angry and flustered. Your voice is so hot when angry" Leera blushed. Loki chuckled and crawled onto the bed, covering his wife's body.

"Oh really? I had the impression I was 'hot' all the time" Loki said playfully. Leera rolled her eyes and punched Loki's shoulder.

"Oh please, aren't we full of ourselves…" Leera said, acting unimpressed. Loki grinned and leant down placing a kiss on Leera's neck. Leera wrapped her arms around Loki's magnificent neck and held her husband in place.

"I love you so much" Leera whispered, shivering against Loki's caresses.

"And I you…" Loki spoke breaking away from his wife's neck. "And I shall show you just how much…" And with those final words, Leera's cheeks reddened and Loki kissed Leera's mouth ferociously.

That night Loki and Leera shared a much needed night together, and much to Loki's relief, they were not disturbed and both fell asleep, tightly in each other's embrace.


	42. Chapter 42

…..

Leera awoke in her husband's arms, a glow over her whole body and his, smiling at the previous night's events. Crooking her neck to look up at Loki's face, her hand resting on his chest, Leera admired the peaceful look on his face. Scooting upwards a little, feeling Loki's hands brush past her hips and he held onto her, Leera rested on her elbow and watched her sleeping husband. Removing her other hand from his chest, Leera reached over and slowly stroked the side of Loki's face, eyeing his magnificent features. Feeling the caresses on his face, Loki slowly opened his sleepy eyes and found his wife, sitting up slightly with a smile on her face. Humming in appreciation, Loki lifted his head, leaning into Leera's touches. "Good morning, handsome" Leera said softly. Loki closed his eyes, his humming getting louder as he grew fond of Leera's caresses.

"Good morning to you too" Loki said hazily, opening his eyes and grinned at Leera. "You look rather beautiful this morning…" Loki complimented and pulled himself up into a seated position. Leera crawled moments after, onto the emerald green gods lap and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"Only beautiful this morning? Am I hideous the rest of my days?" Leera spoke, playfully. Loki quickly placed a kiss on his beauties head and wrapped his arms around her closely.

"Undeniably, you are the most magnificent, striking female I have ever laid my eyes one in all my years" his voice came dripping with desire. Leera rouged and giggled, grazing her plump lips over the pallid skin covering Loki's muscular neck. Loki groused and dropped his back against the head board, his hands grasping Leera's hips tighter, edging her on. Leera looked up at Loki's pleasured expression and bit her lip.

"Loki, can I ask something of you?" Leera said pertly. Loki groaned and nodded

"You can asked anything of me at this moment…" Loki gasped, gripping her even tighter to him. Unwillingly opening his eye, Loki gazed at his wife, his eyes full of want.

"Will you… I haven't… I have only seen you one, for a short moment in Jotun form. Would you change for me now, please? I want to see you" Leera broke off, ill at ease. Loki was shocked at her request and felt himself becoming self- conscious at her request. He did not like his Jotun form, and figured that Leera would find him grotesque.

"Leera, I don't really… I don't want you to see me like that… please, don't ask me to show you once more" Loki replied, feeling nauseous. Leera ignored his reply and straddled his lap, resting her hands on his shoulders. Loki's mouth dropped and rested his head back against the headboard once more.

"Please show me" Leera begged.

"I cannot win with you can I?" The god of mischief whined in defeat "Close your eyes, and open them only when I say" the dark haired woman nodded in understanding and closed her eyes. Her ears piping up, she could hear her husband exhaled. Feeling a sudden breeze, Leera gasped and felt coolness creep up her lower legs, then to her thighs, then up her torso and through her hands on Loki's shoulders. "Ok, open them" Leera slowly opened her eyes and gasped at the sight. Not from fear but from awe. Leera bared her eyes into Loki's now red eyes and she let her mouth drop. Sliding her hands up Loki's neck, Leera traced her fingers over the markings along his blue skin, and hummed. Loki sat, afraid as his wife trailed her green eyes over his natural form. Leera's hands reached Loki's face and she cupped Loki's cold face in her hands.

"You are so beautiful…" Leera whispered, moving her fingers across Loki's well architecture face and traced one of her fingers over his cool bottom lip. Loki rolled his eyes and opened his mouth. Leaning forward, Leera placed her mouth on Loki's. Loki gripped the back of Leera's nightdress and slammed her hard against his chest, deepening the kiss. Leera grabbed Loki's hair in her hands and pulled Loki's head backwards, revealing his neck, and she trailed kisses along it.

"I-I do…I do not repel you?" Loki asked, genuinely shocked at the way Leera was responding.

"Not at all…" Leera said, pulling away and smiled. "…I love you anyway you look. I married what's inside of you. I couldn't care less if you had eight legs or nine eyes. I just love you"

"Well, it's a good job I am handsome isn't it" Loki grinned and allowed his Jotun form to disappear, his pale skin returning along with his magnificent emerald green eyes. Leera laughed and rolled off Loki, dropping by the side of him.

"Thank you for showing me" Leera whispered and kissed Loki's cheek.

"Thank you for not screaming and running away" Loki joked. Sighing once more, Loki leaned forward and rubbed his tired eyes.

"What is it?" Leera asked quietly.

"I must get ready my love. I have a... Appointment with some guards. Please, if you would, visit our son this morn and give him my love. Give him word that I shall visit him later this day." Loki sighed, sliding out from the silk sheets on the bed.

"Are you going to cast fair judgment on them?" leer asked, pulling the sheets up to cover herself in the coolness of the room. Loki walked to the washroom to clean up. Freshening himself, Loki emerged already dressed and began to tighten the cuffs of his outer leather coat.

"I shall judge them as I see fit" Loki replied, not looking up at his wife. Loki heard the sigh from his wife and looked up flat her. "You think me overacting?"

"No, I don't. But it would be good to show them mercy. Do you not want the people to have a good opinion on you?" Leera asked.

"I care not what the people think. As long as I have your support, I care not. Do I, Leera? Do I have your support?"

"Always, Loki. I shall respect you decision, whatever that may be. I just don't want the people to look on you with... I don't know. I just want everyone to love you as I do"

"The only love I need, the only love I crave, is that of my wife and my children. If the people turn their head from me, if my decision is to be to banish them, strip them of their honour, then so be it. I do not need them. I am not to be their king, so I need not loving attention from them"

"So is that what you are going to do? Banish them?"

"I know not Leera. My mind still has not settled on my decision." Loki replied and edged towards the door and cast a look over his shoulder, smiling at his wife. Leera blew Loki a kiss and watched as he left the room in silence. Walking slowly towards the library, Loki tightened his fists and grits his teeth, thinking about the guards and his son. Picking up his pace with rage, Loki stormed through the halls.

Arriving at the doors to the palace of books, Loki walked through the doorframe and was faced with the three guards at the bottom of the room. Darkening his face, Loki stalked towards them, and took a seat on one of the chairs, biding the guards to stand before him. Placing an elbow on the arm rests, Loki places his fingers together, as If praying, and looked beyond menacing. "I presume you visited my son this morn?" Loki spoke after a few moments of silence, glaring and the nervous men. The talkative guard looked at the others for response then gazed back to his lord and prince.

"We did my lord. We offered our apologies" the guard replied. Loki scoffed and licked his lips. His eyes now gleaming with mischief.

"What do you think your punishment should be?" Loki asked, raising an eyebrow. The guards looked at the raven haired prince with surprise at his questions and they all began to mutter and babble, hardly forming words together. "You, talkative one, tell me, what punishment do you think you deserve for your negligence in duty?" Loki pointed to the guard whom had previously spoken.

"I, um, my lord? I don't..." the guard stuttered and Loki rolled his eyes.

"What about you, he slightly robust of the group?" Loki commented, pointing to the larger man on the left of the talkative guard. "What say you?"

"I, I do not, I um..." he said.

"My, have the guards of Asgard lost their ability to speak? You there, the silent one, speak. Have thou a punishment in mind, or with you also deliver me incessant babbling?" the final guard looked terrified and stood silent. "come now, I give you all the opportunity to choose you fate, so that it would be a less harsher fate than one I will cast..." silence "oh how you are a stubborn lot. Do you not know that it is rude and dishonourable to ignore a prince? Prithe, speak, or I will cast judgement!" Loki spat, now leaning forward in his chair, his hands grasping the wooden arms.

"Please my lord, be merciful to us. It was a mistake... No, we did neglect our duty and there are no excuses for such an act, but please, have mercy on us this day. Our position as protectors of the realm is our life. We live only to serve the All-Father and his kingdom. Please, I beg of you in good light, send us off with a mere warning, or return us to our duty without our medals of honour, but do not cast us completely from our positions in the kingdom. Let thy mercy fall upon us this day..." the silent guard spoke, with pleading in his eyes. Loki's face did not soften, and for the time being, nor did his heart.

"Tell me, do you think me to be merciful?" Loki inquired, leaning back in his chair.

"I believe you to be a man of honour my lord, one to cast fair judgement on those who need it, but also show favour and mercy to those who may not deserve it." the guard replied and Loki chuckled darkly, recognising the guard.

"Ahh, I recall your face, silent one. You were signposted outside my chambers until you were awarded a higher rank from the All-Father, were you not?"

"I was my lord" the guard nodded and placed a fist over his heart

"I sent you on some errands, as I recall, conceding the lady Loki and the traitor, barthais" Loki recalled, placing a finger on his lip. "You did well under my command." Loki complimented and the guard backed up behind the talkative one. "So, you two, who do you, think I am? Am I he whom this guard did describe? Do you both believe me to be as such? I would have you speak no lies, for you cannot deceive a deceiver" the plump guard stepped forward and placed his fist over his chest.

"I do believe what was said about you by my comrade, my lord. I echo every word from his mouth" the guard said. Loki eyed him for a moment, he reminded him of his fellow Volstagg and he smiled, shooing him backwards.

"And what say you, you of a relentless tongue? Speak quickly" Loki said authority evident in his voice.

"I think, I think... I think you can be cruel my lord, and unjust in your dealings. You make those around you fear you and tremble. You are powerful, and not a force to be reckoned with, but in saying that, my lord, you are capable of honour and mercy, for I have witnessed it with my own eyes. I speak out of turn to thy prince of Asgard, but I was asked to speak my mind. My comrades here have spoken their heart, and have said kind words. I have spoken my heart and what I feel. If you are to punish, then punish me. These men are devout to you, and have shown their respect with their words. I have respect for you my lord, but what I spoke of is a true feeling in my heart. I shall accept whatever punishment you shall give me, but, I ask one thing, that these men be given a second chance and let go to return to their duties this morn" the guard spoke.

"You speak with confidence, something I cannot falter..." Loki spoke, and then flickered his gaze to the others. "…You have a good friend among you. I cannot imagine you would have done the same for him, somehow. I will appear to my merciful side, on behalf on this guard. You may both leave and return to your duties, under strict warning. If I should hear again of your negligence in your duties I shall not delay in casting a firm hand against you, do you understand. Come by the grand hall this afternoon, while I and my wife feast with the All-Father. I shall return you medals of honour then. Until that time, return to your station without them" The guards grovelled and thanked Loki, giving promises to him that they would never do such a thing again and left with glee to return to their stand post, not thinking once about the guard left in the library and what he had done for them. "It seems that they cared not about you, nor noticed the act of which you done for them" Loki registered out loud, returning his gaze to the confident one. "So, will you tell me now what your punishment should be?"

"I will accept anything your lordship casts upon me. I am willing to pay the price for my wrong doings and theirs" The guard replied, standing tall. Loki watched him for a moment and stood to his feet, circling the guard.

"Do you fear me, guard?" Loki asked, intrigued to know the answer.

"I do not, my lord" He replied.

"And why is that, oh ye with such confidence?" Loki stopped and whispered into the guard's ear.

"My first and foremost duty is sworn to the All-Father. I fear him, yes. I fear you not, but a challenge yes, you do appear" The guard replied, honestly.

"You have nerve to speak to me with such distain. I should be angered, disgusted, yet I find myself intrigued at your lack of reverence for me. Indeed, apart from my wife, I have met no other than you. Tell me, from whose household do you come?" Loki said, raising an eyebrow, now facing the guard.

"From Lord Gaisha's my Prince"

"Ahh, one of the All-Father's attendants? You must be then, I presume, Young Gerathaim, the soldier that Gaisha prided himself on so during the All-Father's meetings of conduct?" Loki said amused.

"I am he, my good lord" Gerathaim replied.

"Well then, this is certainly a pleasure. My mind tells me to punish you for your lack of duty and protection of my son, yet I find myself amused at the company that stands before me with unrelenting confidence. I seem I cannot bring myself to cast any lot on your shoulder's, for I know how dear your father is to the All-Father, and to bring shame on you would be to bring shame on your father, and that is not of my decision. You seem to have saved yourself, young Gerathaim. Your stout heart has twisted my intentions. Tell me Gerathaim, if I am not to cast judgement upon you, then will you take my offer of becoming my guard? For I know my brother has taken to private escorts when leaving the palace to wander the streets of Asgard and beyond. I have not till this day found a guard suitable for such a job in protecting me, and my family. I would bring great honour to your household to be awarded with such a position" Loki asked expectantly.

"I shall, whole heartedly accept, my prince. I shall serve you" The guard replied, bowing.

"Are you not going to thank me for not casting judgement upon you?" Loki said mischievously, raising an eyebrow.

"I am thankful for the position, that is all my lord" The guard replied and Loki laughed.

"Why does your sheer lack of respect not infuriate me" Loki snapped lightly, annoyed at himself, and then broke into a laugh, waving his hand, shaking his annoyance away. "Come, dear Gerathaim, walk with me to the healing chambers, I wish to know more of you" Gerathaim nodded and walked behind Loki, his hardened expression slowly fading into a smile behind Loki's back as he was silently thankful for his mercy and the new found position that was granted him. The two men walked side by side through the halls of the palace of Asgard, towards the healing chambers, exchanging words of a light hearted sort.


	43. Chapter 43

"Hello my sweet boy" Loki exclaimed, rushing to his son whom sat upright on his bed, his arm in a sling and his leg out straight in a cast. Loofney's face lit up as he watched his father approach him, with one of the guards that had visited him this morning. Loki approached the top of the bed and took a seat, bringing his sons head towards him, kissing his head. Loofney snaked his free arm around Loki's neck and held his father tightly. Gerathaim watched in awe at the sudden change in demeanour in his lord; watching Loki embraces his son and shows him so much emotion. Loki kissed the side of Loofney's head once more and pulled away smiling. "You look well. How do you feel my love?"

"I feel sore..." Loofney replied, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. "Can I come back with you today?" the small child said hopefully.

"No, my child, you need to stay here. You will heal quicker" Loki replied, stroking his son's cheek. Loofney's expression turned solemn and he shuffled down the bed, lying back on the bed. Loki felt terrible as he watched his son lie down unhappily.

"Will you come and see me every day?" Loofney asked.

"Of course I will, Loofney" Loki smiled, and leant forward, placing his soft lips and his son's small forehead. Loofney smiled when his father pulled back and closed his eyes, feeling weary. Loki bid his son farewell and promised him that he would see him in the evening. Getting up and giving thanks to the elder, Loki and Gerathaim left the chambers and began to walk slowly, through the corridors, in complete silence until Gerathaim looked sideways at the prince and Loki lifted an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

"I have never seen that side of you, my lord" Gerathaim stated, a bit amused.

"Then feel privileged dear son of Gaisha, for not many people have" Loki chuckled in response and watched the guard crack a grin and face forward. Loki trailed his eyes over the man, over his armour. "You need not wear you armour in my service. You may wear your medals and carry your spear, but I do not require you to wear your armour. You are to be my guard, and I would have you presented as such that would not intimidate my son or daughter"

"As you wish, my prince" Gerathaim agreed and was slightly thankful as the armour he wore and the helmet upon his head proved heavy from day to day. Loki grinned and looked on ahead at the highlighted halls, glimmering in the golden morning sun. "What do you require me to do this day, my prince?"

"Ahh, well, firstly, return home and change. Then report to me with your friends during the lunchtime meal, and I will give you word then. Until such time, the morning is yours to do as you wish. Spend it with your wife" Loki replied, knowing how hard it must be for a soldier to spend time with their wives when they were working most hours of the day. Gerathaim looked like a child at Christmas and his smile stretched for miles.

"That is truly generous my lord, thank you" Gerathaim thanked, looking sideways once more to the dark haired god.

"You need not thank me. Go; enjoy your time alone with her. I shall see you during lunch" Loki spoke and dismissed the guard. Gerathaim unashamedly ran down the corridor earning a rare smile on the tricksters face. He felt good at making someone other than his wife and children, happy. Stopping still, Loki thought for a moment of what he was doing. Why was he being so nice to this guard? Why did he give him the day off? Why did he have...? Why did he FEEL a need to befriend this man? Why, why, why? Scratching his chin in confusion, Loki looked around and edged his way to the nearest window, looking out over the beautiful realm of Asgard. The emerald prince began to think deeply of things that were once dormant in his mind. Looking across to the second Bifrost of the realm, Loki remembered back to the day his brother destroyed the first one, because of him, because he tried to rip Jotunheim apart. Then his thoughts trailed along to Laufey. He had killed his own father, his own flesh and blood. What kind of a monster was he? Loki sighed and spotted Heimdall in the distance, with his magnificent sword in hand. Loki felt a churn in his stomach as he thought of falling into the abyss, the moment he woke in the presence of the Chitauri, and all the... Inhuman acts they cast upon him until Loki could cope no more and subjected him to them. That is what no one knew. Thor did not know, nor did his parents, nor Heimdall, nor Leera and nor the avengers. Loki was tortured, and made to do such soul crushing things under the ever watchful eye of the Chitauri and the horror that was Thanos. His offer to Loki was one of life and service or die with shame. Loki did not want to die, but found that his heart, for reasons unbeknown to him, did not want to hurt Odin, or Thor or another person. But, Loki had to decide. He chose life, as anyone with their life in danger, would. Loki was weak, and it was visible. Thanos had commanded what dark matter he could muster and held the god of mischief blithe binds, thrusting the power into Loki's soul, consuming his body and mind. Loki felt himself strengthening, his eyes changing and this sudden edge to kill, to obstruct and control, and it blinded him and increased his anger to utter rage. From the moment Loki stepped foot on Midgard, to the moment he was bound by a gag and chains, he was under the control of the Chitauri, and Thanos. When Loki landed back on Midgard, the control over him had somehow disappeared, but not once did Loki forget the threat that was dished to him if he should fail them. Some nights, even now, Loki would hear the sickly voice echoing in his ear drums, speaking the evil words 'you think you know pain' and 'there will be no realm, nowhere where you can hide'. Thinking on these words, the emerald prince felt a sudden terror consume him. What if, what if after all this time Loki spent joyfully with his wife and children, Thanos was devising a plan to send his Chitauri to hunt down Loki, to cast on his very being the horrors they so described. Loki clutched dearly onto the window sill and several beads of sweat trickled down his face. He had the option, once he arrived in Asgard for the first time with Leera, to inform Odin of the threat against his life. But Loki thought better of it, as if he told Odin such things, then Odin would have known that Loki was controlled, and ok knowing that, it would prove right that Loki would not have done that in his own mind and own power and would once again appear as the lesser of the brothers; the weaker of the two, even unable to prevent himself from being controlled by another powerful race.

Breathing heavily, Loki looked up to the sky and was unaware of the footsteps approaching him. Loki swallowed hard and imagined, though he knew it would do no good, all the possible tortures that he would receive if they were to find him. He experienced several forms, but gathered that what they had in mind would be far more spine crunching. Loki let out a fearful gasp as images of the Chitauri violating Leera, and ripping apart Loofney and Leymina came into mind. Knees beginning to trembled, a hand was places firmly onto the tricksters shoulder and Loki let out a strangled scream of terror, dropping to the floor in a thud. He Chitauri would have to fight against Asgard defences to breach the palace, he knew that, but for that sudden moment, Loki felt like his life was about to turn to shreds as he believed that hand belonged to one whom hunted his soul. Feeling no after math of the touch on his shoulder, Loki looked up from his position on the floor and found Thor standing over him, an extreme form of worry plastered on his face. Dropping to his knees, Thor faced Loki and placed a firm hand on one of Loki's knees.

"Brother, why do you tremble so? Did I scare you that much? Usually it takes one with grace to creep up on you, and I am not one known to be graceful, or easy to creep up on you. Surely you heard me approaching" Thor spoke, tracing his eyes over Loki's terrified expression.

"I-I, I was deep in thought, I heard you not" Loki rasped and looked quickly around the area, checking for any unwanted visitors.

"Brother, why are you so jumpy? What were you thinking about to make you such?" Thor questioned as he followed Loki's head moving around all over the place, checking every direction of the corridor.

"It's nothing..." Loki replied and scrambled to his feet, ignoring Thor's helping hand.

"You have always been pale, but by the heavens, Loki, you are as White as a sheet." Thor gasped and places a hand on Loki's arm, eyes filled with concern. "Tell me brother, what frightens you so?" Loki pulled his arm away and looked back throughout the window to the sky.

"Nothing can breach Asgard without permission to enter by the All-Father, is that correct?" Loki asked and felt Thor stand beside him, closely, both looking out at the golden realm.

"Yes, that is so. Why do you ask?" Thor raised an eyebrow and looked at his brother's side profile. Loki had matured greatly. His perfectly chiselled cheekbones and chin stood proudly on his muscular neck, his marvellous green eyes shone brighter than they had ever before, and his raven black hair, straight as always, felt lightly past his shoulders. Thor found his memories almost to be false, when looking at Loki now. This man, whom stood beside him now, a powerful god, a married man and a father, was once a great rival an enemy to Thor, destroyed half of New York through selfish ambition, killed many innocent people and attempted to take his life. Loki had changed so much in such little time, and it made Thor proud to see him so. Thor never stopped loving Loki, through the times of trial and hate, of hurt and envy. In fact, it made him love him more. And now, as they stood side by side, Thor felt a swell of joy around his heart that Loki had now decided to speak to him, without hurtful glares or snide remarks, but with genuine interest.

"Just curious, that is all" Loki whispered back, closing his eyes and dropped his head in relief. Thor frowned and clasped his hand against Loki's back, holding it there in comfort. Loki wanted to move away from the touch, but felt too filled with relief to even move slightly.

"Why do you seem down, Brother? Is it because of Loofney? Leera told us what happened during breakfast this morning. You were not there at breakfast. Is that where you were?" Thor asked and Loki shook his head.

"I was there, but my emotions are not a result of my son. Please Thor, don't press anymore on this subject" Loki said wearily and stepped away from the window sill, looking at Thor, smiling slightly.

"I know there is something wrong, but I will respect your wishes and will no longer continue this discussion. I actually came to find you. Sif, the warriors three and I are planning to go out hunting this afternoon. We were thinking, to keep your mind off of certain things, would you care to join us?" Thor asked and watched Loki grimace at the thought of his previous hunting experience.

"I think not. I thank you greatly for the offer, but I wish to stay with my wife this day" Loki replied and quickly rubbed his temples, his once pounding heart now steadying to a normal pace. Thor gave a grunt of disappointment and tapped his brothers arm, biding him a fare afternoon and that he is always there is he needed someone to talk to. Loki watched as Thor walked away, and he thought about his wife and children, about the previous images of them that had flashed across his eyes. Loki felt confused. Confused with all these emotions; the way he began to feel with his once sworn enemies, the way he began to judge people, the way that he was now. . . scared. Swallowing a lump in his throat, swallowing his pride, Loki exhaled in defeat and thought that the only way now, that he would have peace of mind that his family and his own life were safe, was to talk to the one person he wished to have no connection with. . . Odin.

…..

Rapping his fist nervously on the All-Father's chamber door, Loki lowered his head, dreading this moment where he would tell Odin everything. Loki's intelligent ears picked up movement on the other side of the door, and he braced himself. Softly opening, the doorway revealed the All-Father, dressed in his casual Asgardian garb with Frigga not far behind, sitting on a chair beside the bed. Odin's eyes widened, not expecting to see Loki at his door, and he gasped in surprise. "My son, is all well?" Odin asked, still feeling shocked at his presence.

"I wish to speak with you" Loki replied, lifting his head, staring at the wise being. Odin nodded and stepped aside, ushering his youngest son into the room. Loki walked past, feeling uneasy and trailed over to his mother's side.

"What do you wish to discuss, my son?" Odin inquired, closing his door, and walked to stand behind his wife on the chair, resting his hands on Frigga's shoulders. Loki moved and sat down on the edge of the bed in front of them. Placing his hands in his lap, Loki took a deep breath and looked to the people whom brought him up since he was a new born.

"My safety; my families' safety…" Loki replied, his eyes slightly glazing. Odin frowned at the response and was silent for a moment, trying to think of a reason for this, but he found none and replied,

"What about your safety, Loki?"

"I want to know if I, Leera and my children are safe from harm…" Loki replied.

"Why would anyone wish to harm you my sweet?" Frigga piped up, concerned at her sons questions.

"There is something I have not told you, or Thor, or my wife. I only wish it to be between us. Do not mention it to Thor or Leera. What I say does not leave this room. That is my bargain if we are to speak" Loki said firmly and watched Frigga and Odin nod together in agreement. "When I fell, when I woke to the company of the Chitauri, I was not a welcomed visitor…" Loki began and watched Odin move and take a seat next to Loki, much to his disappointment. "… I was not welcomed by them as I led you all to believe. During most of my time in their company, I was subject to a variety of, well…"Loki broke off and looked away from his parents, feeling ashamed "… I was tortured…"Loki heard Frigga gasp and felt Odin stiffen. "…for months I was given the option to submit myself to their rule or die. During that time the options rang through my mind. I wanted to die, for the pain I received… I welcomed death, but a part of me wanted to live, to see it through, and to hear their bargain. So I was weak, I gave in and chose to be subject to their rule. I was used and abused for Thanos' gain. Then, of course, I was delivered yet another ultimatum; destroy you, Midgard, anything that would be in their way, with the plus side that I would rule Midgard, or once again, face the penalty of death. I am not the monster you believe me to be…" Loki looked up and faced Odin with a glare, and Odin looked shocked as if to say 'I never thought that'. "… I told him I did not wish to kill anyone, but the idea of ruling appealed to me. But still I declined the offer, and wished for death. Thanos manipulated me. I was consumed with what dark matter he could muster, completely under his control. I was sent to Midgard under his command. I knew not what I was doing in my right mind. It may have been my body there, my awareness even, but that was not my mind. I was given a warning, within a few days of breaching Midgard, that if I were to fail Thanos, there would be no place for me to hide, to realm to find sanctuary. They would find me, and show me the real meaning of pain. The Chitauri are a race that does not go back on their word lightly. I did fail them, not only that, those friends of Thor, the Avengers, they destroyed the Chitauri's sector with the use of the human 'missile', killing all their soldiers. Not only is my name up for hunting due to my failure, but I am responsible for the deaths of half of the Chitauri army. It is only a matter of time before they do find me, and not only that, when they learn of my wife and children, I- I don't… I don't know what I am going to do…" Loki finished speaking and looked at his hands.

"Six years Loki, six since you returned to us, why, only now are you telling us this? Loki, you have been hurt all this time, living in fear and you have kept it to yourself" Frigga said upset, leaning forward, placing her hands over Loki's.

"I was already the second son, not just in age but in act. To tell you that I did all that, not by my own strength, but under the mind consuming power of another, would once again place me as the weaker one, the runt of the litter. How weak would I have appeared to you, to the people of Asgard, to Thor and his friends if I had said there and then, that I only did it in fear of my life, because I was tortured to the point of near death?" Loki said coldly stiffening his back when he felt a strong hand rest warmly against it.

"Is it not a good thing to know that it was not you whom did all that; you were not in your right mind?" Frigga whispered comfortingly. Loki shook his head and let it drop. Ignoring her question, Loki whispered

"Are we safe? Are my wife and children safe? Am… am I safe?"

"As long as you reside in this realm, Loki, none shall touch you. You are safe here, under my guard. I will let no one lay a finger on you, do you understand. This realm is protected. Never in all my years has anyone breached this realm…" Odin replied and Loki looked to him

"The frost giants entered this realm…"

"Exactly Loki, they entered it, because you let them in willingly. If you had not have done so, they would never had been able to. Unless you lead them in, which obviously you will not, the Chitauri will never enter this realm. No race can enter this realm without authorization from myself, unless it be you or your brother returning from Midgard. Also, we have the advantage of Heimdall. If he were to see such an impending attempt to breach such a powerful realm as this, we would have been notified." Odin said and watched Loki nod in agreement. Odin smiled at the communication between him and his son; it had been such a long time and Odin had sorely missed it. Frigga rubbed Loki's hands gently and spoke

"It hurts me my son, to hear of the pains you suffered beyond falling into the abyss. To know now what you did, why you did it-"

"You think me to be a monster?" Loki said again, interrupting his mother.

"No, I think you to be brave. Anyone with a right mind, in that position, would have done the same as you. You said that for months you chose torture and death over submission. Not many people would even last that long. You truly proved yourself brave and a true son of Odin, Loki. I am proud of you, I am proud that even in your time of pain, you thought of the people you loved, not wanting to hurt us, but rather, take the hurt upon yourself. That Loki, is something to be proud of" Frigga finished, a tear trickling down her cheek. "I wish… I want you Loki to stop calling yourself a monster, for you are not one in my eyes, your father's eyes, nor anyone else's eyes. You are no monster. You are my son" Loki closed his eyes, sighing and took a deep breath.

"Thank you Loki, for sharing that with us…" Odin spoke quietly and moved his hand up to Loki's neck, squeezing it affectionately.

"I am glad, relieved even, to hear that we are safe" Loki replied, opening his eyes. Composing himself, returning his hardened shield from emotions, Loki stiffened his back and slid from his parents comforting touches, now standing up, facing them. "Thank you for listening, and for your reassurance and support" Odin stood with his wife by his side.

"You are leaving so soon? Come, stay with us longer, let us talk more my son, knowing this information has changed so much" Frigga replied, hopeful, and Odin smiled in agreement.

"Yes… I must… I have some things to do. I shall see you at lunch." Loki stated and bowed lightly to the Queen and All-Father, feeling unsure of himself, not trusting himself in the loving embraces of his parents, fearing that if he stayed, he would succumb to a whimpering mess and would lose all self-control. Walking to the door and placing his hand on the door handle, Loki looked back "I hope you will respect my request and keep what has been discussed between ourselves and what had been said within these four walls will stay within these four walls?"

"Of course, my son" Odin replied, bowing his head slightly to Loki, and it made the emerald prince feel quite unnerved. Loki looked back to the door and turned the handle, pulling it open. Then with one last deep breath, Loki left the chamber without looking back and closed the door behind himself. Thinking for a moment, Loki looked around, then decided to find his wife and daughter, walking off into the distance. Meanwhile, Frigga looked up, teary eye at her husband. Odin held a smile upon his face and he embraced his wife tightly. "I have missed that… talking with my son…" Odin whispered against Frigga's head and sighed with joyfulness.


	44. Chapter 44

As promised, the emerald green god returned the medals to the two guards he had spoken to during lunch time and sent them on their way. Gerathaim had arrived also to Loki's command and stood at the far end of the golden hall, close enough to walk to Loki when needed. Sharing a peaceful meal, with Odin forever glancing at Loki with warm smiles, Leera and Loki sat side by side, holding each-others hand while Frigga held little Leymina in her arms. Loki watched intently at the small child and his mother, to look out for a reaction that might signify Leymina revealing something to Frigga. And indeed, Loki spotted the raise of eyebrows on his mother's silent face and Leymina grabbed hold of Frigga's finger happily. The golden queen looked up at her youngest son, smiling knowingly, but said to him with her eyes that she would not utter a word to Odin and for that, he was thankful. The remainder of the meal was silent, but not awkward, each person revelling in each-others company. It was not until Loki and Odin finished what was left in their goblets that the door's opened with a flustered guard. Bowing quickly, the guard rushed towards the All-Father's table, and breathed heavily, clearly out of breath from having run a far way. Odin rose to his feet, placing the goblet on the table and opened his mouth, his voice bellowing. "What news is there that you come to me in such a manor?"

"My lord, I come with word from Heimdall…" The guard said quickly, leaning on his spear.

"Well, speak; what does good Heimdall have to say?" Odin replied, raising his eyebrow.

"All-Father, it is your son, Thor. He is in grave danger, both he and his companions." The guard replied and Odin gasped. Loki turned around quickly to face the man who, delivered the news and stood to his feet, unsure as to why he suddenly felt fearful for his 'brother'.

"Why, what's happened?" Loki demanded.

"My lord, Prince Thor and company set off to Vanaheim for an afternoon of hunting. Heimdall knows not what happened within the hour of them arriving, but when he turned his gaze to those in Vanaheim, he saw red. Prince Thor and his friends are trapped in some sort of cave, Heimdall perceived. Lady Sif and Prince Thor are injured quite severely. The warrior's three cannot get to them, for a barrier of rock that collapsed, separates them. Good Heimdall has sent me to fetch Prince Loki. He believes that his abilities in the crafts would aid those in need quite effectively." The guard replied, bowing his head slightly. Loki looked back to Odin with his mouth open, he knew his brother needed help, and the All-Father could not go for his presence was needed in Asgard. But the sickening thought hovered in his mind of Odin's words earlier that morning when he said that as long as he resided within this realm, he was safe and the Chitauri had no way of reaching him. But aiding his brother would mean leaving his place of safety, offering himself up as bait. Loki had a choice to make; protect himself and let his brother and friends succumb to the fate of near death, or help his brother, and in turn subject himself to the possible fate of being captured by the Chitauri. Loki swallowed hard and he knew that Odin was thinking the same thing. For once Loki was thinking of someone else's life and the feeling made him warm. Breathing heavily, Loki looked across the grand hall to Gerathaim whom still stood against the wall.

"Gerathaim, please, fetch me Dilenreen" Loki spoke and returned his gaze to his father and mother, both of whom looked terrified, bearing in mind what was spoken about during their morning meeting, all the while, Leera sat oblivious to it. Dismissing the guard, Odin sat down, face fully of worry for both his sons. Walking around to his mother, Loki reached his face forward and placed a kiss on his daughter's head, knowing that possibly, if he wasn't lucky enough, if the Chitauri did not forget about him, then this may be the last time in which he would see his little Leymina. Pulling away, Loki looked into the eyes of his mother, warning her not to let her tears fall. Leera stood and walked to Loki's side after noticing the scared expressions on the royal family's faces. "Leera, come with me to the healing chambers, I wish to see my son before I leave for Vanaheim" Loki said, taking his wife's arm in his hand, pulling her away towards the door. Loki watched his wife walk on ahead then looked back over his shoulder to the elder beings and noticed a tear trickle down from Odin's only eye. Loki just nodded to the both of them and continued on ahead.

"Will Thor be ok, and Sif, will she?" Leera asked frantically as she walked down the corridor with her husband.

"Let's hope so…" Loki replied, never removing his gaze from the space up ahead.

"You will bring them back, won't you? All of them?" Leera replied, casting a look towards the silent god.

"Of course…" Loki replied, almost a whisper.

"Be safe Loki, I don't want to see any scratched on you" Leera answered and Loki felt suddenly sick and guilty. Sick because he might not see his wife, or return from Vanaheim and guilty because she does not know why. Stopping suddenly, Loki grabbed Leera and spun her around, pressing her back up against the nearest wall. Leera gasped at the sudden contact and watched as Loki leaned his and placed his head against her's, his eyes full of sorrow.

"I love you my sweetheart, my soul" Loki whispered, his voice sounding pained. Leera frowned and wrapped her arms around Loki's neck.

"I love you too Loki." Leera spoke gently and lovingly.

"Never forget that I love you…" Loki sighed and placed his forehead against the crook of Leera's neck. Leera felt suddenly uneasy at Loki's change of demeanour and stroked his black locks.

"Loki, your worrying me. Why do you speak as if you are about to leave for battle and may not return. You are going to return aren't you? You, Thor, Sif and the warriors three; your all coming back"

"Yes, yes of course" Loki tried to sound reassuring, but thanks to the long years of practice of telling lies, Leera accepted what she heard and pulled Loki's head back slightly, capturing his mouth in a kiss. Loki relished the embrace for a little while longer then pulled away and stepped back. "Come, I wish to say farewell to Loofney" Leera nodded and both dark haired gods rushed to the healing chambers, knowing that Loki needed to arrive at the Bifrost soon for time with Thor and Sif was precious. Loofney lay asleep, peaceful and dreaming of marvellous adventures, and Loki did not want to disturb that. Leaning over and pressing his lips to his head, Loki kissed his and whispered a quiet farewell to Loofney and he told him how much he loved him. Straightening up and turning to face Gerathaim whom had found them moments ago, Loki reached out his hand and took Dilenreen form Gerathaim's hand. Breathing in sharply, Loki felt the power surge form the staff through his body. Preparing himself and in a flash of gold, Loki appeared in armoured form, a form which Leera had not yet seen. Loki stood proudly in his fastenings of green and gold buckles, a long green cape and upon his head rested the infamous signature horns that Loki was so well known for.

Gasping at the sight, Leera felt so small for a few moments; Dressed like he was at that moment, Loki looked powerful, strong and a force not to be reckoned with. For just a split second Leera felt afraid at this mighty figure before her. Loki, in his entire armoured garb looked vicious, daunting, but handsome at the same time. Nodding his thanks to Gerathaim, Loki looked once more to his son, then to his wife and kissed her once more. "Inform Theyna of what has happened my love, I presume she will not have been told anything" Loki said to his wife and turned his back, walking from the chambers. Loki tried not to say any more farewells or let on that this moment he was about to leave, may be the last time he sets eyes on his wife, for he did not want her to know, to worry, to stop him from saving his brother. Giving a slight wave goodbye to Leera, Loki and Gerathaim left the healing chambers and rushed on foot to the stables, where two horses waited to take the men to the Bifrost.

Riding at full speed along the new bridge, Loki was filled with slight nostalgia as memories of his and Thor's battle raided his mind, and Loki thought at that moment, that it was not a good thing to think of at this moment. Arriving within a few paces of the entrance to the Golden Sphere where Heimdall stood in all his Authority, Loki jumped down from the horse and looked to Gerathaim. "I do not require you to come with me, Gerathaim…" The guard in question looked abashed and crossed his arms in defiance.

"I am your bodyguard my prince, I am here to protect you if the situation demands it of me. I shall go with you"

"No, you are to stay here and watch over my family, do you understand? I can manage, I have before and I can do it again. I hope you will respect my decision Gerathaim" Loki replied and watched the guards face harden and he placed his fist over his chest and bowed. Mounting his horse, Gerathaim bid Loki a good journey and succession and hesitantly rode back to the palace. Watching his guard ride back for a few moments longer, Loki felt scared. He could do with this man's help, but Loki found himself thinking once more of this man's wife and family and that if he did go with him and fall prey to whatever caused damage and hurt to Thor and the others, this woman would be made a widow and Loki could not deal with that. Not liking these new feelings he was experiencing, the trickster god turned on his heels and marched into the golden sphere towards the tall watcher of all. "Good Heimdall, you sent for me" Loki acknowledged.

"Indeed. You know what it is you are to do. I bid you have safe passage to the realm. I shall leave the Bifrost open, waiting your return, though if I sense a warning that would pose threat to Asgard's defences, I will not hesitate to close the portal" Heimdall's voice echoed.

"We shall return quickly, I assure you, for I do not want to reside there for long" Loki admitted and faced the opening of the portal, waiting for Heimdall to release his sword to send him to Vanaheim. Heimdall twisted his golden sword and an array of colours consumed the portal. Bursting forth, a light consume Loki, causing his body to thrust forward, and in a matter of seconds, he was gone.

. . .

"Thor, can you hear me?" Sif said in the darkness of the cave and she dragged her left foot along the stony floor towards the body of the god of thunder a yard away. Holding her side and grunting at the pain that shot down her leg, Sif coughed loudly, her eyes aimlessly searching the darkened place for a way of escape. Finding none, Sif slowly dropped to her knees and crawled the rest of the way to the body on the floor. Thor led still, his once golden hair upon his head now red and his armour battered and torn. His breathing was shallow and unsteady and his eyes remained closed. Leaning over the god, Sif cupped his face and looked with terror at the scratched up and bloodied god. "Thor, wake up…" Sif's voice cracked. No response came and the female warrior began to panic. Falling backwards and leaning against the wall, Sif yelled with desperation "Can anyone hear me? Help us please!" A slight rumble of stones and rocks was heard on the other side of the cave wall and a gruff voice replied in a shout as loud as her own.

"Sif, dear Sif is that you?" Volstagg called out.

"Yes, yes it is! Are you alright? Are Hogun and Fandral with you?" Sif replied and heard the calls of Fandral and Hogun in response.

"Yes, we are all here and are all well. What of you Sif, how do you fare? Is Thor with you?" Fandral replied through the wall, his voice slightly muffled.

"I think I have broken my foot, I am not sure, but Thor, he will not wake, I fear for him!" Sif shouted back, frightened.

"Is he breathing?" Volstagg asked worriedly in response.

"Yes, but only just. Tell me, do you think you could try and knock the wall through? If only I had the strength to wield Miljonir, I could break down that wall" Sid said desperately.

"We can try!" Hogun responded and within seconds the cave that Sif and Thor resided in was filled with the echoes of the onslaught on the wall from the other side. The drumming and crashing of the weapons and rocks against the wall continued for what seemed like a lifetime until it all fell silent and discouraged groans dripped from each beings mouth. "It is no use. We cannot move this wall with our weapons. We need something stronger. I cannot believe these words are about to leave my mouth, but, if only we studied the arts with Loki, magic would give us a great advantage against this barrier"

"Indeed. Maybe he is on his way. Surely Heimdall must have seen this and sent word to Odin and Loki" Fandral replied, sighing exhaustingly from the attack against the stone wall.

"Let's just hope he is, for all our sakes and for Thor" Sif called back, closing her eyes, trying to think of everything but the pain in her foot.

. . . . .

With a flash of gold, Loki landed in a crouching position on a vast expanse of field in Vanaheim, very similar in appearance, Loki thought, to the field that he once fell upon in Midgard. Surveying his surroundings, Dilenreen in hand, Loki pondered for a moment as to how he was to find his brother and friends. Then, muttering to hid staff of power, Dilenreen shot forth form its emerald eye, a bolt of blue energy. Hovering in front of the youngest son of Odin, the light sparked and glittered. Thinking a moment, Loki looked around once more thinking. Deciding to give his sudden idea a try, and to also test Odin's claim that the power within this vessel was not only powerful source, but an intelligent source, Loki leant forward and commanded the blue array of light to lead him to the eldest son of Odin. Feeling slightly foolish in that moment for commanding a 'light' to lead him to a place, Loki tutted and looked to the ground, but the light suddenly caught his eye, and the god of mischief looked up and witnessed as the light shot forth at an amazing speed, leaving behind a lighter line of light, leaving a trail for the god to follow. Feeling instantly proud that his idea had worked and the Odin was true to his claim that Loki was in possession of a powerful vessel, Loki quickly took off into a run, following the trail, and all the while silently cursing his heavy armour and it's thickness, but, nevertheless, the god powered on and never stopped a moment. Loki had passed numerous trees, boulders and the odd bridge here and there until the orb of blue light came to a halt at the entrance of a dark, thick fur forest. Groaning slightly and the unwelcoming sight, Loki urged the light to guide a clear path for him.

Entering the unwelcoming darkness within the trees, the lie smith looked from left to right, eyeing the surrounding and keeping ever watchful for a possible threat, but thank the heavens, there was none. Finally approaching what seemed to be a small hut in the centre of the woods, Loki grasped Dilenreen defensively and changed his stance into that of one ready to fight and oncoming attacker. Edging ever so slowly to the entrance of the hut, Loki sent the orb inside to highlight whatever was there. To Loki's relief, it was empty, but when he got closer, Loki found a heap of rubble and large rocks on the floor, something that was seemingly out of place. Casting a final glance over his shoulder, Loki dropped to his knees and removed his helmet, so that he could lean an ear to the floor to listen for any movement that might be beneath.

As if sensing the god's presence, Loki heard a variety of movements and muffled wailings, and knew instantly that this is where his brother and friends were. Standing to his feet, and feeling the surge of energy within Dilenreen, Loki thrust his staff forwards and with the burst of power the flew forth, the four walls of the hut flew backwards and across the forest floor, leaving the pile of rubble unprotected and ready to be moved. Pointing Dilenreen to the rocks, Loki grinned and watched as the light that shot the walls of the hut across the forest ground, lifted the rocks into the air and flung them into the distance, leaving a gaping hole in the ground. Placing his helmet on once more, Loki carefully descended into the blackness and dropped onto a stony floor a little way down. Standing up and using his free hand to brush the dirt from his knees, Loki held Dilenreen in front of him and lit up the darkness. Looking around the blackened room, Loki stilled on hearing movement behind him. Turning slowly around Loki thrust the beam of light out in front of him and his eyes widened at the maker of the noise.

"Loki, is that you?" A female voice echoed through the cave.

"Sif?" Loki said, walking forward. As he approached the light brightened the expanse of darkness and the trickster god stumbled upon the Lady in question, sitting on the floor, her leg stretched out, and Thor, his brother, laying down in a bloodied heap among the stones and dirt.


	45. Chapter 45

"You came" Sif said with a sigh of relief, closing her eyes lightly. Loki removed his horned Helmet and placed it on the ground along with his spear. Moving to Thor's side, Loki dropped to his knees and looked over his elder brother's face, examining the extent of his injuries.

"What happened?" Loki's voice came above a whisper, and looked across to the injured female warrior. Sif looked across at the god of mischief with a pained expression.

"We found a hut whilst hunting, and were in need of a drink. We thought to ask nicely, the occupant for some beverages. No response came, so we entered the hut. As soon as we all got inside, we heard a rumble and the ground collapsed underneath us. When we landed, there was a hole above us in which we could have climbed back out, but the next thing we see is a shadow, and heard a rumble and our exit is no more. Some boulders fell and separated us from the warriors three and some struck both myself and Thor. He hasn't woken up since Loki, I fear for him" Sif explained, rubbing her arm. Loki watched as the warrior shuffled uncomfortably and left his brother side a moment to kneel in front of her. Taking her hand in his, Loki rubbed his free hand up Sif's arm. Sif watched as the trickster god rubbed away her aches and pains in her arm, and at that moment, she felt guilty for all the hatred and the unkind feelings she had for him in the past. Loki moved his hand and cupped Sif's face, using his power in the crafts to heal her open wound.

"I am afraid I cannot heal a break" Loki spoke, removing his hands from the female warriors face and eyes the swelling foot. Sif nodded, but her eyes were thankful for what he had done for her. Loki smiled for a moment, staring at Sif then returned his gaze to Thor. Shuffling back to his brother side, Loki cupped his face. "Thor, can you hear me? Thor, answer me" the god of thunder made no noise and Loki suddenly felt terror surge through his being. "We need to get him out of here" Loki said out loud but more to himself. Looking over his shoulder, Loki surveyed the wall and stood to his feet, picking up his staff. "Can you hear me over there?" Loki shouted at the wall.

"Loki, is that you?" Fandral's voice came, full of hope.

"It's is. Stand back from the wall as far as you can, I'm going to break the wall down" Loki replied. Fandral, volstagg and Hogun stepped back and braced themselves. Loki pointed Dilenreen to the wall and gave cry of anger and felt a surge of power flow through him into Dilenreen. The power formed an almighty glow and blew forward into the rocky crag of the wall, and with a thunderous boom, the light shot through the wall, bringing down the barrier completely. The green god smiled at his work and allowed his eyes to adjust in the dark as he spotted the warriors three.

"Thank you Loki" Hogun spoke, his voice full of thankfulness. Loki nodded to the warrior and returned his gaze to Thor on the ground.

"We cannot move Miljonir, so we must move Thor" Loki spoke and moved forward to the god of thunder, hooking his arms under Thor's armpits, lifting him up carefully. Volstagg moved forward to help, taking Thor's legs and he two gods edges Thor towards the mighty hammer on the ground. Placing him down beside it, Loki took told of Thor's arm and hooked his wrist throughout the leather loop on Miljonir, knowing that the hammer would lift as long as it was in contact with Thor. Loki sighed and looked up to the ceiling and the hole in which he entered the place then bit his lip. "Hogun, can you climb up?" Hogun nodded and used the fallen rocks to pull himself up throughout the hole and back up onto the forest floor. Fandral and the warrior female was next; supporting Sif under the arms, Fandral lifted her up with his godly might, passing her up to Hogun through the hole. Pulling her up successfully through the hole and placing her down safely, Hogun reached down and offered Fandral a helping hand. "Go, volstagg, I will bring Thor" volstagg nodded and climbed the called stones, both Fandral and Hogun reaching down to pull the weighty god upwards.

Loki looked back down to Thor, feeling for once, frightened. "Thor, please, wake up... Brother" the word felt foreign on his lips, but for once, not unpleasant. "Brother please, wake up. Thor... I'm... Thor I'm frightened, please, wake up. Do you remember when we were little ones, and it stormed heavily one night. I was terrified. I came to tour chambers Thor. You welcomed me in and moved aside in your bed for me. You held me close, protecting me from my fears. Thor... Please... I'm scared now. I need you to wake up, I need your comfort" Loki did not know, did not realise that these words were pouring freely from him mouth, aloud, or that Sif and the warrior three were listening to every word. Loki had not opened up like this since... Well... He could not remember the last time. Loki gasped worriedly as Thor made no movement. Biting his lips, Loki, with all his might, lifted Thor up to a standing positing, making sure all the while that moonlike stayed attached to Thor's wrist. Dragging him backwards, Loki looked up at the hole and scanned over the worried faces. Stepping backwards onto a rock, levitating himself, Loki pushed Thor's body upwards and all the warriors three grabbed the golden god, pulling him through, while Loki made sure that the hammer was intact with the god's wrist.

Successfully, Thor was pulled through and laid down on the forest floor. "You now Loki, come on, reach" Fandral commanded and the emerald green prince nodded. Grabbing his helmet, Loki placed in on his head and gripped his spear. Climbing back onto the rocks, Loki lifted Dilenreen through the hole and Fandral took it, placing it to one side. Reaching his hands up, Hogun took one and volstagg the other, slowly pulling the young prince up from the hole. "Hold on Loki, we've got you" Loki nodded and groaned, helping the other pull himself up. He was nearly out of the hole when he felt a tug on his ankle.

"Wait!" Loki called out and the warriors three looked confused

"What is it?" Fandral replied

"There's something down here..." Loki said, looking down into the darkness. Ready to dismiss it after sensing no more movements, Loki looked back up at the three men staring at him and he smiled. "Ok I think-" Loki began but felt the tug once more, even stronger. Looking back down Loki noticed a darker shadow. Loki began to panic, thinking that it could be... Maybe they found him... Those that have been hunting him, because he failed. "Quick pull me up! Now, hurry!" Loki shouted frantically and the others gripped him hard pulling him faster until his body was out of the floor. Loki stumbled to his feet and grabbed his spear, pointing it at the hole. The warriors three sold up quickly, thinking Loki was pointing it at them, he quickly realized that he was not.

"Loki what is it? What did you see?" Sif asked curiously.

"Nothing, we need to move, now. We should get to the clearing. It would be easier for Heimdall to get to us, rather than through these trees" Loki replied uncertain and watched as Fandral lifted Sif up and Hogun and volstagg lifted Thor up, careful not to let Miljonir drop from his wrist. Nodding at them all, Loki walked on, cape blowing in the recent breeze and his horns sparkling in the darkness of the trees.

Walking slowly as not to cause even more disruption to Sif's foot and Thor's being, the warriors three and Loki arrived to the clearing a longer time after Loki had wished for. Making sure they were a decent distance away, Loki looked back through the blackness of the forest, and making sure they had no followers. Content, Loki gave a small smile and stared at his brother. Giving into his emotions just this once, Loki stepped forward, and with his free hand, took hold of Thor's and squeezed reassuringly. "Heimdall, bring us home!" Loki called out.

The sky began to darken and an array of clouds swirled over the gods heads. Standing in a stance prepared to enter the Bifrost, the gods looked up to the sky... All the gods except one. Loki scanned the field and its surroundings, in fear as to whatever grabbed him in the cave had followed. The light of the opening portal shot down from the sky and enveloped the gods. Waiting for a brief moment, the light flickered. Then finally, as the gods took a deep breath, Fandral was sucked up into the air with Sif in his arms. Then it was volstagg. Then shot up Hogun with Thor in his arms, followed by Loki. Loki Rose a little from the ground when the tug appeared once more on his legs. Hogun looked down as to why their transport was delay, and why they still hovered in the air. A look of horror in shoguns face confirmed Loki's fears. Loki knew that if he did not let go then him brother and the warrior would face whatever fate was awaiting him, and Loki could not deal with that. Thor needed aid, he was in a terrible state, and Hogun needed to get him there. Breathing in slightly, Loki allowed a tear to trickle down him cheek, a tear which Hogun registered. "Go!" Loki shouted up and Hogun shook his head

"No Loki, hold on, Heimdall will bring us up" Hogun shouted in reply.

"It's not use! I'm not bringing you both down with me..." Loki replied, his voice cracking. With one last look and one last squeeze of his brother's hand, Loki let go. In a flash, Hogun and the god of thunder were sucked up into the atmosphere, and the grasp that held onto Loki's ankle yanked him to the ground with a thud.

...

"Heimdall, open the Bifrost again!" Fandral shouted, counting the number of people in the room and realised that one was missing.

"I cannot! There is a force beyond my reckoning keeping the portal closed" Heimdall said, infuriated, turning his golden sword trying to ignite the Bifrost.

"Can you see him? Is Loki ok?" Sif's voice cracked, looking to the watcher of Asgard. Meanwhile, Hogun and Volstagg quickly rushed Thor to the palace as fast as their godly feet could carry them.

"He is shielded from my sight. I fear for the Prince" Heimdall replied, removing his sword after some hesitation. "I shall try once more in a short while" Sif looked pained at the opening of the Bifrost, thinking of how scared Loki was when something grabbed his ankle, and how scared he must be right now, not being able to come home as of yet. Shaking her head, Sif reached out for Fandral and the dashing warrior carried the injured goddess of war from the golden sphere towards the palace of Asgard.

…..

Loki whimpered loudly as he hit the floor, the sides of his horned helmet digging into his forehead. Feeling slightly winded from impact on the ground, Loki scrambled to his knees, holding his armoured chest, as if cradling a small child against his chest. Taking a deep breath, the emerald green god of mischief, sat up and scanned the surrounding area for whatever pulled him from the Bifrost. The area was clear, nothing but an expanse of greenery. The trickster was thankful that he was on Vanaheim of all realms, as this was the safest place to be next to Asgard, for he knew that this realm did not harbour many vicious creatures or blood-thirsty kings. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Loki slowly stood to his feet, clutching Dilenreen with all his mighty, ready to use his weapon if something was to pose threat. Licking his dry lips for a fraction of a moment, Loki cast his gaze back towards the darkened wood and pursed his eyes, trying to identify any sort of being that could have possibly yanked him from the air. The youngest son of Odin began to feel his breath quicken as an oh so familiar uneasiness crept through his insides. Gripping Dilenreen even tighter, his knuckles turning even whiter if possible, Loki turned his head slowly to the side, and noticed a flicker of black in his peripheral vision. Trying to slow down his breathing to not give away his fears, Loki looked up to the sky, closing his eyes…waiting…for what, he did not know. A blow to the head? The breaking of bones? Torture? Death? "You have kept well hidden, Asgardian…" A cruel voice echoed across the field and Loki let a tear drop from the corner of his eyes. He instantly thought of his wife, his beautiful Leera, and of his precious children, Loofney and Leymina, and he felt guilty; Guilty that he would probably leave them… a widow and fatherless. Loki gasped, the overwhelming sensation of terror rattling every bone in his being. "Did you think that after all this time; we would give up on you? Have you forgotten that we own you? We can sense in an instant when you leave that disgusting realm of Asgard? You know our ability to travel far and wide; you thought you could rescue that brother of yours and return to your sanctuary in time?" The voice returned and Loki lowered his head, afraid to turn around.

"You set this up? You knew that I would come to the rescue of my brother?" Loki stated, swallowing hard.

"Very good, Loki" The menacing voice replied.

"After all this time, why now have you decided to capture me? You had ample opportunity in recent years… why now?" Loki asked fearfully and faced his fears, turning on the spot to face his enemy.

"You know very well why… we may be cut off from your 'precious' realm, but we are not deaf to certain… shall we say, revelations of new life… Think, god of mischief, you who are so prided on your intelligence…" It replied and Loki looked away, thinking deep and hard, his being shaking in the presence of his once and now present torturer. He paused for a moment, information whizzing past his mind until he found what he was looking for.

"No… you cannot!" Loki replied hysterically. "I was the one whom failed you. You promised that you would show me pain if ever our paths meet again, so I beg of you, do so in your word, and harm no one else…"

"Oh I do, Loki, I do plan to kill you; kill your daughter? No, no, that is not my intention for her. You saw her future; you know very well what I want. I need you to get her for me, then and only then will I kill you and promised…" The voice replied, and Loki thought quickly. He could 'pretend' to agree and return home, and stay, there, and protect his daughter, his son and his wife. But unfortunately Thanos was ahead of him, and knew what he was scheming. "You could do that, but if you do, blood will be on your head"

"What? Whose?" Loki replied quickly.

"If you do not do as I say, and stay like the coward you are in your realm, then I will forge an army too great for even your mind to comprehend, and I will not hesitate to send one much more to Midgard, to destroy those so called Avengers and that mortal your brother was so fond of, and oh yes, we know about her, and it will all be done under your name. The people of Asgard will look on you as a traitor; they will think that the time you spent here on Vanaheim was for your own gain, to plot the next downfall of those weak mortals, and those of Midgard will hate you 'till their dying day. Never, Loki, will you have rest, for your worst nightmares will haunt your waking hours and of those in which you sleep. That boy you call your son will turn against you in disgust at your actions, your wife, so heartbroken at her murderous actions of her husband will die, in pain and alone, and you Loki will have to live with the fact that for the rest of your life, you could have prevented all… Give me the child or face that future" Thanos spoke, evil dripping from his tongue. Loki shook with fear and panted aloud. Thanos circled the trembling god, with victory in his stance, and inhaled the fear that emanated from him as if it were a pleasing aroma.

"Kill me now; I will not betray my daughter or the realms. You shall not have your way" Loki spoke above a whisper, mustering all the courage he could muster within his terror, but Thanos laughed, making Loki feel uneasy.

"I will not offer you the satisfaction. Choose one fate, oh god of lies…" Thanos sneered "… or, kill yourself, if you can" Loki whimpered and stepped away from Thanos, pointing Dilenreen at the monster. Thanos laughed and edged towards the spear, fearing it not. "You cannot kill yourself can you?" Thanos' dark chuckled echoed in Loki's mind.

"Please…" Loki began but was cut off by a sharp fist across his face; the metal of the helmet digging into his skin.

"You do not have the right to ask me of anything, let alone beg. You took something of mine! The Tesseract. You failed me, and now you must repay your debt by giving my something of yours that I want, and you will Loki, you will. This is only the beginning of your pain…" Loki felt a trickle of blood running down his cheek as he straightened.

"You will not harm her?" Loki cried aloud in defeat.

"You know very that I won't. You know of my intentions" Thanos snarled, annoyed at the snivelling god.

"I will not put the lives of anyone at risk again under the name of Loki Odinson…" Loki dropped to his knees, his heart pained at images of his wife distraught at her daughter, gone, missing, and Loki… dead. Removing his helmet, feeling unworthy to wear such a thing, and, tossing Dilenreen aside, Loki looked up at the monster and unashamedly cried; breaking his shell that once protected him from doing such. "I, I will do as you ask"

"You have three days, Asgardian to give me my prize… I shall be waiting" Thanos replied, and in the flicker of a moment, his being disappeared, leaving the god, along and weeping. If not a few moments later, a voice whispered in his ear "Remember Loki, do not trick me, for the sacred lives of those on Midgard are in the palm of my hand. If you are even late in delivering me what I so desire, I will crush them" and with that, Loki was alone. Falling forward in despair, Loki cried aloud in anguish, grasping the blades of grass within his fingers. As if on cue, a rumble and a burst of lightening shot through the atmosphere in an array of light and consumed the trickster god, sucking him back through the Bifrost.


	46. Chapter 46

He god of mischief in his grief and despair was sucked through the Bifrost in the blink of an eye. With a clink of his armour against the floor of the golden sphere, Loki landed on his knees. Breathing as if his lungs were in the grasp of Thanos, squeezing them into nothing, Loki trembled. "Prince Loki..." the familiar voice of the great watcher of Asgard, Heimdall came. Loki composed himself and looked up and gazed upon the watcher standing tall with his magnificent sword in hand. Stepping down the stairs away from the Bifrost ignition, Heimdall reached out his spare hand for the young god to take. And Loki was thankful for it. Reaching up, Loki took hold and pulled himself up onto his feet, his knees slightly shaky.

"Thank you Heimdall" Loki said softly and turned around to spot his spear, Dilenreen. Seeing it, Loki reached down and grasped it, but still, he did not place his helmet on for his overwhelming guilt on his decision.

"I apologise Prince Loki for not being able to open the Bifrost sooner" Heimdall spoke, bowing his head slightly. Loki forced a smile and kindly dismissed Heimdall's words with a flick of his hand. Standing up straight, Loki bid his farewell to the watcher and walked slowly towards the golden palace, his home. Every step he took, he heard voices, terrifying voices 'you have three days', 'oh, don't worry, I will kill you', and your wife will die alone and in pain'. Loki felt sick to the core. His hands shook as if he were freezing cold and his head spun fast, giving him a dazed feeling. Allowing a trickle of a genuine tear fall down his face, Loki exhaled sharply. What was he going to do? For once, would he have to talk with his...? Father? With Odin? Loki felt repulsed at that thought, but it soon turned to hope at the fact that the All-Father, the most powerful being in all the nine realms could help him, have a solution to this upcoming fate, future, fear. Sniffing, Loki looked at and felt ever so relived at the sight of the palace doors. Exactly how fast was he walking to reach the palace at such a quick pace? Loki dismissed the quick though and broke out into a light run towards the palace doors, foci the guards enough time to open them. In doing so, Loki broke into a run and rushed straight past the guards, shoving Dilenreen in one of their hands to take it to the weapons vault along with miljonir. Whizzing past corridor upon corridor Loki was approaching the warriors three and lady Sif whom now had her foot bandaged and was leaning on volstagg for support. Their faces held a fearful expression as the youngest son of Odin raced through the palace, face White as snow and his eyes, his eyes so full of emotion.

"Loki slows down! What's wrong?" Fandral called out, stepping forward to stop the running prince, but Loki dodged the warrior and ran past him, heading straight down the hall without another word. "What did he see in Vanaheim to change him so?" Fandral whispered and looked back at his friends. The emerald green god thought to go straight to Odin, but his legs thought to go straight to his chambers, so in haste, Loki dashed to his room. On finally reaching the door, out of breath, Loki pushed it open and locked himself in, trying with all his might to stead his breathing.

"Loki, you're back later than expected..." Leera began, placing the sweet new born child back in her cot, and made for her quivering husband. "My love, what's wrong?" Leera noticed the trickster god was trembling and heard the slightest sniffle. Rushing to his side, Leera placed a hand on his lower back and rubbed softly. "Loki, what's wrong? Why are you shaking so?" Loki swallowed hard and turned his head side ways to his wife.

"I am so sorry" Loki said slowly and faced his wife fully, taking hold of her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Loki, you're scaring me!" Leera replied her voice dripping with panic, but Loki did not let go, but found that his once strong legs could not hold him much longer and he sank to the floor with Leera in his arms. Landing with a thud on his backside, Leera fell on top of Loki, her legs either side of his lap, and there she sat, holding Loki's face while he held her tight. "Look at me" Leera commanded and slowly Loki's emerald green eyes traced his wife's body and finally rested them on her beautiful face. "Please Loki, for once; tell me the truth, what is wrong?"

"I can't..." Loki whispered.

"Why? Am I such a monster that you cannot tell me what upsets you?"

"No, I know that if I tell you, it's I who will be looked on as a monster"

"Nonsense! What is it Loki, please for pities sake, tell me"

"I, I can't... I don't want you to love me any less, and you will, I know you will" Loki replied, dropping his grip from Leera and shuffles backwards so that Leera dropped to her knees, no longer on his lap. The pale god slowly stood to his feet and walked past his wife to stand in front of the cot that held his small child. Loki looked inside and felt his organs burn, and twist and throb. Reaching in, Loki scooped up the awake, but sleepy child and held her closely to his chest, rubbing her tiny back softly. Leera watched her husband's sudden turn of silence and it unnerved her. The young jotun prince walked away from the cot and sat onto the bed, sliding himself up to the headboard with his feet. "How is Thor?" he asked, looking up from the baby in his arms.

"Still unconscious, thought the elder believes he will recuperate after some much needed medical attention. He will live Loki. Theyna is with him now, by his side... You should see the healer too" Leera crossed her arms and leant against the wall by the chamber door.

"Why, I am fine" Loki replied, his brow furrowing.

"Loki, you have blood on your face. You have a gash along your cheek" Leera stated, examining her husband's face. Loki paused a moment. Where had that come from, and then he remembered; Thanos had knocked his helmet into his cheek when he struck him hard. "You should get it sewn up, unless you do it yourself. How did it happen? The others said you were fine when they left and the Bifrost closed. What happened during that time left alone?" Loki shuffled further into the pillows and looked down at the sweet face of Leymina. Loki uses one hand to stroke her tiny head and the other, he held out a finger for the little goddess to take hold of, yawning happily, baring her gums to the world.

"I fell" Loki lied, his eyes glowing with sadness as her gazed upon his only daughter.

"I doubt that... Loki, I have been married to you for six years. You may be the god of lies, but I can see through you; I know when you are not telling me something. When you kissed me goodbye when you left for Vanaheim, you kisses me like we would never see each other again, and I asked you why, and you promised it was nothing. I may have accepted your answer, but it did not feel right. You are hiding something from me silvertounge, what is it?" Leera's face darkened as she approached the bottom of the bed. Loki looked up from his child and his eyes fell instantly into the pools of his wife's.

"Please, do not question me so. There is nothing..." Loki lied and his stomach burned with hatred for himself when he did "...wrong. I did fall, and that is why I have injured my face. Leera, drop the subject" Leera huffed and turned around, gripping the door knob. "Where are you going?" Loki asked, his voice sounding like that of a small child when his parents leave him alone.

"Away from you for a while. You infuriate me sometimes. I wish you could be honest with me. I am your wife. I would understand. I would do everything I could to help you. Yet here you are, making me out to be stupid by saying there is nothing wrong, when I know without a shadow of a doubt that you are lying!" Leera spat and pulled open the door harshly and stormed from the room, the door slamming back into place. Loki's face dropped and he returned his gaze to his daughter.

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you little one?" Loki whispered, lifting Leymina up and placing a kiss on her forehead. "What do I do little one? I cannot tell your mother. I cannot tell her that in three days, unless I give you up and submit my life to Thanos, her home planet will fall to ruin, and it will be my fault. I cannot give you over, my sweet. What should I do?" Loki stared helplessly at his daughter and was about to speak once more to his daughter when the chamber door burst open, knocking against the wall. Loki's gazed shot over to the intrusion and his eyes widened in horror. Leera walked into the room and closed the door, furious.

"What!" she screamed, fists tightening at her side.

"You heard" Loki stated and felt deflated. Getting up from the bed, Loki took Leymina back to her cot and stood still, his back facing the dark haired beauty.

"Yes, I did. I never left. I waited outside. I knew you had a thing for speaking your thoughts out loud, so I waited, and listened. Now, I will ask again, god of mischief, and you will answer me... What is going on?" Leera said, stalking towards the god. Loki spun around and faced Leera, lowering his eyes. Leera flashed her gaze across Loki's shoulder at her daughter. "Why did you say you would have to give up Leymina? Why did you say you were giving yourself up...? To die?" Loki finished, her eyes watering.

"I, I Leera ..." Loki began. Walking Leera to the bed, Loki sat down and held her in his arms. Breathing slowly, Loki opened up and told her everything. While his words danced around her ears, Leera grasped Loki's tunic tightly, crying into his shoulder. Loki rubbed her arms comfortingly and kissed her head, his eyes too sore to cry any more.

"We need to tell Odin..." Leera whispered and looked up to her husband. Sitting up straight, Leera moved one of her legs over Loki's body and pulled herself up so that she sat on his lap, facing him, holding his neck with sorrowful eyes.

"There is no way out of this. Even if Odin destroyed Thanos, his army still has command to attack. I have no choice..." Loki sighed, looking back at his wife.

"No, Loki. I will not see my daughter given to some monster or my husband, killed" Leera whispered, stroking Loki's cheek. The emerald god moved his hands up to rest on Leera's hips and held her in place.

"Leera..." Loki began but was silenced by a thin finger placed on his mouth.

"We will figure out something, we have three days. That's log enough to speak with Odin and sort out a strategy. I will not lose either of you"

"Leera, if we... If we don't... You know I love you, do you not?" Loki asked, raising his eyes, his heart giving up on hope.

"Don't say such things Loki!" Leera cried, rubbing Loki's cheekbones with her thumbs.

"In case all fails, may I ask something of you?" Loki said, raising his arms up from Leera's hips to the woman's upper back, bringing her closer. Leera rested her head against Loki's and closed her eyes.

"What, what is it that you want my love? Leera whispered in return. Loki held the back of Leera's head against his and leant in for a lingering kiss. Breaking free he paused and swallowed.

"Let me make love to you one last time" Loki's voice faltered and he heard his wife sniffle.

"You may make love to me, Loki, but it will not be the last time, and I refuse to give up on you..." Leera replied and leaned in for another kiss, both embracing each other in between tears. Loki turned and Leera dropped onto her back. Loki raised himself and covered the dark haired woman with his own body.

"I love you so much, never forget that" Loki said and leaned in for another kiss, unbuttoning his tunic.

...

"We should get up and go to your father..." Leera said, leaning against Loki's bare chest under the silk sheets. Loki wrapped his arm around Leera's back and kisses the top of his wife's head.

"Yes, I suppose you are right, though I do not wish to move from this embrace" Loki replies downhearted. Leera smiled weakly and sat up, using the sheets to cover herself. Leaning over, Leera looked down at her husband.

"Nor do I, but we must my love, come..." Leera said softly, and with her new learned magic, Leera outstretched her arm and pointed it towards her dressing gown on her dresser chair. In an instant the gown floated over to its owner quickly. Grabbing it, in a flash, Leera dropped the sheets and quickly covered herself with the dressing gown, tying the belt tightly around her waist. Loki sighed, exasperated and sat up, rubbing his face once before rising from the sheets. Leera instantly blushed and turned her back to her husband to give him some privacy as he crosses the room to place his of gown on before he walked into the washroom. Clearing her throat, Leera strode into the washroom and closed the door, gazing at her reflection in the mirror. Slowly brushing her hair, Leera gave a quick smile of happiness at what had happened an hour ago, and she sighed, thinking that Loki was probably breaking his heart into other room. Placing her brush down, Leera began to open her gown, but froze a moment later. Eyes widening, Leera looked to the door and opened it, rushing across the room, knocking on the washroom of her husband. The door opened and Loki emerged, fully dressed, a solemn expression on his face. "Loki, you better return to me!" Leera exclaimed and grabbed Loki's tunic tightly, looking up at her husband. "I did not protect myself" Leera gasped and watched for her husband's expression. Loki felt confused for a moment as to what she was talking about, and then it clicked. Every time Loki had lain with Leera when she had not protected herself, she had fallen with child. Loki's mouth dropped and he held his wife tightly, feeling suddenly desperate...

...

Two days to go

...

"You know that won't work!" Loki exclaimed, walking back and forth in one of the All-Fathers meeting rooms. Odin sat at the head of the table, with Frigga one side and a battered and bandaged up Thor on the other side. Thor had been told to stay in the healing chambers, but when he had awoken the night of his arrival back into Asgard and heard the situation with Loki, he refused to remain bed ridden, and so, here, the next day, he sat in discussion, his friends standing close by in case he needed aid quickly. Leera sat in the corner of the room with the small child in her arms. Loofney still rested in the healing chambers, still leg still stubborn in its healing process. Odin sighed and rested an elbow on the table, leaning his head against his hand.

"It could Loki" Fandral piped up. Sif and the warriors three, much to Loki's disagreement, had been brought into the situation, along with Gerathaim his body guard.

"No it would not. A replica of boy of use would not work! It would not last. And once he finds he has been played, he will not hesitate to move on to Midgard. I suggest, Thor, that we inform those friends of yours, the 'Avengers' of a possible upcoming attack." Loki looked to his brother and Thor nodded quietly, still in pain and found it easier not to speak.

"Then what do you suggest?" Odin piped up, looking tiredly at his son.

"I go..." Loki began

"No!" Leera hisses, interrupting, but Loki raised a hand to her and continued.

"I will go... With..." Loki looked across to his wife for a moment, unsure as to what his reaction would be to his suggestion. "Feyńir. If I can have his body... I can change his body. He would be a shape shifter just as I. I can change his form to that of a female. As he is... No longer with us, the change would remain; he would stay as a female. I would go with him, and present him to Thanos..." Loki heard a gasp from his wife "... I know he is our son my love, but he no longer lives, what else is there? I will not give him Leymina..."

"Exactly Loki, he does not live! How would you pull that off?" Leera gasped.

"I can say, that because she is a new born, she did not survive the journey of the Bifrost. It would be no lie as it has happened before with one of the goddesses of long ago whom journeyed to Midgard with her new born to present him to his father on earth. He died during the transport. I would have still kept up the bargain. Thanos would be presented with the child and myself. He would have no motive to attack earth. You cannot prevent the course of nature..." Leera agreed and sighed, the thought of her little son being dug up and given away. But she thought, better that than losing Leymina as well. This situation pained her greatly.

"That seems... A good idea Loki... But you left one thing out" Sif spoke, hobbling forward, leaning on a chair for support.

"And what may that be?" Loki stopped pacing and looked to the female warrior.

"You, Loki. How are you going to work that out. There is no one here you can change into your appearance and offer up" Sif replied and all the company felt instant grief at that thought.

"I know, but my daughter is more important than me" Loki admitted and placed his arms behind his back, resuming his pacing.

"You are both as important as each other!" Leera shouted and Rose from her chair, existing the room in haste with her child in her arms. She could not listen to much more. Loki moaned, and rubbed his temples, taking a seat and the table and dropped his hands on the table, looking up towards his father.

"I know not what to do. That is the only solution..."

...

One day remaining

...

And so, the meeting began, one more in the same room. The discussion had gone on for what seemed like hours. Leera refused to attend, now wanting to listen to Loki talk about giving up his life. Sif had also stayed away, with Theyna, to keep the lady Loki Company during this time. Cooks had come back and forth the room with beverages and an array of foods, and everyone ate, except Loki. "I know of a way" Gerathaim's voice echoed throughout the momentary silent room. All eyes were fixed on the guard as he spoke. "My wife... Has been taken I'll, and she will not life to see many more days..." Loki gasped at the information and looked to his recent friend, with sympathy in his eyes. "I have discusses such ideas with her during the night. I do not wish to live without my wife..." Gerathaim's voice shook and he looked his prince straight in the eyes. "If your lord agrees, I wish for you to change me. My position in Asgard, as soldier to the All-Father and bodyguard to you, is to protect you, to keep you safe from unwelcoming situations. I will live up to such a claim, and will proudly take your form and go to Vanaheim with your son. I care not what is inflicted upon me, for I would soon reside with my wife in Valhalla. If I am to die, then I wish to die with honour, and protecting your life, Prince Loki, is a great honour indeed" Gerathaim finished and Loki shook his head, pushing back his seat and Rose to his feet.

"No! You will not die for me, no one will" Loki snapped

"My prince, please, to carry on living without my with is something I could not bear. Let me end my life and join my wife by doing such an act for you. Please" Gerathaim also stood and called out to Loki.

"No, Gerathaim"

"You once asked, my lord, if we thought you to be merciful. The soldiers replies were yes, they thought you to be gracious, kind and merciful. I replied quite the opposite. I said you to BA a tyrant, unjust and heartless. But during this time and since the day I first worked for you, I saw a change! I saw the real you. The kind, gracious prince that was so described. And now, is resembles even more in the new information's acquire. You, my lord, ventured to Vanaheim to rescue Prince Thor, knowing your life was in peril, yet you did so anyway. You risked your life for another. You showed such love, my prince in doing so. You showed kindness. My lord that is what I ask, that you live up to this now, and show me mercy, and kindness, for it would be a kindness to me my lord, that I might be with my wife in Valhalla. For it would be torture to leave me here without her my lord, and I do not believe you to be heartless any longer" Gerathaim finished and Odin, Frigga and the rest of the company looked on, touched at this soldiers offer. Loki sighed and shook his head.

"It would be a kindness?" Loki said unsure, facing Gerathaim.

"Yes, my lord" Gerathaim nodded and places a fist over his chest. Loki gave up, and nodded his permission sadly. Loki swallowed then looked up at the company, then to Thor.

"Then I shall go to Midgard, to send warning." Loki said.

"Are you sure you are the right person to go?" Thor spoke up, his voice coarse.

"I am the only choice, you are in no condition to leave this realm." Loki pointed out. All agreed to what was decided. Frigga Rose to her feet and left the room with her weary husband, for the meeting had gone on too long. The warriors three supported Thor and left the room leaving Loki and his guard alone. "I do not like you offer, Gerathaim, know that" Loki spoke. Gerathaim walked around the table and paused in front of his master.

"I lied my lord..." Gerathaim admitted. Loki frowned and held the guards arms.

"About what?" Loki asked.

"I did not wish to sat the truth in front of the others. The other day, when you told me to have the morning of to spend with my wife. I did my lord; at the grave yard. My wife passed away a week ago. I have tried to live like normal but I cannot. When I offered to come with you to Vanaheim... I was hoping there was trouble, so that I could protect you... And ... My lord, I will gladly serve you tomorrow as your twin" Loki dropped his mouth wide and unexpectedly, grabbed Gerathaim and pulled him to him. Loki, apart from his father and Thor, had never embraced another man and it felt strange.

"I'm so sorry Gerathaim. Thank you, thank you so much" Loki whispered.

"A pleasure my lord." Gerathaim answered and pulled away smiling. "Shall I go to the gardens to fetch your.. To fetch your son?"

"Yes, please, that would be a great help" Loki replied and Gerathaim left without another word and the god of mischief died a little inside.

...

Presentation day

...

Loki stood in front of the royal family and the warrior friends of Thor and hovered his hands over the pale, lifeless baby on the table. Leera stood in the room, holding her daughter, afraid. The god of mischief rubbed his hands together and placed one on feynir's cold head and the other on his stomach. Leaning down, shading the baby from sight, Loki began to mutter words. After a while, all thought it was useless, for there was no change, and Loki had to stop every now and then because it was difficult for him to do what he was doing on his dead child. Finally, after complete and utter silence, the small child that was once Feyńir, now resembled little Leymina in every way shape and form. Looking up at the audience Loki gave a smile of accomplishment and sighed with relief. Next up, Gerathaim walked to stand in front of the emerald prince and nodded. Loki cupped his guards face and, using his craft, spoke words of thanks, gratitude and apologies into the guards mind, not wanting the others to hear. Gerathaim smiled on hearing and his eyes told Loki that all was well. Loki took one deep breath and stared into the blue eyes of his guard. "this will hurt" Loki spoke, as he knew from changing into other beings, and disfiguring his body sent racks of pain coursing through his body.

"It's fine, just do it" Gerathaim spoke and closed his eyes. Loki tightened the grasp around Gerathaim's head and bore his eyes into his soul. Focusing, Loki began to mutter and visualise himself on this man. For moments it seemed, that Loki just stood staring at the man, until after several words, Gerathaim began to shake and he called out in pain. Loki breathed hard and held the man by his arms so that he would not fall. Gerathaim cried out and shook, and gradually his golden hair lengthened and slowly the colour began to change, darker and darker, until it was finally black. Then a crunch was heard as his body began to get thinner and taller. Gerathaim felt like he was about to pass out from the pain, but no matter what, Loki supported him.

It was nearly a whole five minutes of bone crunching and exclaims of agony until there he stood, in front of Loki, a sorting image. "How do you feel?" Loki asked and Gerathaim looked down his body and grimaced.

"I fell hungry. Don't you ever eat?" Gerathaim joked and Loki smiled happily, chuckling. Then, looking over his shoulder and turning, Loki picked up the small baby girl from the table and kisses her forehead before handing her to his look alike.

"Do you remember what to say?" Loki asked, his brow furrowed with concern.

"I do, my lord" Gerathaim replied, and it sounded so strange for Loki to hear himself call himself lord. The guard straightened and walked to the front of the room. Before leaving, Leera rushed over and kisses the child on the head and kisses Gerathaim on the cheek, thanking him from deep down in hierarchy heart. And so, each person in the room took turns in thanking his bravery, including the All-Father and the queen and all bid him safe and painless passage to Valhalla for they all knew, including himself, that he would not escape Thanos alive. But he was ok with that, though it may sound strange, because it meant he would sew his love once more and risked in her embrace in a world where there was no pain, no death and no suffering. A world of love and peace. And that is where Gerathaim longed to be.

Taking hold of Gerathaim's arm, Loki guided him from the room, after kissing his wife and child (Loki had visited Loofney that morning and spent a while embracing his son and telling him how much he was proud of him) and saying farewell to his parents. The trickster god had told Thor of his plans, that as soon as Gerathaim is sent to Vanaheim, Loki would have Heimdall send him close enough to where the avenger, the man of iron lived, so that he could be informed of a possible incoming war. And it was decided that while Loki was on Midgard, Odin was summon a select few guards, with extraordinary abilities to hunt down Thanos on Vanaheim. The plan seemed good, and was likely to word very well.

After a silent walk, Loki and his double arrived at the golden sphere and Loki turned and stopped facing his look alike and daughter. "You do not understand how much this means to me dear Gerathaim. I will never forget this day, what you have done in the rest of my years. May the heavens bless you and your wife greatly because of your actions this day" Loki said, his voice slightly trembling.

"It has been an honour to serve you my lord. I pray all goes well on Midgard. Thank you, for giving me this opportunity to see my wife, to live with her once more" Gerathaim replied and nodded to his master and walked past into the sphere. Loki turned and watched the golden watcher open the Bifrost, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw his small child disappear with his guard into an array of lights. Not a moment after, Loki ran to the place where his former stood and he face Heimdall.

"Good Heimdall… to Midgard, if you would" Loki said and the golden watcher nodded, placing his sword once more into the instigator and turned it.

"Once more, my prince, it will only be open to you if there is no threat posed" Heimdall spoke.

"I doubt I will return, good Heimdall…" Loki said solemnly and clenched his fists. A surge of power set off the sphere once more, and as it spun and spun, bolts of light coursed through the room, flickering and sparking. Breathing in and holding his breath, the god of mischief felt his body thrust forward harshly and was sucked through the cloud of colour. As Loki shot straight towards Midgard from the Bifrost Loki thought of his wife, his daughter, his son… Gerathaim. He prayed that they would be safe, that whatever fate was to be cast upon Gerathaim was be quick and painless, and he hoped that Stark, the avengers, would listen and aid him. For Loki knew, that, even though Feyńir and Gerathaim's disguise was perfect, they were not the real deal, and Thanos would figure it out. And he would come. Loki closed his eyes, and for that split moment, all he could see in himself was 'monster'.


End file.
